La vida es un vals
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste. / AU. Snamione. Arte en la portada por Usagistu.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)  
_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! Cómo bien dicen las advertencias, este es mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter, y haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo lo más In Character posible. Además, creo que habrá otro disclaimer en las notas finales…pero sin más que decir, ¡a la historia!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, eso debía admitirlo, aunque sólo fuera para sí mismo.

Evitaba participar en la batalla a toda costa, escondido en un rincón que, afortunadamente, era ignorado por la mayoría de los combatientes. Estaba atado de manos: no quería atacar a los partidarios de Hogwarts, pero si atacaba mortífagos, su papel sería descubierto.

Gruñó una maldición, antes de revisar el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca. Ya casi era hora.

Agradecía tanto a la profesora Trelawney por aquella predicción que le había hecho hacía exactamente seis meses y una semana, detallando de forma escalofriante cómo iba a morir.

¿Qué si creía en las predicciones de esa loca de remate? Por supuesto que sí, puesto que todas y cada una se habían cumplido sin ningún error. Incluso aquellas que hacía cada año, sobre la muerte de un estudiante diferente. Él estaba bastante seguro de que ahora mismo sus cadáveres estaban regados en el suelo del castillo.

Sacó de su túnica negra la primera poción que debía beber. Bueno, mezcla de pociones, técnicamente, pensó mientras de un sorbo bebía el contenido del frasco, haciendo una mueca de asco debido al sabor que tenía.

Era una fusión de tres pociones, las cuales había preparado con antelación, a sabiendas de que aquel momento llegaría, y entonces, debería estar preparado

La primera, anti-veneno de tejón y miel. El veneno de la estúpida serpiente mascota del Señor Oscuro era poderoso, pero nunca más que sus pociones, pensaba con cierto sentimiento de arrogancia.

La segunda, una poción anti-coagulante. Iba a perder una enorme cantidad de sangre, estaba muy seguro de eso, pero aquella poción le aseguraría conservar lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Y la tercera, pero no última, filtro de muertos en vida. Con aquella poción circulando en su organismo, sabía que caería dormido pocos momentos luego de haber sido "asesinado". Un sueño muy , pero muy parecido a la muerte. Hasta le había agregado algo de sangre de dragón, para moderar a voluntad cuando caer, y cuando despertar.

No por nada, él era el maestro de pociones, probablemente el mejor de los últimos tiempos. Y lo sabía.

―Severus.

La voz ligeramente temblorosa de Lucius Malfoy llamó su atención, por lo que se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, guardando su frasco vacío en su túnica otra vez. Su expresión incitó a su interlocutor a continuar hablando.

―El Señor Tenebroso requiere tu presencia, en la Casa de los Gritos―anunció entonces el hombre, tragando saliva sonoramente, antes de acercarse un poco más para hablar más bajo―. Yo creo… c-creo que él quiere…

―No lo digas―interrumpió entonces Snape, con un gesto de su mano derecha para restarle importancia a la situación―. Tú busca a Draco, y a Narcissa. Yo te cubriré.

Malfoy adquirió una expresión de incredulidad, que pronto cambió a eterna gratitud. Incluso se acercó un poco para darle un insípido abrazo, pero Snape simplemente lo rechazó.

―Gracias, Severus… gracias, gracias…

Y repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez, tal vez ahora hablando consigo mismo, se alejó en dirección al castillo, lanzando maldiciones a quién se cruzara en su camino.

Snape tomó una gigantesca bocanada de aire, y emprendió su camino hacia dónde sabía que moriría. O así sería, si no fuera un maldito genio de las pociones y de la vida misma, se dijo mentalmente con sorna.

Llegó al lugar más pronto de lo que le hubiese gustado en realidad, pero no había tiempo ni posibilidades de echarse atrás ahora. Al estar en la entrada misma, sólo con una puerta de madera corroída separándolo de su destino, sacó la última poción de la noche de su túnica.

Felix Felicis. Suerte líquida. La única manera totalmente confiable de asegurarse de que su plan no tendría posibilidades de fallar.

De un solo sorbo vació el pequeño frasco antes de guardarlo otra vez, soltando un suspiro. Pedía ayuda a Merlín, Morgana, Dumbledore e incluso a esa deidad que algunos muggles llamaban Dios.

Ingresó, y luego de que sus pies tocaron ese sucio suelo, todo se desarrolló tal y cómo él lo había estado esperando. Él interpretó su papel de seguidor devoto a la perfección, cómo venía haciéndolo hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Y Voldemort lo creyó, víctima de su propia estupidez.

Más pronto que tarde, pudo oír la orden que había dado el Señor Tenebroso, y sin oportunidad o tiempo de oponer resistencia, pudo sentir las punzantes mordidas de esa condenada serpiente en su cuello.

Jadeó de dolor, dejándose caer al suelo estrepitosamente, y logrando ver por el rabillo del ojo como Voldemort se retiraba casi enseguida, huyendo como el gran cobarde que era.

Aún así, allí tirado en el suelo, podía sentir el anti-veneno y el anticoagulante trabajar juntos a la par para mantenerlo con vida, conservando apenas la sangre necesaria, aunque él ayudaba un poco cubriendo su herida con una de sus manos.

Estuvo a punto de ceder ante el efecto del filtro de muertos en vida, hasta que pudo ver a Potter y compañía acercarse… ¡¿Potter?! ¡¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo Potter y sus amiguitos, el zanahorio y la sabelotodo, en ese lugar?!

Decidió no darle mucha importancia al por qué, aunque una parte de él le hizo pensar que su presencia era de forma indirecta a causa del Felix Felicis. Y entonces lo comprendió.

Tomó al muchacho por el cuello de la túnica lo más firmemente que pudo, y se concentró en expulsar sus pensamientos y recuerdos como le fuera posible, al verse imposibilitado de usar su varita en ese mismísimo instante. Potter necesitaba saber la verdad, y no había tiempo para contarle toda la historia. Debía verla él mismo, cuanto antes.

―Agárrala… Agárrala…

Pudo ver al chico observarlo desconcertado, y tuvo que aguantar el impulso de rodar los ojos con exasperación ante su incompetencia. Afortunadamente, la señorita Granger no era una idiota como él, y rápidamente hizo aparece un pequeño frasco.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que Harry Potter guardaba sus memorias en el recién aparecido frasco, pudo aflojar su agarre en su túnica, sabiendo que no podía retener al muchacho allí por mucho tiempo más.

De todos modos, sólo tenía un último deseo.

―Mírame…―soltó a modo de un débil susurro, que pretendía ser una orden y terminó sonando como una petición.

El joven así lo hizo, y Snape se permitió sumergirse en el precioso verde de sus ojos, antes de sucumbir ante el efecto del filtro de muertos en vida sin siquiera cerrar sus párpados, cayendo en un profundo sueño tan parecido a la muerte que convencería hasta al mismísimo Merlín.

En las profundidades de sus propios pensamientos, Severus Snape sabía que ahora le tocaba esperar en completo silencio, sumido en los efectos de aquel poderoso somnífero, y tener esperanzas de que nadie se llevaría su "cadáver" para profanarlo, ya fuera incinerándolo o cualquier otro tipo de daño irreparable. Debía mantener la calma, él era un maestro de pociones, ya lo había practicado, podía despertar cuando él lo quisiese…

" _¡Todo saldrá bien!"_ , aseguró entonces una voz alegre en su cabeza, pero él estuvo bastante seguro de que esa era solamente la suerte líquida que había bebido, tomando prestada la voz de su conciencia por un momento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Sí, lo sé, no hubo nada muy 'Snamionioso' en el comienzo de la historia, ¿cierto? Pues aunque me encantaría que se lanzaran uno a los brazos del otro y se amaran por siempre y se casaran en matrimonio y fin, no puedo hacer eso. No aún, y tampoco exactamente en ese orden… pero mejor ya me callo._

 _El segundo disclaimer sería: la idea del anti-veneno de tejón y miel pertenece al canal de YouTube_ _ **"How It Should Have Ended"**_ _(Cómo debió haber terminado, en español). Tienen un video muy gracioso sobre "Cómo debió terminar Harry Potter", y de allí salió la idea, que luego modifiqué para que fuera más verosímil dentro del universo de HP._

 _Y… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Sólo puedo pedirles paciencia, porque la inspiración es rebelde, va y viene, jamás se detiene. Aún así, intentaré actualizar pronto._

 _Si te ha gustado, puedes dejar un review. Si no te ha gustado, y deseas hacer una crítica constructiva, puedes dejar un review. Si sólo tienes ganas de insultar y buscar problemas, mejor guárdatelo donde mejor te quepa. Cada review será respondido en la próxima actualización._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	2. El despertar del muerto viviente

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! Nueva actualizcaión, espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus favoritos, seguidos y comentarios; estos últimos serán respondidos en las notas finales. Sólo puedo pedirles una cosa, otra vez: paciencia. Y ya entenderán por qué._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **El despertar del muerto viviente**

* * *

Los músculos ahora le dolían de forma espantosa, entumidos y tiesos por haberse quedado completamente quieto durante tantas horas seguidas. Sin embargo, ser capaz de sentir ese dolor era para él una excelente señal.

Era una prueba de que estaba vivo.

Juntó las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano , se devolvió a sí mismo a la realidad. Alzó un poco sus entumidos brazos para poder restregarse bruscamente los ojos, los cuales sentía que se caerían de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

Nunca se había sentido tan miserablemente mal, y aún así, de alguna forma sarcástica por parte de la vida, eso era algo bueno en aquel instante.

Hizo un intento de levantarse, pero no logró alzarse ni siquiera un par de centímetros del suelo. Gruñó, antes de ponerse a buscar su varita dentro de su empolvada túnica, y a su alrededor en el suelo. No le hubiera extrañado que algún vándalo se la hubiera robado, pero entonces la halló a unos centímetros de distancia.

La tomó, e invocó con ella un firme bastón de nogal que utilizó para ponerse en pie por fin, sintiendo cada uno de sus huesos y articulaciones quejarse ante el enorme esfuerzo físico que ese simple movimiento le requería.

El hombre tomó aire, preparándose tanto física como mentalmente para lo largo y tedioso que le resultaría ahora el camino de regreso a Hogwarts, antes de comenzar con el mismo, intentando ya no posponer lo inevitable.

Se sentía débil, y con cada paso que daba se veía más cerca otra vez del suelo, pero una gran cualidad suya era la perseverancia, y también la terquedad, por lo que no se detuvo ni un solo momento, ni siquiera para recuperar el aliento. Hasta que llegó por fin a la parcialmente destruida fachada del castillo de Hogwarts.

Durante todo el camino había estado sosteniendo su varita en su mano libre y temblorosa, manteniéndose en guardia por si alguien intentaba atacarlo, o el mismísimo Lord Voldemort aún no había sido derrotado. Sin embargo, el silencio sepulcral que flotaba en el aire a su alrededor le dijo que la guerra finalmente había terminado, y tenía la corazonada y esperanza de que 'los buenos' hubieran ganado.

Con un jadeo cansado por el gran esfuerzo que se encontraba realizando, comenzó a subir la deteriorada escalinata frente a él, rogando por poder encontrar algún lugar dónde descansar como era debido. Una cama, o incluso un simple colchón en el suelo le servirían. Porque, irónicamente, a pesar de haber dormido durante horas y horas, se sentía por completo agotado.

Apenas logró ingresar al Gran Salón, los cadáveres de todos los fallecidos en la terminada batalla lo recibieron, descansando en el suelo. Tragó en seco, observando los rostros familiares de tanto alumnos como aliados, observando sin mirar.

Lupin, Tonks… ¿acaso no acababan de tener un bebé? Le pareció ver a Fred Weasley, y aunque al principio se negó a creerlo, se dio cuenta de que en efecto era él. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le fue casi imposible de ignorar, apartando la vista casi enseguida.

Y apenas así lo hizo, lo primero que pudo ver fue una varita apuntándole directamente de forma amenazante.

―Fue un gran error de tu parte regresar, Severus―sentenció con voz firme Minerva McGonagall, entrecerrando sus ojos al segundo siguiente―. Te llevaré con los demás prisioneros, y te pudrirás el resto de tus días en Azkabán por todos tus horribles crímenes.

―Al menos no vas a matarme.

―Créeme, ganas no me faltan…

Snape rodó los ojos, enderezándose un poco antes de volver a recargar su peso en el bastón de nogal. No tenía fuerzas ni deseos de oponer resistencia en ese momento, por lo que simplemente soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio.

Al menos todo eso le aseguraba que el Señor Tenebroso había sido derrotado.

Entonces alguien más ingresó al Gran Salón, al parecer alarmado por oír voces en un recinto lleno de fallecidos.

―Snape… ¿Snape? ¡¿Snape?! ¡Snape! ―exclamó entonces una voz masculina, pasando de la sorpresa al asombro en apenas cuestión de segundos

Al aludido nunca le pareció aquella voz, y su propio apellido, tan terriblemente irritante.

―Cómo vuelva a repetir mi apellido una vez más, Potter, le juro qué…

―¡Me dijiste que estaba muerto, Potter! ―vociferó entonces McGonagall, observando con algo de reproche al muchacho, que se acercaba despacio, sin dejar de amenazar a Snape con su varita―. ¡Y ahora mira qué tan muerto está! Se nota que está maltrecho, pero...

―¡Es que yo creí que lo estaba! ―se defendió entonces el chico, luciendo aún confundido―. Es decir, lo vi, lo vimos…

―¿Morir? Lamento decepcionarlo, pero no.

Tanto McGonagall como Harry se volvieron hacia él otra vez, la primera con palpable desprecio, y el segundo con una pequeña pero evidente pizca de admiración.

―Bueno, de todas formas no es importante―farfulló de repente la mujer, interrumpiendo el silencio y haciendo una pequeña mueca de molestia―. No te preocupes, Potter, me encargaré de que sea encarcelado y…

―¡No! ―exclamó entonces el muchacho, cómo saliendo de una especie de trance temporal, negando rápidamente con su cabeza―. Lo siento, profesora, pero no puedo permitirlo. Snape permanecerá en libertad.

―Entonces, lo que dijiste en el duelo final es… creí que sólo querías provocarlo…

Harry Potter interrumpió las palabras de la mujer cuando sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco, que Snape reconoció casi enseguida. Frunció un poco el ceño, torciendo la boca.

―Potter, esos recuerdos eran solamente para que los vieras tú―masculló con la voz ronca, recordándole aquel detalle tácito antes de arquear una ceja―. ¿Acaso ya se los mostraste a todos los sobrevivientes, a excepción de Minerva?

―Claro que no―aclaró Harry, atreviéndose a formar una pequeña sonrisa, y antes de que Snape pudiera suspirar aliviado, continuó―. Sólo a Hermione, y a Ron también…

Snape soltó un gruñido, y el chico tragó en seco, ambos ante la atenta y también confundida mirada de McGonagall.

―Pero la profesora necesita verlos, para comprender mejor la situación―apuntó el muchacho, con un encogimiento de hombros―. Y para ser honestos, me gustaría mostrarle a todos, porque usted…

―Ni se te ocurra, Potter.

―Entonces sólo McGonagall, por ahora. ¿Está bien?

El hombre estuvo a punto de negarse rotundamente otra vez, pero una sola mirada de reojo hacia la mencionada mujer le indicó que ella no se creería ninguna historia que le contasen, si no la veía ella misma. Suspiró, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

Harry se permitió sonreír un poco otra vez ante aquella reticente afirmativa, y le entregó el pequeño frasco a la perpleja profesora, indicándole en voz baja que específicamente guardara las memorias de nuevo en el frasco al terminar, pues eran una prueba extremadamente valiosa para presentar en Wizengamot en defensa de Snape.

La mujer se retiró entonces, apretando el pequeño frasco en su mano, y aún observando a Snape con total desconfianza antes de desaparecer de su vista. Harry se volvió para mirarlo entonces, e hizo una mueca.

―¿Cómo se siente, señor?

―¿Cómo crees que me siento, Potter?

―Pues si se siente cómo se ve…

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada y la sonrisa del chico mostró un toque de nerviosismo, pero sin dejar de ser calmada.

―Tal vez debería ver a Madam Pomfrey, ella estaba curando a todos los heridos, pero el Hospital San Mungo envió varios medimagos que se llevaron a la mayoría―propuso entonces Harry, señalando el camino fuera del Gran Salón de forma significativa―. Puedo acompañarlo si quiere.

―Creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de llegar por mi cuenta, Potter.

―Sí, pero no creo que ella confíe mucho en usted a la primera…

Snape rodó los ojos, pero le tocó aceptar mentalmente que el muchacho tenía razón otra vez. Y con un gruñido, aceptó su propuesta.

―Señor, ¿puedo saber cómo…?

―No.

―Eso pensé.

* * *

No iba a negarlo, se sentía muy cómodo estar recostado sobre un suave colchón, aunque este estuviera en una cama de enfermería.

Hubiera preferido retirarse a sus aposentos personales, pero Poppy había insistido en que necesitaba quedarse allí, para poder estar permanentemente bajo su estricta supervisión. Se notaba que la mujer estaba aún algo acongojada de que San Mungo "robara" a sus pacientes.

Y él debía pagar las consecuencias.

Había estado durmiendo durante largas horas, en las cuales aparentemente Poppy se había tomado un pequeño descanso, ya que al despertar, no la vio junto a su cama, vigilándolo atentamente.

Allí estaba otra mujer, mucho más joven y demasiado distraída con las páginas de un libro abierto.

―¿Señorita Granger?

La aludida se sobresaltó un poco en su lugar, apretando con fuerza los bordes de su libro al alzar la vista. Su mirada de ojos castaños reflejaban sorpresa e incredulidad, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía a pesar de ya estar convencida.

―Profesor―correspondió entonces ella en voz tranquila, viéndolo ahora con un tono de formalidad―. Yo… vine a ver con mis propios ojos lo que Harry nos contó, y Madam Pomfrey me pidió que la cubriera por un momento, ella regresará en breve.

―No recuerdo haberle pedido ninguna explicación, ¿cómo siempre sintió la necesidad de hablar más de la cuenta? ―siseó el hombre en voz baja, entrecerrando un poco los ojos al mirarla―. Además, por si se le había olvidado, no soy un animal de feria para que venga a verme en exposición, ¿entendido?

Hermione simplemente asintió una sola vez como afirmación, pensando que tal vez no había hecho la mejor selección de palabras para ese momento en específico, pero es que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Cuando Harry le había contado, de forma superficial y ahorrándose detalles cruciales, la verdadera historia de Severus Snape, no le había costado creerlo tanto cómo a Ron. Y luego de haberlo visto por sí misma, estuvo convencida por completo.

Cómo alumna , nunca había odiado a Snape. Sí, le parecía sumamente injusta la cantidad exagerada de puntos que le restaba a todas las casas excepto Slytherin, y muy especialmente Gryffindor. Y también era capaz de notar que su actitud hostil para con sus alumnos, siendo Harry, Ron y ella misma los principales blancos.

Pero consideraba que la palabra "odiar", tenía connotaciones demasiado fuertes y decisivas.

Por eso no le tomó tanto esfuerzo a su cerebro altamente lógico asimilar la idea de que el profesor Snape era mucho más que un bravucón escondido tras la máscara de un adulto. Y pudo fácilmente considerarlo un héroe de guerra.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que no lograba comprender.

―¿Cómo lo hizo, señor?

El aludido, que se había acomodado otra vez en el colchón mientras cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba el silencio soltó algo parecido a un gruñido al escucharla. Ya sabía a qué se refería, obviamente, pero nunca había sido del tipo de hacer las cosas fáciles para nadie.

―Explíquese o cállese, Granger.

―No es muy complicado, profesor. Sólo quisiera saber cómo lo hizo. Cómo es que está aquí ahora―farfulló la muchacha, cerrando del todo su libro para darle su absoluta atención―. ¿Puede contarme?

Snape suspiró pesadamente y de forma exagerada, intentando de esa manera demostrarle a su alumna lo tediosa que le estaba resultando aquella conversación, o su mera presencia para ser honestos. Sin embargo, una sola mirada le confirmó que a ella eso le importaba un pepino.

―Potter la envió, ¿verdad? ―cuestionó él, arqueando una ceja de forma suspicaz―. Sus agallas Gryffindor no le alcanzaron para venir a preguntar otra vez.

―Oh, no―murmuró Granger, negando quedamente con su cabeza, con una mueca parecida a una sonrrisa―. Quiero decir, evidentemente él también quiere saber, pero yo igual. Y estoy preguntándole por mi cuenta.

El hombre la observó fijamente por unos momentos, sus ojos oscuros entrecerrados para ver más allá de sus palabras. Finalmente decidió que estaba siendo honesta.

―Si le revelo este, oh, gran misterio, ¿me dejará en paz de una buena vez?

Hermione sólo asintió como respuesta, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo, viendo como el profesor torcía la boca con desprecio. Él soltó un bufido de completa molestia, volviendo su mirada al techo una vez más.

―Señorita Granger, usted es muy inteligente, ¿por qué no me ilumina con alguna brillante teoría suya? ―sugirió entonces, viendo de reojo a su alumna con una mueca arrogante en los labios.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que Granger en realidad tuviera la más mínima idea de su plan perfecto?, pensó con regocijo, preparándose para disfrutar de alguna teoría estúpida que buscara sonar elocuente de algún modo.

La expresión de pensamiento profundo de la joven en sí misma era digna de unas carcajadas, pero se contuvo, hasta que ella se fijó en él otra vez.

―Bueno, para empezar tuvo que haber alguna manera para que usted supiera a qué atenerse, tal vez una predicción, o predictibilidad por parte del mismo Voldemort. Luego, probablemente usted se sirvió de su fuerte, las pociones y/o las artes oscuras, para asegurarse la sobrevivencia, aunque no quería que nadie lo supiera por… ¿propósitos dramáticos? ―aventuró ella, arqueando una ceja ante ese último par de palabras, sin notar el cambio de la incredulidad a la impaciencia en la expresión de su interlocutor―. Supongo que de alguna forma lo tenía todo planeado paso por paso, pero tuvo que asegurarse de que nada cambiara, por ejemplo, si Voldemort decidía usar la maldición asesina, su plan habría sido en vano. ¿Felix Felicis, quizá?

Snape que quedó en silencio, viéndola fijamente con una expresión tan molesta y desagradable que la muchacha no tuvo más opción que apartar la vista, cómo si su mirada la estuviese quemando en vida. Y tal vez esa era la silenciosa intención.

―Oh, profesor, veo que ya se despertó―interrumpió entonces la voz de Madam Pomfrey, cuando ingresó al ala de enfermería con un té humeante flotando tras ella―. Hermione, muchas gracias por quedarte.

La aludida asintió enseguida ante esas palabras, poniéndose en pie, evidentemente aliviada de que aquel incómodo momento hubiese sido cortado en seco. Tomó su libro, murmurando unas palabras de despedida antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

―Señorita Granger.

Sus pasos apresurados se detuvieron de repente, aunque hubiese deseado continuar su camino ignorando la voz ronca de su profesor. Y aún más cuando se volvió apenas hacia él para recibir la misma mirada fulminante de hacía unos minutos.

―Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por ser la misma insufrible sabelotodo de siempre―masculló él entonces, curvando sus delgados labios hacia arriba al ver la expresión incrédula y casi enfadada de la joven―. Y antes de que diga algo, yo me encargaré de que se resten al comienzo del próximo año. Ahora lárguese.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un par de quejas sobre lo injusto de aquello, y también un par de comentarios no muy agradables sobre la madre de su profesor, pero al verlo arquear una ceja con sorna, sólo bufó y abandonó el lugar echando humo por las orejas.

Snape no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa victoriosa se dibujara en su rostro, mientras volvía a acomodarse en su lugar, cerrando los ojos para sumirse en otra siesta. En el silencio, creyó escuchar a Poppy preguntarle cómo se sentía.

Soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, sopesando su respuesta.

―Más vivo que nunca.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola otra vez! Pues, hice todo lo posible por actualizar tan pronto cómo podía, ¡y es que me siento muy inspirada para este fic!_

 _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, espantoso…? Ya saben lo que pueden hacer, sea cual sea su opinión, un review será apreciado y tomado en cuenta._

 _Y hablando de reviews, voy a responderlos ahora:_

 _ **Ringo-Tensai:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Como sabes , he estado bastante nerviosa últimamente, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado!_

 _ **Cuahutlitzin:**_ _¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación. ¡Espero que te guste!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara:**_ _¡Gracias! Pues sí, los shippeo con locura y es tu culpa (?) Ok, no. A mí me parece que la suerte de Severus se está por terminar, pero lo dejo a tu criterio. PD: Tonto Snape, ¿por qué no te dejas amar? :v_

 _ **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:**_ _¡Este cap tiene Sevmione! O algo así… hehehe. Aquí está la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Cuídate!_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ _Hola, muchas gracias. Sí, Snape es muy inteligente. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Ringo-Tensai, Yazmin Snape Marvolo**_ _y_ _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Jenny Hatake**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan. ¡Sí, sé que están ahí!_

 _Y… bueno, creo que eso es todo. Comenzaré el próximo capítulo pronto, así que si tienen alguna idea, sugerencia o comentario, no duden en contarme en un review._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	3. Crisis mágica mundial

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez, con una nueva actualización, la cual espero que sea de su agrado. Cómo siempre, gracias por los favoritos, seguidos y comentarios. Los cuales obviamente responderé luego. Por ahora, al fic._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Crisis mágica mundial**

* * *

Le había costado trabajo, muchísimo trabajo, pero finalmente Hermione Granger se las había arreglado para convencer a su mejor amigo y también a su novio de regresar a Hogwarts para completar su último año.

―Ahora mismo podría estar en casa, descansando en mi cama, no en éste tren…

Aquel había sido uno de los tantos comentarios de Ronald Weasley con respecto a regresar al colegio, pero Hermione sabía que en realidad sí deseaba estar allí. O deseaba acompañarla, y ese pensamiento le parecía muy halagador.

La cuestión era que aquel era, al fin y al cabo, su último año. Y según tenía entendido, necesitaban completarlo para conseguir un trabajo que pudiera considerarse decente, según sus palabras.

" _¡Puedo conseguir un puesto cómo guardián para los Chudley Cannons! ¡Asunto arreglado, y no tenemos que regresar a ese condenado lugar!"_ , le había dicho Ron, y aunque Hermione no dudaba que pudiera cumplir aquella afirmación, sí dudaba que le sirviera de algo.

Harry, por su parte, había insistido en que el pequeño Teddy Lupin ahora lo necesitaba. Y Hermione estuvo a punto de desistir con él, sabiendo que el bebé era más importante. Hasta que Molly Weasley intervino, asegurando que ella se encargaría del niño sin problemas mientras Harry retomaba sus estudios como el jovencito intachable que era.

Y por eso Harry estaba ahora en aquel mismo compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, junto a ellos.

Todo parecía ir bien. Pero no era exactamente así.

Los reportes principales de El Profeta traían títulos alarmantes, y artículos aún más preocupantes. Sin embargo, y para exasperada sorpresa de Hermione, nadie a su alrededor parecía preocuparse demasiado además de ella.

Aparentemente el mundo mágico en sí mismo se negaba a creer que su propia especie se viera amenazada con algo tan serio cómo la extinción.

Hermione, por su parte, no lo encontraba tan difícil de entender y aceptar. La batalla de Hogwarts había sido, por decirlo de alguna forma, el "evento principal" de la guerra. Pero Voldemort tenía seguidores en cada rincón del mundo, así como también valientes opositores.

Sería muy tonto pensar que el mundo mágico, y por ende la Segunda Guerra Mágica, se reducía solamente al lugar donde sus pies caminaban.

Ella había estado leyendo artículo tras artículo mientras esperaba a que el nuevo año lectivo comenzara, y con completo horror había llegado a la misma conclusión que el Ministerio de Magia: las bajas contadas alrededor del mundo entero superaban cualquier expectativa, y con esas cifras tan desfavorables, el futuro del mundo mágico pendía de un hilo.

Un delgado y poco resistente hilo.

Regresar a Hogwarts la llenó de nostalgia. Especialmente ver el castillo completamente restaurado. Fue cómo tener once años otra vez, e ingresar al Gran Salón con el estómago en los pies por el nerviosismo de enfrentarse a lo desconocido.

Pudo notar que tanto Harry cómo Ron sintieron lo mismo, pero este ultimo decidió descartar ese pensamiento casi enseguida, eliminando de forma aparentemente voluntaria el brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos.

―Está bien, lo admito―soltó entonces Harry, al acomodarse en la mesa de Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro―. Se siente bien regresar.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante eso, y soltar una risita divertida cuando escuchó un bufido, prueba de que Ron aún quería mantenerse en su silencioso berrinche por un rato más.

Una mirada a la mesa de profesores la enfrentó con varias caras conocidas, y algunas nuevas. Sin embargo, tuvo que apartar la vista enseguida: el profesor Flitwick, nuevo sub-director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, conducía a una nueva generación de alumnos a través del Gran Comedor.

El jefe de la casa Ravenclaw colocó dos taburetes juntos, subiéndose a uno de ellos antes de comenzar a llamar a los recién llegados estudiantes para ser seleccionados.

Hermione había celebrado junto a sus compañeros con cada nuevo alumno que se unía a la mesa adornada en rojo y dorado, pero no pudo evitar notar que cada vez que un alumno era seleccionado para Slytherin, varias cosas ocurrían a la vez.

Primero, la expresión del pobre niño en cuestión se volvía aterrorizada. Segundo, las celebraciones en la mesa verde y plateada eran pocas a nulas. Y tercero, los murmullos se extendían por todo el Gran Comedor, incluyendo a los profesores.

Excepto Snape. Snape parecía tan impasible que Hermione llegó a pensar que se había quedado allí congelado por toda la eternidad. Pero cuando el profesor arqueó una ceja, aparentemente notando su insistente mirada, la muchacha apartó la vista casi enseguida, descartando la idea.

Se sintió extrañamente aliviada cuando la directora McGonagall se puso en pie para tomar la palabra.

La voz de la mujer sonaba casi imperceptiblemente temblorosa al pronunciar su discurso, y aquello no pudo más que recordarle a Hermione el entusiasmo y la alegría que Albus Dumbledore siempre tenía al comienzo de cada año, sin importar lo oscuros que fuesen los tiempos.

Supo que Harry y Ron, y otros tantos, tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

―… y quiero que todos tengan esto presente: dondequiera que estén, nuestros amigos, aliados, hermanos… sólo desean que sigamos nuestro camino con la tenue luz que han dejado tras de sí, para iluminar nuestras vidas―concluyó Minerva McGonagall, y luego de un lúgubre minuto de silencio dedicado a todos los caídos en la Batalla de Hogwarts, tomó aire, y se esforzó en componer una pequeña sonrisa con sus arrugados labios―. Ahora, y con renovado entusiasmo, recibimos a dos nuevos profesores con los brazos abiertos. Les presento a Carlotta Sanchez, quién tomará el puesto de Estudios Muggles.

Una regordeta mujer de piel trigueña se puso en pie entonces, con una sonrisa amable dibujada en los labios. Aparentaba unos cincuenta años, aunque su túnica colorida y con brillos parecía decir otra cosa. Recibió una decente cantidad de aplausos, antes de volver a sentarse.

―Y último, pero no menos importante, la clase de Transformaciones será de ahora en más impartida por el profesor Leónidas Lippert.

Entonces un hombre, fácilmente el más joven ocupante de la mesa, se puso en pie, con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante curvando sus labios, y Hermione pudo reconocerlo enseguida. Había visto su rostro ya demasiadas veces en El Profeta. Sus ojos, azules como el cielo nocturno y fríos como una noche de invierno, parecían ver fijamente a cada alumno. Recibió un aplauso ensordecedor por la gran mayoría de alumnos y profesores.

Otra vez, excepto Snape, quién ahora tenía una mueca de disgusto dibujada en su rostro de la cual, aparentemente, no sentía necesidad de disimular.

―¿Por qué tantos aplausos?―cuestionó entonces Ron en un cuchicheo, y Hermione pudo ver que el rostro de Harry mostraba una expresión igualmente confundida.

La chica suspiró pesadamente, rodando los ojos.

―Leónidas Lippert inventó el _"Aureum Incantatem"_ , también conocido cómo el hechizo dorado. Sirve para transformar en oro sólido casi cualquier cosa, se rumorea que también seres vivos―relató ella entonces, dejando de aplaudir junto a la gran mayoría de personas―. Ha aparecido en El Profeta ya varias veces… ¿acaso ustedes no leen nada?

Tanto Ron como Harry intercambiaron miradas durante apenas un segundo, antes de volverse hacia ella con un encogimiento de hombros. Hermione soltó otro suspiro, pero al menos aquello le demostraba que probablemente sus amigos no sabían nada de la crisis mágica mundial, por tonto o improbable que eso pareciera.

Estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para al menos mencionarlo, pero entonces varias exclamaciones y reclamos comenzaron a hacerse oír en la mesa Gryfffindor, y aunque se sintió muy confundida por unos momentos, Hermione no tardó demasiado en encontrar el motivo de tanta disconformidad por parte de sus compañeros.

En el reloj de arena correspondiente a Gryffindor, un montón de rubíes comenzaron a caer en picada, siendo así los primeros puntos restados a una casa en el año.

Cuarenta y siete, cuarenta y ocho, cuarenta y nueve… ¡cincuenta puntos! Hermione tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no soltar algunas palabras malsonantes, volviéndose casi inmediatamente hacia la mesa de profesores.

La pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa victoriosa de Severus Snape la golpeó como una fuerte bofetada, y aunque quiso apartar la vista, se propuso no hacerlo, apenas oyendo a sus compañeros continuar quejándose entre ellos.

―¡Fue Snape, estoy seguro!―mascullaba Ron, con las orejas rojas por la rabia―. Ése maldito murciélago grasoso…

―Bueno, nosotros no sabemos si…

―¡No, Harry, no lo defiendas! Sólo míralo… ¡o mejor aún, mira cómo lo mira McGonagall!

Efectivamente, la nueva directora del colegio le estaba dedicando a Snape una de las miradas más fulminantes que se habían visto jamás, pero no tenía absolutamente ningún efecto en él, que se llevó su copa de vino parsimoniosamente a los delgados labios, cómo si nada pasara.

Hermione bufó, apartando la vista por fin con aire ofendido. Aunque estuvo segura que a su profesor le había importado muy poco en realidad.

* * *

No pensó que la expresión en los jóvenes rostros de los alumnos Gryffindor iba a ser tan extremadamente graciosa, muy especialmente la de Hermione Granger.

Habría estallado en escandalosas carcajadas allí mismo en la mesa de los profesores, pero se contuvo. Aunque cuando vio, de reojo, la expresión en el rostro de Minerva McGonagall, tuvo que morderse el interior de su mejilla fuertemente para permanecer imperturbable.

Había sido una buena noche, eso era cierto.

Sin embargo, al levantarse de su cómoda cama a la mañana siguiente, aquel efímero buen humor que había sentido desapareció por completo. Refunfuñando bebía un café para espabilarse, abrochando los botones de su túnica oscura mientras revisaba, en su despacho, quienes serían los alcornoques que lo fastidiarían primero.

Porque aunque se regocijaba de haber recuperado su ansiado y merecido puesto como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no le entusiasmaba mucho tener que enseñarle a esos eternos imbéciles.

―Buenos días, Severus.

Aquella voz lo hubiera sobresaltado, y empapado de café caliente en consecuencia, si no la reconociera tan rápidamente como lo hizo. Soltó un suspiro, dando otro sorbo a su bebida antes de darse la vuelta para poder ver a su interlocutor.

―¿Qué hace usted aquí? ―preguntó entonces, arqueando una ceja con gesto desinteresado y aburrido―. Pensé que su lugar era en el despacho de la _flameante_ nueva directora.

―Mientras que mi objetivo, al igual que el de muchos otros, es servir de orientación y ayuda a los nuevos directores, dudo seriamente que Minerva lo necesite―aclaró con voz calmada el retrato de Albus Dumbledore, con una expresión tranquila en su envejecido rostro―. Por eso decidí…

―¿… venir a molestar?

―¿Mi presencia te molesta, querido Severus?

―No pregunte si no quiere una respuesta.

Dumbledore soltó una carcajada honesta y directo de su corazón ante eso, negando levemente con su cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro, especialmente al notar que aquella actitud de su antiguo aliado no se había extinguido.

―Te presento entonces mis más sinceras disculpas―dijo entonces, realizando una pequeña reverencia dentro de su retrato―. Solamente paseaba por ahí, recorriendo los distintos marcos vacíos que tan amablemente Argus Filch colocó en todo el castillo para mí, y decidí hacer uso de éste.

Snape no estaba prestándole mucha atención en realidad, porque justo en ese instante una lechuza se asomó en su ventana. Con una mueca de confusión, pues no esperaba recibir correspondencia además de El Profeta, se acercó para ver de qué se trataba.

Junto al periódico mágico, la lechuza también le ofrecía una carta dirigida a su persona, con el elegante sello del Ministerio de Magia adornando el sobre.

El profesor torció un poco la boca con desconfianza, abriendo el sobre con cautela y precaución. Las últimas cartas que había recibido del Ministerio de Magia no le habían traído precisamente buenas noticias: en su mayoría eran citatorios para su juicio en Wizengamot, en el cual es testimonio y pruebas de Harry Potter fue declarado inocente de todos los cargos y liberado casi de inmediato.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar esperar cualquier tipo de cosa por parte del Ministerio. Y sentía que nada bueno podría venir en ese sobre. Encontró allí dos papeles pulcramente doblados, y dejando uno sobre su escritorio, se dispuso a leer el primero con mirada crítica.

* * *

 **Ministerio de Magia, 2 de septiembre de 1998**

 **Sr. Severus Tobias Snape**

 _Profesor en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Orden de Merlín: Primera Clase_

Me dirijo a usted en mi calidad de representante de la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional, con el propósito de informarle que la **Ley de Matrimonio Requerido** ( _Ley Nº 19.460, Artículo 69_ ) entrará en vigencia el día 1 de octubre de 1998.

Debido a la creciente crisis mágica internacional, de magnitudes catastróficas y amenaza de extinción alrededor del mundo, la Confederación Internacional de Magos ha tomado la decisión de implementar una ley que exige a magos y brujas, en los rangos de edad 18 a 45 años, contraer matrimonio y engendrar al menos dos vástagos, para así aumentar la población mágica hasta devolverle sus proporciones posteriores.

Conscientes del efecto sorpresivo que puede causar la anteriormente mencionada medida, se le brindará a cada mago y bruja un mes como máximo para elegir a su consorte. Adjunta a esta carta, una lista de posibles cónyuges disponibles cerca de su localidad. Recuerde que aquellos nombres cuya tinta cambie de negro a rojo, **NO** están disponibles, sea a causa de un compromiso reciente, fallecimiento y/o diferentes motivos.

El no cumplimiento de la **Ley de Matrimonio Requerido** tendrá como consecuencia su encarcelamiento y posible condena de un mínimo de dos años en la prisión Azkabán.

Esperamos su lechuza con la confirmación de su compromiso con el futuro consorte de su preferencia. El Ministerio de Magia proveerá un Juez de Paz para una fecha previamente dictaminada.

Sin más que decir, saluda atentamente

 **Fiorella Sanders**

 _Jefa de la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional_

* * *

La expresión en el pálido rostro del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras debió ser excepcional, porque hasta el retrato de Albus Dumbledore tuvo dificultades para entender qué estaba ocurriendo.

―¿Qué te atormenta, hijo mío?

―Kingsley Shacklebolt ha perdido por completo la cabeza.

Aquello fue lo único que Snape dijo, antes de dejar a un lado la carta que acababa de leer, con una mueca de disgusto en los labios, antes de tomar bruscamente el otro papel y echarle una ojeada.

Enseguida muchos nombres femeninos, junto a la edad y ocupación correspondientes, desfilaron frente a sus ojos negros, y lo hicieron sentirse genuinamente enfermo. Allí había mujeres de toda edad, incluyendo jovencitas que podía reconocer como sus propias alumnas.

* * *

 _ **Henrietta Sandra Estelrich**_ , _34 años, desempleada_.

 _ **Hera Mary-Jane Wernstein**_ , _46 años, sanadora_.

 **Hermione Jean Granger** , _18 años, estudiante_.

* * *

El profesor dobló aquel papel descuidadamente antes de soltarlo, cómo si el mero contacto con el mismo pudiese quemar su cetrina piel. Apretó el puente de su ganchuda nariz con fuerza, intentando de alguna forma sacarse de la cabeza la enfermiza imagen de la insufrible señorita Granger en un vestido de novia.

Soltó un prolongado suspiro antes de alzar la vista, sólo para ser rápidamente atravesado por los ojos azules de Dumbledore, quien conservaba su expresión tranquila aunque ligeramente curiosa.

―¿Puedo saber cuál es la causa de tu repentino pero usual descontento, Severus? ―preguntó entonces, arqueando una ceja para mostrar su interés.

Snape abrió la boca para soltar un comentario bastante más mordaz e irrespetuoso de lo común, producto probablemente del sentimiento de impotencia y rabia que la maldita carta le había causado. Sin embargo, una pequeña alarma mágica le indicó que sus alumnos ya habían comenzado a llegar al aula.

―Ahora no―masculló con tono cortante, guardando ambas cartas en su escritorio, con un gruñido de impaciencia―. Si aún quieres saberlo luego, ven a la noche. Pero anúnciate al menos, a nadie le gusta que los muertos aparezcan de la nada.

Y sin siquiera esperar por una respuesta decente, Severus Snape abandonó su despacho dando largas y furiosas zancadas, maldiciendo la suerte de los alumnos que deberían lidiar con su humor de perros durante todo el día.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _*Ley de matrimonio aparece salvajemente* (?) Sé que algunos ya se lo esperaban –porque yo misma se los dije- pero, ¿se lo veían venir? ¿Qué les parece? En lo personal, debo agradecer a Umeki-Nara con su ayuda para el concepto básico. Sin eso, no estaría escribiendo esto ahora._

 _Lo sé, me tardé un poquito más… ¡feliz año nuevo! Que este nuevo año sea tan o más mágico que el anterior._

 _En fin, nuevo capítulo. ¿Opiniones? ¿Bueno, malo, asquerosamente desastroso…? Cualquiera sea su opinión, pueden decírmela con un bonito review._

 _Los cuales, por cierto, responderé ahora mismo:_

 _ **Yetsave:**_ _¡Gracias! Pues sí, no importa cuan lista sea nuestra Princesa Gryffindor, Snape sigue siendo el mismo y se lo hará saber. ¡Feliz año para ti también!_

 _ **Ringo-Tensai:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias! Ahora… ¿estás sorprendida? *wink wink*_

 _ **Kalyra:**_ _¡Pues muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste, hago todo lo posible por mantener a nuestro Pocionista favorito In Character._

 _ **Luz Gabriela:**_ _¡Gracias, gracias! En verdad lo aprecio, aquí está la actualización._

 _ **YUKI. NICKY1:**_ _Yo creo que el motivo de Snape para sobrevivir era básicamente para no morir y ya, a secas. Eso no quita que luego comience a querer vivir, en realidad._

 _ **Umeki-Nara:**_ _La suerte de Snape oficialmente se terminó, y ahora le toca pagar por los platos rotos (?) Pues no se deja amar, entonces lo obligámos… no, es chiste. ¿O no…? En fin, muchas gracias, ¡y suerte con tu nuevo fic! Actualiza pronto, por cierto._

 _ **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Sé que los capítulos podrían ser mucho más largos, pero yo creo que más vale calidad que cantidad. No, no estoy diciendo que mis capítulos sean cortos y maravillosos, digo que pongo mucho esfuerzo en hacerlos bien, y no en hacerlos largos. Sobre Hermione, creo que es muy pronto para que se gusten mutuamente… pero que se soporten es un avance, ¿no? En fin, ¡saludos, cuídate!_

 _ **DreamWorker:**_ _¡Muchas, muchas gracias! Es muy halagador y reconfortante, en verdad me preocupaba que haberlo salvado de esa forma no tuviese sentido. Espero que esta actualización, y todas las futuras, sean de tu agrado. ¡Felices fiestas!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Luz Gabriela, Adara Black Malfoy, DreamWorker**_ _e_ _ **IsisSnape1504**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**YUKI. NICKY1, Luz Gabriela, Adara Black Malfoy, DreamWorker, Leila.B.G**_ _y_ _ **Karyxp**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nadita. Sep, aún puedo verlos._

 _Y… bueno, creo que otra vez eso es todo. Probablemente me tome un pequeño descanso antes de continuar escribiendo (un día como máximo, no se preocupen), así que si les surge alguna idea, sugerencia o comentario, review y lo charlamos._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	4. Con la luna de testigo

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Me tomé un pequeño descanso, pero aquí estoy de nuevo. Tengo algunos problemas, especialmente con los reviews, pero de eso hablaremos luego. ¡Al fic!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Con la luna de testigo**

* * *

Había releído esa carta ya tantas veces que prácticamente se sabía de memoria cada una de las palabras. Y extrañamente, apenas le había echado un vistazo a la lista que la acompañaba.

Se sentía abrumada, aquejada por un enorme peso sobre sus hombros del cual se sentía incapaz de cargar. Sabía que la crisis mágica internacional afectaría a todos de alguna forma u otra, pero aún así no pudo prepararse a sí misma para una medida tan drástica como aquella.

Pudo notar en cada uno de sus compañeros con los que compartía curso, expresiones tanto de confusión como de impotencia. Ella se dirigió al Gran Comedor con ambas cartas en su mano, y se apresuró a encontrar a Ron y Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor.

―¿Acaso a ustedes también les enviaron… esto? ―preguntó al encontrarlos, interrumpiendo su charla mientras se sentaba junto a Ron

Ambos le dedicaron miradas algo desanimadas, antes de colocar sobre la mesa sus propias cartas, soltando sendos suspiros cansados. Hermione hizo una mueca, restregándose una mano en el rostro por la exasperación.

―En verdad no esperaba que El Profeta estuviera en lo cierto―farfulló de repente Harry, adquiriendo una mueca bastante difícil de leer―. Pensé que era puro sensacionalismo, pero…

―¿Qué vamos a hacer? ―interrumpió entonces Hermione, viéndolos a ambos con una expresión decidida en su rostro―. No pueden simplemente obligarnos a casarnos y ya.

Ron bajó la vista de nuevo hacia su carta, la cuál yacía algo arrugada sobre la mesa, y al parecer estuvo unos momentos releyendo algo, antes de alzar la vista otra vez.

―Bueno, en realidad sí pueden―aclaró , usando un tono inusualmente elocuente y señalando una frase que estaba incluida en aquella carta―. Personalmente, no tengo planes de pasar dos años o más en Azkabán.

Hermione no pudo evitar admitir mentalmente que él tenía razón, pero aún así, le costaba hacerse a la idea de casarse. Al menos, siendo tan joven como ella era.

―No es tan malo si lo vemos de otra forma―murmuró entonces Harry, sobresaltándola ligeramente al romper el silencio―. Es decir, no es cómo si tuviéramos que casarnos con completos desconocidos, ¿no? Ustedes dos se casan, y yo me caso con Ginny. Y eso es todo.

Hermione se volvió casi inmediatamente hacia Ron, sólo para comprobar que él también quería ver su expresión en ese mismo instante. Ambos adquirieron fuertes sonrojos, aunque el de Ron subió hasta sus orejas, como era usual en él.

No, no le parecía horripilante la idea de convertirse en la esposa de Ronald Weasley. De hecho, aquel había sido su mayor anhelo durante varios años: contraer matrimonio con Ron, tener una carrera exitosa, cambiar todo aquello que le parecía injusto a su alrededor, incluso tener un hijo con él, tal vez hasta dos.

Pero todos aquellos proyectos a futuro, o bien simples fantasías, no tomaban lugar hasta después de su graduación. Mucho después.

El muchacho aclaró su garganta sonoramente, y Hermione notó que ahora el rojo de su rostro se mezclaba con el rojo de su cabello, y tuvo la impresión de que aquello se debía a su mirada fija en él durante varios segundos.

―No tendría problemas con… bueno, tú sabes… ¿c-casarme contigo?―murmuró él, con una pequeña mueca nerviosa que pretendía ser una sonrisa

La joven bruja tragó en seco, apartando la vista entonces. Sólo atinó a asentir ligeramente, con el mismo gesto indeciso que su novio llevaba en su rostro… ¡era su novio, por amor a Merlín! ¡No debería sentirse insegura de casarse con él! O al menos eso se decía a sí misma, antes de fijarse en el delicado reloj que llevaba en su muñeca.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos ya... o llegaremos tarde a Estudios Muggles.

―¿Estudios Muggles? ―repitió Harry, con tono confundido en su voz mientras se ponía en pie―. Yo creí que…

―La directora McGonagall transformó la asignatura en obligatoria para todos―aclaró entonces Hermione, adquiriendo con casi imperceptible tono sombrío en la voz―. Ya saben, después de la guerra y los motivos detrás de la misma…

Sus dos compañeros guardaron silencio un momento después, como si no hubiera nada más que decir. No solían hablar demasiado de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y era del todo comprensible.

Ron tomó su mano y le dio un suave pero firme apretón, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el aula de Estudios Muggles con Harry unos pasos detrás de ellos, buscando con la mirada, muy probablemente, la cabellera pelirroja de Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Se la había pasado refunfuñando por varios días y varias noches, enfurruñado con el mundo entero, que parecía estar conspirando cruelmente en su contra.

Y aunque aquello en realidad no era nada nuevo, aun así se sentía estafado. ¡¿Había sobrevivido sólo para seguir siendo un juguete en manos del destino?!

―Necesitas concentrarte, Severus. Sabes lo extremadamente importante que es esto.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo ante la voz tranquila e impasible de Albus Dumbledore, pero aún así intentó concentrarse en la poción que estaba preparando, asegurándose de revolver la mezcla hirviente en el caldero sólo las veces necesarias.

―Nunca, jamás, he fallado preparando la poción de Matalobos, _señor_ ―masculló entonces con voz ligeramente ronca, sintiendo su garganta algo seca―. Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo.

―No dudo de tus excepcionales capacidades, Severus―aclaró el hombre dentro del retrato, con un ligero suspiro―. Pero ambos sabemos que es una poción realmente complicada, que requiere concentración.

―Concentración extremadamente difícil de conseguir cuando _alguien_ no guarda silencio.

Enseguida dejó de escuchar la voz del antiguo director, y aquello le permitió, efectivamente, concentrarse mejor en la elaboración de la poción en el caldero. El silencio se extendió por más minutos de los que esperaba, supuso que Dumbledore se había marchado.

Sin embargo, cuando empezó a colocar la poción en siete copas, las cuales enseguida hechizó con un sello protector para que no se derramara su contenido, notó que el hombre continuaba allí, viéndolo con infinita paciencia.

Snape bufó.

―Si quieres decir algo, será mejor que lo hagas pronto. Tengo clase en diez minutos.

―Hoy es noche de luna llena. Le advertiste a Madam Pomfrey, ¿cierto?

El profesor soltó un largo suspiro de exasperación, tomando asiento en una silla cercana mientras apartaba un poco sus cortinas de cabello negro de su rostro, con un seco asentimiento.

―Vendrá a buscar a la señorita apenas termine su última clase del día―informó entonces, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose un poco en su asiento con gesto relajado―. La llevará a la Casa de los Gritos… para su próxima transformación, ya tendré la poción lista.

Albus Dumbledore asintió levemente a modo de reconocimiento, antes de soltar un ligero suspiro. Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al mirarlo.

―¿Has elegido ya a tu futura consorte, querido Severus? ―preguntó entonces con tono que aparentaba tranquilidad, pero en realidad era extremadamente cauteloso.

Recibió casi al instante siguiente una mirada fulminante por parte de Snape, pero aquello sólo provocó que su pequeña sonrisa se ensanchara un poco. El hombre negó secamente con su cabeza, apartando la vista, y Dumbledore hizo una mueca de comprensión.

―Lo comprendo. Deseas esperar un poco más para tomar una decisión correcta. Aunque cordialmente te recuerdo que ha pasado una semana desde…

―No voy… a casarme―interrumpió Snape con voz pausada, restregando una de sus manos en su rostro como señal de frustración.

El hombre recibió una mirada curiosa y ligeramente sorprendida por parte del retrato, pero simplemente no le dio importancia alguna. Dumbledore aclaró su garganta ligeramente.

―Entonces, ¿prefieres pasar dos o más años en Azkabán, antes que contraer matrimonio?

―Bueno, gracias a la nueva política de Kingsley Shacklebolt, los dementores han sido permanentemente retirados de sus puestos como guardias… y eso podría ser lo único bueno que ese hombre ha hecho―masculló entonces por lo bajo, con cierto tono de resentimiento, antes de alzar un poco la voz, con una mueca sarcástica―. Me han comentado que Azkabán tiene una excelente vista estos días.

Sin embargo, aquello no parecía hacerle mucha gracia al anterior director de Hogwarts, quién frunció sus pobladas cejas ligeramente, aunque de alguna manera no perdió su expresión tranquila.

―Después de todo lo que hice para evitar que fueras encarcelado, todo lo que Harry hizo, también―comenzó, y por la expresión ahora incómoda de Snape supo que estaba tocando nervios delicados―. Todo por no querer acatar una simple ley de matrimonio…

―¡¿Simple, dices?! ¡Simple para ti, porque ya estás muerto!

Por una milésima de segundo, Snape pensó que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar podrían afectar a su interlocutor, y sintió un latigazo de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo, al alzar nuevamente la vista y observar la expresión insoportablemente imperturbable de Dumbledore, deseó que sí le hubiesen dolido aunque fuese un poco.

―Es cierto, Severus. Estoy muerto, y tú más que nadie tiene constancia de ello―aseguró el hombre entonces, observando la espasmódica mueca de incomodidad en el rostro de Snape ante su afirmación―. Pero tú también podrías estar muerto ahora, y sin embargo, elegiste vivir. ¿Acaso te burlaste de la mismísima muerte, sólo para ser injustamente encarcelado?

El profesor entreabrió sus finos labios para responder, pero se encontró con un silencio inusual escapando de su boca. Para su suerte, o tal vez desgracia, la pequeña alarma mágica sonó otra vez, indicándole que debía impartir clases.

Estuvo a punto de soltar algún que otro comentario mordaz, pero entonces notó que Albus Dumbledore ya se había marchado de su despacho. Suspiró pesadamente, guardando las siete copas en un cesto y llevándoselo consigo hacia su aula.

* * *

No habían vuelto a hablar de la Ley de Matrimonio requerido, pero Hermione notó que la mayoría de sus compañeros se apresuraban a comprometerse entre sí. Y a pesar de que ya había pasado una semana de la llegada de la dichosa carta, pero no quería apresurarse.

No fue hasta que vio el nombre de Harry en su lista cambiar de tinta negra a roja, que se dio cuenta de que tal vez no era buena idea esperar tanto.

Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, observando fijamente su lista de "posibles consortes disponibles", deteniéndose solamente en nombres que le resultaban familiares. Como por ejemplo el de George Weasley, quien se había comprometido con Angelina Johnson según Ginny le había contado mientras hablaban de su futuro matrimonio con Harry.

Salió de sus silenciosas cavilaciones cuando el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ingresó al aula. Cargaba consigo una pequeña cesta que llamó poderosamente la atención de la muchacha, sin poder evitar observarla cuando la dejó sobre su escritorio.

Snape se quedó en pie frente al mismo, observando a sus alumnos de tal manera que parecía ver el alma de cada uno de ellos con una simple mirada. Jugueteó un poco con su varita entre sus manos, como si estuviera sopesando posibilidades ante las miradas atentas de los estudiantes.

Finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado, guardando su varita en su túnica tranquilamente.

―Guarden sus varitas. Esta será una clase teórica―ordenó entonces con calma pero firmeza, y al verlos obedecer pero comenzar a sacar sus libros, bufó―. De hecho, no creo que esto sea una clase en el sentido técnico de la palabra. Más bien sería… una charla.

Los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas enseguida ante esas palabras, guardando sus libros también y quedándose en completo silencio, tal vez incluso con cierto toque de incomodidad instalándose en el ambiente.

Snape se separó de su escritorio, y comenzó a recorrer el aula con parsimoniosa lentitud, observando a sus alumnos uno a uno, antes de regresar nuevamente a su lugar, aún observándolos con algo parecido a la curiosidad en su mirada de ojos negros.

―Finnigan, ¿ya ha escogido a su futura esposa?

La clase entera se sobresaltó ante la sorpresiva e inoportuna pregunta del profesor, aunque la pregunta sólo iba dirigida a Seamus. El muchacho aclaró su garganta sonoramente, visiblemente nervioso, antes de asentir.

―Sí, señor―dijo en voz baja, pero el profesor arqueó una ceja de manera expectante, por lo que añadió―. Será Susan Bones.

Snape dio un solo asentimiento, aunque se notaba que en realidad no le importaba mucho su respuesta. Volvió a posar su fría mirada sobre sus alumnos, y estos parecieron encogerse en sus lugares, como si así pudiesen evitar ser cuestionados por él.

―¿Qué hay de usted, señorita Brown? ―continuó el profesor, causando que un sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de la muchacha al recibir la atención de sus compañeros.

Lavender se removió un poco en su asiento, claramente incómoda, y solamente entonces Hermione le prestó especial atención desde la Batalla de Hogwarts. El rostro de la muchacha lucía ahora algunas cicatrices, especialmente una prominente en su mejilla derecha. Además, las ojeras la hacían lucir bastante mayor de lo que era.

Hermione se extrañó bastante ante aquello, tanto, que apenas notó a su compañera de curso negar tímidamente con su cabeza, apartando la mirada.

―Honestamente, no me sorprende―admitió por lo bajo el profesor, y recibió al instante una mirada de reproche por parte de la única alumna que al parecer lo escuchó. Sus labios formaron una mueca burlona al verla―. Señorita Granger… ¿o debería llamarla futura Señora Weasley? ¿Ya tienen usted y su futuro esposo una fecha exacta para el comienzo del apareamiento?

Se oyeron un par de risitas disimuladas en el aula, pero Hermione no se molestó en averiguar quién pensaba que aquello era gracioso. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Harry hacía lo posible por contener a Ron de forma disimulada.

Sintió enormes de ganas de soltar algunas palabras hirientes que probablemente no tendrían ningún tipo de efecto en su profesor. Por lo mismo se contuvo, sabiendo que responderle sería simplemente caer en su red para luego tener que sufrir las consecuencias.

El profesor Snape la miró con desdén por un momento, con su sonrisita arrogante aún en los labios, antes de darse la vuelta y anunciar que había cambiado de opinión, y que sacaran sus libros para pasar a la página 394, causando algunas quejas en sus alumnos.

La clase transcurrió con total normalidad a partir de ese momento. Bueno, casi. Hermione no podía evitar encontrarse a sí misma observando con curiosidad a Lavender Brown, la forma en que casi se acurrucaba en su asiento, y la forma compasiva en que su mejor amiga, Parvati Patil, la veía.

Apenas el profesor dio la clase por terminada, la gran mayoría de los alumnos prácticamente huyó del lugar apresuradamente, intentando alejarse del recinto lo más pronto posible.

Hermione estaba abandonando el aula junto a Harry y Ron, quien estaba estrujando su mano de forma furiosa e inconsciente, probablemente aún enfadado por lo que había ocurrido en clase. Hasta que vio de soslayo a Lavender y Parvati acercarse juntas al escritorio del profesor, y al salir, se cruzó con Madam Pomfrey, que ingresaba al aula con expresión preocupada.

Ante todos aquellos acontecimientos ocurriendo a la vez, se excusó con Harry y Ron un momento y los observó alejarse, antes de acercarse nuevamente al aula para poder… curiosear, por no llamarlo de otra manera.

―Señorita Brown, Madam Pomfrey la escoltará fuera del colegio―decía Snape, viendo a la muchacha ligeramente temblorosa con una pequeña mueca de aprehensión―. Lamento que la poción no estuviese lista para este mes.

―No se preocupe, señor… ¿a dónde iré? ―preguntó ella, aunque su voz sonó ligeramente más ronca de lo normal.

―La Casa de los Gritos, querida. Allí tú, y todos nosotros, estaremos a salvo―aseguró entonces Pomfrey, antes de ver a su alrededor con preocupación―. Será mejor que nos demos prisa. Ya casi es hora.

Lavender asintió rápidamente, y permitió que la mujer la cubriera con una manta gruesa completamente negra, antes de sacarla del aula rápidamente, tanto que ni siquiera notó la presencia de Hermione.

Adentro, en el aula, el profesor Snape le entregaba con muchísimo cuidado la misteriosa cesta a Parvati, viéndola con total seriedad.

―Señorita Patil, deberá usted proteger estas pociones con su mejor esfuerzo―le advirtió entonces, con tono severo, antes de soltar un suspiro―. Recuerde que su amiga debe beberla una semana antes del cambio, o sufrirá tanto o más como lo hará esta noche. ¿Entendido?

La muchacha asintió levemente, antes de salir del aula también, cargando con sumo cuidado la cesta que el profesor le había entregado. Hermione la observó alejarse, hasta que oyó los pasos de Snape dentro de la habitación. Tragando en seco, se apresuró a alejarse del lugar antes de ser descubierta, y probablemente castigada.

Mientras caminaba lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, dirigiéndose a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, analizaba mentalmente lo que había presenciado en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hacía apenas unos minutos.

Cuantas más vueltas le daba al asunto, más cerca de la única conclusión lógica se encontraba. Y entonces recordó la última vez que había visto a Lavender durante la batalla. Estaba siendo brutalmente atacada por Fenrir Greyback, y ella misma se había encargado de aturdirlo para sacárselo de encima.

Entonces, el momento de la realización llegó. Lavender Brown era ahora una mujer lobo, y por eso a Snape "no le sorprendía" que aún no estuviera comprometida. Sintió un latigazo de culpa, aunque no supo muy bien por qué.

Y con la luna llena iluminándola, se perdió en los pasillos del castillo, oyendo el aullido lastimero de un lobo en la distancia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Antes de que alguien diga nada, aclaro: Lavender Brown fallece en la película_ _ **"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte, Parte 2".**_ _SÓLO en la película. En el libro, Hermione aturde a Greyback, y Lavender queda tendida en el suelo, pero aún está viva._

 _Yo elijo pensar que sobrevivió, pero ahora sufre la misma condición que su atacante. Y en el caso de que Rowling llegara a confirmar su muerte, entonces recordemos que este fic es un AU._

 _Dejando eso de lado, paso a informarles que estoy teniendo algunos problemas con los reviews, más específicamente, estos no aparecen cuando entro a revisar. Literalmente, no aparecen. Le pedí a algunas personas que lo chequearan también, pero obtienen el mismo resultado, lamentablemente. Pude verlos solamente porque me llegaron en el correo, pero sólo algunos, y los de esta versión._

 _Muy probablemente sea un problema técnico de la página, y espero que se solucione pronto. Por el momento, no podré responder reviews, al menos hasta que la página se regularice. Muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _Aún así pueden comentar, claro, porque probablemente los veré cuando la situación vuelva a la normalidad_.

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, florperlachiquis52, lisicarmela**_ _y_ _ **SeverusDarcy**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**florperlachiquis52, lisicarmela**_ _y_ _ **SeverusDarcy**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que han comentado y no puedo verlos. En verdad lo lamento, pero está fuera de mi alcance :(_

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. Ahora pueden camuflarse con los demás (?)_

 _Pues… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden comentar con su opinión sobre el capítulo, ideas, sugerencias y demás, para el día en que Fanfiction decida funcionar de forma decente._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	5. Insufriblemente altruista

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! ¡Lo de los reviews se solucionó al fin! Les responderé por allá abajo, por ahora, ¡al fic!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Insufriblemente altruista**

* * *

No pensó que su reciente descubrimiento le quitaría el sueño de esa manera.

A Hermione no le agradaba Lavender Brown, ni siquiera un poquito. Le resultaba molesta, exasperante, insoportable… en resumen, una tonta niña cursi. Y aunque haber descubierto su condición actual no cambiaba mágicamente su opinión sobre ella, sí le generaba una extraña sensación en el pecho.

Se parecía a la culpa, y eso le resultaba extremadamente desconcertante. ¿Por qué sentiría culpa? Ella no había causado aquella situación, de hecho le había salvado la vida.

Entonces comprendió que no era culpa lo que estaba sintiendo. Era compasión.

Lavender no era la persona más agradable del universo, pero si no fuera por su condición, probablemente ya estaría comprometida. Y es que era bastante obvio para todos que los rasguños en su rostro, su actitud ahora reservada y doliente, junto a los aullidos oídos aquella noche de luna llena, que ella portaba una innegable maldición.

¿Y quién iba a querer casarse con una mujer lobo? Nadie, al menos nadie en su sano juicio.

Hermione pudo ver en los días siguientes a su descubrimiento, que los nombres en su lista que estaban escritos en tinta negra comenzaban a escasear de forma alarmante.

Tres semanas después de recibir aquella carta, literalmente sólo le quedaban cinco pretendientes disponibles.

* * *

 **Blaise Theodore Zabini** , _18 años, estudiante_.

 **Draco Lucius Malfoy** , _18 años, estudiante_.

 **Leónidas Stanislav Lippert** , _34 años, profesor_.

 **Ronald Bilius Weasley** , _18 años, estudiante_.

 **Severus Tobias Snape** , _38 años, profesor_.

* * *

No eran opciones muy prometedoras en ningún nivel, pero eso no importaba, porque ella ya sabía con quién iba a casarse. Bueno, lo sabía hacía apenas una semana.

―¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Lo siento, Hermione, lo haré enseguida…!

Ron parecía extremadamente nervioso esa mañana, y Hermione creía saber por qué.

Harry decía que era debido a que se le había olvidado enviar la lechuza con la confirmación de su compromiso a Ministerio de Magia cuanto antes. Y muchos podrían pensar lo mismo, pero Hermione sabía que en realidad era a causa del propio compromiso hipotético.

Lo observó escribir una carta bastante informal en un trozo de pergamino, notando que su caligrafía se veía aún más desordenada de lo normal. Luego de borrar descuidadamente con su túnica una pequeña mancha de tinta, dobló aquella nota y comenzó a atarla a la pata de su lechuza.

Fue entonces cuando ella lo detuvo.

―¿Hermione…?

―No. No lo hagas―murmuró la muchacha, liberando con delicadeza la pata de la lechuza, antes de tomar la dichosa nota, y hacerla desaparecer con un movimiento de varita―. Necesito pedirte un favor.

Harry, que estaba sentado justo frente a ella, le dedicó una mirada curiosa y sorprendida mientras que Ron, por su parte, había adquirido una expresión ligeramente asustada. Hermione tomó aire, intentando darse a sí misma algo de coraje.

¿Estaba completamente segura? No, definitivamente no. ¿Era eso lo correcto? En su corazón creía que sí.

―Ron, no quiero que te cases conmigo―sentenció entonces, y pudo ver cómo la expresión de Ron pasaba del miedo al horror, por lo que se apresuró a agregar―. ¡No, no es lo que piensas…! No es que no quiera casarme contigo, pero… me gustaría que te casaras con alguien más.

Había bajado la mirada hacia la mesa en la que desayunaban sin siquiera darse cuenta, y cuando alzó la vista una vez más, pudo ver que era recibida con reacciones difíciles de adivinar en los rostros de sus compañeros.

Harry decidió guardar silencio, aunque toda su atención estaba concentrada en sus mejores amigos, mientras que Ron parecía estar buscando en su interior su propia voz, pues obviamente se había quedado sin palabras.

―¿De qué estás hablando…?―fue lo primero que el pelirrojo pudo soltar, parpadeando repetidas veces en demostración de su creciente confusión.

―Escucha, Ron, sé que lo que voy a pedirte puede ser… egoísta. Y también inesperado―farfulló Hermione, tomando las manos de su novio entre las suyas para obtener toda su atención, viéndolo a los ojos―. Pero necesito, en verdad necesito que te cases con Lavender Brown.

Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Harry hacía un esfuerzo por no escupir su jugo de calabaza, más que impresionado por sus palabras. La expresión casi horrorizada de Ronald no dejaba mucho que desear.

―¿Te volviste completamente loca? ―cuestionó con un hilo de voz, arqueando una ceja mientras apretaba sus manos entre las suyas de forma inconsciente―. O sólo estás bromeando… si es así, te digo que no es gracioso…

―Nada de eso, Ron. ¿Cuándo te he jugado una broma?―murmuró ella, con una expresión significativa en su rostro, antes de cambiarla por una más comprensiva―. Entiendo que esto parezca una locura…

―¡Es que es una locura!

―… pero si tú no te casas con ella, nadie más lo hará.

Ante eso, Ron solamente arqueó una ceja con expresión confundida, ganándose miradas expectantes por parte de sus dos acompañantes. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron miradas por apenas unos segundos, antes de que este aclarara su garganta sonoramente.

―Es una mujer lobo, amigo. Y es bastante obvio, en realidad―aseguró entonces, con una pequeña mueca ligeramente incómoda en los labios―. ¿No te pareció extraño que desapareciera justo en luna llena, con todos esos rasguños, y los aullidos en la Casa de los Gritos? Antes era Remus, pero él…

Harry guardó silencio en ese momento, bajando la vista, y Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado, antes de volverse nuevamente a su novio, esta vez con una expresión más decidida dibujada en su rostro.

―Nadie querrá casarse con ella por ese motivo, Ron―sentenció entonces, intentando demostrarle lo grave de aquella situación con su tono de voz―. Y si no se casa, la encarcelarán.

―¿Y cómo es eso mi problema? ―preguntó él, palideciendo aún más al notar que aquella situación era seria y no una especie de broma muy bien elaborada―. Es decir, no es mi culpa que…

―¡Tampoco es su culpa! ―espetó Hermione, soltando sus manos en ese instante y viéndolo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido―. ¡Fue infectada durante la batalla, luchando de nuestro lado, nunca pidió esto…!

―¡¿Acaso yo sí lo pedí?!

―¡No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta!

―¡Si es egoísta querer casarme y tener una familia contigo, sí, lo soy!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, fulminándose con la mirada, los ceños fruncidos y las mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia. No era la primera vez que discutían de esa manera, pero sí era la primera vez que no se besaban apasionadamente un momento después, como solían hacerlo en la Madriguera durante los meses siguientes a la guerra.

Harry los observaba fijamente, con una mueca incómoda. Aclaró su garganta una vez más, antes de tomar su copia de El Profeta y ponerse en pie.

―Yo… tengo que hacer algo por allá… nos vemos luego.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de esos dos, porque sabía que no iba a recibirla, así que simplemente se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, acercándose a Ginny cuando esta lo llamó para preguntarle que le ocurría a su hermano y a su amiga.

Ron fue el primero en apartar la vista, con un bufido molesto. Hermione soltó un prolongado suspiro de resignación, suavizando sus facciones al posar delicadamente su mano en su hombro.

―Ron…

―¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Estás absolutamente segura?

La muchacha mordió su labio inferior como signo de indecisión, pero al segundo siguiente sólo pudo asentir solemnemente. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando Ron la tomó del mentón para estampar sus labios sobre los suyos con fiereza.

―Voy a pensarlo―susurró con voz algo ronca, antes de apartarse y salir del Gran Comedor sin mirar atrás.

Hermione tragó en seco, sintiendo su rostro arder. Pero además de bochorno, también sentía una pizca de alivio ante aquella ambigua respuesta.

* * *

Aquella tarde tuvo clases junto a Harry y Ron, como siempre, pero aún así podía sentir un cambio obvio en el ambiente.

Ron no había comentado ni una palabra más sobre el asunto, y de hecho, no había comentado ni una palabra sobre nada en realidad, mientras que Harry intentaba mantener charla con ambos en los recesos, sin éxito alguno, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido.

Su última clase del día era Transformaciones, y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio. Era una de las clases que más fáciles le resultaban, y eso le ayudaría a distraerse un poco de su situación actual.

El profesor Lippert había resultado ser tan agradable como exigente, en una mezcla perfecta de ambas cualidades. Obtenía la atención de la clase sin tener que pedirla, muy especialmente por parte del estudiantado femenino. Era un hombre atractivo, Hermione debía admitirlo, pero honestamente jamás se había fijado en eso –bueno, tal vez una sola vez…- porque no le parecía remotamente importante.

Sin embargo, el profesor parecía ser lo suficientemente inteligente para utilizar aquello en su ventaja. Cada tanto se apartaba el largo y curvo cabello rubio del rostro con un grácil movimiento de su mano, generando suspiros de muchas chicas, y algunos chicos también.

Cuando la clase terminó, Hermione pudo ver a Ron recoger sus cosas descuidadamente antes de retirarse lo más rápido que pudo, sin esperar a Harry siquiera, aunque este no pareció darle importancia. Este la esperó pacientemente, viendo algo desconcertado el séquito de jovencitas Gryffindor y Hufflepuff que se reunía junto al profesor.

Sin embargo, el hombre tenía una pequeña sonrisa meramente cortés en su rostro, antes de hablar.

―Señorita Granger―llamó entonces, generando que las jóvenes estudiantes se volvieran casi a la misma vez hacia ella―. ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted, en privado?

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante eso, algo confundida, e intercambió miradas rápidamente con Harry, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros con gesto bastante tranquilo. La muchacha terminó por asentir levemente, colgando su morral en su hombro mientras veía a su amigo -y a aquellas chicas- alejarse hasta salir del salón.

Observó expectante a su profesor, quién con un gesto elegante de su mano derecha le indicó que se acercara. Ella así lo hizo, con una pequeña mueca de confusión, viendo una sonrisa de dientes perlados aparecer en su rostro.

―¿Ocurre algo, señor? ―preguntó entonces, formando ella misma una pequeña sonrisa amable a pesar de su desconcierto

―Nada malo, si eso es lo que pregunta. Pero definitivamente ocurre algo―aseguró Lippert, volviéndose apenas hacia su escritorio para revisarlo, antes de sacar de allí un pergamino y sostenerlo en alto―. Estoy completamente seguro de que esto le es familiar.

Hermione entrecerró un poco los ojos, y entonces distinguió muchos nombres femeninos, en su gran mayoría escritos con tinta roja. Entonces, lo comprendió, aclarando su garganta incómodamente.

―Reconozco esa lista, señor. Técnicamente, claro, pues la mía contiene nombres distintos, pero…―se detuvo para soltar un suspiro que denotaba algo de cansancio y frustración―. ¿Por qué me muestra esto, profesor?

El hombre soltó una profunda risita entredientes ante eso, obligándola a alzar la vista hacia su rostro para fijarse en sus ojos azules, que la observaban con algo parecido a la ansiedad brillando en ellos.

―Bueno, Hermione, eres una joven muy bella, pero por sobre todo, me has demostrado ser extremadamente inteligente―aseguró él, con una pequeña sonrisa ladina en su rostro―. Estoy bastante seguro de que ya has llegado a una conclusión correcta.

La joven Gryffindor no pudo evitar retroceder apenas un paso hacia atrás, tan disimuladamente cómo le fue posible. Aún estaba intentando asimilar el hecho de que su profesor la había llamado por su nombre, aunque eso parecía una tontería teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente le estaba pidiendo matrimonio.

Un profesor. Un completo desconocido. Quería casarse con ella.

Con total honestidad, no sabía qué responder a aquello, o cómo hacerlo. Lo primero que se le venía a la mente era un "no" rotundo, e incluso tal vez una bofetada si se sentía algo dramática. Pero si lo pensaba de otra manera, no parecía una locura tan grande.

Tenía la esperanza de que Ron se casaría con Lavender para salvarla de Azkabán, y en caso de que aquello ocurriese, las opciones que le quedaban eran escasas, y no había lugar para elecciones demasiado quisquillosas.

Ambos, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy quedaban por completo fuera de consideración, por muy obvios motivos. Entonces solamente quedaba el profesor Leónidas Lippert, parado junto a ella en ese mismo instante, y…

―Señorita Granger.

Tanto profesor como alumna se sobresaltaron al escuchar la firme pero venenosamente tranquila voz de Severus Snape. Cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta, pudieron ver su oscura figura en la puerta misma del aula, viéndolos fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

Hermione pudo ver de reojo que la boca del profesor Lippert se torcía un poco con disgusto, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Sin embargo, Snape tenía una expresión indiferente en su rostro, fijándose en su alumna como si él no existiese o estuviese allí también.

―Necesito que me acompañe ahora mismo, hay un asunto muy importante que debe atender―anunció entonces, aunque al ver que su colega intentaba interrumpir, se apresuró a añadir―. Es un asunto privado. Sólo entre usted y yo.

La muchacha asintió efusivamente como acto reflejo, antes de volverse apenas hacia su profesor de Transformaciones con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas, aunque eso no la detuvo de acercarse lo más rápido que pudo al hombre en la puerta. Se sentía aliviada de verse librada de aquella incómoda situación.

Le pareció ver una minúscula sonrisita arrogante de victoria en los labios del profesor Snape, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sólo se dedicó a seguirlo cuando este comenzó a caminar dando largas zancadas para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, intentando adelantarse un poco para seguirle el paso, pues en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de pisar la capa negra del profesor. Sin embargo, él no parecía tener muchas intenciones de hablar en realidad.

―¿Señor? ―soltó ella de repente, adelantándose apenas para poder ver la expresión en su rostro―. ¿Cuál es ese asunto tan importante del que estaba hablando?

―Señorita Granger, en verdad creí que usted era mucho más inteligente, pero el día de hoy me ha demostrado con creces que no lo es―farfulló el profesor, sin detener sus pasos mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto con sus labios―. No hay ningún 'asunto importante'.

―¿Entonces a dónde vamos?

―Yo me dirijo a mi despacho. No tengo idea de por qué usted sigue caminando junto a mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente, e hizo un último esfuerzo por adelantarse del todo a su profesor hasta poder pararse justo frente a él, obligándolo a detenerse en seco. Él soltó un gruñido de molestia, pero aquello no fue suficiente para mover a la muchacha.

―¿Puedo saber entonces por qué decidió interrumpir mi conversación con el profesor Lippert? ―cuestionó entonces, cruzándose de brazos casi de forma inconsciente.

Snape arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, aunque una pequeña mueca burlona no tardó en dibujarse sobre su cetrino rostro.

―¿Acaso pensaba aceptar la propuesta indecente que ese bueno para nada que ahora llaman profesor estaba ofeciéndole? ―correspondió él, antes de soltar lo más parecido a una risa sarcástica que Hermione hubiera oído viniendo de él―. Vaya, honestamente pensé que sus estándares eran lo suficientemente bajos con Weasley, pero debo admitir que ahora me ha impresionado.

La muchacha no dudó en demostrar su incredulidad en su expresión, parpadeando rápidamente, algo confundida. Negó enseguida como respuesta a su pregunta, pero el profesor simplemente alzó la mano en un gesto seco, para interrumpirla.

―No me interesan sus motivos y razones, Granger. Sólo pensé que no era correcto permitir que un profesor abusara de sus privilegios como tal para conseguirse pareja. Este es un colegio, y en cualquier caso, es muy poco ético y bajo recurrir a una estudiante.

―Bueno, paso a informarle que no quedan muchas opciones disponibles, señor―farfulló Hermione con tono frustrado en su voz, bufando―. Así que teniendo en cuenta que soy una bruja adulta y lo suficientemente madura para tomar mis propias decisiones, le agradecería que…

―¿Aún si sus decisiones son tan estúpidas que no parecen suyas? Sólo usted se arriesgaría a una condena en Azkabán sólo para salvarle el pellejo a alguien más―espetó él, negando levemente con su cabeza como gesto de exagerada decepción―. No sólo es una insufrible sabelotodo, sino que también tiene un enorme complejo altruista.

Su alumna se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, boqueando un poco como un pez fuera del agua, aunque en lugar de intentar respirar sin éxito, buscaba alguna forma de responder mientras se preguntaba cómo diablos sabía de aquello.

Él bufó, inclinándose apenas hacia la joven para poder bajar el tono de su voz a un suave siseo.

―No soy idiota, Granger. Sé que usted es una fisgona, y que le encanta jugar a salvar el mundo. Pero ese es su problema, no él mío. Ahora apártese de mi camino.

Hermione obedeció casi enseguida de forma autómata, observando sin mirar cómo su profesor se alejaba rápidamente de ella, antes de doblar en otro pasillo y perderse de vista. Sólo entonces negó rápidamente con su cabeza, en un intento de aclarar sus ideas.

Por puro instinto revisó apresuradamente su morral, buscando allí su dichosa lista de pretendientes disponibles y la sacó para observarla con especial atención.

Entonces lo vio. El nombre de Ron estaba ahora teñido en tinta roja, y ahora la cuenta regresiva hasta el final del plazo establecido se volvió mucho más aterradora y desesperante.

El tiempo se agotaba, y no tenía a dónde correr.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Como dije por allá arriba, ¡se solucionó lo de los reviews! Ahora sí podré responderles. Gracias por su paciencia._

 _Con respecto al capítulo, ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Lo amaron, lo odiaron, dirán "pa k kieres saber eso jaja saludos" y tendré que lanzarles un Crucio? ¡Pues ya lo veremos!_

 _En lo que deciden, responderé sus reviews ahora:_

 _ **lisicarmela:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

 _ **Yazmin Snape Marvolo**_ _: Pues tampoco me agrada muchísimo, pero me gusta mucho la pareja que hace con Ron, me parecían muy graciosos juntos. Pues paciencia, amiga mía, el momento llegará. ¡Cuídate, saludos!_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Pues sí, lo sé… aunque ahora ya tiene con quién casarse. Sobre Draco, Neville y Luna, el único que permanece solito es nuestro rubio Slytherin. ¡Aww, muchas gracias, me halagas!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Hehehe, síp, cuando lo leí lo escuché con la voz de Snape, y supe que tenía que decir algo parecido. Creo que eso no lo averiguaremos porque ya se solucionó su situación, pero personalmente creo que sí lo hubieran hecho._

 _ **DreamWorker**_ _: Me pareció necesario porque casi siempre busco seguir el canon de los libros, aunque con algunas excepciones me gusta más el de las películas. ¡Pues esa es una excelente idea! Podría haberlo hecho… o transformarlo en otro fic… ¿quién sabe? ¡Besos, cuídate!_

 _ **luz gabriela**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que te guste._

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**aniali1234**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Kalyra**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. Lectores fantasmas, así los llamo yo._

 _Muy bien, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios si tienen alguna opinión, idea, sugerencia… y si no, pues también pueden._

 _Sin más que decir, ¡nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	6. Situaciones desesperadas ( )

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! ¡Nueva actualización, para que no me extrañen! Basta de bromas, ahora al fic._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Situaciones desesperadas…**

 _(… requieren medidas desesperadas)_

* * *

―Gracias. En serio.

Cuando Hermione ingresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, lo primero que la recibió fue un sorpresivo abrazo por parte de una de sus compañeras de habitación. Lavender Brown.

La muchacha parpadeó repetidas veces ante eso, claramente impresionada, hasta que Lavender se apartó apenas unos pasos para poder dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lleno de rasguños.

―Yo… n-no hay problema―murmuró entonces Hermione, apartando la vista algo abochornada―. ¿Él te dijo…?

―No, no. Pero no fue necesario―aseguró la chica rubia, formando una pequeña mueca antes de encogerse levemente de hombros―. No soy tan tonta como seguramente crees que soy.

Hermione sintió su rostro arder por lo abochornada que se encontraba, pero sólo atinó a asentir de forma distraída. Estaba preguntándose dónde estaba Ron y si querría hablar con ella otra vez, cuando lo vio salir de las habitaciones de chicos.

Lavender pudo verlo también, por lo que formó una pequeña sonrisa entre incómoda y nerviosa, antes de murmurar un último "Gracias" y subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de las chicas.

Apenas se quedaron a solas, lo único que hicieron fue verse a los ojos en completo silencio, sin moverse de sus lugares. Fue ella quién decidió dar un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, hasta acercarse lo suficiente para estar justo frente a él. Una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

―Gracias―farfulló entonces, ahora sintiéndose algo incómoda por su silencio continuo. Aclaró su garganta sonoramente―. Si estás enojado conmigo…

―No estoy enojado contigo―interrumpió entonces Ron, quebrando su máscara de indiferencia para hacer una mueca, apartando la vista―. Luego de pensarlo me di cuenta de que sólo querías ayudar… ¿pero qué hay de ti?

―¿Qué hay de mí?

―Bueno, también puedes ir a Azkabán, por si no lo recuerdas.

Hermione sintió fuertes ganas de palmearse el rostro en ese mismo momento, pero se contuvo. Suspiró pesadamente, asintiendo sólo para darle la razón. Tal vez su rostro expresaba una gran angustia, porque su novio la rodeó con sus brazos para confortarla, depositando un beso en su frente.

―Vamos a solucionarlo, ¿está bien…?

―¡Por favor dime que el nombre de Lavender Brown en la lista de Harry se volvió rojo por otro moti-…!―pero el resto de las palabras se quedaron en la garganta de Ginny Weasley al ver la escena frente a ella―. No me lo digan… ¿en serio lo hiciste?

Su hermano mayor suspiró, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros con impotencia. Ginny observó entonces a Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja de forma expectante.

―¿Qué harás ahora?

Hermione no tenía ni la menor idea de como responder a esa pregunta de la joven Weasley, y eso era muy extraño para ella. Estaba acostumbrada a saberlo todo, y no le estaba gustando este cambio.

―No lo sé―admitió entonces entredientes, viendo a Harry salir de las habitaciones de chicos para completar el panorama―. Se me ocurrirá algo.

―¿Cómo casarte con Draco Malfoy, por ejemplo?

―¡Ginny, no digas tonterías, Hermione jamás haría eso!

―Cierto, especialmente porque él se acaba de comprometer―musitó la aludida, observando su lista atentamente e interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión entre los hermanos Weasley. Suspiró, bajando su lista.

Ginny se acercó un par de pasos y casi le arrebató la lista de las manos para poder verla con atención, sus ojos castaños volviéndose aún más grandes de lo normal al ver los únicos nombres en tinta negra en el pergamino.

―Al parecer sólo te quedan tres galanes disponibles―murmuró entonces, arqueando una ceja antes de suspirar―. Y entre Zabini y Snape… ¿cuándo te casarás con el profesor Lippert?

Hermione soltó un bufido, tomando su lista otra vez y viéndola de forma innecesaria, sintiendo la mirada de Ron sobre la misma por encima de su hombro.

―No voy a casarme con el profesor Lippert―anunció entonces, guardando su lista en su morral con inusual descuido―. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

―Bueno, no puede ser peor que Zabini. Y ni siquiera me hagas empezar con Snape… ¿te imaginas casarte con ese murciélago grasoso?

El tono en la voz de Ron denotaba que sólo estaba intentando dispersar un poco la tensión del ambiente, pero su comentario no pareció hacerle gracia a Hermione, y tampoco a Harry.

―Eso no lo sabemos, Ron. Es decir, apenas lo conocemos de un par de semanas―aseguró éste último, haciendo una pequeña mueca incómoda con los labios―. Sin embargo, conocemos muy bien a Snape y sabemos…

―¿… que es un abusador, imbécil, manipulador, mentiroso, y que su boggart es un champú?

―No. Sabemos que es un hombre honorable, que ha cometido errores pero ha aprendido de ellos, y gracias a él, estamos todos vivos aquí y ahora.

Hermione pudo ver claramente como Ron ponía los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, acción reflejada casi enseguida en el rostro de su hermana menor. Obviamente ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a pasar de página con respecto al profesor, pero ella sí.

O al menos eso se dijo a sí misma, mientras subía con desánimo a las habitaciones de chicas, dejando la discusión acalorada de sus amigos detrás.

* * *

Estuvo al borde de su asiento durante todo el día.

Había tomado una decisión, si podía llamársele de esa manera teniendo en cuenta las escasas opciones con las que contaba. Sin embargo, aquella "elección" era lo que la tenía tan nerviosa, mordisqueando sus uñas hasta que terminaba mordiendo su propio dedo de forma inconsciente.

Y es que pedirle matrimonio a tu profesor no es tan fácil cómo podría parecer.

No lo había comentado con sus amigos, ni siquiera con el propio Ron, porque sabía que la mayoría pondría el grito en el cielo, e incluso intentarían detenerla. Y no podía permitir aquello. No tenía otra opción.

No desayunó, pero sí almorzó. Bueno, al menos comió un poco, porque se le encogía el estómago. Y aunque sus amigos pensaron que aquello era algo extraño, decidieron dejarlo por la paz.

Agradecía que las clases con el profesor Snape fueran las últimas de aquel día. Eso parecía algo bueno en medio de un montón de situaciones desafortunadas.

Durante la clase, intentó concentrarse en la lección que estaba siendo impartida en ese momento, y aquello causó que su comportamiento se volviera algo torpe. El profesor le llamó la atención un par de veces por ese mismo motivo, y aquello sólo consiguió aumentar su nerviosismo aún más.

Apenas la clase terminó, se excusó con sus amigos, inventándose un par de dudas sobre la lección del día. Ron le dedicó una mirada suspicaz, pero sólo por unos segundos, pues al parecer descartó que Hermione fuera capaz de pedirle matrimonio al profesor más odiado de todo Hogwarts.

Harry, sin embargo, asintió levemente. Al parecer él la conocía incluso un poco mejor que su propio novio. Se encargó de distraer a Ron, hablándole sobre unas maravillosas tácticas para el próximo partido de Quidditch.

Pronto, fue la única estudiante presente, aún parada en medio del aula.

Snape se encontraba corrigiendo los ensayos que les había encargado el día anterior, formando constantes muecas de desaprobación mientras corregía los pergaminos. Hasta que al parecer se sintió observado, por lo que alzó la vista, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad.

―¿Perdió algo, señorita Granger? ¿El sentido común, o tal vez la capacidad de concentración?

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente, como si la voz áspera y ácida de su profesor fuese una cubeta de agua fría cayendo sobre ella. Parpadeó rápidamente, negando con su cabeza en un vano intento de aclarar sus ideas.

Suspiró pesadamente, acercándose al escritorio de su profesor con paso algo titubeante, deshilachando un poco su propio morral por el nerviosismo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

―De hecho, profesor… n-necesito hacerle una pregunta―murmuró, sintiendo su garganta reseca, y tragando saliva como acto reflejo

El hombre parecía completamente ignorante al comportamiento cauteloso de su alumna, o al menos eso era lo que él quería demostrar. Simplemente hizo un movimiento con su varita, y una silla acudió hasta quedarse frente al escritorio. Con un gesto de su mano, le indicó que tomara asiento.

Hermione terminó por obedecer casi de forma automática, como si fuese un acto reflejo ante cualquier orden venida de algún profesor. Bajó la vista por unos momentos, jugueteando con sus dedos en un intento de distraerse un poco y poder hablar.

Sin embargo, Snape no parecía tener tiempo ni ganas de observarla hacer nada.

―Si sus manos le parecen tan interesantes, la invito a observarlas atentamente en su Sala Común. O bien, usarlas para algo útil―señaló con tono cortante, provocando que la chica alzara la vista enseguida. Suspiró―. Le agradecería mucho que no me hiciera perder el tiempo, señorita Granger.

La muchacha Gryffindor hizo una pequeñísima mueca, sintiéndose tentada a levantarse y salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudiese, sin detenerse hasta estar en la seguridad de su propia cama. Sin embargo su subconsciente la obligó a quedarse, repitiéndole que aquello era simplemente necesario.

Tomó tanto aire como sus pulmones podían contener, y lo soltó despacio, antes de adquirir una expresión más decidida en su joven rostro.

―Señor, esto es algo muy importante. Demasiado importante, me atrevería a decir―farfulló entonces, revisando rápidamente su morral para sacar de allí su lista, la cual estaba algo arrugada por el ajetreo al que había sido expuesta―. Tengo entendido que usted aún no se ha comprometido, a menos que la lista esté equivocado, y honestamente dudo que ese sea el caso…

Hermione pudo ver que los ojos oscuros de Snape se entrecerraban lentamente hasta convertirse e un par de rendijas, por lo que no pudo evitar tragar en seco nerviosamente antes de continuar.

―Lo que quiero decir, señor… es que a estas alturas, ni usted ni yo tenemos muchas opciones de dónde escoger. Y aunque con sus propias palabras usted calificó esto como poco ético y bajo, me preguntaba si…

Snape alzó su mano en un movimiento ágil que pareció cortar el aire en dos, silenciando a su alumna en ese mismísimo instante. En completo silencio, y con una expresión imperturbable en su rostro, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, ladeando apenas su cabeza.

―¿Acaso está proponiéndome matrimonio, señorita Granger?

Hermione apartó la mirada en se instante, sintiéndose incapaz de verlo cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo intenso. Y es que aunque eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, escucharlo con la propia voz de su profesor lo volvía todo más real de alguna manera.

Asintió tímidamente, pero al notar de reojo que él continuaba observándola de forma penetrante e inquisidora, aclaró su garganta para hablar.

―Sí, señor.

La mirada del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pareció endurecerse ligeramente ante aquella confirmación, volviéndolo un poco más aterrador si aquello era posible en realidad. Sin embargo, luego de un momento, algo parecido a una risita escapó de su garganta.

Hermione se volvió para mirarlo entonces, extrañada ante aquel ronco sonido, sólo para verlo reír entredientes de forma recatada, negando levemente con su cabeza como si hubiese hecho un chiste realmente gracioso.

Aquello la hizo fruncir el ceño, y eso sólo consiguió que su risa se intensificara un poco, apenas.

―Señorita Granger, si en el futuro usted no consigue un empleo bien remunerado en Ministerio de Magia, debería considerar una carrera de comediante―soltó entonces el hombre, soltando un largo suspiro en un intento de detenerse, recuperando la compostura―. Si su intención era robarme una carcajada con su ridícula propuesta, felicidades, misión cumplida. Ahora retírese.

Pero la muchacha no se movió siquiera un centímetro de su lugar, viéndolo fijamente con expresión de total seriedad.

―Me alegra que los rumores de su falta total de humor no sean ciertos después de todo―musitó, sintiéndose entre orgullosa y asustada ante el cambio en la expresión de su profesor―. Pero esto no es un tema de risas. O al menos a mí, no me causa mucha gracia una posible condena en Azkabán. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez por eso me han llamado amargada.

El hombre intentó no demostrar la rabia que le causaba el hecho de que la chica decidiera responderle, pero aún así se le notó al menos por un segundo. Enseguida cambió su expresión, dibujando con sus labios una pequeña mueca burlona.

―Déjeme ver si entiendo su razonamiento. Tuvo la oportunidad de casarse con Weasley, que aunque no es el mejor partido en ningún nivel al menos era válido, pero decidió volverlo comida de mujer lobo―masculló entonces, entrelazando los delgados dedos de sus manos frente a él con expresión pensativa―. Ahora que se ve en esta embarazosa situación, decide recurrir a mí como si fuera una especie de salvavidas muggle. ¿Y espera que yo me lo tome en serio?

Hermione abrió su boca para responder, pero se vio obligada a cerrarla luego de un momento de silencio. Vio la expresión victoriosa de Snape comenzar a dibujarse, por lo que frunció el ceño ligeramente.

―¿Prefiere entonces que contraiga matrimonio con el profesor Lippert?

Enseguida pudo ver un cambio casi imperceptible en el rostro de su profesor, como si se sintiese asqueado de siquiera pensar aquello, aunque luego de un momento simplemente negó rápidamente con su cabeza, descartando lo que fuera que estuviese pensando con un gesto de su mano.

―Me importa muy poco lo que usted, y ese hombre, hagan. De hecho, si llegan a casarse, le pediré que se ahorre enviarme una invitación―murmuró, mojando su pluma con tinta una vez más al volverse hacia sus pergaminos olvidados―. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que yo no quiero casarme con usted, o con nadie en realidad. Ahora, re-tí-re-se.

Hermione se puso en pie al instante, con un cierto aire furioso en su gesto, aunque aquello fue completamente ignorado por el profesor, que había retomado las correcciones de los ensayos como si ella se hubiese desvanecido.

Sólo atinó a suspirar pesadamente.

―¿Ni siquiera va a pensarlo? ―preguntó entonces, aún con un hilo de esperanza en su voz

―Por supuesto que sí. Lo haré ahora mismo―aseguró Snape, dejando de lado su pluma para colocar su mano en su mentón, como gesto exagerado de concentración―. No. Lárguese de una vez.

La muchacha sintió la impotencia y la furia arder en su estómago, subiendo por su cuerpo hasta estancarse en su garganta, donde quedaron atrapadas. Se mordió la lengua para no soltar una catarata de improperios.

Simplemente se dio la vuelta, guardando su lista descuidadamente en su morral y dirigiéndose a la salida.

―¡Granger!

Hermione se volvió hacia su profesor casi enseguida, con una expresión expectante en su joven rostro. Él llevaba una pequeña sonrisa torcida en su rostro, y aquello no podía ser para nada una buena señal.

―Recuerde cerrar la puerta al salir.

Hermione observó con incredulidad como Snape regresaba su atención a sus ensayos por corregir con total tranquilidad, probablemente regocijándose de forma cruel.

Sólo soltó un gruñido, abandonando aquel despacho y cerrando de un furioso portazo tras ella.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Snape! 56 años, ya estás viejo… ¡ah, es cierto que estás muerto! :v (?)_

 _Sí, sé que probablemente este capítulo quedó ligeramente más corto que el anterior, y me tardé un poquito más. Lo lamento, pero la inspiración a veces simplemente escasea._

 _Intentaré actualizar más y mejor para la próxima, pero no puedo prometer nada._

 _Por otro lado, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Pueden decírmelo con un bonito review. De hecho ahora, responderé los anteriores._

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Bueno, creo que Hermione sólo buscaba hacer lo correcto, y no tenía muchas opciones para lograrlo. Pues sí, creo que Lippert se tomó varias atribuciones. ¡Gracias, besos para ti también!_

 _ **SeverusDarcy**_ _: Si Snape hubiera respondido eso, hubiera sido muy gracioso. Creo que ya existe cierta rivalidad entre esos dos, ya veremos luego por qué. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Bueno, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que la continuación también te guste!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Cierto, esas son emociones bastante parecidas a simple "vista" (¿se pueden ver las emociones? Digo, ¿además de Inside Out?). Hehehe, espero que este cap haya aclarado algunas de tus dudas._

 _ **Yazmin Snape Marvolo**_ _: Síp. Creo que Lippert abusa un poco de su atractivo, pero gracias a Merlín Hermione no es ninguna tonta. Yo me refería a la pareja de Lavender y Ron, pero Ronmione también me gusta un poquito. Muy poquito. ¡Saludos, cuídate también!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _: Ya se te extrañaba por aquí. Ahora no tienes excusas (?) Pues yo creo que Snape es uno de los más grandes cabezotas del mundo mundial, y por eso desaprovechó su oportunidad. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste, nos leemos!_

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: Awww,¡muchísimas gracias! No me enojo, para nada, pero sí te pido paciencia porque la inspiración viene cuando quiere. Sinceramente, espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. ¡Besos!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Schlaf Ruternless**_ _y_ _ **Jisi Snape**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Mariana Okazaki, Meniz, Schlaf Ruternless**_ _y_ _ **Jisi Snape**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. Snape no les dará de su pastel de cumpleaños, para que sepan (?)_

 _Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden dejarme sus ideas, sugerencias u opiniones en sus comentarios. Gracias por leer._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	7. Saludos desde Azkabán

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Quisiera empezar por decirles que aún estoy conmocionada y destruida por el fallecimiento de nuestro amado Alan Rickman. Fue y será siempre el perfecto Severus Snape, y vivirá para siempre en todos los papeles que tan talentosamente ha interpretado._

 _Honestamente, me planteé no continuar esta historia al momento de enterarme de la noticia. Me golpeó tan fuerte que creí que jamás podría volver a escribir sobre el personaje que, en mi humilde opinión, mejor interpretó. Sin embargo luego pude calmarme y pensar con claridad. Y aunque aún duele muchísimo, me di cuenta de que simplemente abandonar esta historia no sería justo con ustedes, ni conmigo._

 _Amo los libros de Harry Potter desde que era una novata en el mundo de la escritura, y eso es bastante tiempo, créanme. Leí los libros incontables veces, hasta por fin tener el coraje de escribir algo en este universo maravilloso. Y más aún involucrando a Severus Snape, mi personaje favorito de la literatura, así, a secas._

 _Desde que vi a Alan intrepretándolo, supe que era perfecto para el papel. Y en mi mente, ya no pude imaginarlo de otra forma. Aún no puedo. El punto, sin dar más vueltas, es que todo lo que escribimos, dibujamos, y cualquier otro tipo de arte basado en este actor y/o personaje, es una especie de homenaje a ellos. Un legado. Por eso voy a continuar esta historia aunque aún me duela el corazón. Dicho esto, gracias por leer y acompañarme. Las penas compartidas, son menos._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Saludos desde Azkabán**

* * *

Ya no le quedaba ninguna opción. Literalmente.

Blaise Zabini se había comprometido a la mañana siguiente, con Pansy Parkinson según había dicho Harry. Y el nombre del profesor Lippert pasó de tinta negra a roja justo un día antes de que el plazo se completara.

Hermione nunca los había considerado opciones viables de todas maneras, pero aún así, ver que solamente un nombre permanecía escrito con la tinta original, le hizo enfrentarse con una verdad que había estado intentando ignorar.

Ese era el fin del camino. Iba a ser encarcelada por un mínimo de dos años, si no decidían darle una condena más larga, y perdería así valioso tiempo de su juventud, y de su vida misma después del todo.

Ron había hecho todo lo posible por encontrar una solución dentro de lo posible. Se contactó con su madre mediante cartas, pidiéndole desesperadamente que consiguiera un hombre soltero para Hermione. Sin embargo, el señor Weasley intervino aclarando que sólo podía contraer matrimonio con los hombres en su lista, que por algo se la habían enviado.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que darle la razón. Ron parecía más destrozado que ella misma ante la idea del futuro que le deparaba.

―Voy a terminar mi compromiso. Lo haré.

―No puedes, Ron. Y aún si pudieras, te rogaría que no lo hicieras―murmuró ella como respuesta, aún revolviendo su cena con desánimo

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada que contenía una pequeña pizca de reproche, como si él solo estuviese intentando hacerla sentir mejor con sus palabras. Y probablemente así era.

Sin embargo, no iba a conseguir el efecto deseado, y al parecer lo notó. Echó una mirada de forma distraída hacia la mesa de profesores y Hermione pudo oírlo bufar sonoramente, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia ella.

―Maldito Snape… al menos él también se pudrirá en Azkabán.

Hermione alzo la vista ante aquel comentario, y el pelirrojo tragó en seco, al parecer notando lo inapropiado de sus palabras debido a la situación. Sin embargo, en parte, Hermione le daba la razón.

Ella nunca había odiado al profesor Snape. Le tenía respeto, y hasta un poco de admiración, pero ahora consideraba que había perdido su derecho a todo aquello.

No podía entenderlo. Había luchado en la guerra, había tomado más riesgos que cualquier otra persona, incluso le había puesto una trampa a la mismísima muerte… ¿y aún así prefería se condenado en Azkabán en vez de casarse? ¿Tan grande era el amor que le guardaba a la mamá de Harry?

¿O tanto detestaba la idea de casarse con _ella_?

Aquel pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, y agradeció que Ron estuviera demasiado ocupado insultando por lo bajo al dichoso profesor. Pensó que probablemente su sonrojo se debía a la rabia que le causaba aquel último pensamiento. Sí, eso era.

Alzó la vista casi de forma inconsciente, y la dirigió a la mesa de profesores. Sus ojos lo buscaron de forma automática.

Al encontrarlo, sintió intensas ganas de gritar tan fuerte como su garganta pudiese soportar. Estaba tan tranquilo, tan relajado… como si no tuviese ningún problema en el mundo. Y tal vez, en su retorcida mente, así era. Quizá no consideraba el hecho de ser encarcelado de forma tan estúpida un verdadero problema.

Aquella imagen le quitó el poco apetito que sentía, por lo que simplemente apartó su plato con un bufido, antes de ponerse en pie para dirigirse a su Sala Común.

Aquella sería probablemente su última noche en Hogwarts después de todo.

Estaba recorriendo los oscuros pasillos, con paso ciertamente furioso, mientras sentía que las lágrimas de rabia acudían casi enseguida a sus ojos castaños. Gruñó, negándose por completo a soltar ninguna de ellas.

―¡Señorita Granger!

Se sobresaltó al instante al escuchar aquella voz masculina. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, y sin embargo, la tenía grabada a fuego en su mempria y podría reconocerla en cualquier situación.

Sin embargo, no podía explicarse a sí misma el motivo por lo que lo escuchaba.

―¡Señorita Granger, por aquí! ―repitió entonces, y la muchacha por fin pudo verlo con dificultad debido a la oscuridad que la rodeaba.

―¿Director Dumbledore? ―cuestionó con incredulidad en el tono de su voz, al acercarse a uno de los retratos. Tomó su varita, e hizo un breve movimiento con la misma―. ¡Lumos!

Enseguida, gracias a la luz de su varita, pudo ver el rostro envejecido pero amigable de Albus Dumbledore. Parpadeó varias veces, por completo confundida ante su presencia allí.

―¿Señor? ―murmuró entonces, un poco más alto―. Pensé que estaba en el despacho de la directora… ¿cómo…?

―Ser yo tiene sus ventajas, señorita Granger―respondió el hombre, con una pequeñísima sonrisa, aunque esta se desvaneció casi al segundo siguiente―. Según ha llegado a mi conocimiento, usted no se ha comprometido aún.

Hermione se sintió sorprendida sólo por un breve momento, antes de apartar la vista con un ligero suspiro de impaciencia, antes de encogerse levemente de hombros.

―Así es―farfulló con un tono que luego de escucharlo, le pareció demasiado altanero, por lo que bajó la vista algo apenada―. Supongo que a veces la vida puede ser cruel e injusta.

―Es cierto, señorita Granger. Sobre todo injusta, teniendo en cuenta la solidaridad que usted demostró con su gesto para con la señorita Brown―señaló el retrato, con un ligero asentimiento de reconocimiento―. Es usted una muy buena persona.

―Desearía que eso fuera suficiente para salvarme de Azkabán.

Esta vez fue turno para Dumbledore en el tácito juego de las muecas ligeramente incómodas. El hombre en el retrato suspiró pesadamente, negando casi imperceptiblemente con su cabeza.

―Severus puede ser todo un caso, ¿sabes? ―dijo entonces, alzando la vista con cierto aire nostálgico que Hermione no logró comprender―. Es muy testarudo también, es muy difícil quitarle una idea de la cabeza… esta última semana ha sido prueba de lo mismo.

―¿Señor…?

―Sí, señorita Granger, he estado intentando convencerlo de contraer matrimonio con usted, sin resultado favorables por supuesto.

Hermione guardó silencio por unos momentos ante eso, bajando la vista al suelo una vez más, como si de alguna forma ese gesto pudiese ayudarla a pensar aún más profundamente.

―Él parece tan tranquilo…―comentó entonces, alzando la mirada otra vez con una expresión confundida en su joven rostro―. Como si de verdad todo este asunto no pudiera importarle menos. Usted lo conoce muchísimo más que yo, por supuesto…. ¿cree que realmente sea sí?

―Nada me gustaría más que tener la capacidad de responder a esa pregunta, señorita Granger, pero me temo que desconozco la respuesta―acotó el ex director, con un leve y casi imperceptible encogimiento de hombros lleno de impotencia―. A veces Severus puede ser un verdadero enigma, incluso para mí.

La muchacha Gryffindor asintió levemente, de repente sintiendo otra vez esa gran rabia e su estómago dirigida a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore pareció notarlo claramente en su expresión.

―El odio no va a llevarla a ninguna parte, señorita Granger. Creo que lo hemos aprendido por las malas―señaló de repente, notando como la muchacha volvía a apartar la vista con un suspiro. El hombre aclaró su garganta―. Sólo quería que supiera que hice todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para ayudarla. Y lamento profundamente no haberlo conseguido.

Hermione se volvió hacia el retrato de nuevo, ahora con una pequeñísima sonrisa adornando sus labios. Asintió levemente, a modo de agradecimiento ante sus palabras.

―Muchas gracias, señor―murmuró, intentando dejar de pensar en la furia asesina que sentía hacia su profesor en aquel mismísimo momento

Dumbledore le dedicó una pequeña reverencia, ahora sonriéndole levemente.

―Descanse, señorita Granger. Tengo el presentimiento de que mañana será un largo, largo día.

* * *

El final del plazo había llegado, y por la tensión instalada en el ambiente del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, parecía que todos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir.

En el despacho del profesor Snape, sin embargo, se respiraba pura tranquilidad. Y el retrato de Albus Dumbledore no sabía si sentirse sorprendido o no ante aquel escenario.

Se había mantenido en silencio por unos momentos, como si esperara que de alguna forma Snape notara su presencia allí sin anunciarse antes. Sin embargo, el profesor aun tenía su vista fija en el diario El Profeta.

De repente , y muy probablemente de forma inconsciente, una pequeña mueca se dibujó en los labios de Snape. Al parecer algo lo había angustiado, y al creerse solo, se había permitido demostrarlo.

―Veo que al parecer, la realización a tocado a tu puerta, Severus―murmuró el anterior director, con tono tranquilo aunque ciertamente condescendiente.

Sin embargo, el hombre no apartó sus ojos del periódico en sus manos , aún leyendo concentrado lo que allí se encontraba. Cuando terminó, soltó un largo suspiro que denotaba algo de pesar, mientras cerraba el periódico y tomaba en pergamino en blanco.

―Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo? ―cuestionó entonces en voz baja, garabateando unas palabras en el pergamino

―Nada demasiado relevante. Solo no he podido evitar notar tu reciente congoja.

Snape alzó la vista entonces, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisidora, mientras se ponía en pie para atar el recién escrito pergamino a la pata de una lechuza, y enviarla a su destino con inusual delicadeza.

―Ah, sí―murmuró al regresar a su escritorio, tronando los huesos de sus dedos con gesto calmado―. No es nada importante. Uno de mis antiguos compañeros de clase falleció, es todo.

―Lamento mucho oír eso―musitó Dumbledore, realizando una breve y cortés reverencia dentro de su retrato―. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

―Cáncer. O al menos eso le dijeron a los muggles, aunque esa 'excusa' ya la usaron antes, hace poco incluso.

―¿Entonces que le ocurrió en realidad?

―El ciclo natural de la vida, eso le ocurrió.

El hombre dentro del retrato asintió levemente, como si no necesitara más explicación que eso. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, por respeto más que nada, antes de aclarar su garganta.

―No sé si lo has notado o no, pero según tengo entendido, hoy es la fecha final del plazo―señaló entonces en voz baja y relajada, como si un estuviese tratando un tema serio en ese momento.

Snape le dedicó casi enseguida una mirada desdeñosa, como si estuviera recordándole algo que precisamente no quería escuchar. No dijo absolutamente nada, y Dumbledore pensó que se mantendría así, por lo que estuvo a punto de continuar, cuando finalmente habló.

―Sé perfectamente en qué día estamos, disculpa, estoy viviendo―masculló entonces, apartando la vista una vez más, entrelazando sus manos sobre su escritorio y apoyándose en sus codos, con una mueca adornando su rostro pálido―. Pero gracias por el recordatorio, en serio. No es como si existiera algo llamado calendario que pudiera indicarme la fecha…

―¿De verdad vas a permitir que te encarcelen, Severus? Probablemente aún te quedan un par de horas disponibles―alentó el ex director de Hogwarts, sin importarle para nada las palabras sarcásticas de su interlocutor―. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Granger…

Justo en ese preciso instante, un par de golpes azotaron la puerta de madera del despacho, sonando fuertes por alguna razón. Snape vociferó su permiso para entrar, y la puerta se abrió, permitiendo que un joven rubio se asomara por la misma.

―Profesor― saludó entonces, dedicándole una mirada algo sorprendida al hombre en el retrato por un fugaz segundo, antes de continuar hablando―. La directora McGonagall requiere su presencia en el Gran Comedor.

―Dile que iré en cuanto pueda, Draco.

―Dice que es urgente. No quiere hacer esperar al ministro.

Snape le dedicó entonces su atención, con una expresión difícil de leer en su rostro cetrino. Con un movimiento rápido y rígido se puso en pie, permitiendo que un suspiro escapara de sus labios.

―Estaré allí en un momento.

Draco Malfoy asintió levemente y fue obvio el estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando Dumbledore le dedicaba una amable sonrisa, ocasionando que se apresurara aún más en retirarse de aquel despacho.

Snape se acomodó la túnica oscura de forma casi innecesaria, pues esta permanecía pulcra y limpia durante casi todo el tiempo, y se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme y decidido.

―¿Es esto un adiós, querido Severus?

El hombre se detuvo en la puerta misma, volviéndose apenas con una ceja arqueada, se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

―Yo no he dicho nada. Tú puedes tomarlo como mejor te parezca.

Con un bufido abandonó su despacho, enfrentándose al camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Y estaba nervioso otra vez, aunque tuviera que mantenerlo en silencio.

Los pasillos que lo dirigían hacia allá estaban atestados de estudiantes de todos los grados, quienes se apartaban enseguida para abrirle paso, siguiéndolo con miradas curiosas al pasar por su lado. Aquello le resultó absolutamente molesto.

Estuvo a punto de detenerse para restarle puntos a todos, sin importarle si pertenecían a la casa Slytherin o no, cuando un fuerte sonido parecido al de una corneta lo hizo sobresaltarse imperceptiblemente.

Al buscar el origen de aquel ruido, se encontró con la gigantesca figura de Hagrid, quien se apresuraba lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían, mientras sonaba su nariz con un mantel a cuadros.

Snape gruñó ante eso, rodando los ojos al continuar su camino, aunque ahora se veía prácticamente obligado a seguir la figura del semi-gigante guardabosques, que no dejaba de llorar ni un segundo.

Apenas ingresó al Gran Comedor, con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pisándole los talones, corrió, consiguiendo que el suelo temblara ligeramente bajo su peso.

Sólo en ese instante, Severus Snape se fijó en la cantidad de personas que se juntaban como nunca especie de sequito cerca de la mesa de profesores, justo donde Hargid se dirigía.

Casi por instinto de curiosidad, Snape se acercó sigilosamente también.

―Kingsley, debe haber algo que podamos hacer―logró escuchar la voz de McGonagall, con un tono suplicante que no esperaba oír jamás―. Es sólo una niña…

―Lo siento, Minerva. En verdad lo siento―respondió una voz profunda y masculina, la cual reconoció como perteneciente al Ministro de Magia―. No quisiera tener que hacer esto pero…

Cuando el profesor pudo acercarse lo suficiente al círculo de personas allí reunidas, sin ser al parecer notado por ninguno de los presentes, pudo ver que la actual directora del colegio abrazaba por los hombros a Hermione Granger.

La muchacha llevaba una expresión tan desganada, pero a la vez tranquila, que lo tomó por completo desprevenido. Era la expresión que tendría un condenado a la horca, que sabía que sus pecados habían sido perdonados. La mirada perdida, y una ausente sonrisa adornando débilmente los carnosos labios.

No pudo más que apartar la vista, negándose totalmente a pensar demasiado en eso.

―Señor―murmuró entonces otra voz, y pudo ver que pertenecía a uno de los dos asistentes que el ministro traía consigo, de apariencia corpulenta y bobalicona―. Ya es hora.

Kingsley Shacklebolt soltó un suspiro de resignación, dando un leve asentimiento mientras McGonagall abrazaba más protectoramente a su alumna como respuesta.

―¿Al menos podemos despedirnos de ella como es debido? ―masculló entonces Harry Potter, con el ceño fruncido mientras Ron Weasley asentía levemente como muestra de apoyo a sus palabras―. Esta puede ser la última vez que la veremos en largo tiempo.

Los dos asistentes observaron al ministro intensamente, expectantes, y este bajó la vista a su reloj en su muñeca, seguramente asegurándose de complacerlos sin romper el horario establecido.

―Les daremos unos momentos…―farfulló el hombre, recorriendo los rostros a su alrededor, hasta que se detuvo en uno en específico―. Profesor Snape.

El círculo se rompió en el mismo instante en que el ministro pronunció su nombre, y todos se giraron hacia él, apartándose hasta dejarlo prácticamente frente a Shacklebolt.

Snape bufó, dando un asentimiento meramente cortés como saludo. El ministro de magia asintió también, pero hacia sus asistentes. Uno de ellos, el que había hablado, se acercó al profesor, sacando su varita.

Este simplemente rodó los ojos con un suspiro cansado, sacando sus manos de los bolsillos de su túnica para poder ofrecerlas al hombre frente a él. Pronto un fuerte lazo de color plateado, salido de la varita de aquel asistente, rodaba sus muñecas como lo harían unas esposas muggles.

―Severus Tobias Snape, queda usted detenido por la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional. Sus cargos incluyen no acatar una ley universal, siendo esta la Ley de Matrimonio Requerido, Ley Nº 19.460, Artículo 69...

Pero honestamente el profesor Snape ya no estaba escuchando ni una palabra que aquel hombre estaba pronunciando. Le resultaba más interesante, aunque no lo admitiera, la escena protagonizada por la señorita Granger.

―Te enviaré pasteles, esos que te gustan tanto―decía Weasley, abrazándola fuertemente contras su pecho mientras contenía, con dificultad, las lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

―Ron, esos son los pasteles que te gustan a ti…―farfulló la voz ahogada de Granger, que soltó una risita apagada un momento después―. Aun así gracias.

Pronto Potter se unió al abrazo, el cual se volvió tan honesto y sentido, que parecían ser una sola persona sintiendo el mismo pesar.

Hagrid volvió a sollozar en su mantel, recibiendo palmaditas de apoyo en los brazos por parte de varios profesores. McGonagall, por su parte, tenía una mueca angustiada en su rostro, aunque ni una sola lágrima rodó por sus envejecidas mejillas.

Pasados unos momentos Snape se vio obligado a apartar su mirada de ojos negros, antes de que toda aquella sensibilidad le hiciese replantearse algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo sus decisiones, sus pensamientos, su posición en ese mismísimo momento. Cosas sin importancia, se dijo en un intento de convencerse a sí mismo.

―Ya no puedo darles más tiempo―murmuró entonces Kingsley Shacklebolt, con tono algo apagado para encajar con la mueca en su rostro―. Es hora.

Harry soltó el cuerpo de Hermione entonces, pero Ron se negó durante unos segundos, hasta que ella misma tuvo que empujarlo delicadamente. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando sus mejillas y besando sus labios antes de apartarse.

El segundo asistente se acercó a la joven estudiante, y amarró sus muñecas con el mismo hechizo que había usado su compañero, causando más y más sollozos en el guardabosque del colegio.

―Hermione Jean Granger, queda usted detenida por…

―Esperen.

Se formó un silencio sepulcral entre todos los presentes, mientras todos se volvían hacia el origen de esa simple palabra.

Severus Snape suspiró pesadamente al recibir toda esa atención inútil e indeseada, fijándose solamente en su alumna, que lo observaba fijamente con una expresión vacía.

―Señorita Granger―masculló entonces el profesor, antes de hacer una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera intentando detenerse a sí mismo antes de finalmente hablar―. ¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?

La muchacha se mantuvo completamente quieta durante unos momentos, al igual que todos aquellos que los rodeaban, pues al parecer nadie podía darle crédito a sus oídos por las palabras del profesor.

Este arqueó una ceja, golpeando el suelo impacientemente con su pie, por lo que la joven Gryffindor por fin reaccionó.

―¿… sí?

A Snape aquello le pareció suficiente, por lo que se volvió enseguida hacia el ministro, alzando un poco sus muñecas unidas como gesto significativo. Este parpadeó un par de veces, intercambiando miradas con sus asistentes, que parecían totalmente descolocados.

Finalmente, asintió una sola vez.

―Técnicamente están comprometidos.

―Pero, señor…

―Libérenlos.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas por una milésima de segundo, antes de obedecer aquella orden con muecas que denotaban molestia y decepción.

Snape acarició un poco sus muñecas, notando un par de marcas rojizas en las mismas. Al alzar la vista, noto que las mismas miradas atónitas continuaban sobre él.

Simplemente rodó los ojos, dedicándole a Granger una mirada fría y despectiva.

―De nada.

Aquel siseo llevaba un tono venenoso. Snape gruñó antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su despacho dando grandes zancadas, dejando un silencio imperturbable tras él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Pensaba dejar el capítulo sin notas finales por hoy, pero si ustedes se tomaron la molestia de comentar, yo puedo hacer lo mismo. Lo justo es justo._

 _Hubo varios easter eggs en este capítulo, algunos más obvios que otros, incluso uno repetido. Si los encuentran, espero al menos haberles brindado una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Es posible que este capítulo se sienta algo apagado, y pido disculpas por ello. Simplemente no tengo mucho ánimo ahora. Creo que voy a responder sus reviews ahora._

 _ **ringo-tensai:**_ _Pues sí, Snape es un hueso duro de roer…Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, a pesar de que probablemente no es tan bueno como los anteriores :T_

 _ **Yazmin Snape Marvolo:**_ _Lo sé, pero Snape es Snape, y ni en un millón de años hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente casarse con la insufrible sabelotodo. Y Ron… bueno, así es Ron. Algo rencoroso, honestamente. En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado._

 _ **luz gabriela:**_ _Sí, Hermione debió sentirse realmente humillada… fue corto, pero espero que este haya estado mejor._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Pues Snape es "malo" con todos, la verdad. Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

 _ **yetsave:**_ _No sé si se habrá arrepentido aún, pero al menos ya lo solucionó. Besos, cuídate._

 _ **DreamWorker:**_ _Pues sí, Dumbledore hizo todo lo posible, pero a fin de cuentas la situación misma terminó por cambiar su opinión. ¡Besos para ti también!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**PillySnape**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**PillySnape**_ _y_ _ **Sucubos**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. A pesar de que no sé si están allí o no, les envió mi más sentido pésame, como a todos los lectores en general._

 _Y… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Repito, disculpen que este capítulo sea tan… no lo sé. ¿No tan bueno? Al menos así lo siento yo. De todas formas, gracias por leer._

 _Con un minuto de silencio por nuestro ángel caído, me despido._

 _Nos leemos._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	8. Cuidado con lo que piensas

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Este capítulo probablemente tardó un poco porque la inspiración escasea a veces, como ahora. Además he estado algo ocupada, y por ende cansada, pero aún así aquí está. Nos leemos de nuevo allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Cuidado con lo que piensas**

* * *

Apenas estuvo a medio camino hacia su despacho, sintió la enorme necesidad de regresar al Gran Comedor y retirar todo lo dicho, permitir que volvieran a esposar rudamente sus manos y aceptar su condena en Azkabán con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Sin embargo, se contuvo.

Mantuvo su caminar firme y decidido, aunque al cruzarse con los alumnos curiosos en los pasillos otra vez, no dudó ni un segundo en restarle diez puntos a cada uno, provocando así que prácticamente huyeran despavoridos ante su presencia.

Aquello le brindó una mísera y efímera sensación de control, y por ende, satisfacción. Sin embargo, apenas comenzó a caminar otra vez ya se sentía miserable nuevamente.

Ingresó a su despacho hecho una furia, cerrando la puerta tras él con un estruendo. Se reclinó un poco sobre la misma, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un largo suspiró.

Pudo oír a alguien aclarar su garganta de forma casi disimulada, y no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido ante el sonido. Se enderezó un poco, para fijar sus ojos negros en el origen de aquel ruido.

―No. Digas. Nada.

El retrato de Albus Dumbledore cumplió con su petición disfrazada de orden. Pero eso no impidió que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

―Lo sabía. Sabía que no permitirías que cometieran tal injusticia, simplemente lo sabía―canturreó el anterior director del colegio, con tono jubiloso en su voz―. De verdad tienes un corazón, aunque lo escondes en un rosal lleno de espinas.

Snape soltó otro gruñido ante eso, haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia a sus palabras, apartándose por fin de la puerta tras él para dirigirse a su escritorio.

―Cree lo que quieras.

Dumbledore soltó una risita divertida ante sus palabras, negando levemente con su cabeza, antes de retirarse algo apresurado. Debía charlar con Minerva sobre lo ocurrido lo antes posible.

* * *

El silencio sepulcral en la Sala Común de Gryffindor era tétrico, y hasta algún extremo, fúnebre.

A Hermione le parecía, honestamente, un poquito exagerado. Un poquito bastante, en realidad.

No, no se esperaba que a último momento Snape fuera a pronunciar aquella pregunta, pero luego de la sorpresa inicial, no sentía que fuera algo malo. ¡Estaba libre de Azkabán! Tal vez para sus amigos aquello no pareciera suficiente pero para ella sí.

―Bueno, al menos aún estás aquí.

Las palabras de Harry Potter, rompiendo el anterior y calmo silencio, lograron que las tres personas que lo acompañaban alzaran la vista casi a la misma vez.

Hermione había estado a punto de agradecerle por decir lo que ella misma estaba pensando, cuando Ginny soltó un bufido, rodando los ojos.

―Honestamente, no sé qué es peor―farfulló la pelirroja, apartándose un par de mechones del rostro con un movimiento de su mano―. Quiero decir… ¿Snape? ¿El murciélago de las mazmorras?

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca ante sus palabras, pero prefirió guardar silencio, comenzando a deshilachar de forma inconsciente la alfombra sobre la que estaban sentados.

Hermione estaba algo ocupada con sus propios pensamientos en ese mismísimo instante. ¿Qué habría hecho que Snape cambiara de opinión, justo en ese momento?

Consideró dirigirse a su despacho para preguntarle directamente, pero descartó aquella idea casi instantáneamente. Probablemente él soltaría un par de palabras hirientes, o ni siquiera le permitiría pasar de la puerta.

Tal vez lo mejor sería mantenerse lo más alejada posible, al menos por el momento.

Hermione decidió seguir ese "plan" por el momento. A la mañana siguiente, cuando ingresó al Gran Comedor, pudo sentir como literalmente casi todas las miradas se dirigían a su persona. Seguramente la noticia se había regado como pólvora por todo el castillo, y ahora cada alumno sabía sobre su situación.

Aquello la hizo sentirse bastante incómoda, para ser honesta, pero decidió al menos intentar ignorar las miradas poco disimuladas de los demás estudiantes. Simplemente se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor, buscando a sus amigos para acomodarse a su lado, con vagas esperanzas de pasar al menos un poco desapercibida allí.

Obviamente, no funcionó.

Recibió miradas significativas de sus amigos, y Ron tomó brevemente su mano para darle un suave apretón de apoyo, pero eso no mejoró mucho la situación.

La muchacha soltó un largo suspiro, evitando a todo costo echar una curiosa mirada a la mesa de profesores. Se dispuso a probar su avena, justo cuando una lechuza se detuvo frente a Ron.

Este estaba algo extrañado, pero desató la carta en la pata del animal, mientras Hermione comenzaba a notar que a cada estudiante varón en el lugar les ocurría lo mismo, incluyendo a Harry.

Sentía curiosidad, y casi miró de reojo la mesa principal, pero afortunadamente se contuvo.

―¿En dos semanas? ―masculló entonces su novio, arqueando una ceja con gesto extrañado―. ¿No les parece muy poco tiempo?

―Yo creo que no―murmuró Harry, aunque él llevaba una expresión bastante más tranquila en su rostro

Hermione aclaró un poco su garganta, para obtener la atención de ambos, y Ron casi enseguida se volvió hacia ella con una pequeña mueca entristecida en su rostro, antes de soltar un suspiro cansado.

―Debo casarme con Lavender en dos semanas, más o menos―dijo entonces con tono lastimero, como si alguien estuviera clavándole un tenedor en la rodilla

La muchacha arqueó una ceja ante eso. Hubiera esperado que les dieran un poco más de tiempo, pero al parecer el Ministerio de Magia de verdad tenía bastante prisa. Abrió su boca para decir algo, cuando una mano de delgados dedos se posó en su hombro, sobresaltándola.

Casi enseguida alzó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada severa del profesor Snape.

―Venga conmigo. Ahora.

Era una orden incuestionable, y la presión en su hombro lo confirmaba,. Ron tomó su mano para detenerla, pero la muchacha Gryffindor no tuvo más opción que soltarse de su agarre y ponerse en pie, con un ligero asentimiento.

Le costó un poco dejar su deliciosa avena atrás, pero finalmente comenzó a caminar tras su profesor. Mientras intentaba no pisar su larga capa negra, no pudo evitar notar el pergamino arrugado que apretaba en su mano firmemente.

El camino hacia las mazmorras se le hizo eterno, pero aquello probablemente se debía al silencio pesado que se había instalado entre ellos. Agradeció al fin haber llegado al dichoso despacho.

Snape se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él casi con furia. Rápidamente se dirigió a su escritorio, para tomar asiento, e indicándole a su alumna que hiciera lo mismo.

Ella así lo hizo, aún con una expresión que mezclaba perfectamente curiosidad y cierto temor en su rostro. El silencio se extendió por unos momentos, en los que debió soportar la mirada escrutadora de su profesor sobre ella.

Estuvo a punto de aclarar su garganta para tomar la palabra, pero el hombre pareció preverlo, por lo que liberó un suspiro lleno de fastidio.

―Espero que no piense que va a recibir un tonto anillo de mi parte, o algo parecido―masculló entonces, viéndola con una ceja arqueada―. Porque si es así, le advierto que sufrirá una gran decepción.

―No espero nada de usted, señor―musitó Hermione, y su tono de voz le pareció altanero nuevamente, con la diferencia de que esta vez no se arrepintió―. Es suficiente que haya cambiado de opinión, aunque habría preferido que lo hiciera antes.

―Luego de lo que hice, ¿tiene pretensiones?

―Bueno, honestamente…

―¡Silencio!

Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, mordiéndose un poco la lengua para no continuar hablando. Recordó la voz de Ron, reclamando a Snape por hacer preguntas y no querer respuestas. Le pareció demasiado acertado.

Sin embargo, decidió mantener silencio, al menos por el momento. No le convenía tentar la paciencia de su profesor, pues no valía la pena. Y honestamente, no sabía si podía echarse atrás en su decisión después de todo.

Snape le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, y al parecer satisfecho con el silencio que había conseguido de su parte, se volvió al pergamino sobre su escritorio. Se lo ofreció con un movimiento rígido de su mano.

Su estudiante lo tomó de forma casi inmediata, con curiosidad. Era otra carta del Ministerio de Magia, llena de formalismos falsos e inútiles, por lo que buscó lo verdaderamente importante, y lo encontró.

Era una fecha. La fecha de su boda, que al parecer, se realizaría en dos semanas y tres días, exactamente.

Se tomó unos momentos para digerir aquellas novedades, y soltó el aire contenido en sus pulmones, antes de alzar la vista nuevamente. El profesor Snape la observaba de forma expectante.

La muchacha le devolvió la mirada casi enseguida, dejando el pergamino pulcramente sobre el escritorio. Pronto se removió ligeramente en su asiento, al notar que el profesor continuaba viéndola.

―Señorita Granger, como ya habrá comprendido, tenemos muy poco tiempo para gozarlo estando lejos el uno del otro―murmuró entonces el hombre, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio de forma parsimoniosa―. ¿Hay algo que quiera decir al respecto?

Hermione pensó enseguida en un par de palabritas que podría soltarle a su interlocutor, pero simplemente se contuvo. Negó lentamente con su cabeza.

―No por el momento, señor.

Snape asintió una sola vez, tomando el pergamino para guardarlo. Suspiró pesadamente, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia su alumna con una pequeña mueca molesta adornando su cetrino rostro.

―Muy bien. Yo, por mi parte, tengo algunas palabras para usted. Primero que nada, no espere una boda lujosa ni nada por el estilo. No tengo tiempo ni ganas para eso―advirtió entonces con tono inquisidor, como si esperara que ella interviniera. Como no lo hizo, continuó―. En segundo lugar, usted va a tomar mi apellido, lo quiera así o no. No pienso salvarla de una condena en Azkabán si va a andar por ahí como si nada. Lo cual me lleva al siguiente punto.

La voz de su profesor se tornó más profunda y baja mientras hablaba, y Hermione tuvo algunas dificultades para escucharlo bien. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvo, no pudo más que pensar a qué se refería.

Él no tardó mucho en hacérselo saber.

―No quiero que vaya por ahí tomada de la mano de Weasley, o besuqueándose con él en público. Voy a ser su esposo, y usted, mi mujer. No voy a permitir que me deje en ridículo de esa manera.

La reacción de Hermione ante sus palabras debió parecerle extremadamente hilarante, porque formó una pequeñísima sonrisa arrogante.

La muchacha negó rápidamente con su cabeza, adquiriendo un ligero sonrojo mientras boqueaba un poco, como si estuviera buscando las palabras necesarias para responder ante eso. Y al parecer le estaba costando bastante trabajo.

―Usted… usted no puede hacer eso―farfulló entonces, aún con expresión descolocada, mientras fruncía un poco el ceño―. Todo el mundo sabe que nuestro "matrimonio" es más que nada por conveniencia. No… no puede.

―De hecho, sí, sí puedo. También puedo enviar una carta urgente al Ministerio de Magia, y cancelar este compromiso.

―¿Me está amenazando?

―¿A usted qué le parece?

Hermione tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a silenciarse, pues sabía que lo siguiente que escapara de sus labios probablemente le costaría meses de detención. Tomó aire muy despacio, antes de soltarlo en un intento de calmarse. No funcionó.

―Esto es inaudito. E injusto, también―masculló entonces, cruzándose firmemente de brazos y apartando la vista, con aire ofendido―. E innecesario, me olvidaba de eso.

―También es imperativo, señorita Granger. U obedece, o se prepara para una bonita estadía en Azkabán―murmuró el profesor, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros, como si aquello no fuera para nada importante―. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer?

La joven Gryffindor le dedicó una mirada fulminante, aunque él simplemente arqueó sus cejas como gesto expectante. Soltó un suspiro, restregándose ambas manos en el rostro.

―Bien… pero no voy a terminar con él―aclaró entonces en voz alta, intentando imponerle firmeza a su tono de voz, aunque no estaba segura de que estuviera funcionando―. No puede obligarme a hacer eso.

―Le repito que sí puedo, Granger, pero no lo haré―musitó Snape, alzando un poco sus manos al aire, antes de hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de lado―. Con que deje de pasearse por ahí con Weasley, será suficiente para mí.

Hermione se vio tentada a murmurar una maldición por lo bajo, pero los riesgos de ser escuchada en la silenciosa mazmorra eran demasiados grandes. Terminó por asentir secamente una vez más.

El profesor devolvió el asentimiento casi enseguida, aparentemente rebuscando en su mente para asegurarse de que todo lo que tenía por decir ya estaba dicho. Chasqueó los dedos, al parecer recordando algo más.

―Necesitará dos testigos para el día de la boda―le informó entonces, y al recibir una mirada curiosa por parte de la muchacha, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos―. No leyó con detenimiento la carta, ¿cierto, señorita Granger?

Aquella era la segunda vez que sus mejillas adquirían un intenso tono rojo, y estaba segura de que se debía al bochorno. Negó solemnemente con su cabeza, con toda la dignidad que le era posible.

Snape rodó los ojos ante eso, apretando el puente de su nariz con fuerza, pues al parecer su escasa paciencia se estaba agotando.

―Evite, por amor a Merlín, elegir al señor Weasley como uno de sus testigos―señaló entonces, aún con los ojos cerrados mientras soltaba un ligero bufido―. Siendo usted tan inteligente como cree ser, pensará que es innecesario recordarle algo así. Permítame discrepar.

Hermione tuvo que pellizcarse el brazo en un intento de resistirse a las ganas de contestar a las palabras pasivo-agresivas que le lanzaba su profesor, sin descanso alguno. No recordaba que Snape fuera tan desagradable.

O tal vez sí lo era, pero antes solamente lo veía bajo la percepción de un profesor más. Ese hombre era ahora su futuro esposo.

La chica masajeó un poco su sien, en un inútil intento de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, antes de atinar a darle un simple asentimiento, sin atreverse a abrir la boca aún.

―Le cuesta mucho, ¿verdad? ―soltó el hombre de repente, casi obligándola a alzar la vista al escuchar su voz―. Le resulta extremadamente difícil contener todo lo que piensa. Para su fortuna, la legeremancia es una de mis mejores dotes.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, antes de comenzar a sentir un fiero ardor en las mejillas. ¡Por tercera vez! Soltó una maldición, pero sólo mentalmente, aunque estuvo bastante segura de que su profesor había logrado leerla en su expresión frustrada.

―Va a casarse conmigo, Granger. En algún momento no podrá controlar su lengua―masculló él, y cuando la chica contuvo el aliento unos segundos, una pequeñísima sonrisa torcida apareció en sus labios―. No me esperaba ese tipo de pensamientos en la mente de una muchacha tan recatada como usted…

―¡Creo que ya debería irme!―interrumpió ella entonces, poniéndose de pie prácticamente de un salto, como si un resorte muggle en la silla la hubiese impulsado―. O llegaré tarde, ya sabe…

―Por supuesto. La espero aquí, el miércoles por la noche.

La muchacha ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta, y por consecuente, su escape. Hasta que escuchó esas simples palabras, y se congeló en su lugar, apenas volteando para poder mirarlo.

El profesor Snape le devolvió una mirada vaga, y le pareció ver incluso una casi imperceptible chispa en sus apagados ojos negros. Al parecer realmente se estaba divirtiendo a costa de atormentarla. Aquello no debió sorprenderla tanto, en realidad.

―No pierda el tiempo preguntando para qué. Sólo venga―murmuró él, reclinándose con tranquilidad en su silla, como si estuviera a punto de tomar una siesta―. Y será mejor que lo haga, si no quiere estar castigada por… no lo sé, ¿una semana, tal vez dos?

Hermione entrecerró ligeramente sus ojos castaños, pero aquello sólo pareció divertirlo más aún. Finalmente soltó un suspiro cansado, asintiendo levemente mientras abría la puerta.

―Señorita Granger…

―¿Quiere que cierre la puerta al salir?

Snape sonrió torcidamente, negando levemente con su cabeza, antes de señalar su sien con uno de sus delgados dedos, luciendo una pequeña mueca burlona.

―Intente regular sus pensamientos la próxima vez. A menos que su intención sea compartirlos. En dicho caso, sepa que voy a estar escuchando.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Síp, aún estoy aquí. Pero les advierto que probablemente me tarde un poco más de lo común. Estoy en tratamiento psicoterapéutico, y parte del mismo consiste en alejarme un poco de la computadora y el mundo virtual._

 _Aún así no se preocupen, creo que podré actualizar con relativa regularidad por ahora… eso es hasta que empiece el año lectivo en el liceo/secundaria, claro._

 _¡Pero bueno, cambiando de tema! Voy a responder sus reviews._

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Creo que poco a poco lo voy superando. Siempre va a doler, obviamente, pero al menos no será una constante. ¡Gracias! Tomaré lo de la burbuja como un cumplido :p_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Lo sé, es algo bastante difícil de asimilar. Es algo muy bonito que nos tengamos todos entre sí para enfrentar la pérdida. Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _ **sapphire97**_ _: Tu comentario casi me sacó un par de lágrimas, honestamente. Gracias, en verdad, me alegra mucho haber logrado expresar la tristeza que me invadía. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me ayudaron :')_

 _ **RosaDelSur**_ _: Gracias a ti por tus palabras. Entiendo a los autores que decidieron no continuar, debe ser muy doloroso. Todo mi apoyo va para ellos. Pero yo simplemente no podía dejarlo así._

 _ **SeverusDarcy**_ _: Lo siento, no era la intención angustiarte. Sobre los easter_ _eggs_ _, había dos en el número de la ley y su artículo, otro sobre la noticia que lee Snape, y también "el cáncer como excusa repetida", en honor a David Bowie. Sí que lo era. Y vivirá eternamente._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Lo único que nos quedan son los recuerdos. Gracias, espero que este capítulo también te guste :)_

 _ **Yazmin Snape Marvolo**_ _: ¡Gracias! Pues sí, Snape tiene un buen corazón, aunque le guste ocultarlo muy bien. Sobre tu idea, me parece muy bonita, pero en este fic Alan también murió (es la noticia que leía Snape en el capítulo anterior)._

 _ **YUKI. NICKY1**_ _: (Pongo un espacio en tu nombre porque de otra forma Fanfiction lo hace desaparecer… me ha pasado ya varias veces). Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, realmente lo aprecio muchísimo. ¡Me alegra haberte emocionado así! Gracias a ti por leer. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _: Alan vivirá en todos esos personajes a quiénes trajo a la vida. Nadie hubiera podido interpretarlos mejor. ¡¿Te imaginas?! "Señorita Granger." "…" "Sé que me está escuchando, estás son celdas contiguas." "…" "¿Quisiera casarse conmigo?" "Con todo respeto, váyase a la v*rga, profesor."- o algo así XD Albus sería el juez de la boda si pudiera… ahora que lo pienso… :v Ok, no. O no lo sé xD Por cierto, sí, eso era uno de los easter eggs. Gracias por leer y comentar._

 _ **Sucubos**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Realmente lo aprecio._

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: Hey, no te preocupes. Pues sí, a mí también me costó bastante creerlo y aceptarlo. Pero la vida sigue. Gracias por todo tu apoyo, y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**MCamiSnape, RosaDelSur, gaby-scorpio, FDRG, Leila.B.G, pamogra**_ _y_ _ **julieta1415**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**RosaDelSur, FDRG, Gabymuse, pamogra**_ _y_ _ **julieta1415**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, el océano Atlántico es más salado que el Pacífico? (?)_

 _Y… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior. Recuerden dejar sus sugerencias, ideas y opiniones en los comentarios._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	9. (Hiatus) (¡De regreso!)

_Hola._

 _Lamento muchísimo no poder brindarles una actualización. De hecho esto es un aviso: esta historia entra en_ **hiatus** _._

 _No, no es por falta de inspiración, ni por falta de tiempo, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente ocurrió un problema con la computadora, y no podré utilizarla por un tiempo indeterminado. Además, han bloqueado el WiFi porque la pareja de mi madre no ha pagado el teléfono... al parecer todo está en mi contra._

 _Se preguntarán, ¿cómo es que estás publicando este aviso entonces? Estoy desde la versión móvil del sitio, usando el poco saldo que tengo en mi celular. Sirve para publicar de apuro, pero nada más, es muy incómoda de manejar en ese aspecto. Ustedes merecen calidad, y yo merezco poder escribir con comodidad, ergo, con una computadora._

 _En verdad esto me entristece mucho. ¿Saben? Tal vez les parezca una gran tontería, pero escribir esta historia e interactuar con ustedes me hace muy bien. Verán, no soy una persona sencilla, tengo bastantes problemas de los que no querrían saber. Y esto me ayudaba mucho._

 _Diablos, creo que voy a llorar. Haré todo lo posible por poder regresar pronto, de verdad. Los voy a extrañar. Mucho. Y mierda, ya estoy llorando._

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por su comprensión, y este hermoso casi mes que pasamos juntos._

 _Adiós no, hasta luego._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	10. Polvos flú y jarrones rotos

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Síp, he regresado. Pero antes que nada, quisiera decir que probablemente me tomará más tiempo del usual actualizar el fic. Las vacaciones no son eternas (lamentablemente) y estaré bastante ocupada. Sin embargo, no duden que lo terminaré. Sin más, al fic._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Polvos flú y jarrones rotos**

* * *

―¡Él no puede hacer eso! ¡Es un abuso!

Las palabras de resentimiento y rechazo ante el pedido del profesor Snape no tardaron en llegar, cortesía de Ron. Hermione debía admitir que se sentía casi tan frustrada como él, pero de alguna manera, siempre había sido un poco mejor para controlar sus emociones.

Suspiró pesadamente, hundiéndose en el sofá de la Sala Común mientras observaba distraídamente el fuego en la chimenea frente a ella, consumiendo unos leños viejos.

―Bueno…

Harry había abierto la boca, pero se obligó a sí mismo a cerrarla cuando recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Ron. Al parecer el pelirrojo no estaba dispuesto a soportar que su amigo defendiera al odiado profesor, al menos no en ese momento.

―Sólo se está aprovechando―agregó entonces Ron, aún paseándose de un lado al otro como un león encarcelado―. Sabe que no tienes más opción, y se está aprovechando de eso. Maldito viejo abusador…

Hermione pensó que tal vez debería intervenir para calmar un poco los ánimos a su alrededor cuando vio a Harry apretar los labios, como si estuviese conteniéndose de soltar alguna defensa. Sin embargo, ella también se mantuvo en silencio.

Al fin y al cabo, Snape parecía estar haciendo méritos para merecer todos esos insultos y muchos más.

Escuchó en silencio como Ron continuaba despotricando en contra del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras del colegio, hasta que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo sobrehumano por contener un descortés bostezo.

Una mezcla de aburrimiento y cansancio la obligó a ponerse en pie, y despedirse de ambos muchachos vagamente, antes de dirigirse a las habitaciones de chicas para poder descansar.

Y, obviamente, no mencionó ni una sola palabra de la visita que debía hacerle al despacho de su profesor el miércoles a medianoche.

* * *

Era realmente frustrante pensarlo, pero cuando deseaba que la semana pasara muy lentamente, el tiempo parecía correr una carrera contra sí mismo, todo para poder contradecirla.

La cuestión era que, de hecho, ya era miércoles.

Durante su clase de Transformaciones, Hermione estuvo pensando seriamente en fingir que había olvidado por completo la "reunión" a medianoche, pero descartó la idea, especialmente al sentir la pesada mirada del profesor Lippert sobre ella.

Y recordar quién la había salvado de tan embarazosa situación con el anteriormente mencionado, aunque fuese con métodos poco tradicionales.

Mientras cenaba junto a todos sus compañeros en el Gran Comedor, se preguntó si el profesor Snape aún recordaba haberla citado esa noche en su despacho. Tuvo la pequeñísima esperanza de que hubiera sido así.

Sin embargo, cuando echó una fugaz y furtiva mirada a la mesa de profesores, la mirada intensa y la casi imperceptible sonrisa torcida del profesor le dio la única respuesta que necesitaba.

Él no lo había olvidado, y ella no podía fingir que lo había hecho.

Por eso luego de cenar, fingió que iba a dormir, incluso se acomodó en su cama y se mantuvo en completo silencio durante un rato. Media hora después, cuando no podía oír en la habitación nada más que suaves ronquidos, decidió levantarse.

Se dio cuenta de que no tenía tiempo de quitarse la pijama y volver a colocarse su uniforme, por lo que cogió una bata de dormir que tenía a mano y se la echó encima descuidadamente. Haciendo el mayor silencio posible, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a la Sala Común.

Salió sigilosamente por el hueco en la puerta, y con alivio comprobó que la Dama Gorda no se encontraba en su retrato, y probablemente estaba en una cita con el caballero de aquel retrato al otro lado del colegio.

Aún así, Hermione se mantuvo atenta. Si algún profesor llegaba a sorprenderla fuera de la cama a esas horas de la noche, probablemente perdería todos los puntos que había ganado ese día, y estaría castigada también.

Suspiró pesadamente. ¿Sería por eso que Snape la había citado a media noche, mientras todos los demás dormían? Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando descartar esa idea, por muy verosímil que pareciera.

Se vio obligada a conjurar un Lumos cuando ingresó a las oscuras y frías mazmorras, imposibilitada de ver absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Y entonces, llegó al dichoso despacho por fin.

Golpeó a la puerta lo más suavemente que pudo, intentando no hacer demasiado escándalo y llamar la atención de algún curioso. Cuando pasaron un par de minutos sin que se abriera la puerta, consideró seriamente regresar apresuradamente sobre sus pasos, pero entonces escuchó pasos acercarse al otro lado de la puerta.

Esta se abrió entonces, y el profesor Snape se asomó, observando a la estudiante frente a él con mirada crítica. Chasqueó la lengua, apartándose para permitirle pasar.

―¿En pijamas, señorita Granger? ¿No cuenta su armario con algún atuendo más decente?

La muchacha Gryffindor tuvo que apretar los dientes para no responder de forma indebida, ingresando al despacho con la frente en alto mientras se acomodaba mejor la bata de dormir.

―Es medianoche, señor―señaló entonces con tono elocuente, volviéndose hacia él con una pequeña mueca adornando su rostro―. ¿Acaso me esperaba luciendo una túnica de gala?

El profesor arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, pero rápidamente le restó importancia al asunto con un movimiento lánguido de su mano, mientras se acercaba un par de pasos más, cautelosamente.

―¿Sabe por qué le pedí que viniera aquí, señorita Granger? ―preguntó entonces con tono apacible, demasiado tranquilo para venir de él.

―¿Para poder restarme puntos por estar fuera de la cama a altas horas de la noche?

Una diminuta y prácticamente imperceptible sonrisa torcida se dibujó en los finos labios del profesor, pero él simplemente negó con su cabeza, avanzando aún más hasta pasar por su lado, acercándose a la chimenea al final del despacho.

―Como ya debe ser de su extenso conocimiento, nadie puede aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts―señaló entonces el hombre, viendo a la chica asentir, antes de tomar un puñado de polvo en una pequeña bolsita junto a la chimenea―. Así que este será nuestro medio de trasporte por esta noche.

Hermione observó la chimenea por un momento, y luego a su profesor, con una expresión de ligera desconfianza apareciendo en su joven rostro.

―¿Saldremos de Hogwarts?

―Precisamente.

―¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde iremos?

El profesor Snape soltó un suspiro prolongado que denotaba exasperación, mientras se colocaba frente a la chimenea, antes de volverse nuevamente hacia ella.

―Venga conmigo, y lo descubrirá―dijo entonces, ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente.

La joven estudiante titubeó en su lugar por unos momentos. No le gustaba pensar lo peor, pero a veces era necesario. Sin embargo, el ceño algo fruncido del hombre denotaba su impaciencia, y terminó por acercarse.

De cualquier modo, llevaba su varita consigo, por si algo andaba mal. Cuando estuvo también frente a la chimenea, se prendió del brazo de su profesor, y este tomó otro puñado de polvos Flú, antes de lanzarlo al suelo y pronunciar:

―¡Hilandera!

Una llama de fuego verde esmeralda se alzó por completo, y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en qué significaba la palabra que su profesor había pronunciado, ya habían ingresado a la chimenea, siendo envueltos por la misma.

La cuestión es que apenas unos momentos después, pudo sentir sus pies posarse en el suelo otra vez, mientras el fuego mágico se desvanecía por completo lentamente.

Con sigilo, Hermione bajó de la plataforma en la chimenea, observando a su alrededor con curiosidad.

El lugar era muy oscuro, pues apenas podía distinguir algunas cosas a su alrededor, pero podía sentir que el aire estaba saturado, como si las ventanas no hubieran sido abiertas por mucho tiempo. Incluso llegó a pensar que no había ventanas en el lugar.

Pudo sentir el suelo empolvado bajo sus pies, y sólo entonces recordó que había salido de su habitación y recorrido el castillo completamente descalza. Estaba reprendiéndose a sí misma mentalmente, cuando escuchó a su profesor aclarar su garganta de forma insistente.

Sólo entonces se volvió hacia su acompañante, siendo recibida con una expresión algo burlona.

―Le agradecería enormemente, señorita Granger, que me devolviera mi brazo teniendo en cuenta que usted ya tiene dos.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja, extrañada, hasta finalmente percatarse de que estaba estrujando el brazo de su profesor entre sus manos, seguramente por el nerviosismo de encontrarse en aquel lugar nuevo, y ciertamente tenebroso.

Se soltó enseguida apresuradamente, apartándose también un par de pasos, aunque eso solamente la llevó a chocar con lo que creyó que era una pequeña mesita ratona. Y pudo oír el sonido de algo rompiéndose al estrellarse en el suelo.

―No… se mueva―gruñó entonces Snape con tono amenazante, y unos segundos después, varias velas se encendieron alrededor, iluminando un poco más el lugar.

Aún ligeramente abochornada por su descuido, Hermione apartó la mirada para que su tenue sonrojo no fuese visible, antes de comenzar a avanzar con cuidado por el lugar. Ahora que podía ver mejor sus alrededores, pudo confirmar que el lugar parecía ser, en efecto, una casa abandonada. Sin embargo, se sintió asombrada ante los muchos libros que cubrían las paredes.

Pero además de eso… el suelo sucio con polvo que debía tener más años de edad que ella misma, y muebles desvencijados y rotos como única decoración. Hizo una pequeña mueca, antes de volverse hacia el profesor.

―¿Dónde estamos, señor?―se atrevió a preguntar entonces, aún viendo con desconfianza a su alrededor

―Estamos en mi casa.

La expresión de Hermione cambió por completo en apenas un instante, pasando de cautelosa a incrédula en cuestión de un segundo. Se volvió otra vez hacia la habitación, que suponía que era la sala de estar, y tragó en seco.

―¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Snape soltó un bufido, adentrándose también en el lugar con agilidad y rapidez, al parecer bastante acostumbrado a sortear objetos tirados en el suelo con facilidad. Se detuvo detrás del viejo sillón, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

―Bueno, señorita Granger, según tengo entendido, vamos a tener que compartir mucho más que sólo unos anillos―dijo entonces con tono tranquilo, el mismo que había usado antes de venir―. Al parecer, este matrimonio forzado deberá incluir que compartamos un hogar, bienes, e incluso una cama.

Hermione se vio obligada a apartar la mirada ante la mención de aquella última parte, aunque el bochorno en su rostro debió haber sido bastante obvio debido al fuerte sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Snape no le dio importancia alguna, y continuó hablando como si nada.

―Como bien puede notar, no he puesto mucho empeño en lograr que esta casa sea por lo menos decente, porque paso muy poco tiempo aquí y honestamente no me importa―murmuró, con un lánguido encogimiento de hombros―. Pero si vamos a tener que convivir, y usted no cuenta con ninguna propiedad, deberemos usar esta. Y volverla "habitable".

La joven Gryffindor asintió simplemente, observando a su alrededor y comenzando a pensar de qué cosas de ese lugar podría deshacerse y de qué no. Snape volvió a aclarar su garganta para lograr llamar su atención.

―Tenga mucho cuidado con todo a su alrededor. Quiero conservarlo―declaró el profesor, y al recibir una mirada algo incrédula por parte de su alumna, rodó los ojos con total frustración―. Utilice hechizos reparadores, señorita Granger. No se deshaga de absolutamente nada aquí.

Hermione se tomó un par de momentos, pero finalmente dio un leve asentimiento. Su profesor lo correspondió secamente, antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar la habitación, probablemente para encargarse de otra sección de aquella casa.

La muchacha sacó su varita, lista para comenzar a poner algo de orden en el lugar. Primero que nada, se encargó de desvanecer la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo, dejando relucir un bonito tapete verde. Aquello la hizo sonreír levemente, con una agradable sensación cómoda bajo sus pies.

Continuó avanzando poco a poco por el recinto, observando a su alrededor con curiosidad, y también bastante cautela. No sabía si esperaba trampas mortales, o hechizos repelentes, o algún otro método de agresión, pero sí sabía que debía andar con cuidado en terreno desconocido.

Con un ligero movimiento de varita, se deshizo del polvo añejo que cubría el sofá de cuero, justo antes de reparar una pata que tenía chueca, acercándose para poder sentir su textura con su mano.

Y aunque probablemente no debería estar pensando en eso justo en ese momento, se dijo a sí misma que no le molestaría demasiado vivir allí si tenía que hacerlo.

Rápidamente negó con su cabeza, dispuesta a deshacerse de ese pensamiento tan repentino y hasta cierto punto perturbador. Apartó la vista de aquel sofá reparado, y se acercó distraídamente a la chimenea con la que contaba la habitación. Sólo con verla, era bastante obvio que no se había encendido fuego allí en años.

Hermione suspiró, desempolvando también el mármol de la chimenea, y desechando las cenizas añejas que allí se encontraban. Luego de haber quitado el polvo, descubrió que sobre la superficie de la chimenea había una pequeña y discreta caja de madera.

Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, mientras le echaba un vistazo a la puerta por la cual había salido su profesor, como si temiera que él estuviese allí parado, observándola de forma acusadora. Pero no estaba allí, por lo que con cierto nerviosismo, se acercó a la caja.

Cuando la tomó, tuvo ese fuerte sentimiento de que no debía hacer eso, que ese no era su asunto, que era una falta de respeto. Pero la curiosidad mató al gato, o en este caso, a la leona.

Pensó que si daba un vistazo rápido, nadie lo iría a notar. Mucho menos su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Intentó abrir la caja con sus manos, pero no lo consiguió. Tragando en seco, le apuntó con su varita y murmuró un "Alohomora".

Y enseguida sintió una especie de empujón perpetuado por manos invisibles, que la obligó a retroceder un par de pasos, tastabillando. La caja contaba con un hechizo protector, obviamente, pensó un segundo antes de sentir un intenso dolor en su pie izquierdo.

Soltó un grito agudo de forma completamente involuntaria, dejándose caer sobre el recién reparado sofá a sus espaldas. Pudo escuchar con claridad los pasos apresurados de su profesor al acercarse, para verla con expresión ciertamente preocupada, varita en mano de forma alerta.

―¡¿Qué diablos le ocurre, Granger?!

La muchacha escuchó el grito ensordecedor de Snape, pero estaba demasiado ocupada jadeando de dolor, cruzando sus piernas para así lograr ver los trozos del jarrón que ella misma había roto al llegar, incrustados en su pie.

Pudo sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la dolorosa herida, y escuchó a su profesor bufar, inclinándose para sostenerse en una de sus rodillas, y lograr observar su herida con ojo crítico.

―Sólo a usted se le ocurre venir descalza, y además, no reparar primero lo que acaba de romper, ¿cierto, señorita Granger? ―masculló el hombre, apuntando con su varita hacia su herida.

Hermione estuvo a punto de intentar detenerlo, adolorida, pero él ya había comenzado a murmurar de forma inaudible algunos hechizos. Despacio y de forma tan delicada como era posible, los trozos cortantes del jarrón comenzaron a desprenderse de su piel, hasta caer al suelo, ensangrentados.

La muchacha cubrió su boca con su mano un momento, para no volver a gritar, aunque para su sorpresa no sintió un dolor tan insoportable como aquel que había estado imaginando. Pronto sus heridas estaban cerrándose, dejando pequeñas cicatrices de color rosado en su lugar.

―Le recomiendo que no camine por un rato―musitó entonces el profesor Snape, enderezándose y guardando su varita otra vez en su túnica―. Por lo tanto, creo que no podremos hacer mucho más hoy. Ya volveremos otro día.

Snape se dio la vuelta, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña bolsa de polvos flú, antes de fijarse nuevamente en su alumna, con una ceja arqueada. Ella tenía una expresión algo incómoda, mientras le echaba una mirada breve a su pie herido de forma significativa.

El profesor gruñó, regresando sobre sus pasos para acercarse a su alumna, e inclinarse hacia ella. Con un sonrojo difícil de disimular adornando sus mejillas, Hermione se prendió de sus hombros, y así le fue posible cargarla.

La muchacha apartó la vista, para no tener que ver la expresión irritada que llevaba su profesor, y para que no se notara tanto el bochorno en su propio rostro. Luego de que las llamas color esmeralda volvieran a envolverlos, estaban de regreso en Hogwarts.

Como pudo, el profesor Snape se las arregló para sacar su varita, e invocar un pequeño frasco que aparentemente contenía una poción, color azul claro, hasta las manos de su alumna.

―Bébala hoy antes de dormirse―le ordenó entonces, dirigiéndose sin perder tiempo fuera de su despacho―. Mañana al despertar no sentirá dolor alguno y podrá caminar sin dificultades.

Hermione sólo pudo asentir levemente ante eso, aún con la vista fija hacia adelante. Al notar que se oscurecía aún más el trayecto, sacó su propia varita, y conjuró otro "Lumos" para iluminar el camino de ambos. Él sólo asintió una sola vez ante eso como reconocimiento.

A pesar de las quejas que recibía por parte de los retratos en las paredes debido a la luz encendida, y el peso extra que estaba llevando encima, pudo llegar bastante rápido a la torre de Gryffindor. Allí, pudo encontrarse con el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que llevaba una expresión enfurruñada en su rostro.

―¿Profesor Snape…?

―Apártate. Debo llevar a esta alumna a su cama.

La mujer dentro del retrato hizo una mueca ante el tono del profesor, y se cruzó de brazos firmemente con aire orgulloso.

―¿Y qué se supone que hace la señorita fuera de su cama?―cuestionó entonces, viéndolo con desconfianza.

―Pregúntele a ella―dijo él con total naturalidad, ganándose una mirada incrédula por parte de la muchacha―. Yo solamente la encontré vagando por el castillo, y se había herido un pie en el camino…

Hermione abrió su boca para poder desmentirlo, pero en ese momento Snape hizo un ágil movimiento con su varita, y apartó así el retrato de la entrada, ingresando sin importarle las quejas de la Dama Gorda a sus espaldas.

―¡Usted no puede…!―había intentado advertirle Hermione, pero cuando él comenzó a subir la escalera, absolutamente nada ocurrió―. ¿Pero cómo…?

―Los chicos no pueden subir estas escaleras―aclaró entonces el profesor, rodando los ojos como si fuera innecesario explicar eso―. Yo no soy un chico, señorita Granger, soy un hombre.

Justo en ese momento, llegó al final de las escaleras, y Hermione le señaló en silencio la habitación correspondiente. Sigilosamente, tanto que parecía estar flotando en el aire en lugar de caminar, Snape se acercó a la única cama libre del lugar, y allí depositó a su alumna.

Hermione se acomodó un poco, cubriéndose con sus cobijas, y viendo al hombre dirigirse enseguida a la salida.

―Gracias, profesor.

El aludido se dio apenas la vuelta, justo en la puerta, y se encogió de hombros con un bufido.

―Cállese, Granger.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Terminó oficialmente el hiatus, y me alegra mucho que no haya durado demasiado. Eso sí, debo advertirles que puede que me tarde un poco más en actualizar a partir de ahora, pues empezarán las clases en el liceo/secundaria, y tendré menos tiempo libre._

 _Así que actualizaciones irregulares, pero actualizaciones al fin. Más vale tarde que nunca. Ahora, creo que viene siendo hora de responder los reviews._

 _ **ringo-tensai:**_ _Hubiera sido interesante que huyeran, ¿no? Imagina las posibilidades… hehehe, pues ya veremos cómo sale. Saludos._

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Pues creo que Snape puede ser un poquitín posesivo con aquello que considera suyo… ¡besos para ti también, nos leemos!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _Pues ya estoy de regreso, y definitivamente voy a terminar la historia. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que este haya respondido tus dudas. ¡Saludos, cuídate!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: Hehehe, pues ahora lo sabes. Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, besos._

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer todo, y dejar tus comentarios! Es una bonita sorpresa :3 Pues me gustó tu idea, tal vez la vuelva una historia en algún momento. PD: Soy Gryffindor, o al menos eso dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador XD_

 _ **himesama01**_ _: ¡Gracias! Espero que te guste._

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: Lo sé, pero afortunadamente todo mejoró, al menos por ahora. Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena, gracias por tu apoyo._

 _ **lisicarmela**_ _: Gracias. Tú también cuídate, saludos._

 _ **Sucubos**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues ya estoy de regreso, espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

 _ **lunaybolom**_ _: Muchas gracias por tu comentario, ha sido muy inspirador. En verdad a veces escasean las ganas, o la inspiración, pero palabras de ánimo como estas ayudan a seguir adelante. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salir de esta por mí y por los que me quieren. Y eso incluye a mis lectores. ¡Besos y abrazos, cuídate mucho!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**conego, evi84, IzzyRomanoffLovegood, himesama01, Icap97, QIAO-XIAO**_ _y_ _ **JulietaMalfoySnape**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Luna White 29, conego, evi84, minerva91, himesama01, Icap97**_ _y_ _ **MCamiSnape**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, las caricaturas del Pato Donald fueron vetadas en Finlandia porque éste no usaba pantalón? (?)_

 _Y… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden que pueden dejarme sus opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, declaraciones de amor o amenazas de muerte en un review._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	11. Lobo disfrazado de cordero

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. He intentado sacar este capítulo pronto… ¿han notado con qué rapidez se llenan los archivos de fics en este fandom? Publicas, y a los diez o quince minutos, tu fic se encuentra en la tercera o cuarta página de fics actualizados. Digamos que ahora entiendo por qué algunos fics pasan por el fandom sin pena ni gloria… en fin, a lo que nos compete. ¡El fic!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Lobo disfrazado de cordero**

* * *

En efecto, la poción azul claro que el profesor Snape le había entregado había tenido el efecto deseado, y a la mañana siguiente, Hermione podía caminar sin dificultad alguna ni rastros de su herida.

Sin embargo, ese mismo día recibió una nota privada por parte de su profesor, en la cual le exigía que preparara una poción curativa idéntica a la que le había entregado para reemplazar la que había "desperdiciado". Así que refunfuñando y con el ceño fruncido, Hermione se había hecho un tiempo para pedirle prestada su aula al profesor Slughorn, y preparar dicha poción allí.

Le había costado bastante conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios, pero finalmente lo había hecho. Por eso allí estaba, en aquella aula vacía, revolviendo la poción en el caldero humeante, preocupada porque esta no adquiría aquel tono azul claro que debía tener.

Estaba pensando justamente en eso, cuando pudo escuchar la puerta abrirse a sus espaldas, antes de cerrarse enseguida.

―Profesor Slughorn, terminaré en unos momentos, sólo…

―Tranquila, señorita Granger―interrumpió una voz masculina, pero que no correspondía al actual profesor de Pociones del colegio―. Creo que aún tiene tiempo.

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente, y se volvió a su interlocutor con una expresión alarmada. El profesor Lippert la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa relajada en su rostro, cargando un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo muggles consigo.

―Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente, señorita Granger, sobre una irregularidad de la que fui informado esta mañana.

La muchacha Gryffindor arqueó una ceja ante eso, observando a su profesor rodear un par de mesas desocupadas en el aula hasta acercarse a ella. Sintió ganas de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero casi enseguida asumió de qué hablaba.

Aún así, se mantuvo en silencio con cautela.

―No sé si usted estaba ya informada o no, pero soy el nuevo Jefe de la Casa Gryffindor―continuó él, de forma innecesaria, pues Hermione recordaba el aviso que había dado la directora McGonagall al respecto―. Y cómo tal, es mi deber ser informado de todo lo que ocurre y deja de ocurrir con los alumnos de dicha casa.

―¿Señor…?

―¿Puedo saber qué hacía usted fuera de la cama después de medianoche? Y muy especialmente, ¿por qué el profesor Snape tuvo que subir hasta las habitaciones de las chicas para traerla?

Hermione detuvo por unos momentos los movimientos de su mano, observando la poción de color azul verdoso comenzar a adquirir un tono más claro. Soltó un suspiro. Probablemente la Dama Gorda no se había mantenido con la boca cerrada.

―Tenía una herida reciente en mi pie, y lamentablemente no podía caminar por mi cuenta―respondió entonces, utilizando el tono más natural posible mientras continuaba revolviendo su poción―. De otra manera, estoy bastante de segura de que el profesor Snape no habría accedido a traerme personalmente.

El profesor Lippert hizo una pequeña mueca, arqueando una ceja, pero se tomó unos momentos para realizar un par de anotaciones en su libreta, antes de alzar la vista de ojos azules nuevamente hacia su alumna.

―Eso aún no responde la primera parte de mi pregunta, señorita Granger―le recordó entonces, ladeando su cabeza un poco para poder demostrar su incipiente curiosidad―. ¿Qué hacía usted fuera de la cama a esas horas, con el profesor Snape? Porque no, no me creo que estuviese vagando sin rumbo por ahí, y se lo encontrara de casualidad.

La muchacha Gryffindor contuvo otro prolongado suspiro de frustración, temiendo que fuese demasiado descortés. Aún así, no pudo evitar que una pequeña mueca se dibujara en sus labios, todavía removiendo la poción dentro del caldero.

―Realmente no creo que sea de su incumbencia, con todo respeto―dijo entonces con tono solemne, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, antes de continuar―. Pero si de verdad quiere saber, simplemente usamos su chimenea y polvos flú para ir a su casa. Eso es todo.

Las palabras que había pronunciado Hermione tenían la intención de calmar a su profesor, pero en su lugar parecieron tener un efecto totalmente contrario a ese. La expresión del hombre cambió de escéptica a enfadada en cuestión de un par de segundos.

―Lo sabía…― masculló entonces por lo bajo, escribiendo otra vez en su libreta furiosamente, antes de mirarla nuevamente―. ¿Puedo saber qué hicieron allí, exactamente?

Hermione alzó la vista de su poción a medio terminar para poder mirar a su profesor de Transformaciones, como si de esa forma intentara averiguar si estaba hablando en serio o no. Parecía muy, muy enserio.

―Bueno… no sé si debería hablar de esto con usted, profesor Lippert―murmuró entonces, apagando el fuego debajo del caldero cuando su poción adquirió ese tono que debía tener―. Es un asunto privado, entre el profesor Snape y yo. Creo que ya le he dicho suficiente.

―Pues está usted muy equivocada entonces, señorita Granger―correspondió él, ahora adquiriendo una expresión aparentemente indignada―. Usted necesita contarme exactamente lo que pasó, o será mucho peor, especialmente para ese… el profesor Snape.

La joven alumna arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, pero por la expresión iracunda del profesor Lippert, una que no había visto antes en él, supo que estaba hablando muy en serio otra vez.

―De acuerdo, ya que insiste _tanto_ ―musitó ella, haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad mientras comenzaba a colocar su poción en un frasco, para no tener que mirarlo―. Fuimos a su casa para arreglar un par de cosas, y en resumen limpiarla un poco. Si vamos a vivir allí, lo haremos como personas civilizadas. Estábamos trabajando en ello cuando yo… sólo tropecé y me lastimé. Eso es todo.

Hermione no podía –ni quería- verlo, pero Lippert tenía una expresión de completo escepticismo en su atractivo rostro, incluso entrecerrando ligeramente sus ojos azules al mirarla. Luego de unos momentos soltó un suspiro, empezando a tachar lo que fuera que había anotado en su libreta.

―Usted no tiene por qué intentar protegerlo, señorita Granger―declaró entonces, palmeando un poco su hombro de manera que pretendía ser de apoyo―. Si necesita contarme algo más, estaré en mi oficina para escucharla.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo más, o más bien preguntar de la forma más cortés posible de qué demonios estaba hablando ahora su profesor. Sin embargo, al volverse, él ya no estaba, y eso la llenó de alivio.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde llegó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras cargando con una poción en su bolso y una duda en su mente.

Se preguntaba si debía hablar con el profesor Snape sobre su extraña charla con Lippert. Pensaba que tal vez a Snape no le importaría, pero también pensaba que probablemente querría saber que estuvieron hablando de él y su hogar. Además de la actitud tan extraña del profesor de Transformaciones.

Se acomodó en su asiento de siempre, aún pensando en aquello, y sin prestar mucha atención cuando Ron y Harry se sentaron justo junto a ella, como en cada clase.

Sin embargo, cuando el profesor Snape ingresó por fin al lugar con cara de pocos amigos, se aseguró de sacar la poción color azul claro de su bolso y dejarla sobre su escritorio, para que pudiese verla.

Y lo hizo, casi enseguida, adquiriendo una mueca ligeramente más molesta. Aquello logró que Hermione formara una pequeña sonrisa divertida, conteniendo una risita indiscreta. El profesor colocó un par de ejercicios para todos, generando varias quejas que ignoró completamente, antes de acercarse al pupitre de la muchacha.

―Parece que logró elaborar una poción curativa básica. Qué sorpresa.

―Gracias, profesor―murmuró la muchacha, aún sin poder borrar esa sonrisa orgullosa de sí misma que no había logrado ocultar―. Confío en que es de la mejor calidad.

Snape chasqueó su lengua sonoramente, como si dudara de verdad que sus palabras fueran ciertas, y tomó el pequeño frasco para examinarlo de cerca. Al parecer sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

―¡Espere! ―lo llamó entonces ella, logrando que algunos de sus compañeros le dedicaran miradas furtivas antes de continuar trabajando―. Necesito hablar con usted.

El hombre se volvió de nuevo hacia ella con movimientos perezosos, arqueando una ceja. Sin embargo, luego de un momento bufó, dando un solo asentimiento de confirmación.

―Acompáñeme a la alacena, señorita Granger―farfulló entonces, dándose la vuelta nuevamente para dirigirse hacia allá.

Hermione asintió enseguida, poniéndose en pie rápidamente para poder seguirlo, aunque aún así no pudo ignorar la mirada curiosa y algo descolocada que Ron les estaba dedicando desde su pupitre.

La muchacha ingresó a la alacena detrás de su profesor, comprobando una vez más que era un lugar en extremo pequeño que sólo tenía capacidad para una persona. Y sin embargo estaban allí, los dos.

―¿Armarios espejo? ―cuestionó de repente, viendo a su alrededor y reconociendo el lugar como la misma alacena que tenía Snape en su despacho, algo físicamente imposible si no fuese por la magia

―¿Tiene usted la incontrolable necesidad de señalar siempre lo obvio, acaso? ―correspondió el hombre en la forma de un gruñido, mientras guardaba la poción nueva junto a las demás―. En lugar de decir tonterías, ¿por qué no me dice que es eso tan importante de lo cual quería hablar conmigo?

Hermione se mordió levemente el labio inferior, como si intentara reprenderse por hablar de más, antes de recordar que aquello estaba e su naturaleza y debía importarle un pepino lo que Snape pensara. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus pensamientos para poder hablar con la coherencia necesaria.

―Es sobre el profesor Lippert―murmuró entonces, enseguida adquiriendo una mueca incómoda al apartar la vista―. Pedí al profesor Slughorn su aula para poder preparar la poción, y entonces él aprovechó que estaba sola, y…

―¿Intentó propasarse con usted otra vez?

Hermione frunció el ceño, algo confundida ante la expresión ahora seria y tal vez incluso enfadada del hombre frente a ella, y negó otra vez con su cabeza, suspirando pesadamente.

―No… pero averiguaría que pasó si me dejara terminar de hablar.

―Y yo no la interrumpiría si usted no se fuera por las ramas cada dos palabras.

―¡Profesor!

Snape apretó los labios, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener las palabras que intentaban escapar, y realizó una imperceptible reverencia en aquel espacio reducido, permitiéndole hablar.

―El profesor Lippert estaba actuando muy extraño―continuó entonces Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada, fijándose en alguna pociones almacenadas en los armarios de forma distraída―. Quería averiguar exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo y por qué usted tuvo que… ya sabe, cargarme.

El hombre tenía una expresión bastante tranquila e indiferente ante las palabras de su alumna, arqueando una ceja cuando ella dejó de hablar por un momento, al parecer leyendo las etiquetas de los frascos tras él. Aclaró su garganta significativamente para llamar su atención.

―¿Y usted qué le dijo, señorita Granger?―preguntó entonces, con una expresión levemente curiosa que no parecía pertenecer a su persona―. Porque honestamente, me importa muy poco lo que ese alcornoque piense, diga o haga, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Hermione volvió a dirigir sus ojos castaños hacia él, y pudo sentir sus mejillas colorearse un poco de un ligero tono rojizo por la pena. Soltó u largo suspiro.

―Le dije la verdad, señor―aseguró entonces con tono que deseaba denotar solemnidad―. Le dije que visitamos su casa para reparar un par de cosas y demás.

―Muy bien. ¿También le dijo cómo fue exactamente que se causó esa herida tan fea en su pie? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que ni siquiera yo estoy enterado de eso.

La joven Gryffindor sintió que los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban de una forma que no creía posible, todo a causa del tono tranquilo y hasta cierto punto meloso que Snape había utilizado, incluso inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Intentó retroceder, pero sólo consiguió chocar su espalda contra un montón de estantes, causando que un pequeño frasco de contenido blancuzco se estrellara contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Snape no pareció darle importancia.

Una ligera y burlona sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del profesor, quién paseó su mirada de penetrantes ojos oscuros por cada facción de la muchacha frente a él.

―Voy a repetírselo una vez más, señorita Granger, porque tal parece que su memoria es muy mala últimamente―continuó entonces, con un tono de voz tan bajo que era casi inaudible―. No. Soy. Idiota. Sé muy bien que intentó abrir la caja sobre mi chimenea, y también sé muy bien que se creyó lo suficientemente lista para pensar que no me daría cuenta.

Hermione estaba buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse ante la mirada expectante que le estaba dedicando ahora Snape, sabiendo que cualquier paso en falso tendría el mismo efecto que el de una mina estallando bajo el peso de su cuerpo.

―Sólo sentía curiosidad, profesor, espero que sepa entender―musitó entonces, intentando que su voz sonara tan segura como quería mostrarse, aunque le pareció que estaba fallando de forma fatal―. Creo que aprendí mi lección, de todos modos.

―Pues yo no lo creo, señorita Granger, ya que usted y sus amiguitos son bastante conocidos por no aprender de sus errores ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

―Tal vez la palabra que está buscando es "perseverancia".

―Yo estaba pensando en "estupidez", o tal vez "terquedad", pero si quiere hacerlo sonar bonito es su problema.

Hermione volvió a morder su labio inferior, esta vez con más fuerza que la anterior, intentando contener sus palabras, que se acumulaban en su interior como una bomba de tiempo cuya mecha ya se estaba extinguiendo. Snape, por su parte, continuaba con aquella sonrisa burlona y hasta cruel, como si su expresión fuera un completo antítesis a la de ella.

―Aléjese de lo que no es suyo, Granger, a menos que sea fanática de sufrir consecuencias. En dicho caso, agasájese―recomendó él entonces, por fin enderezándose en ese espacio tan reducido―. Sea paciente. Si algún día la considero digna de mi entera confianza, algo que dudo con cada fibra de mi anatomía, yo mismo le mostraré el contenido de la caja si aún le interesa.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una pequeñísima sonrisa de ilusión se dibujara en sus maltratados labios, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ella. Aunque aún así Snape alcanzó a verla, de todas maneras.

―Sí, señor―masculló la muchacha con tono cansado, dándose la vuelta para poder regresar a clases.

―No tan rápido, señorita Granger―la llamó entonces Snape, casi obligándola con sus palabras a darse la vuelta. Sonrió burlonamente―. Quiero una poción curativa con polvo de cuerno de unicornio en su pupitre, mañana mismo. Al parecer tiene una inconsciente fascinación con romper todo a su alrededor, especialmente mis pociones, y mi paciencia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Buenos días, tardes, o noches! Síp, nueva actualización. Lo sé, me tardé un poquito más de lo usual, pero en mi defensa, yo les advertí (?)_

 _En fin, al fin pude terminar de escribir este capítulo… ¡no tenía inspiración para nada! Pero bueno, afortunadamente lo logré… ¡espero que les guste!_

 _Creo que voy a responder los reviews ahora._

 _ **luz gabriela**_ _: ¡Aww, muchas gracias! Espero que siga interesándote por mucho tiempo más ;)_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: No sé si me lo preguntas a mí o a Hermione, pero ambas tenemos 18 años (?) Pues sí, podría decirse que están comenzando a planear su vida juntos, aunque sea a regañadientes. ¡También cuídate, saludos!_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Yo también me alegro, la verdad. Creo que será algo incómodo para ellos, pero muy gracioso para nosotros. ¡Besos!_

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto! Cierto, comienza a haber algo entre ellos, además de la incomodidad y molestia inicial. ¡Gracias por tu paciencia!_

 _ **YUKI. NICKY1**_ _: Oh, sí, sí que lo es. ¡Muchas gracias, qué gran honor! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Pues sí… creí que estaba llevando la historia tal vez demasiado lento, y quizá me apresuré un poquito. Y sí, eso debió doler. ¡Muchas gracias, besos para ti también!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**_**YUKI. NICKY**_ 1, mcmoriena **__y_ _ **Robin Chispas**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**mcmoriena**_ _y_ _ **Robin Chispas**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, la manera más fácil de diferenciar un animal carnívoro de un herbívoro es por sus ojos, ya que los carnívoros (perros, leones) los tienen al frente de la cabeza, lo que les facilita localizar su alimento; y los herbívoros los tienen a los lados de la misma (aves, conejos), lo que les ayuda a detectar la aproximación de un posible depredador? (?)_

 _Y… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, recuerden que pueden dejar sus ideas, sugerencias y opiniones en los reviews, siempre respondo cada uno de ellos._

 _Por lo demás, me despido._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	12. Campanas de boda que no sonarán

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. He intentado escribir este capítulo lo más rápido posible… aunque eso no sea garantía de nada. En fin, a lo importante, nos vemos allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Campanas de boda que no sonarán**

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas habían sido bastante agitadas, por lo que se le pasaron prácticamente en un suspiro.

Entre conseguir los ingredientes para la poción que debía reponer, más lo puntos que Snape le había restado por atrasarse con dicha poción, más sentir la necesidad de evitar al profesor Lippert para no tener ningún momento incómodo. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

Sin embargo, ahora sí lo tenía. Y sentada allí en la mesa del desayuno junto a sus amigos, mordisqueando una tostada distraídamente, intentaba recordar la fecha exacta de su obligatoria boda con el profesor Snape. Pero por más esfuerzo que ponía en ello, no lo conseguía.

―… entonces me envió otra carta, diciendo que me organizaría una boda pomposa de todos modos, y no tuve más opción que aceptar. Nadie puede discutir con mamá. Oye, quería preguntarte…

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente, como si acabase de despertar de una profunda siesta. Se volvió hacia Ginny, quién había estado hablando anteriormente, y sólo asintió, esperando que no le hubiese hecho alguna pregunta comprometedora.

―Me alegra mucho que aceptes ser una de las madrinas… no sabía si decírtelo o no―continuó la pelirroja, dándole un sorbo a su jugo de calabaza antes de continuar―. Tú sabes, por todo este asunto de Ron…

―Oye, estoy justo aquí―murmuró el aludido, alzando su vista de su avena para fulminarla con la mirada.

Ginny le devolvió la mirada por unos momentos, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hermione y continuar como si nada.

―Por cierto, ¿cuándo te casarás con… tú sabes, 'él'?

―Honestamente… no lo recuerdo―respondió entonces la muchacha, oyendo a Ron bufar sonoramente con una mueca molesta en su rostro―. Pero estoy bastante segura de que será pronto.

―Ugh. Harry quería pedirle que fuera padrino de la boda junto a Ron, pero no. No, no, no―farfulló Ginny, mientras el pelirrojo escupía la avena en su boca por el asombro, viendo con incredulidad a su mejor amigo―. Quiero decir, ¿qué sigue? ¿Llamar a nuestros futuros hijos con su nombre?

Tal vez Ginny no pudo verlo, pero Harry tragó en seco nerviosamente ante sus palabras, y Hermione estuvo bastante segura de que no era a causa de la insistente mirada de Ron sobre él.

Estuvo a punto de comentar algo al respecto, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro sin previo aviso. Luego de sobresaltarse, supo quién era, y también supo que debía acostumbrarse a aquellos acercamientos sorpresa por su parte.

―Acompáñeme, señorita Granger―murmuró entonces el profesor, con un leve asentimiento mientras veía a los demás alumnos junto a ella con aparente interés―. Potter, Weasley, ustedes también… usted no, zoquete, su hermana.

Hermione pudo ver a Ron volver a su asiento con un gruñido, probablemente conteniéndose con esfuerzo para no saltarle encima a su profesor. La muchacha se puso en pie con un suspiro cansado, y palmeó brevemente el hombro de Ron, mientras seguía el paso rápido que Snape había adoptado enseguida.

Pudo oír a Harry y Ginny caminar tras de ella, murmurando entre ellos, probablemente preguntándose a qué se debía todo aquello. Y entonces Hermione lo comprendió. ¿Para qué otra cosa necesitaría a dos de sus amigos en su situación?

―Es hoy, ¿cierto? ―cuestionó entonces, apresurándose un par de pasos para poder la expresión de su profesor.

―No me extraña que lo haya olvidado, señorita Granger―murmuró él con tono indiferente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros―. Yo también lo hice.

Por alguna razón, Hermione sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Hizo una pequeña mueca, dedicándose exclusivamente a seguirlo con paso ligero, aunque siempre intentando no pisar su capa negra por accidente. Notó que cruzaban un par de pasillos poco concurridos, en las mazmorras, y de repente Snape se detuvo, abriendo la puerta de su propio despacho.

―Adelante―murmuró entonces, apartándose un par de pasos para permitirles pasar primero en un gesto que no coincidía con su expresión impaciente.

Al ingresar, Hermione notó que había algunas personas esperando allí. La directora McGonagall y el subdirector Flitwick, junto a un hombre desconocido, y una elfina doméstica parada justo a su lado.

―Buenos días, señorita Granger―saludó entonces el hombre, dando una breve reverencia antes de continuar hablando―. Mi nombre es Elliot Baltimore, y soy un Juez de paz enviado por el Ministerio de Magia Británico para efectuar su matrimonio con el señor Snape.

La muchacha asintió en silencio, sintiéndose algo aturdida por toda la situación, y se acercó al escritorio que el hombre había decidido usar como suyo por el momento.

Especialmente porque nunca se había imaginado que se casaría en Hogwarts, y mucho menos que sería con el profesor Snape.

Escuchó en silencio como el juez de paz indicaba a Harry y Ginny dónde colocarse, y les mostraba un pergamino dónde debían firmar con una pluma hechizada, provista por él mismo. Pudo ver de reojo las firmas de McGonagall y Flitwick allí también.

Sin embargo, no podía observar con curiosidad a la pequeña elfina doméstica que se escondía detrás del hombre, observando a su alrededor tímidamente.

―Muy bien… muchas gracias, señor Potter y señorita Weasley. Aunque no será así por mucho, ¿eh? ―pudo oír bromear al hombre, mientras Harry y Ginny soltaban un par de risitas algo incómodas―. En fin… señorita Granger, voy a necesitar que deje su firma aquí, por favor.

Hermione asintió levemente, y tomó la pluma mágica que el juez de paz le ofrecía, preparándose para firmar el pequeño fragmento que este señalaba.

―Colocando su firma aquí, usted, Hermione Jean Granger, se compromete a mantener un matrimonio con el señor Severus Tobias Snape, aquí presente, con el fin de incrementar la población mágica actual. Una vez que su firma este aquí, ya no podrá retractarse de su decisión―continuó entonces Baltimore, antes de fijarse en la mueca ligeramente nerviosa que había dejado en la muchacha―. Mis disculpas, señorita, pero debo recitar esas palabras por obligación legal.

Hermione asintió levemente, tragando en seco mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre el pupitre, observando con atención el pergamino. Leyó rápidamente las palabras allí escritas, porque eso le habían enseñado sus padres, y finalmente firmó.

Notó que sus letras se iluminaban con un intenso dorado por unos segundos, antes de adquirir un tono negro de tinta corriente.

Aún algo impresionada por aquello, y por toda la situación en realidad, le ofreció la pluma a su profesor en silencio. Pudo oír al juez Baltimore pronunciar el mismo pequeño discurso nuevamente, sólo con unos ligeros cambios aquí y allá, y observó atentamente que Snape no se detenía a pensar con aire filosófico, sino que simplemente estampaba su firma allí.

Acto seguido, el hombre les entregó un par de anillos dorados, ambos con el logo del Ministerio de Magia grabados en ellos. Sus manos temblaron ligeramente al tomar la de su profesor, y colocarle su anillo. Snape sólo tomó su mano con cierta brusquedad e hizo lo propio, sin prestar mucha atención en realidad.

―Excelente, excelente… muchas gracias por su tiempo.

Luego de decir eso, el hombre enrolló aquel pergamino y lo cerró con una especie de sello rojo que llevaba el logo del ministerio de Magia. Hermione debía admitir mentalmente, con un suspiro disimulado de alivio, que aquel proceso había sido mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Y muy especialmente, no había requerido ningún beso incómodo en los labios.

―Por cierto, casi lo olvido…―dijo entonces el juez Baltimore, y Hermione contuvo el aliento por un segundo. Sin embargo, el hombre se inclinó, y dio un pequeño empujón a la elfina doméstica junto a él―. Un pequeño regalo de bodas, podría decirse, por parte del Ministerio de Magia.

La joven Gryffindor parecía incrédula e indignada ante las palabras del hombre frente a ella, mientras la elfina hacía una pequeña reverencia devota frente a ellos.

―Holly está muy feliz de servirle a sus nuevos amos―dijo con una voz algo chillona, pero delicada a la vez.

―Y yo estaría mucho más feliz si no te trataran como un simple regalo―refutó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño―. No la queremos.

Pudo oír el gritito de horror que la elfina doméstica soltó, y aunque casi le partió el corazón, se mantuvo firme en sus palabras.

―Señora Snape, los elfos domésticos están siendo regalados a las parejas como signo de gratitud por parte del Ministerio… ¿tal vez quisiera otro que no sea este?

Pero la joven se quedó en completo silencio, tomándose un par de momentos para procesar la forma en que Baltimore se había referido a ella. Mientras tanto, Snape bufó, acercándose a la chimenea y chasqueando sus delgados dedos, por lo que la elfina lo siguió apresuradamente.

―Molly…

―Holly, amo.

―Eso dije. Ve a mi- nuestra casa, y limpia absolutamente todo. No regreses aquí hasta que todo esté perfectamente en orden. ¿Entendido?―cuestionó entonces, arqueando una ceja, a lo cual la elfina doméstica asintió rápidamente, entusiasmada, mientras él lanzaba los polvos flú―. Muy bien… ¡Hilandera!

Apenas las llamas se alzaron con un color verde esmeralda, Snape empujó descuidadamente a la elfina dentro de ellas, sólo para que luego de unos segundos desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno.

―¡¿Cómo se atreve…?!

―¿… usted a gritarme en mi propio despacho? Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Y gracias al silencio incómodo que inundó el lugar luego de aquel intercambio, Hermione confirmó por milésima vez que casarse con Severus Snape había sido un gran error, de esos que la acompañarían de por vida.

* * *

La boda de Harry y Ginny por fin había llegado, y gracias a un permiso especial por parte de la directora McGonagall, algunos alumnos pudieron salir de Hogwarts ese día para asistir.

Hermione se sentía algo incómoda. Aún estaba un poco aturdida por su matrimonio con el profesor Snape, y ahora debía regresar a la Madriguera, ver a la familia Weasley… y a Lavender, que ahora pertenecía a la misma también.

Era de por sí una situación que no habría imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas. Pero allí estaba, en un vestido de gala verde esmeralda, mientras la señora Weasley se encargaba amablemente de arreglar su cabello en un vistoso moño.

―¿Crees que él vendrá, querida? ―preguntó la mujer, con una pequeña mueca que Hermione pudo ver gracias al espejo frente al que estaba―. Sé que Harry lo invitó, pero tengo mis dudas.

―Tal vez venga… aunque no podría estar segura―farfulló como respuesta, bajando la vista hacia sus manos, donde su nuevo anillo dorado relucía un poco―. Él no es muy…

―¿Amable? ¿Buena persona? ¿Humano?

Molly Weasley soltó un bufido ante las palabras de su hija, quién ya luciendo su vestido de novia, permitía a regañadientes que Fleur la maquillara un poco.

―El profesor Snape es una buena persona… o al menos, hizo mucho por todos nosotros―declaró entonces su madre, con gesto decidido―. Además, tu futuro esposo lo invitó, así que deberías mostrar un poco de respeto.

Ginny rodó los ojos ante eso, apartando un poco a Fleur para poder levantarse, aunque no pudo caminar mucho, porque su madre se acercó casi enseguida para poder abrazarla cariñosamente, emocionada.

Hermione sintió un peso en su estómago. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se sentía tan incómoda. Ella no era de las típicas niñas que sueñan con una boda lujosa y color de rosa… pero pensaba que ese día, sería en una ceremonia decente, con su familia presente, y con la persona que amaba.

Sin embargo había sido en un despacho de Hogwarts, con sus padres en algún de Australia sin recordar su existencia, y por obligación con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Salió de allí disimuladamente tras constatar que su peinado ya estaba terminado, y se dirigió a la carpa donde se realizaría la boda. La decoración era muy parecida a la que había visto en la boda de Bill y Fleur, lo que le trajo cierta nostalgia.

Notó que George estaba encargándose de indicarle a los invitados dónde sentarse, junto a su esposa Angelina, aunque se veía un tanto decaído a pesar de intentar disimularlo. Hermione supuso que no era la única víctima de la nostalgia después de todo.

Estaba colocándose en su lugar, junto al altar, cuando pudo ver una figura conocida ingresar a la carpa. El profesor Snape no se había molestado en ataviarse con túnicas elegantes o al menos distintas a las de todos los días, pero a Hermione le parecía increíble que siquiera estuviese allí.

El hombre siguió las indicaciones de George Weasley, y se acomodó en una de las primeras filas de sillas, junto a algunos familiares Weasley que lo observaron con curiosidad. Hermione estuvo bastante segura de que le dedicó una mirada, y le pareció ver el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios, antes de apartar la vista.

La carpa se llenó con bastante rapidez, y pronto todos los invitados estuvieron allí. Incluso Ron, justo frente a ella al otro lado del altar, sonriéndole tímidamente. Hermione intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero el anillo dorado en su mano se lo impidió.

Harry ingresó momentos después, y Hermione tuvo que contener una risita por lo nervioso que se veía allí parado, revolviéndose el cabello a cada rato. Algo que le había gustado de aquella boda, era ese toque ciertamente muggle que tenía, por pedido Harry y con ayuda del señor Weasley.

Ginny llegó minutos después, acompañada por su padre, quién con dificultad se secaba las lágrimas con su mano libre, intentando mantener la compostura. Cuando por fin llegó al altar, dónde Harry y el juez de paz esperaban, se tardó un poco en dejarla ir, pero finalmente lo hizo.

La boda comenzó, y Hermione pudo notar que el discurso y demás eran un tanto diferentes al que había escuchado aquel día en el despacho de su profesor. Y también pudo notar, con cierto asombro, que Snape ya no se encontraba en su lugar.

Algo extrañada lo buscó con la mirada, y pudo divisarlo en la entrada de la carpa, abandonando el lugar con aire taciturno. Su expresión era aquella de alguien que recientemente había visto un fantasma.

Y tal vez era así.

Aunque la boda continuó, y aparentemente nadie en el lugar dio importancia a su partida, Hermione sí lo hizo. Y cuando la ceremonia terminó, se unió a los aplausos de todos los demás, esforzándose por cambiar su expresión preocupada por una más alegre, pues su intención no era arruinar la fiesta.

Sin embargo, cuando la celebración se tornó un poco más relajada, con la pista de baile a disposición de los invitados, Hermione intentó escabullirse en la multitud, para buscar a su profesor. Salió de la carpa, pero a pesar de buscarlo en los alrededores, no logró encontrarlo.

―Oye, la fiesta es adentro―le avisó una voz, y al volverse con un sobresalto, pudo ver a Ron viéndola atentamente―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hermione titubeó por unos momentos, indecisa entre contarle la situación o no. El muchacho pareció notarlo, por lo que simplemente estiró su mano hacia ella, sonriéndole un poco.

―Vamos―la invitó entonces, con un leve asentimiento―. Quisiera bailar esta pieza contigo. O al menos intentarlo, no me responsabilizo por ningún pie pisado.

La joven aún tenía una pequeña mueca en su rostro, pero no pudo evitar convertirla en una diminuta sonrisa ante sus palabras. Con un suspiro tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, regresando a la carpa ante la atenta mirada de un cuervo negro, que la observaba con recelo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola de nuevo! Nueva actualización, aunque me costó mucho terminar de escribirlo… voy a intentar tardar menos, especialmente con esto de que empezaré en la secundaria muy pronto. Por eso, no puedo prometer nada._

 _Por otro lado, espero que les haya gustado, y si no… ¡también pueden decírmelo!_

 _Hablando de eso, creo que ya es hora de responder reviews._

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Hehehe, gracias, eso me deja un poco más tranquila. Pues sí… intentaré que queden un poquito más largos, es sólo que he estado algo nerviosa estos días. En fin, besos._

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Entiendo lo que dices, y es entendible. No parece tener muy buenas intenciones. Yo también quiero que empiecen a vivir juntos, pronto lo harán ;)_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: Yo tampoco confío en él, la verdad. Y síp, parece que están limando sus asperezas poco a poco. ¡Hey! ¡Soy una mujer adulta de casi 19 años, más respeto! Nah, es chiste, ¿qué edad tienes tú? Si se puede saber, claro :P Saludos._

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: lo sé, cómo le dije a ringo allá arriba, intentaré hacerlos más largos… y rápido. Ojalá eso funcionara._

 _ **La Castaaneda**_ _: ¡Michas gracias, me alegra que te guste!_

 _ **Robin Chispas**_ _: ¡Eso! Se aprende algo nuevo todos los días :) Pues al fin he actualizado, espero que te guste._

 _ **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**_ _: ¡Hola, gracias! Pues estoy haciendo todo posible por mantener los personajes IC (actuando como lo harían en los libros), por eso me temo que "pronto" no será, pero si tienes paciencia, ¡todo llega! "Hazlo bien o hazlo rápido", decía mi madre, y yo trato de hacerlo bien ;)_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Tomoe-99, melyz de snape, La Castaaneda**_ _y_ _ **manuelareciodue**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Tomoe-99, melyz de snape, La Castaaneda, KonekoRiddle18, AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**_ _y_ _ **manuelareciodue**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, cien tazas de café tomadas en un lapso de cuatro horas, técnicamente pueden causar la muerte? (?)_

 _Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Sugerencias, ideas y opiniones, pueden dejarlas en un bonito review._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	13. Confrontación

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo… algo desanimada, honestamente, pero bueno. Al menos logré terminarlo. Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Confrontación**

* * *

Ciertamente había logrado distraerse bastante durante la fiesta que tuvo lugar luego de la boda de Harry y Ginny, incluso bailó con la mayor parte de la familia Weasley, lo cual le robó un par de carcajadas.

Sin embargo, al estar sentada en una de las pocas mesas que no estaban flotando en el aire, el recuerdo del profesor Snape abandonando la boda de esa forma tan repentina regresó a ella. Ni siquiera ver a Harry y Ginny continuar bailando prácticamente solos en la pista de baile, con Teddy Lupin prendido de la túnica de gala del novio, pudo distraerla de aquellos pensamientos.

No podía asumir nada a ciencia cierta, pero tenía una muy convincente teoría de lo que había ocurrido. Según las memorias que había presenciado poco después de la "muerte" de Snape, era bastante obvio que su profesor guardaba sentimientos de índole romántica hacia la fallecida madre de Harry, Lily Potter.

Y probablemente ver a Harry, la viva imagen de su padre según todos a su alrededor, casándose con una joven y vivaz pelirroja, no le trajo muy buenos recuerdos en realidad.

No pudo dejar de pensar en eso durante el resto del día, y los siguientes. Aunque intentaba distraerse, ese pensamiento subconsciente siempre estaba presente allí y la atormentaba.

El hecho de que el profesor Snape pareciera estar evitándola, hacía aún más difícil olvidarse del asunto.

Lo había visto cada día de la semana siguiente en la mesa de profesores, tomando el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. También lo había visto en sus clases, y dos veces en la biblioteca. Y en ninguna de esas ocasiones, él le dedicó mucho más que un par de palabras, siempre que estuviera dictando su clase y ella intentara responder a una de sus preguntas.

Aquella situación comenzaba a molestarla, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué motivo. Buscó excusas rápidamente, pero su cerebro no le devolvió ninguna respuesta decente a sus cavilaciones.

―Probablemente es mejor así―había dicho Ginny distraídamente, cuando decidió por fin abrirse con alguien sobre lo sucedido. La pelirroja hizo una pequeña mueca―. Pero no le digas a Harry que dije eso.

Hermione alzó la vista de su pergamino a medio escribir, bastante extrañada con las palabras que había pronunciado su amiga (y en algún universo alterno, cuñada). Ginny no era una persona que temiera decir lo que pensaba, a quién sea. Incluso su ahora esposo.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó Hermione con curiosidad, corrigiendo apresuradamente un error ortográfico en su ensayo

La pelirroja soltó un bufido, aún quitándose todo su el equipamiento que solía usar para sus partidos de Quidditch, o en este caso, para entrenar.

―El otro día estuvimos hablando sobre tu adorable esposo. Resulta que no le gusta que hable mal de él―farfulló entonces, como escupiendo las palabras con desprecio antes de suspirar―. Dice que lo menos que le debemos, es algo de respeto.

Hermione decidió no responder enseguida, concentrándose en terminar de escribir otro párrafo en su pergamino, mientras Ginny terminaba al fin de quitarse todo aquello. La muchacha rompió el silencio de nuevo.

―Si realmente quieres saber que está tramando ese… buen hombre, tal vez deberías sorprenderlo―murmuró, su tono relajado acompañado por un ligero encogimiento de hombros―. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

Nuevamente, Hermione decidió guardar silencio. Aunque internamente, se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta, completamente concentrada. Snape parecía, o más bien _era_ , una persona muy inteligente. Hermione no sabía si podría sorprenderlo de alguna forma sin recibir una maldición defensiva por su parte.

Sin embargo, probablemente sus niveles de hartazgo por la actitud de su profesor debían ser muy altos, porque se propuso al menos intentarlo.

Él era inteligente, y ella, también.

Aunque su plan no parecía ser de los más inteligentes jamás concebidos, pero estaba segura de que funcionaría. Aquella noche se dirigió al despacho de Snape, a altas horas de la noche. Cuando nadie más que ella estaría despierto… excepto tal vez su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos claramente negativos de su mente. Necesitaba concentrarse.

Al llegar, sacó su varita, preparándose para efectuar un Alohomora. Y también para recibir un contrahechizo que podría lanzarla contra la pared opuesta sin piedad. Sin embargo, pudo notar que la puerta estaba entreabierta, apenas, sólo unos centímetros, por dónde se escapaba una tenue luz.

Hermione decidió que era momento de ingresar, pero en el mismo instante que alzó su mano para empujar la puerta, se detuvo. ¿Y si aquello no era más que una trampa? ¿Y si el profesor Snape, de alguna manera u otra, había previsto sus intenciones?

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, manteniendo su mano en el aire, sin decidirse aún. Finalmente inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire, y empujó la puerta, cerrando los ojos con fuerza por si algo o alguien venía en su ataque.

Segundos después, nada había ocurrido. Lentamente se decidió a abrir los ojos, y un poco más confiada, decidió ingresar con pasos cortos y dubitativos, conjurando un Lumos para poder ver aunque fuera un poco más en la oscuridad del despacho.

No había nadie allí, sólo la chimenea encendida en la soledad.

Pensó que probablemente Snape se había ido a dormir, y se le ocurrió darse la vuelta y retirarse, como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Sin embargo, soltó un suspiro, y decidió no hacerlo. Si había llegado tan lejos, no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

Al continuar explorando el recinto con su varita en alto, atenta a cualquier sonido o movimiento que pudiese suceder a su alrededor, llegó a la chimenea, el único recurso de luz en el lugar. Y apenas olfateó un poco, pudo notar que la Red Flú había sido usada recientemente.

Hermione pensó que Snape podía haber viajado a cualquier lugar del planeta, literalmente. Aún así, ella sólo conocía un lugar donde podía al menos probar suerte.

Tragó en seco, alzando su mano libre para tomar un puñado de polvos Flú de la pequeña bolsita que reposaba sobre la chimenea, aunque no se decidía a lanzarlos al fuego y exclamar su destino.

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Escabullirse sin permiso en la residencia de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

" _También es mi esposo"_ , pensó entonces de repente, como si un bombillo de luz muggle se encendiera en su cerebro. Perfecto. Había encontrado un buen pretexto, o eso le pareció en ese momento.

Así que sin más lanzó los polvos Flú a las crepitantes llamas, antes de exclamar, fuerte y claro:

―¡Hilandera!

Observó las llamas alzarse y convertirse en el color de una verde piedra preciosa. Luego de apenas un último segundo de indecisión, entró a la chimenea, y al segundo siguiente, desapareció del lugar.

Cuando volvió a tocar tierra firme con sus pies, se tomó un momento antes de abrir los ojos. Y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar que una expresión de sorpresa apareciera en su rostro.

El lugar definitivamente no parecía ser el mismo que había visitado aquella vez del infame incidente con la caja misteriosa. Todo, desde el suelo a las paredes, estaba tan pulcro y limpio como no lo había estado jamás. Parecía, en otras palabras, un lugar completamente diferente.

Al no ver a su profesor en la sala de estar, se atrevió a salir de la chimenea con paso cauteloso, observando a su alrededor atentamente para no ser víctima de algún método de defensa con el que pudiera contar la casa ahora.

Sin embargo, luego de varios pasos, todo parecía seguro. Se inclinó un poco para pasear una de sus manos sobre el sofá de cuero, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción apareciera en sus labios por un momento.

Aunque esta desapareció casi enseguida.

―¿Podría decirme qué cree que está haciendo usted aquí, señorita Granger?

La muchacha se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar su voz peligrosamente aterciopelada, y luego de tomar aire, se dio la vuelta lentamente para enfrentarlo.

Por algún motivo se esperaba verlo en pijamas, verdes de preferencia, y algo despeinado por estar durmiendo hace poco. Sin embargo, llevaba su eterna túnica oscura y una mueca impaciente en los labios, como si acabara de llegar allí.

―Señor, creo que es tiempo de hablar―murmuró entonces Hermione, soltando un suspiro cansado, antes de intentar continuar, aunque le fue imposible.

―Y yo creo que es tiempo de que usted se largue de mi casa y me deje en paz―masculló él, con un tono bastante áspero, que la chica no recordaba haber escuchado en los últimos meses al menos.

Lo observó en silencio mientras el hombre se adentraba en la habitación, y caminaba hacia el sofá cerca de la chimenea junto a la que ella estaba antes, como si estuviera ignorando por completo su presencia allí. Aquello la impacientó bastante.

―Lamento recordarte que esta es _nuestra_ casa ahora―aclaró ella, poniendo especial énfasis en sus palabras, aunque aún intentaba controlar su tono de voz―. Y sí, estoy tuteándote. No he visto matrimonios que se traten de "usted".

Snape arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, y simplemente chasqueó los dedos una sola vez. Casi unos segundos después, la pequeña elfina doméstica ingresó apresuradamente, cargando consigo una botella de vino, y una copa.

Con experta rapidez sirvió el vino, rojo como la sangre, en la copa, antes de dejar la botella a un lado. Holly realizó una pequeña reverencia hacia sus amos, antes de retirarse una vez más.

Hermione se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, pero la molestia ante aquellas simples acciones era evidente en la expresión de su rostro. Su profesor, por su parte, parecía deleitarse con su inconformidad, tomando la copa para llevarla a sus delgados labios.

―¿Recuerda usted, señorita Granger, que este "matrimonio" es una gran farsa para salvar nuestros pellejos de Azkabán? ―dijo de repente con un tono más relajado, y probablemente más venenoso que el anterior―. ¿Y recuerda, además, que usted no es más que una simple alumna?

La joven Gryffindor se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no soltar ninguna palabra de la que pudiese arrepentirse más tarde. Sin embargo, tampoco iba a quedarse callada. Ya había callado por suficiente tiempo.

―Lo recuerdo― masculló con tono aburrido, cruzándose de brazos firmemente frente a él―. También recuerdo que mi condición de alumna termina dónde empieza la de esposa, y viceversa. Porque sí, te guste o no, estamos casados. Con _todo_ lo que eso implica.

Snape formó una diminuta y casi imperceptible mueca de molestia con sus labios, y la muchacha no pudo evitar regocijarse mentalmente ante eso, aunque mantuvo su expresión imperturbable por el momento.

―¿Qué espera de mí, Granger? ―espetó él entonces, dejando su copa en la mesa y poniéndose en pie, irguiéndose cuán alto era como si buscara imponerse de esa forma―. ¿Desea acaso que le hable en tono cariñoso, bese el suelo por el que camina, idolatre devotamente su presencia…?

―Quiero que me respetes―interrumpió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente con frustración latente en su expresión―. Quiero que intentes, al menos intentes, dejar de lado tus sentimientos para pensar un poco en los míos. Te recuerdo que yo tampoco quería casarme contigo, y si tú estás frustrado, yo también.

―¡Bah! ¡Sentimientos! ¡Siempre tienen que ser los malditos sentimientos!

Snape soltó un gruñido, volviendo a tomar su copa y vaciándola enseguida en un par de sorbos, antes de lanzar el cristal al suelo violentamente, donde se estrelló de forma escandalosa.

Holly, la elfina doméstica, se asomó enseguida para encargarse del desastre, pero él se volvió para verla con una mueca.

―¡Lárgate! ―le ordenó bruscamente, observándola huir con prisa, asustada, y satisfecho, se volvió hacia la muchacha―. Y eso va para ti también.

Sin embargo, Hermione no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro de su posición, sin cambiar tampoco su expresión. Negó lentamente con su cabeza, sosteniéndole la mirada sin intenciones de rendirse fácilmente.

―No―respondió con simpleza, frunciendo un poco más el ceño―. No me iré hasta que esto se solucione.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que solucionar?―preguntó Snape, ahora pareciendo aún más frustrado, mientras paseaba su mano por su cabello inconscientemente―. ¿El hecho de que te crees con derecho a irrumpir en esta casa y empezar una escena porque _'no respeto tus sentimientos'_? ¡Sólo te falta largarte a llorar para que este completo!

―Eso no va a ocurrir.

―Más te vale que no, o perderé el pequeño resquicio de respeto que me queda por ti.

Hermione no pudo evitar restregarse ambas manos en su rostro por unos momentos, perdiendo su tranquilidad brevemente. Soltó un prolongado suspiro de cansancio, antes de volver a alzar la vista.

―Escucha… ambos leímos esa carta. Este matrimonio puede ser tan falso como queramos, pero la realidad es que tarde o temprano, eso cambiará. Por las buenas, o por las malas―murmuró entonces, intentando que su tono sonara tan calmado como estaba intentando mostrarse―. Tenemos la posibilidad de hacerlo 'por las buenas'. Pero ambos debemos poner un poco de nuestra parte para que suceda.

Se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, permitiendo que Snape se relajara un poco a su propio ritmo, algo que notó al ver que su respiración se acompasaba lentamente, antes de que dejara escapar un suspiro de sus labios.

Dio un seco asentimiento.

―Odio, realmente odio tener que decir esto… pero tienes razón, Hermione.

La muchacha no estaba preparada para una respuesta de esa calibre, y esta obviamente la sorprendió bastante, robándole un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas, por lo que se apresuró a aclarar su garganta para distraer su atención.

―Gracias―dijo simplemente, correspondiendo su asentimiento, antes de continuar―. Te propongo algo: estando en clases, o en cualquier otra actividad curricular en el colegio, usted será el profesor, y yo la alumna. Fuera de clases, y en cualquier otra actividad… extracurricular, tú serás Severus, y yo, Hermione.

Observó la duda instalarse en el rostro pálido y exhausto del hombre frente a ella, pero decidió no insistir, esperando en silencio a que tomase una decisión con su debido tiempo. Un par de minutos después, él asintió otra vez.

―De acuerdo, Hermione―soltó con tono cansado, como si aquella charla le hubiera agotado la poca energía que le quedaba, pero aun así, alzó su mano para ofrecérsela de forma solemne

La muchacha se permitió entonces que una pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad y satisfacción se dibujara en su rostro, estrechando la mano de su profesor con calidez.

―Recuerda además, Severus, que no podrás restarme puntos en mi condición de esposa.

El profesor se detuvo por un momento, e intentó apartar su mano en ese instante, pero Hermione apretó un poco más su agarre, arqueando una ceja de forma significativa.

Snape gruñó con obvia molestia ahora, dando un último asentimiento a regañadientes.

―Sybill se equivocó, Nagini no iba a matarme. Tú lo harás.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola de nuevo. Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque terminaron de leer el capítulo, así que muchas gracias._

 _Espero que les haya gustado, realmente me costó bastante terminar de escribirlo, pero aquí está. Intentaré hacerme un tiempo para continuar el fic ahora que empezarán las clases este lunes._

 _En fin… creo que es hora de responder los reviews._

 _ **luz gabriela**_ _: ¡Hola! Pues sí, ambas sabemos que Snape no es muy considerado en realidad, con nadie (ni siquiera él mismo). Sobre el romance, tal como le dije a AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa, va a tardar un poco. Más vale tarde que nunca ;)_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Pues esa era la intención del título, confundirlos un poquito. Oh, yo igual, no los tratan muy bien :( ¡Besos, cuídate!_

 _ **Vrunetti**_ _: ¡Hola, y bienvenida a la historia! ¡Muchísimas gracias, tus palabras me halagan! Pues de a poco las cosas irán cambiando, pequeños detalles aquí y allá… es mejor así, en mi opinión. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Besos!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Lo sé… tienes razón sobre lo de Ginny, intenté darle algo de avance a ese asunto en este capítulo. Pues… yo creo que Snape vio algo que siempre lo atormentó. Cierto, a mí también me indigna. Espero que te haya gustado :)_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: No te preocupes, respeto tu privacidad :) Pues sí, fue una boda muy desabrida y rápida, pero creo que era lo más apropiado siendo que ellos no están enamorados… aún. Más adelante… pues ya veremos. Aquí tienes actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **La Castaaneda**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Tengo 18 años, algunos (si, Yazmin Snape, hablo de ti) me consideran pequeña… así que creo que tienes razón. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te guste!_

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: Oh, sí. Él no quiere que lo quieran, pero al final se hace querer aún sin quererlo (?)_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, los relámpagos matan más personas que las erupciones volcánicas y los terremotos? (?)_

 _Pues… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Ideas, sugerencias u opiniones, pueden dejarlas en un review._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	14. Orgullo y Prejuicio

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Aquí de nuevo, con otro capítulo. Cuesta bastante continuar escribiendo, pero sigo aquí. Espero que sea de su agrado, nos leemos allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Orgullo y Prejuicio**

* * *

No sabía cómo iba funcionar su "acuerdo" con el profesor Snape, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si iba a funcionar del todo.

Pero sin duda iba a intentarlo.

La mañana siguiente despertó temprano, lista para otro día de intenso estudio… sólo para darse cuenta de que era fin de semana, y todos sus compañeros saldrían a Hogsmeade.

Aquello la decepcionó un poco, debía admitirlo. No por el hecho de que no podría estudiar, si no por el hecho de que no quería ir. No se sentía con el ánimo necesario para salir de Hogwarts a un lugar donde la mayoría espera que al menos sonrías un poco.

―¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? ―cuestionó Harry, por decimoquinta vez en el día―. Podemos ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla, con ajenjo, las que te gustan a ti…

―¿Es por Lavender? ―interrumpió casi enseguida Ron, frunciendo un poco el ceño antes de hacer una pequeña mueca―. Ya te lo dije, ella se invitó sola, si quieres puedo decirle que…

Hermione alzó su mano sólo un momento, como una forma silenciosa de pedirles que callaran por aunque fuera un momento. Soltó un largo suspiro, antes de negar levemente con su cabeza, esforzándose en formar una pequeña sonrisa amable.

―No es por Lavender. Sólo no me siento muy bien hoy―murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros mientras apartaba la mirada, dirigiéndola a las afueras del castillo por un segundo―. En serio, no se preocupen. Vayan y diviértanse.

Ni Harry ni Ron parecían muy convencidos por sus palabras, pero aún así aceptaron. Se despidieron de ella allí mismo, y salieron de la Sala Común, porque probablemente ya empezaría el tan dichoso paseo.

La muchacha se quedó allí por unos momentos, sin decidirse a qué hacer a continuación, hasta que recordó un par de ensayos que debía terminar. Así que se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas y recogió un montón de pergaminos en blanco, junto a un par de plumas.

Cargada de esa manera se dirigió a la biblioteca, disfrutando inconscientemente del inusual silencio que inundaba el castillo en ese momento.

Al llegar allí, pudo ver a un par de alumnos Ravenclaw de segundo años sentados en un mesa apartada, pero a nadie más. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, acomodándose en una de las tantas mesas libres alrededor, antes de comenzar con su trabajo.

Estuvo escribiendo sus ensayos en silencio durante unos momentos, dándose cuenta de que de alguna manera extrañaba tener a Harry y Ron hablando mientras ella estudiaba, aunque siempre se quejara de que lo hicieran.

Soltó otro suspiro, aunque esta vez, era uno cansado y algo aburrido. Escuchó un par de pasos ingresar a la biblioteca, pero no le dio importancia. No al menos hasta que vio a los dos Ravenclaw levantarse bastante rápidamente para retirarse.

Frunció un poco los labios, preguntándose qué estaba ocurriendo. Pronto obtuvo una respuesta.

―¿Acaso Hogsmeade no es entretenimiento suficiente para usted?

Hermione alzó la vista, y no pudo evitar que una pequeñísima sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. Intentó disimularlo, pero finalmente se rindió, observando la mirada ligeramente curiosa que el profesor Snape le dedicaba.

―En realidad no me siento lo suficientemente animada para ir esta vez―respondió entonces con honestidad, preguntándose si su profesor esperaba una respuesta o sólo era una pregunta retórica.

Sin embargo, el hombre arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, y dio un leve asentimiento. Observó a su alrededor por unos segundos, como si estuviese intentando asegurarse de que nadie estaba allí espiándolos, antes de tomar una silla cercana y sentarse en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

―¿Y pensaste que ponerte a estudiar hasta caer exhausta te ayudaría a subir tu ánimo? ―preguntó él, y Hermione pudo notar el cambio que le indicaba que su acuerdo parecía estar funcionando.

―No, pero sí pensé que podría al menos adelantar algo de trabajo―susurró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros mientras bajaba su pluma, ladeando un poco su cabeza con curiosidad―. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Severus hizo una pequeña mueca, como si estuviera debatiéndose internamente entre decir lo que estaba pensando o no. Al parecer finalmente decidió hacerlo, porque revisó su túnica de forma breve, antes de sacar de allí un libro.

Apenas lo colocó sobre la mesa, Hermione pudo reconocerlo, por lo que sus labios se fruncieron un poco en señal de su confusión.

―¿ _Orgullo y Prejuicio_?―cuestionó entonces, arqueando una ceja―. Pero Jane Austen es una autora muggle…

―Justamente―farfulló Snape, observando la cubierta del libro como si fuera algo muy interesante que no hubiese visto jamás―. A veces… a veces traigo libros muggles aquí, y los dejo en las estanterías junto a los demás, así tal vez algún alumno los lea.

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante unos minutos, observando a su profesor con una expresión bastante indescifrable en su rostro. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse ante eso. Bueno, en realidad _sí_ sabía.

Aquella información le hizo sentir una extraña calidez en el estómago, junto a la urgencia de sonreírle abiertamente a su profesor, sin pena alguna. Y es que nunca hubiera imaginado que el profesor Snape hiciera algo tan… ¿desinteresado?

―¿Por qué haces eso?―preguntó de repente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que decía hasta que lo hubo dicho

Severus se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista mientras sacaba su varita, y con un movimiento de la misma hacía levitar el libro, hasta colocarlo a ciegas en una de las estanterías, dónde se perdió en el montón.

―Supongo que no tengo un motivo válido―murmuró él entonces, aún con la misma mueca, aunque luego de unos momentos no pudo evitar transformarla en un sonrisa de lado―. Aunque ver a Draco leyendo ' _Grandes Esperanzas'_ fue una buena recompensa, he de admitir.

Hermione intentó contenerse, pero simplemente tuvo que soltar la risotada que intentaba escapar de su garganta, agradeciendo a Merlín y Morgana que Madam Pince no estuviera allí para hacerla callar, cualquiera fuera el motivo de su ausencia.

―¿Le contaste sobre Charles Dickens…?

―Algo parecido. Hasta el día de hoy cree que fue un brujo.

La muchacha negó levemente con su cabeza, aunque había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando volvió a bajar la vista hacia su pergamino sin a medio escribir. Soltó un suspiro algo cansado.

―Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido hacer algo así―admitió entonces, antes de alzar la vista otra vez, sonriéndole un poco―. Estás haciendo algo muy noble.

―No exageres―murmuró él, apartando sus ojos oscuros distraídamente, como si recibir un cumplido lo incomodara. Y tal vez así era.

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos, simplemente observando al hombre sentado frente a ella. Tenía una pequeña mueca dibujada en su pálido rostro, y si lo observaba más de cerca, podía hasta notar un ligero sonrojo comenzar a pintarse en sus mejillas…

La muchacha se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando él aclaró su garganta, ahora probablemente incómodo por la mirada fija de ella sobre su persona. Hermione apartó la vista, ahora sintiéndose ella misma bastante abochornada por su propia actitud.

Pensó en disculparse por su extraña actitud, pero realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo, por lo que guardó silencio. Sólo pasaron un par de segundos antes de que escuchara pasos acercarse apresuradamente.

―¡Sabía que estarías aquí…!―exclamó Ron, sonriendo un poco, aunque se detuvo en seco al llegar junto a la mesa, algo descolocado.

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente al verlo, porque de verdad no esperaba verlo regresar tan pronto. Pudo ver al profesor Snape ponerse en pie de forma rígida, perdiendo casi automáticamente cualquier color que su rostro pudiera haber adquirido.

Dio un cortés asentimiento como despedida, antes de retirarse del lugar a largas zancadas, ante la mirada atenta de su alumna. Ron chasqueó sus dedos por un momento, y Hermione se vio obligada a mirarlo, aún algo confundida.

Pudo notar que sus orejas estaban coloradas, pero no supo si era por pena o por enfado, aunque asumió que era una mezcla de ambos. También pudo ver como se mordía la lengua por un momento, como si no quisiera siquiera hablar de su profesor.

―Te traje algo―anunció entonces, sacando de su abrigo una pequeña cajita envuelta en terciopelo rojo―. No es la gran cosa, pero bueno… sólo quería hacerte un obsequio.

La muchacha no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada curiosa, y se puso en pie para poder mirarlo mejor, bajando la vista hacia la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Con algo de nerviosismo visible, Ron abrió dicha caja y sacó de allí una pulsera de plata, pero además tenía un delicado dije de madera, con la forma de una nutria.

―Éste era tu patronus, ¿no? ―preguntó entonces el chico pelirrojo, como si de verdad temiera haberse equivocado―. Lo tallaron a mano justo frente a nosotros… espero que te guste.

Hermione sólo asintió ligeramente, algo distraída mientras observaba la pequeña joya con fascinación. Le ofreció su muñeca derecha, y aunque las manos le temblaron un poco con torpeza, Ron logró colocarle la pulsera exitosamente.

―Entonces, ¿sí te gusta o…?

―¡Por supuesto que me gusta, me encanta! ― aseguró ella entonces, sin poder evitar acercarse a él para abrazarlo―. Muchas gracias, Ron.

Hermione no recibió una respuesta formal de su parte, pero sí pudo notar que la estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza, como si no quisiese soltarla pronto. La muchacha suspiró, dejándolo sostenerla tanto como quisiera.

Eso fue al menos hasta que se apartó un poco, y se inclinó para poder posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

No supo cómo explicarlo, pero sintió la ferviente necesidad de apartarse. No, no le causaba asco, claro que no. Tampoco rechazo, solamente una cierta incomodidad, aunque no entendía del todo el por qué de la misma. Correspondió solamente porque no quería incomodarlo a él también, y agradeció mentalmente cuando se apartó un poco.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó él entonces, con una expresión algo confundida en su rostro.

Hermione negó levemente con su cabeza, convenciéndose de que la sensación anterior probablemente se debía a la situación actual en la que ambos vivían ahora. Suspiró, formando una pequeñísima sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano.

―Creo que ya me siento un poco mejor―aseguró entonces, haciendo que su pergamino y demás útiles de estudio levitaran junto a ella―. ¿Crees que aún tengamos tiempo de ir a Las Tres Escobas?

Cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa que Ron le estaba dedicando, la muchacha volvió a relajarse, asegurándose mentalmente que sus pensamientos no estaban claros, y lo mejor sería no pensarlo demasiado, aunque fuera en contra de sus mayores instintos.

Pasaron juntos de la mano, notándose cada vez más relajados mientras avanzaban, justo frente a un marco de retrato que solía estar vacío, pero ahora no lo estaba. Albus Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida al seguirlos con la mirada.

―Ah, el amor―comentó entonces en voz alta, ladeando la cabeza al verlos desaparecer en la esquina del pasillo―. Tan bello y tan puro, aunque eso, esté en los ojos que lo miran. ¿Cierto, Severus?

El hombre dentro del retrato pudo escuchar un bufido de impaciencia, lo cual sólo consiguió que su sonrisa se ensanchara, mientras observaba al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras salir de entre las sombras que le habían servido de camuflaje.

―¿Siempre tienes que encontrar la mejor manera de fastidiarme?―masculló él con tono cansado, acomodándose mejor la túnica antes de comenzar a caminar, probablemente con la intención de alejarse.

Sin embargo, el retrato del anterior director del colegio también empezó a avanzar, invadiendo algunos retratos ajenos y provocando quejas en sus residentes, a pesar de que estos intentaban disimular su molestia por ser él quién era.

―Oh, vamos, Severus―dijo entonces con tono tranquilo, avanzando junto a él a pesar de la frustración latente en su rostro―. Hasta las almas más escépticas no pueden negar la existencia del amor. Y tampoco pueden evitar sentirlo, de vez en cuando. Tú deberías saberlo.

El hombre soltó un gruñido por lo bajo, aunque se negó a detenerse y continuó avanzando, incluso apresurándose ligeramente. Pero eso tampoco funcionó, por lo que bufó una vez más.

―Así es. Y mira cómo me fue esa vez―espetó entonces con tono cortante, haciendo un gesto con su mano para quitarle importancia al asunto―. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar _'parejitas felices'_ y molestarme?

―No realmente―admitió el hombre del retrato, mientras hacia una caballerosa reverencia a una joven dentro de otra pintura, antes de seguir avanzando―. ¿Tú tienes algo mejor que hacer que dejar libros muggles en la biblioteca del colegio y charlar con tu alumna? Oh, disculpa, quise decir _esposa_.

Severus soltó un prolongado suspiro, que mezclaba casi perfectamente resignación y coraje, antes de detenerse en seco, volviéndose hacia el retrato en la pared. El hombre también se detuvo, observándolo a través de sus gafas de medialuna, a pesar de que su expresión era por completo diferente.

―Muy bien. Tú ganas―masculló el profesor, apretando un poco el puente de su nariz como demostración de su creciente frustración, antes de volver a mirarlo con impaciencia―. Volveré a colgar el retrato vacío en mi despacho. ¿Satisfecho?

Albus Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, llevándose una de sus manos a su barba plateada para acariciarla distraídamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente importante. Negó con su cabeza.

―No. Quisiera que colocaras de nuevo el retrato vacío, _y además_ coloques en el mismo un hechizo de presencia permanente―señaló entonces el hombre con tono relajado, formando una sonrisa que indicaba que se estaba divirtiendo con aquello―. Pero si no quieres hacerlo, estás en todo tu derecho. Como yo en el mío de seguirte a todas partes, claro está.

Snape estuvo a punto de soltar un par de improperios bastante malsonantes, pero afortunadamente para cualquier oído inocente que pudiese escucharlo, logró contenerse. Suspiró pesadamente, dando un solo asentimiento como aceptación.

―¿Y qué me asegura que no volverás a seguirme luego de que haga eso?―preguntó entonces con tono tan aburrido como cansado, observando al hombre del retrato encogerse levemente de hombros.

―Supongo que tendrás que confiar en mí, Severus.

El profesor Snape soltó una risita entredientes ante eso, disponiéndose a continuar caminando con una mueca molesta en su rostro.

―También hice eso antes. No me fue muy bien, tampoco.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _Hola otra vez. Otro capítulo que a duras penas logré terminar, y sé que quedó bastante corto… cada vez tendré menos tiempo libre y les pediré más paciencia._

 _Espero que podamos seguir juntos con esta historia, aunque tardemos mil años._

 _Por otra parte, hubo un pequeño Easter egg por ahí, veremos si alguno lo captó, aunque no los culpo si no lo hicieron. Es momento de responder reviews._

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Aaawww~ Hehehe. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Creo que el acuerdo va bastante bien por ahora, pero tú me dices qué te parece. ¡Suerte para ti también, besos!_

 _ **Tomoe-99**_ _: ¡Hola! La intención es dar algo extra a las notas, ya que tal vez les resulta interesante :) ¡Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste!_

 _ **La Castaaneda**_ _: Paso a paso, todo a su tiempo. Siento que es mejor así ;)_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: Pues sí, Hermione no es una Gryffindor por nada, tiene su carácter. Todo eso que estás esperando, llegará a su momento, eso te lo aseguro… ¡porque ya quiero escribirlo! Lamento no haber podido actualizar el fin de semana, pero aquí estoy. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Espero no pasarme con el tiempo, es algo que me tiene algo preocupada, pero por el momento creo que vamos bien. ¡Besos!_

 _ **Valery Ryddle**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias a ti! ¡Eres el review 100, felicidades! ¡Espero oír de ti pronto!_

 _ **YUKI. NICKY1**_ _: Así es, el orgullo Gryffindor debía salir a relucir tarde o temprano. ¡Gracias por comentar y seguir la historia! Saludos._

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: Sí que lo son… y la verdad, yo espero lo mismo. Ojalá y aprendan a soportarse._

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**nekoarale**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, en Estados Unidos hay más flamencos de plástico que de carne y hueso? (?)_

 _Ahora sí, ha llegado el momento de despedirme. Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	15. Bashir

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Síp, estoy de regreso. Y síp, sé que este capítulo me tomó un poquito más de tiempo. Mis disculpas, pero debo recordarles que se los advertí (?) Aún así, haré lo posible por volver a actualizar pronto. Sin más que decir, nos leemos allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Bashir**

* * *

Hermione aún no entendía por qué el hecho de que Ron le robara un beso en los labios la había hecho sentir tan incómoda. Y no entender algo, por muy obvio que a otros les pudiera parecer, la exasperaba bastante.

Sin embargo, intentó no pensar demasiado en ello… sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba intentando no pensar demasiado en un montón de cosas. Como por ejemplo, en la forma casi apenada en que el profesor Lippert había comenzado a actuar a su alrededor. O lo poco atento que estaba comportándose Ron últimamente. O el hecho de que ansiara tener otra charla como la de la biblioteca con el profesor Snape.

Hermione soltó un bufido exasperado, restregándose ambas manos en su rostro mientras intentaba concentrarse en otro de esos ensayos kilométricos que tanto le gustaba escribir.

Sí, eso. Tal vez aún más trabajo duro podría ayudar a distraerla.

* * *

Honestamente, colocar de nuevo el retrato vacío en la pared de su despacho había sido bastante frustrante, pero al menos ya no tenía a nadie siguiéndolo a cada parte del castillo que visitaba.

En cambio, ahora tenía una presencia casi permanente en el único lugar en el que podía descansar. Severus estaba bastante exasperado, pero simplemente prefería soportar al anterior director del colegio en un solo lugar.

―… y es por eso que usar tu varita para realizar tejidos es una maravillosa idea. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez, tal vez te ayudaría a bajar tu estrés… si eso es posible, claro.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras apretó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, y se dio un regaño a sí mismo mentalmente, por estar prestándole más atención a la voz del retrato en la pared que a los ensayos que tenía que corregir. Suspiró pesadamente.

―A menos que estés intentando sabotear mi trabajo en este colegio, algo que no me sorprendería viniendo de ti, te agradecería que guardaras silencio por al menos unos minutos―masculló, antes de alzar la vista con el ceño ligeramente fruncido―. Si no es mucha molestia, claro.

Albus Dumbledore tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida en su rostro, pero aún así asintió levemente, haciendo un gesto con su mano sobre su boca que buscaba indicar que se mantendría callado. O al menos lo intentaría.

Snape bufó, pero casi enseguida volvió su atención hacia sus ensayos por corregir. Estuvo muy concentrado en su trabajo durante largo rato, y para su sorpresa, no volvió a escuchar por el momento la voz del hombre dentro del retrato.

Llegó a suponer incluso que tal vez se había aburrido allí, y se había marchado. Pero antes de que se regocijara con la idea, pudo escuchar un maullido.

Y luego de unos minutos, otro más. Snape hizo una pequeña mueca, de alguna forma negándose a creer que Dumbledore fuera el responsable de tales sonidos, aunque en realidad, no sabía si eso lo sorprendería en ese caso.

Sin embargo, al alzar la vista, pudo ver que el retrato estaba bastante distraído con la vista hacia la ventana. Y allí, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, había un gato.

Y era un gato bastante grande, de melena color jengibre, y cuyo rostro se veía como si hubiese chocado contra una pared muy recientemente. Snape hizo una pequeña mueca de confusión, poniéndose en pie.

―¿Cómo demonios llegó este gato hasta aquí? ―farfulló con tono pensativo, ladeando un poco su cabeza

―No tengo idea, simplemente apareció allí―murmuró el retrato de Dumbledore, al parecer sin importarle mucho si estaba hablando con él o consigo mismo―. Tal vez sea sólo mi impresión, pero tiene algunos rasgos Kneazle…

―Ciertamente.

El profesor notó que el gato llevaba un collar de cuero alrededor de su cuello, con una pequeña placa de identificación colgando del mismo. Al revisarlo, el gato soltó un bufido, pero Snape no le dio importancia. Allí leyó el nombre del minino, Bashir, junto a los medios para comunicarse con sus dueños.

―¿Sídney? ―cuestionó el hombre, pensando en voz alta luego de leer la información en la placa―. ¿Este gato viene desde Australia?

―Vaya, un gatito viajero―comentó el ex director del colegio, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro―. Aunque para ser completamente honesto, me parece bastante familiar… ¿qué harás con él?

Snape permaneció en silencio por unos momentos. El gato parecía muy interesado en verlo fijamente a los ojos, casi como lo haría una persona. Era un animal bastante bello a su manera, y era obvio que era una cruza de un gato doméstico y un Kneazle.

―Creo que puede quedarse aquí si lo desea―murmuró entonces el hombre, apartándose de la ventana para regresar detrás de su escritorio y continuar con su trabajo―. Le buscaré algo de comer cuando termine con esto.

Severus pudo ver al gato saltar desde la ventana al suelo del despacho, y comenzar a cazar de forma ágil una pequeña araña que recorría el lugar apresuradamente. Sonrió un poco.

―Al fin una compañía útil. Y especialmente, que no habla.

Pudo escuchar la risita divertida que el retrato de Dumbledore soltó, y supo entonces que su comentario no había tenido el efecto deseado.

* * *

No podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡se negaba a creerlo!

¿Cómo era posible que ella, la alumna estrella en cada clase que se proponía tomar, hubiera olvidado el ensayo que debía entregarle a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ese lunes? La muchacha culpaba a la tonelada de tareas que tenía, y los tiempos turbulentos que estaba viviendo.

Hermione se sintió bastante mortificada durante su clase, siendo por primera vez la única en no entregar su ensayo en el momento en que Snape los pidió. Pudo ver que el profesor arqueaba una ceja ante su falta, y esperó una catarata de burlas hacia su persona.

Sin embargo él simplemente se encogió de hombros lánguidamente, le restó cinco puntos a Gryffindor para que "no se acostumbrara a la incompetencia" y continuó con la clase como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y quizá eso fue peor, porque apenas terminó la clase, Hermione prácticamente corrió hasta la biblioteca para poder realizar su ensayo lo más pronto posible. Tal vez Snape ya no lo aceptaría, pero ella podría dormir tranquila aquella noche si al menos sabía que lo había intentado.

―Vamos, Hermione, no tienes que hacerlo―murmuró Harry, viéndola con una ligera mueca en su rostro―. Ya pasó… sólo una vez no importa…

―No, esto es muy importante, de verdad―farfulló la muchacha, escribiendo frenéticamente sobre su pergamino, aunque en la prisa aquello parecían más bien garabatos―. ¿Dónde está Ron?

―Afuera, hablando con… alguien, no vi muy bien quién era. Dijo que ya nos alcanzaba.

Hermione detuvo los movimientos de su pluma por apenas unos segundos, antes de continuar escribiendo, en ese momento un poco más furiosamente que antes. Sabía muy bien que Harry sí había visto a esa persona.

Soltó un pequeño bufido al escuchar los pasos de Ron ingresar al lugar, pero decidió más bien concentrarse en su dichoso ensayo.

Le quedaba poco, tan poco…

―Chicos, creo que me iré ahora, tengo algo que hacer…

Casi, ya casi…

―… no creo que me tome mucho rato, en realidad…

Sólo una oración más…

―… buena suerte, Hermione.

―¡No necesito tu buena suerte!

En el silencio, Hermione se arrepintió prácticamente enseguida de haber soltado esa exclamación, especialmente al ver la expresión de Ron. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro lleno de cicatrices de Lavender asomándose tímidamente, tuvo una mezcla de sensaciones en su estómago.

―Iremos a ver a Madam Pomfrey, ella debe entregarle esa poción especial… tú sabes, para estos días del mes… bueno, no esos días… es decir, tú entiendes…

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente culpable ante el tono totalmente descolocado de Ron, quien alzó apenas sus manos en señal de rendición, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, de regreso hacia la puerta.

¿Qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo? ¡Ella no era así! Eso estaba pensando en el momento que lo vio salir del lugar, dedicándole una última mirada de preocupación antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Luego de unos momentos de incómodo silencio, Harry aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

―Hermione, tu ensayo…

La muchacha se sobresaltó ante el recordatorio, y se volvió hacia su pergamino, tomando su pluma para agregarle un punto final antes de comenzar a enrollarlo. Se despidió de Harry con un movimiento de su mano, y se apresuró a salir de allí.

Se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al despacho del profesor Snape, rogando internamente a las deidades de todas las religiones conocidas que él aceptara su ensayo aunque fuese a entregarlo con retraso. Al llegar, intentó acompasar un poco su respiración, para no demostrar tanto su desesperación, y se decidió a tocar a la puerta.

Tuvo que esperar allí afuera por unos minutos, los cuales le parecieron eternos mientras mordisqueaba nerviosamente sus uñas, antes de que la puerta por fin se abriera.

El profesor Snape la observó fijamente con una ceja arqueada, probablemente notando su aire agitado aunque ella estuviese intentando disimularlo.

―¿Señorita Granger?

―Aquí está mi ensayo―murmuró entonces la joven, alzando su pergamino con un largo suspiro exhausto―. Disculpe la demora.

Snape tomó el pergamino que ella le ofrecía, y lo observó con cuidado por unos momentos, antes de devolvérselo.

―Lo lamento, pero la hora de la tarea fue hace un rato. En clases―le recordó él entonces, con una pequeña mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa en su rostro―. Para la próxima, trate de…

―¡¿Señorita Granger?! ¡¿Es usted…?!

La muchacha frunció el ceño ligeramente al escuchar la voz del retrato de Dumbledore, claramente confundida, mientras Snape soltaba un suspiro cansado.

―Sí, es él. Sólo ignórelo y…

―¡Ignorarme sería de muy mala educación, y la señorita Granger no sería capaz de tal cosa!―exclamó el hombre nuevamente desde el interior de la habitación―. ¡Déjala pasar para no tener que estar gritando…!

Severus soltó un bufido, aunque ciertamente no le apetecía que siguieran comunicándose de esa forma, por lo que simplemente abrió un poco más la puerta y se hizo a un lado, para permitirle a su alumna ingresar. Ella así lo hizo, algo extrañada, aunque su atención se desvió casi instantáneamente.

―¡Por amor a Merlín!

Snape se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar la exclamación que la muchacha había soltado, sólo para verla correr apresuradamente hacia su escritorio, dónde el mismo gato que había ingresado por la ventana comenzaba a maullar en el acto.

―¡Crookshanks! ¡Creí que habías muerto!―soltó Hermione con tono emocionado, incluso un par de lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos castaños―. ¡Ginny dijo que te habías ido, ¿pero a dónde…?!

Snape aclaró su garganta sonoramente, llamando su atención enseguida, aunque aun así no dejó de acariciar el pelaje frondoso del animal.

―Si hubiera sabido que en lugar de hablar con un retrato, se pondría a hablar con un gato, ni siquiera la hubiera dejado entrar―murmuró él con tono cansado, antes de señalar la salida con el pergamino en su mano―. Hágame el favor de retirarse, y llévese su ensayo con usted…

―¿De dónde salió este gato? ―cuestionó la muchacha entonces, sin importarle mucho interrumpirlo en ese momento―. ¿Por qué está aquí…?

―Apareció hace apenas unos días―le informó Dumbledore desde el retrato, al parecer satisfecho de al fin unirse a la conversación―. Si me lo pregunta, probablemente uno de sus progenitores fue un…

―¡… Kneazle! ¡Lo sé! ¡Este es Crookshanks, mi gato!

Snape arqueó una ceja ante su afirmación, y no pudo evitar intercambiar miradas extrañadas con el retrato en la pared, antes de acercarse un par de pasos a la muchacha y al minino sobre el escritorio.

―Si quiere quedarse con el gato, no necesita inventarse excusas tan ridículas. A menos que haya vivido en Australia durante un tiempo―masculló entonces, cruzándose de brazos, y al ver la expresión confundida de la chica, señaló la placa de identificación.

Al leerla, Hermione tuvo que contener el aliento por unos momentos, demasiado impresionada como para poder hablar enseguida. Allí aparecía una dirección en Sídney, Australia, junto a un número telefónico y un par de nombres. Wendell y Monica Wilkins.

―Los encontraste… ¡Crookshanks, encontraste a mis padres!―exclamó la muchacha, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas de emoción escaparan de sus ojos mientras cargaba al gato cariñosamente―. Sirius tenía razón, eres el gato más inteligente que podría existir… ¿pero cómo llegaste aquí…?

―Señorita Granger, ¿puede hacerme el favor de explicarme qué diablos ocurre o irse por dónde vino? Lo que crea más conveniente, aunque personalmente me inclino por la segunda opción.

Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente, volviéndose hacia su profesor con brillantes lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas sonrosadas. Él arqueó una ceja, bastante desconcertado, por lo que apartó la mirada, señalando la puerta otra vez con el pergamino.

―Puede llevarse a 'Bashir' si tanto le gusta, hasta me haría un favor―murmuró, sintiéndose bastante incómodo al tener su mirada de ojos llorosos sobre él. Le traía malos recuerdos―. Sólo lárguese de una buena vez.

La muchacha asintió levemente, y continuó acariciando el pelaje de su mascota cariñosamente, mientras el minino se acurrucaba junto a ella, soltando un par de sonoros ronroneos.

Cuando fue a cerrar la puerta, Snape notó que aún conservaba el ensayo atrasado de la muchacha Gryffindor, y pensó en llamarla para devolvérselo. Sin embargo, pensar que volvería a mirarlo de esa manera, hizo que descartara la idea inmediatamente.

Soltó un suspiro, cansado. Probablemente podría una excepción, y corregirlo. Nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola otra vez! Si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque ya terminaron el capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¡Díganme en un review!_

 _Una pequeña curiosidad:_ _ **Bashir**_ _, el nombre que le dieron los señores Granger a Crookshanks, significa "portador de buenas noticias" :)_

 _Nota aparte: publiqué este mismo fic en Wattpad ayer, dónde tengo el mismo nombre de usuario que aquí, sólo para probar que tal es el fandom allí. Les aviso por si llegan a verlo por ahí, no vayan a pensar que me han plagiado (¿quién en su sano juicio querría plagiar esto? XD)_

 _Sin mucho más para agregar, creo que es el momento de responder a sus reviews._

 _ **Tomoe-99**_ _: ¡Sí, pero puedes repetirlo todas las veces que quieras! Muchísimas gracias por la comprensión, aunque voy a intentar no hacerlos esperar demasiado. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: ¡Pues muchas gracias! Y síp, yo también me reí mucho imaginando a Draco con un libro muggle (y su cara si supiera la verdad). ¡Besos!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Awww, sí, te entiendo. "Severus Snape" y "tierno" no son palabras que se usen comúnmente en la misma oración :P ¡Pues aquí tienes otra dosis de el sensualón Dumbledore y sus andadas! ¡Muchas gracias, saludos!_

 _ **PillySnape**_ _: ¡Hola, muchas gracias! He notado que a varios por aquí no les agrada Ron… interesante. Espero no haberme tardado demasiado, ¡saludos!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: Pues sí, Ron les arruinó la magia *ba-dum-tss* Chiste malo, lo sé XD Lamento la tardanza, espero no demorar tanto la próxima vez. ¡Cuídate, saludos!_

 _ **Paosan**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé, los capítulos son bastante cortos :( Espero que este capítulo te guste, ¡besos!_

 _ **Roelysmer Dubraska216**_ _: ¡Aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste!_

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: ¡Muchísimas gracias, me siento muy halagada! Y sí, Ron sigue 'RONdando' por ahí *ba-dum-tss x2* No sé qué me pasa hoy con los chistes malos, lo lamento XD En fin, seguramente Severus le pondrá los puntos sobre las íes en su debido momento. ¡Espero que te guste, besos!_

 _ **Aigo Snape** : ¡Hola! ¡Pues muchas gracias! Vi tu review justo cuando estaba a punto de actualizar y no pude evitar responder aunque fuera de apuro. ¡Lo notaste! ¡Tú sí sabes! _

_Muchas gracias a…_

… _**EriSnape, NATASHAMAY, Natsumi No Chiharu**_ _y_ _ **bedolla. lau**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos y darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, los CDs fueron diseñados para recibir 72 minutos de música porque esa es la duración de la Novena Sinfonía de Beethoven? (?)_

 _En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, vayan por la sombra, y recuerden que pueden dejarme sus ideas, opiniones y sugerencias en un review._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	16. Finite Incantatem

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Me costó bastante escribir esté capítulo, pero bueno… por aquí estoy. Nos vemos por allá abajo :)_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Finite Incantatem**

* * *

Hermione no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Tenía a Crookshanks junto a ella otra vez, y como si eso fuera poco, también sabía dónde estaban sus padres exactamente.

Sólo tenía un inconveniente. No podía salir de Hogwarts sin un permiso explícito de la directora del colegio.

―¿Cómo piensas conseguir un permiso así? Digo, no creo que McGonagall te lo niegue, pero…

Hermione se permitió sonreír levemente a pesar de la pregunta que Ron acababa de formular. Al parecer la llegada de Crookshanks y las buenas noticias que traía consigo habían logrado arreglar las fisuras que se habían formado entre ellos últimamente.

Continuó acariciando las orejas de su mascota distraídamente, mientras lo oía maullar alegremente en su regazo, sin intención alguna de apartarse de su cuerpo pronto.

―Puedes ir a la sala de profesores durante un receso―sugirió entonces Harry de la nada, como si la idea acabara de aparecer sobre su cabeza como en aquellas caricaturas muggles―. Tú sabes, ella casi siempre está allí, y es más fácil que tener que perseguirla por los pasillos.

La muchacha no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo. O en realidad, se abstuvo de hacerlo. A fin de cuentas, la táctica de "no pensar" en ciertas cosas parecía estar funcionando bastante bien hasta ahora.

Al día siguiente, tuvo a Crookshanks siguiéndola por todos los pasillos que recorría, negándose a separarse de ella más de dos metros. Era casi como si el minino la hubiese extrañado demasiado en el tiempo pasado, y ahora gruñía a todo aquel que intentaba acercarse demasiado a la muchacha.

Durante su primer receso de más de quince minutos, Hermione emprendió su camino hacia la sala de profesores, con el fiel Crookshanks siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos bien de cerca.

Tocó a la puerta de forma educada, y luego de uno o dos minutos, la puerta se abrió. La profesora Sprout se asomó, limpiándose unos restos de azúcar de sus labios. Formó una pequeña sonrisa al verla.

―¡Compórtense, tenemos visitas!―avisó entonces en voz alta, apartándose un poco del camino para permitirle pasar

Sorprendida por el acceso tan fácil a la sala, la chica ingresó, inclinándose para poder cargar a Crookshanks entre sus brazos, temiendo que fuera a asustarse al estar rodeado de tantas personas en esa habitación.

―¡Hermione!―pudo escuchar la voz emocionada de Hagrid desde el fondo de la habitación―. ¡Llegaste a tiempo, aún quedan pastelillos!

―¡No por mucho…!

La muchacha parpadeó varias veces, confundida, pero no se fijó en Sprout acercándose de nuevo a la mesa. Pudo ver al profesor Snape observarla desde su lugar apartado, con una ceja arqueada mientras apenas alzaba la vista de su libro.

―Señorita Granger, usted debe considerarse muy privilegiada, de ver este tipo de escenarios―murmuró entonces la directora McGonagall, limpiando sus labios con una servilleta con delicadeza, acercándose a la alumna―. ¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? Debe ser muy serio si tuvo que venir hasta aquí.

Hermione asintió levemente, aún un poco descolocada por la situación. Honestamente no esperaba que llegar hasta aquel punto sería tan fácil. Quizá ser la mejor alumna de su generación, modestia aparte, tenía algo que ver.

―Profesora, es decir, directora… ¿recuerda lo que le conté aquel día, después de que se llevaron a los heridos a San Mungo?

Una pequeña mueca que mezclaba angustia e incomodidad apareció en los labios de la mujer, mientras el pequeño brillo que tenía en sus ojos desaparecía casi enseguida. Asintió secamente.

―¿Sobre sus padres? Sí, señorita Granger, lo recuerdo muy bien―aseguró entonces, palmeando el hombro de la alumna brevemente, como una clara muestra de apoyo de su parte―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Sabe algo de ellos?

La joven Gryffindor asintió levemente, y le mostró la placa que traía Crookshanks en su cuello, acariciando al felino para que no atacara cuando la mujer se inclinó un poco para leer mejor.

―Una dirección… ¿están allí?―cuestionó McGonagall, arqueando una ceja con algo de escepticismo―. ¿Está usted segura…?

La muchacha asintió rápidamente. Estaba bastante segura. Lo suficiente al menos. Pudo ver la preocupación en el rostro de la mujer frente a ella, como si estuviese analizándola todavía, con sus ojos envejecidos fijos en ella. Finalmente asintió levemente.

―Supongo que lo menos que puede hacer es verificarlo… no perdería nada haciéndolo―murmuró la mujer, con expresión pensativa―. Me preocuparía que perdiese algunas clases si no fuera usted tan brillante… honestamente sólo me preocupa quién podría acompañarla. Porque obviamente no irá usted sola.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. Honestamente ni siquiera había pensado en eso en realidad. Por eso sólo asintió distraídamente, aún acariciando a su mascota detrás de las orejas para que se calmara.

―Yo la acompañaría con gusto, pero tengo muchas responsabilidades aquí―continuó la mujer, volviéndose nuevamente hacia los profesores, ya que al parecer algunos habían estado escuchando muy atentamente a la conversación entre ellas―. Si sólo uno de ustedes pudiese escoltarla… puedo conseguir un reemplazo por un par de días.

Un par de murmullos se suscitaron en la habitación, los profesores parecían tener varias cosas que discutir al respecto. Hasta que uno de ellos se levantó, acomodándose mejor su saco rojizo.

―Yo no tendría ningún inconveniente en acompañarla, señorita Granger―aseguró el profesor Lippert, con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en los labios―. Si usted no tiene ningún problema con eso, claro…

Hermione boqueó en silencio por unos momentos, como un pez que salía a la superficie. No sabía cómo decir de forma cortés que en realidad sí tenía problemas con eso, pero afortunadamente para ella, no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo.

―Yo la acompañaré, si no tengo ninguna otra opción―masculló Snape, cerrando su libro con un bufido antes de levantarse―. Prepare una muda de ropa o dos, nos iremos este sábado.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras abandonó la habitación con paso tranquilo, sin importarle mucho las miradas curiosas (y tal vez algo irritadas) que los demás le dedicaban en ese momento. McGonagall aclaró su garganta.

―¿Está de acuerdo con eso, señorita Granger?

La muchacha ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que asentía levemente, demasiado distraída al ver la túnica negra de su profesor ondear en la puerta antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

Habían salido temprano en la mañana del castillo, llevados con un par de Thestrals en una de las carrozas hasta las afueras mismas del colegio, para que pudiesen aparecerse en Australia con total tranquilidad.

Honestamente, Hermione no se acostumbraba todavía a poder ver a los Thestrals. No era algo que realmente la hiciera sentir feliz.

En su regazo llevaba su pequeño bolso encantado, donde llevaba dos mudas de ropa, un par de libros (nunca estaban de más), junto a su varita. Había optado por vestirse con prendas muggles para intentar pasar desapercibida. A su lado, Crookshanks llenaba de pelos la túnica negra de Snape al dormitar justo en medio de ambos.

―Entonces…―la voz del profesor logró sobresaltarla, justo en el momento que la carroza se detenía―. ¿Lanzaste un hechizo tan poderoso que logró hacer que tus padres olvidaran por completo tu existencia, e incluso la suya propia, por lo que creen que son otras personas?

Hermione asintió en silencio, con una pequeña mueca en sus labios. Vio que el hombre arqueaba una ceja con aire pensativo, aunque no dijo nada más, antes de bajarse de la carroza. La muchacha quiso hacer lo mismo, aunque se le dificultó un poco al cargar a Crookshanks en sus brazos.

―Nunca había escuchado de un caso así, honestamente―aseguró entonces el profesor, apareciendo frente a su lado de la carroza y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla―. Bastante impresionante, debo admitir.

La muchacha sintió un tenue color rojizo invadir sus mejillas, pero decidió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, mientras traspasaban el campo protector mágico que tenía el castillo y su terreno a su alrededor.

Aparecerse tampoco le traía bonitos recuerdos. No había tenido muy buenas experiencias las últimas veces que lo había utilizado.

―Señor… he oído que aparecerse en otros países es peligroso debido a la distancia―farfulló entonces, haciendo una pequeña mueca incomoda―. Podríamos ser víctimas de despartición…

―Me ofende enormemente que dude de mis habilidades de esa manera tan descarada.

―Yo no…

―Llegaremos a Australia en una pieza, a menos que haga alguna tontería y alguna parte suya se quede por aquí. Intente no dejar su rostro, no queremos asustar a nadie.

Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca, estando a punto de replicar, aunque prefirió mantenerse en silencio entonces. Con un suspiro, tomó el brazo que su profesor le ofrecía.

Sintió una oleada de alivio invadirla cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo firme una vez más, y solamente abrió sus ojos entonces, comprobando que estaba efectivamente completa. Pudo notar que estaban en un callejón algo apartado, una ubicación probablemente estratégica para evitar las miradas curiosas de los muggles sobre ellos.

Snape se soltó de su agarre y sacó su varita, acercándose lo suficiente para tomar la placa metálica de Crookshanks y leer nuevamente la dirección allí escrita. Colocó su varita sobre la palma de su mano, antes de pronunciar la dirección en voz alta. Su varita giró un par de veces, antes de detenerse, señalando al norte.

―Hacia allá, estamos muy cerca―murmuró, guardando su varita en su túnica antes de comenzar a caminar.

La muchacha se apresuró a seguirlo de cerca, observando aún así cada casa con la que se encontraban, revisando las direcciones que veía para cerciorarse de que la varita no se hubiese equivocado, ni pasaran frente a la misma sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tuvieron que caminar sin pausa durante más o menos quince minutos, recibiendo algunas miradas llenas de curiosidad, más que nada debido al atuendo que llevaba el profesor Snape en ese momento.

―¡Aquí es!

Hermione se detuvo frente a la casa que llevaba la dirección correcta, llamando la atención de su profesor, que regresó sobre sus pasos para verificar que fuese la dirección correspondiente. Dio un leve asentimiento.

La joven estudiante se acercó casi sin dudarlo a la puerta de la residencia, la cual era en realidad muy bonita y de apariencia acogedora. Tuvo que tomarse un par de momentos antes de hacer nada más, respirando hondo, y se sobresaltó cuando el profesor dio un par de golpes en la madera con aire impaciente.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una pequeña mueca apareciera en sus labios. Aún no estaba lista para ver a sus padres otra vez, a pesar de que se moría de ganas de que ocurriera. Aún no sabía como contenerse de lanzarse a abrazarlos enseguida.

Un par de minutos después un par de pasos se acercaron a la puerta, y esta se abrió. La muchacha tuvo que contener el aliento por unos segundos, al ver a su madre justo frente a ella, con una pequeña sonrisa amable en sus labios.

―Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo…?―cuestionó con tono tranquilo, hasta que fijó su mirada en el minino que los acompañaba―. ¡Bashir!

Hermione tragó en seco al verla inclinarse para cargar a Crookshanks cariñosamente, acariciándolo con dulzura. Eso fue un recordatorio bastante cruel de que esa mujer era Monica Wilkins, y no su madre. Ya no, y no aún.

Pudo notar la intensa mirada de su profesor sobre ella, como si estuviera preguntándole en silencio si ya era el momento, pero ella simplemente negó de forma casi imperceptible. Sonrió un poco aunque le costase hacerlo.

―Cariño, ¿quién es…? ¡Santo cielo! ¡Sabía que había sido mala idea llevarlo a nuestras vacaciones…!

El hombre que se acercó a continuación, Wendell Wilkins, enseguida acarició el pelaje color jengibre del felino, antes de volverse hacia los recién llegados con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―De verdad, Muchas gracias―dijo con tono alegre, ofreciéndole su mano al profesor Snape , quién la estrechó brevemente de forma algo cautelosa―. Gracias al cielo su hija encontró a nuestro pequeño Bashir.

―No es mi hija.

―¿Nieta…?

―No.

―¿Entonces…?

―Esposa.

Hermione no pudo avergonzarse ante la afirmación de su profesor, porque estaba demasiado ocupada observando la expresión descolocada del hombre, y el codazo disimulado que le dio su esposa. Algunas cosas simplemente no se borraban con un hechizo.

―De cualquier modo, como habrán leído, somos Monica y Wendell―se presentó entonces ella, permitiendo que Crookshanks bajara al suelo, y viendo que este se acercaba a Hermione enseguida―. Y tal parece que Bashir ya los considera sus amigos… ¿gustan pasar para una taza de té?

Hermione asintió rápidamente, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo en su gesto, mientras podía ver de reojo la expresión ligeramente irritada que llevaba su profesor en su cetrino rostro. Aún así, ambos ingresaron al hogar, siendo recibidos por ese aire cálido y hogareño que podía notarse ya en su fachada.

―Por favor, tomen asiento―dijo Wendell, señalando la sala de estar con una pequeña sonrisa, al parece menos impresionado ahora―. ¿Ustedes son…?

―¡ _Finite Incantatem_!

La muchacha se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del profesor Snape, viéndolo sostener su varita apuntando a sus padres, quienes se quedaron en completo silencio por unos momentos, parpadeando rápidamente, como si estuvieran despertando de una siesta especialmente larga.

La joven estudiante no sabía muy bien como sentirse al verlos de esa manera, confundidos, como un animalito indefenso abandonado en medio de una tormenta cruel.

―Hermione…―murmuró la voz algo ahogada de su madre, mientras se masajeaba la sien un poco―. ¿Qué está ocurriendo…?

Ella pudo ver a su profesor guardar su varita casi enseguida, por lo que se acercó a la confundida mujer para abrazarse a ella, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, donde nadie podía ver sus lágrimas. Aun así sollozó cuando sus brazos la envolvieron.

―¿Quién es Wendell Wilkins, y por qué estoy en su casa?―cuestionó entonces su padre, frunciendo un poco el ceño, confundido, mientras se acercaba para acariciar el cabello de su hija―. ¿Y por qué estás tan angustiada…?

―¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, mamá y papá, sólo quería protegerlos!―exclamó la muchacha, apartándose apenas para poder verlos con sus llorosos ojos castaños―. Yo… y-yo tuve que borrar sus memorias… quería protegerlos… por eso ahora estamos en Australia…

―¡¿Australia?!

Hermione sólo pudo sollozar una vez más, asintiendo mientras intentaba calmarse una vez más. Pudo ver a su padre llevarse las manos a su cabello, aparentemente demasiado impresionado con las noticias que recibía. Ella intentó explicarles un poco más, pero su madre no se lo permitió, inclinándose para besar su frente.

―Más tarde, cariño―murmuró, acariciando sus mejillas sonrosadas y secando sus lágrimas con una pequeña sonrisa―. Ahora todo lo que me importa, es que estás aquí de regreso.

Su padre asintió ligeramente ante esa afirmación, esforzándose en formar una sonrisa también. Incluso intentó bromear.

―Al menos no estás casada con este hombre de verdad, ¿eh?

―En realidad, eso es cierto―aseguró entonces el profesor Snape, que se había mantenido alejado e indiferente durante todo el intercambio.

El señor Granger perdió todo el color que tenía en su rostro, antes de caerse de espaldas, completamente inconsciente. Aunque su madre se alarmó, Hermione solamente soltó una risita.

Su padre había reaccionado de igual forma cuando se enteró de que su hija era una bruja. Y de la misma manera, lo entendería con el tiempo. O al menos, eso esperaba Hermione.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _Una semana después, estoy de regreso… milagrosamente. Cielos, la secundaria sí que es pesada. Y me quita el tiempo DX_

 _En fin, no quiero aburrirlos con todo eso. ¿Cómo quedó el capítulo? Personalmente lo siento un poco "meh", pero ustedes sabrán juzgarlo mejor que yo._

 _¡Hora de responder reviews!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Hehehe, pues siempre imaginé a Snape como un amante gatuno de clóset. Algo así como: "Hmm, sí… no son tan molestos y despreciables como el resto de los seres vivientes" :p Pues espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besos~_

 _ **YUKI. NICKY1**_ _: Pues sí… digamos que Hermione cuenta con mucha suerte por ahora :) Síp, creo que debo llevarlos despacio y por la sombra, para que no parezca demasiado apresurado. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **luz gabriela**_ _: ¡¿En serio?! ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Espero que este también te guste!_

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: ¡Lo sé! De a pasos pequeños, algún día llegaremos… (?) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado._

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: ¡Gracias! Pues ahí ves, los Granger lo llevaron en sus vacaciones :P No creo que Lippert planee algo bueno… o tal vez sí. No lo sé XD ¡También me encantaría que fuesen más largos! Pero ya sabes, la secundaria y la vida real quitándome el tiempo :( ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Sui Cipher**_ _: ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Síp, de hecho va muy lento a propósito. He tenido malas experiencias con Snamiones que van muy rápido :P ¡Me alegra que te guste, espero que siga así! ¡Besos y Avadas para ti también!_

 _ **Tomoe-99**_ _: Pues a mí también, Snape puede ser un poquito irritante a veces… pero todos sabemos que es un corazón de pollo en el fondo x3 ¡Besos!_

 _ **EriSnape**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Y así es. Pues sí, Severus la ayudó… aunque sea de mala gana :P_

 _ **Valery Ryddle**_ _: ¡Hola! ¡Gracias! Oh, a mí también, juntos son el dúo dinámico X'D Y sí, creo que Crookshanks va a ayudarlos a su manera. ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Sayabi, Nhara**_ _y_ _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Nhara**_ _y_ _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, si se erradicaran las enfermedades cardíacas, el cáncer, y la diabetes, la expectativa de vida del ser humano sería de 99.2 años? (?)_

 _Y… bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Ya saben, ideas, sugerencias u opiniones = reviews. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	17. Fatalidad

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Ya saben, he tenido muy poco tiempo últimamente y lo siento mucho si este capítulo se atrasó un poco (estoy empezando a escribirlo hoy viernes a las 0:21hs de la madrugada). ¡Deséenme suerte!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Fatalidad**

* * *

Hermione no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz. Pura y plenamente feliz, feliz de verdad, Feliz con "F" mayúscula.

Y es que tenía a sus padres de vuelta a su lado, a pesar de que ellos se sintieran aún bastante confundidos y descolocados. Era una reacción obvia luego de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el efecto de su hechizo.

Sin embargo, luego de que su padre recuperó poco a poco la consciencia, ambos comenzaron a calmarse y entender un poco mejor la situación. Tanto así, que luego de recordar dónde quedaba la cocina en esa casa, prepararon el té. Y ahora los cuatro estaban allí compartiéndolo.

―… por eso tuve que borrar sus memorias. El riesgo de que Voldemort los buscara y los asesinara era demasiado grande como para tomarlo a la ligera―continuó Hermione, con una pequeña mueca insegura en su joven rostro―. ¿Entienden?

Pudo ver a su madre asentir levemente en su dirección, con esa expresión cariñosa y comprensiva que recordaba tan bien. Su padre, por su parte, seguía observando fijamente y con atención al hombre sentado al lado de su hija, quién parecía tener una expresión poco impresionada en su rostro.

―Yo entiendo todo lo que me dices, Hermione―aseguró entonces, dejando de lado su taza por unos momentos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido―. Lo que no entiendo es cómo terminaste casada con este…

―¡Timothy!―exclamó la señora Granger, dándole a su esposo un codazo no muy disimulado, antes de formar una pequeña sonrisa algo apenada en su rostro―. Por favor discúlpelo, ¿señor…?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente cuando se formó un pequeño silencio en la habitación. Sin poder resistirse, le dedicó a su profesor una mirada de reojo, sólo para verlo beber deliberadamente despacio un sorbo de su té.

―Severus Snape―murmuró simplemente, dejando su taza con delicadez nuevamente de lado―. Soy profesor de su hija en Hogwarts, aunque no espero que sepan mucho de mí en realidad.

―¡Un profesor! ¿Por qué uno de tus profesores, Hermione? ¿Qué pasó con el pelirrojo ese, cómo es que se llamaba…?

La muchacha suspiró pesadamente ante las palabras de su padre, sintiéndose ahora un poco incómoda desde su posición actual. Aclaró su garganta un poco, antes de intentar explicarse aunque fuera un poco.

―Se llama Ron, papá. Y no es que el profesor Snape o yo hayamos elegido al otro como consorte. Fue más que nada una obligación…―comenzó, aunque al ver las expresiones ahora alarmadas de sus padres, pensó que tal vez no se había expresado muy bien―. Escuchen, escuchen. Hay una nueva ley mágica vigente que exige que cada mago o bruja de dieciocho a cuarenta años debe contraer matrimonio. Es una medida drástica pero, aparentemente, necesaria.

Sus padres intercambiaron miradas por unos momentos, como si estuvieran intentando procesar internamente tanta nueva información que su hija les estaba entregando. Su madre hizo una pequeña mueca.

―¿Entonces por qué no te casaste con ese tal Ron? ―preguntó, ladeando un poco su cabeza como gesto de curiosidad―. Creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que él te gustaba… ¿o era el de anteojos…?

―Porque su hija sufre de un grave complejo altruista que no le permite tomar decisiones que la beneficien en primer lugar. Prefirió que 'el pelirrojo' se casara con una mujer lobo con tal de que no la encerraran, y luego estuvo en riesgo de ir a la cárcel por haberse quedado casi sin pretendientes en lo absoluto. Afortunadamente para ella, yo también necesitaba salvar mi pellejo así que nos ayudamos mutuamente. Fin de la cuestión.

Tanto el señor como la señora Granger se mantuvieron en completo silencio por un par de minutos, al igual que su única hija. Ellos, porque estaban intentando comprender aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo que acababan de escuchar. Ella, porque sabía que básicamente su profesor tenía razón.

―¿Hay una mujer lobo en tu colegio?

Hermione no pudo evitar que un largo suspiro de alivio escapara de su garganta en ese mismo momento. Asintió levemente, en silencio por el momento.

―Bueno… entonces esto es un matrimonio falso, ¿no? No es como si estuvieran enamorados o…

―Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso―la señora Granger interrumpió a su esposo antes de que pudiese continuar, o de que nadie pudiera negar sus palabras―. Profesor Snape, ¿sabe dónde va a quedarse esta noche?

El hombre arqueó una ceja, y se volvió hacia la muchacha a su lado por uno momento, como si estuviera preguntándole en silencio si estaba hablando en serio. Ella sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tímida, por lo que simplemente soltó un bufido.

―Supongo que puedo buscar un hotel accesible por aquí…

―¡Oh, no, por favor! ―exclamó entonces la mujer, poniéndose en pie y empezando a recoger las tazas vacías que estaban sobre la mesa―. Puede quedarse aquí si lo desea, no sería molestia alguna para nosotros…

―¡Pero Diane…!

―¿Cierto, cariño?

El señor Granger hizo una pequeña mueca que mezclaba incomodidad y frustración, pero finalmente asintió, como si no tuviera más opción después de todo. Su esposa sonrió complacida, y le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente, antes de que ambos llevaran las tazas sucias a la cocina.

―Gracias por quedarte―murmuró Hermione luego de unos momentos de silencio, viendo de reojo a su profesor―. Y por haberme traído en primer lugar, básicamente.

Snape se encogió de hombros levemente, como si estuviera intentando restarle importancia a sus acciones anteriores. Soltó un suspiro, poniéndose en pie y acomodándose mejor la túnica negra.

―Sólo por hoy, Granger. Ya tendrá tiempo de recuperar su vínculo con sus padres más a fondo en sus vacaciones―murmuró, dirigiéndose con calma a la puerta principal―. No me espere despierta. Estaré aquí por la mañana.

Hermione estuvo a punto de objetar, quizá detenerlo, o al menos preguntarle a dónde iba, pero para cuando un par de palabras intentaron escapar de sus labios, la puerta ya se había cerrado nuevamente tras él con un estruendo.

* * *

Era medianoche, y Hermione aún no podía dormir. Y no podía entender por qué.

Había cenado con sus padres y charlado sobre trivialidades con ellos, ¡había reído más que en los últimos meses en una sola noche! Su madre incluso se había encargado de arroparla en la habitación de huéspedes, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

En ese momento, todo estaba bien. Excepto su falta inexplicable de sueño.

Con un decimoquinto suspiro de total frustración, la joven se levantó de su cómoda y cálida cama, siendo recibida por el frío de la noche. Se colocó encima una bata de pijama, y salió de su habitación en completo silencio.

Se dirigió a la cocina para poder beber un vaso de leche. Tal vez eso la ayudaría a coger más rápido el tren de los sueños. Estaba regresando a la habitación cuando se fijó en la sala de estar de la residencia. Pudo notar que su madre se había tomado la molestia de dejar una almohada y un par de mantas sobre el sofá para su profesor.

Y él ni siquiera estaba allí.

Aquello provocó que una mueca se instalara en su rostro, y una sensación extraña en su estómago. Una sensación extraña, y bastante molesta. Ahora que lo pensaba, aquella sensación se parecía mucho a lo que sentía en sexto año, cuando Ron estaba saliendo con Lavender.

¿Sería posible que estuviera sintiendo c-…?

Sus propios pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó alguien murmurar un par de palabras, y gracias a las mismas, la puerta principal se abrió silenciosamente. La figura oscura de su profesor ingresó con sigilo al hogar.

Con un suspiro, la muchacha encendió la bombilla eléctrica. El hombre debió sorprenderse por la sorpresiva acción, pero tal vez había decidido no demostrarlo, manteniéndose impávido en su lugar. Con total calma, colocó otro hechizo en la puerta, y esta se cerró como si nada hubiese pasado allí.

―Creí advertirle que no me esperara despierta, señorita Granger―murmuró con un tono de voz algo ronco, ligeramente agitado―. Parece ser que su obediencia disminuye con el tiempo.

La joven rodó los ojos ante aquellas palabras, al parecer sintiéndose lo suficientemente exasperada como para no prestarse a los comentarios sarcásticos de su profesor.

―No podía dormir. Vine por un vaso de leche y…―se detuvo, negando rápidamente con su cabeza, como reprendiéndose a sí misma por dar explicaciones cuando debía ser _al revés_ ―. ¿Dónde estabas?

Snape alzó la vista para mirarla, arqueando una ceja mientras se quitaba su abrigo con calma, dejándolo a un lado pulcramente.

―Eso no te incumbe, ¿o sí?

―Yo diría que sí―masculló la muchacha, dejando a un lado su vaso para poder cruzarse de brazos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente―. Cómo podrás notar, mi madre dejó estas cosas aquí para ti.

―Y se lo agradeceré en la mañana―murmuró él, comenzando a desabrochar con perezosa lentitud los eternos botones de su túnica negra―. Aunque por el tono indignado de tu voz, puedo deducir que no hablas solamente por ella. ¿Me equivoco?

Hermione pudo sentir sus mejillas, pálidas y frías por el frío, teñirse de un cálido tono rojizo. Apartó la mirada, en un inútil intento por ocultar aquella penosa reacción. Pudo sentir un nuevo aroma castigar el aire a su alrededor.

Frunció un poco su nariz, bastante asqueado.

―Perfume barato… perfume de mujer barato…―susurró en voz baja, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras ataba cabos, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia él―. ¿Estabas con _otra_?

Pudo oír que su profesor soltaba una risita burlona entredientes, mientras se quitaba ahora su túnica luego de haber vencido sus tan numerosos botones, doblando ordenadamente dicha prenda para dejarla a un lado también.

―¿Con _otra_? ―repitió entonces con tono interrogante, arqueando una ceja con honesta curiosidad―. Lo has dicho sin siquiera pensarlo, ¿verdad?

Hermione no pudo hacer más que soltar otro bufido, sintiéndose bastante impotente. Tenía la sensación de estar atrapada en uno de esos videojuegos tan novedosos que tenían ahora los muggles, donde los oponentes peleaban hasta que su barra de vida quedaba vacía. Parecía que cada comentario de su profesor era un combo perfecto para su derrota.

Pero no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente. Aún tenía un par de vidas para gastar.

―Resulta que soy tu esposa―murmuró, en un tono que acariciaba delicadamente aquel último vocablo―. Y por muy falso que creas que este matrimonio es, tal vez vaya siendo hora de que le des la importancia que merece.

La muchacha pudo notar que su profesor había comenzado a desabotonar las largas mangas de su camisa blanca, al parecer indiferente a su presencia en la habitación. Sin embargo, ante sus últimas palabras, alzó la vista para poder mirarla.

Su mirada de ojos oscuros era tan fría y seria, que Hermione sintió ganas de retroceder apenas un par de pasos. Pero no se permitió hacer tal cosa, ni siquiera cuando vio al hombre frente a ella acercarse con paso tranquilo, que no concordaba con la expresión ligeramente amenazante que llevaba en su cetrino rostro.

―La importancia que merece…―repitió una vez más, como si necesitara hacerlo para procesar más exitosamente sus palabras. Una pequeña sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro―. ¿Te refieres al cometido de este matrimonio? ¿El de engendrar como animales, al menos dos criaturas, si mal no recuerdo? ¿A esa importancia te refieres?

La joven Gryffindor pudo sentir sus mejillas adquirir un fuerte tono del color rojo ante las palabras de su profesor. Y es que esas eran las implicaciones exactas de su matrimonio, aquel contrato tácito que ambos habían firmado pero que no habían vuelto verbal hasta ahora.

Se sintió abochornada, tan abochornada… pero no. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer, no esta vez.

―Exactamente a eso me refiero―murmuró, intentando imitar de forma patética el tono serio y sombrío del hombre.

Éste provocó que una pequeña sonrisa de lado apareciera drásticamente en los labios de Snape. Y Hermione supo entonces que había pisado una especie de mina que esperaba pacientemente por el peso de su cuerpo. Y que él prácticamente la había empujado al lugar exacto donde la explosión aguardaba.

―Entonces, Hermione…―soltó Snape con tono aterciopelado, permitiendo que una de sus manos acunara el rostro de la joven, sonriendo ante la calidez de su mejilla sonrosada, y el sobresalto que le provocó―. ¿Estás lista para que le demos esa importancia que merece?

Ella tragó en seco, sintiendo que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse de forma casi errática. Sintió ganas de darse un pellizco en el brazo, en un intento de averiguar si en realidad estaba soñando o era la vida real, pero no podía moverse siquiera, totalmente tensa en su lugar.

Ni siquiera pudo apartar su rostro un par de centímetros al menos, cuando pudo ver al hombre inclinarse despacio hacia ella, acercándose tanto que su aliento cálido le acariciaba el rostro. Podía olfatear el whiskey de fuego que probablemente había bebido.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, podía ya sentirlo, y sólo eso logró causarle un estremecimiento aterrador. Estuvo a punto, a punto de cerrar sus ojos castaños, sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, cuando vio que Snape volvía alejarse.

Esta vez, con una mueca llena de desdén adornando su cansado rostro.

―Estás tan tensa que probablemente te cueste caminar por unos minutos―masculló con tono cortante, continuando con la tarea que le daban las mangas de su camisa―. Déjeme solo, Granger, a menos que quiera quedarse para ver el espectáculo.

La muchacha pudo sentir que sus mejillas ardían en un nivel que no había experimentado antes. Estaba más abochornada en ese momento que nunca en su vida. Pensó en decir algo más, pero prefirió conservar la poca dignidad que le iba quedando.

Se dispuso a subir las escaleras de regreso a la habitación apresuradamente, tropezando incluso por un momento, y sintiéndose aún más mortificada como resultado de ello.

―Granger.

Lo intentó, de verdad intentó seguir trepando torpemente por las escaleras para escapar de aquel suplicio. Sin embargo, su cuerpo actuó sin pedirle permiso, y se detuvo, volviéndose apenas para poder mirarlo.

―Asegúrese de estar dispuesta a darle esa dichosa _importancia_ a este matrimonio la próxima vez que quiera actuar como una esposa controladora―gruñó él, concentrado en los botones frontales de su camisa, aunque seguía observándola con sus penetrantes ojos negros―. Si en algo aprecia el respeto que tanto exigió de mi persona, claro está.

La joven sólo pudo asentir rápidamente y darse la vuelta, justo en el momento en que pudo verlo quitarse la camisa. Subió casi corriendo las escaleras, pensando que si de verdad estuviera atrapada en uno de esos videojuegos muggles, su profesor acabaría de cometer una fatalidad.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola! ¡Lo logré! ¡He terminado este capítulo hoy, sábado a las 1:41hs de la madrugada! ¡Hurra por mí!_

 _En fin… ¿les gustó? 7w7 Tengo la sensación de que sí, no sé por qué… no, ya en serio, ¡díganme qué les pareció, por favor!_

 _En fin… una pequeña curiosidad: tuve que investigar un poco sobre videojuegos, para saber cuales habían salido ya para la época de la historia XD Quería que tuviera sentido, pues._

 _¡Hora de responder reviews!_

 _ **Noir Striker**_ _: Sep, tienes razón… quizá por ese motivo este capítulo no te agrade mucho. ¡Lo lamento si ese es el caso!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Hehehe, ¡me alegra! Pues en este capítulo ya tienen nombres O3O Eso es un avance, ¿no? PD: Mi bola de cristal me dice que te sonrojaste con este cap… mucho :p_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: Síp, lo sé… al menos sus padres (o más bien su madre) son bastante comprensivos con la situación de su hija. Nop, no la abandonaré, te lo aseguro. ¡Besos y suerte!_

 _ **BookJacket**_ _: ¡Hey, puedes contarme alguna de tus teorías si quieres! Aunque no puedo confirmarlas o desmentirlas :P Y publico bastante seguido, cada semana prácticamente. ¡Felix felices para ti también!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _: ¡Tú y yo sabemos que Snape no conoce el significado de la palabra "tacto"! ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _ **Sui Cipher**_ _: ¡Eso me hizo reír bastante al escribirlo! Bueno, creo que este capítulo fue un pequeño avance… pero ya me dirás tú. Y oye, el Rated T es sólo una formalidad… ¡ya veremos qué pasa después! Yo siempre pondré las advertencias necesarias. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Besos y Amortentias para ti!_

 _ **Nhara**_ _: ¡Awww, muchas gracias! Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado por este capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Kairi**_ _: ¡Hey! Muchas gracias, me siento realmente muy halagada por tus palabras. Y gracias de nuevo… estoy intentando que no me afecte. ¡Agradezco mucho el apoyo!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _: Con que por fin te apareces por estas tierras, ¿eh? 7n7 Ok, no XD Gracias, y lo sé… hay personas que cuentan con demasiado tiempo libre, honestamente. Pues sí, su pobre padre no pudo con las noticias… Ultimo momento: Madre e hija comparten a un zukulemtho profesor… XD ¡Espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos!_

 _ **Tomoe-99:**_ _Nadie le gana a Severus en ese juego, al parecer, ni el dementor más malote. ¡Muchísimas gracias! PD: Corazón de pollo x3_

 _ **bedolla. lau**_ _: (Tuve que poner un pequeño espacio en tu nombre, o Fanfiction lo borraría por alguna razón, ya me ha pasado) ¡Hola! Ya podré escribir algo sobre el trasfondo entre esos dos… y síp, la situación se puso tensa, por decirlo de algún modo. Severus Snape, el rey del tacto XD_

 _ **Valery Ryddle**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Pobre de su padre, no supo como reaccionar. Sobre ese review, pues estoy tratando de no pensar en el mismo. No merece nuestra atención, te lo aseguro ;) ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!_

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: Todo el mundo notó, en el campeonato mundial del tacto, Severus Snape ni siquiera clasifica para competir… y es cierto, no sería él de otro modo._

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: ¡Hola! Descubrí tu review justo cuando estaba a punto de actualizar, y tenía que responder sí o sí… pues yo te digo… nada :) *cero spoilers* XD Fuera de joda, en este capítulo hay un pequeño, pequeñito avance 7w7_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Noemi Potter**_ _y_ _ **Sui Cipher**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Fabiary, Noemi Potter**_ _y_ _ **Sui Cipher**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, sólo existen tres animales con lengua azul, siendo estos el perro Chow Chow, el lagarto lengua-azul y el oso negro? (?)_

 _Y… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre, opiniones, sugerencias y sugerencias pueden ser dejados en un review. Otras cosas, pueden meterlas donde mejor les quepa :) Y recuerden, como diría Taylor Swift:_ _**haters gonna hate, hate, hate**_ _…_

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	18. Una puerta y mil ventanas

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Pues estoy algo cansada y creo que me estoy durmiendo, ¡pero intentaré escribir al menos la mitad del capítulo hoy! Empezando hoy, Jueves a la 1:18 hs de la madrugada. ¡Allá voy!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Una puerta y mil ventanas**

* * *

Hermione se había sentido bastante incómoda a la mañana siguiente. Su profesor no le había dirigido la palabra, y ni siquiera la había mirado mientras desayunaban con sus padres.

Al momento de partir, su madre lloró sobre su hombro mientras su padre acariciaba con dulzura su cabello castaño. La muchacha notó que le era muy difícil romper su abrazo.

―Regresaré en vacaciones―aseguró, apartándose apenas de ellos para sonreírles levemente, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos―. No me extrañen.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando pudo ver unas pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Eso le permitió irse con total tranquilidad, sabiendo que ellos estarían sanos y salvos cuando ella regresara. Así que cargando a Crookshanks entre sus brazos, abandonó el hogar de sus padres.

Caminó junto a su profesor por unos minutos, en completo silencio hasta que llegaron al mismo callejón dónde se aparecieron la primera vez. Sin decir ni una palabra y sin tener ninguna expresión en su rostro, el profesor Snape le ofreció su brazo.

Con un prolongado suspiro de cansancio, se aferró a él, abandonando la tierra bajo sus pies casi al instante siguiente.

* * *

Se sentía como si hubieran retrocedido diez casilleros en el juego de mesa que era su "relación".

Hermione aún se sentía algo nerviosa y abochornada al estar en clases del profesor Snape, pues cada vez que lo veía, podía recordar su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, con su cálida respiración acariciándole el rostro.

Sin embargo, al pasar un par de días, aquella sensación sofocante que sentía en su presencia se fue apaciguando, hasta ser sólo un recuerdo muy, muy bochornoso en el fondo mismo de su mente.

Y ahora que podía pensar con más claridad, podía notar la forma en que su profesor estaba evitándola a sol y a sombra. Era algo realmente frustrante, especialmente cuando pensaba en cuanto habían avanzado desde aquella vez que se atrevió a colarse en su despacho para terminar viéndolo en su propia casa.

Necesitaba arreglar aquello de alguna manera.

―Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca―comentó Ginny, cuando terminó de contarle lo que había sucedido―. ¿Crees que de verdad te hubiera besado si no te hubieras puesto tan pero tan nerviosa?

Hermione tragó en seco, intentando concentrarse en sus manos, las cuales le habían parecido más interesantes de los que podría esperar. Jugueteó con sus dedos nerviosamente, apartando la mirada.

―No lo sé. Pero no creo que eso sea importante ahora―se apresuró a decir, intentando desviar así la atención de forma muy poco disimulada―. Ahora necesito… ¿acercarme de nuevo? No, eso suena muy… ¿Reconectarme con él…? No, no, tampoco…

―Bueno, colarte en su despacho te funcionó la última vez, ¿no? ―interrumpió entonces Ginny, colocándose el equipo protector para su partido de Quidditch―. Tal vez deberías intentarlo otra vez, ¿qué podrías perder?

¿El tiempo? ¿La dignidad? ¿Ambos? Hermione prefirió callar esos pensamientos, negando rápidamente con su cabeza, como si ese simple y repetitivo movimiento fuera ayudarla de algún modo. Pero es que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, y hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

En cuanto Ginny terminó de prepararse, ambas abandonaron la Torre de Gryffindor y se dirigieron con tranquilidad el reconstruido campo de Quidditch, dónde el primer partido "clásico", Gryffindor contra Slytherin, iba a tener lugar después de la guerra.

El aire podía respirarse tenso pero también lleno de emoción y expectativa, concordando con la ocasión especial que suponía.

Apenas llegaron, Ginny se despidió para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo. Hermione, por su parte, se dirigió a las gradas de Gryffindor sin mucho ánimo en realidad. Nunca le había parecido atrayente dicho deporte, pero tenía a sus amigos en el equipo, y si debía alentarlos, lo haría.

Pudo notar que el aire de frenesí entre los estudiantes pertenecientes a Gryffindor era mucho más notable que en cualquiera de las gradas correspondientes al resto de las casas. Especialmente Slytherin. Los alumnos en verde y plateado no parecían muy emocionados en realidad. Sólo determinados.

Apenas el partido comenzó, Hermione pudo notar apenas unos segundos después la presencia de Lavender allí mismo. Y era muy difícil no notarla, cuando estaba alentando a gritos al guardián del equipo. Hermione sencillamente no pudo enfadarse ni nada parecido, al notar que la joven parecía más vivaz de lo que la había visto en meses.

Aquel era seguramente uno de los partidos más emocionantes jugados hasta el momento, pues los gritos de apoyo y admiración que colmaban el estadio eran ensordecedores desde todos los ángulos posibles. Hermione pensó que probablemente era la única persona poco entusiasmada en el recinto.

Sin embargo, notó que estaba equivocada, cuando al echarle una mirada a las gradas de los profesores, pudo divisar a Snape. No lo podía ver muy bien, pero no lo necesitaba. Se le notaba a leguas que aquel partido no podría importarle menos.

Aquello le robó una minúscula sonrisa a la joven Gryffindor, una sonrisa de la que intentó deshacerse tanto como pudo. Pero no lo consiguió enseguida. Bufando apartó la vista, cruzándose de brazos firmemente. Tenía que solucionar su "problema". Pronto.

El partido continuaba y Hermione le estaba prestando cada vez menos y menos atención en realidad. Sólo se enteró de que Harry había atrapado la Snitch dorada cuando lo gritaron por los altavoces, y las gradas Gryffindor estallaron en exclamaciones de regocijo.

Pronto la mayoría de los estudiantes bajó de las mismas y se dirigió al campo de juego para celebrar. Y en medio del gentío, Hermione notó que era mucho más fácil seguir al cardumen que intentar nadar contra la corriente.

Pudo divisar a Harry y Ginny en medio del equipo, abrazados mientras el muchacho sostenía en alto el pequeño objeto dorado que había logrado atrapar. También pudo ver a Ron. Al parecer Lavender había bajado las escaleras hacia el campo a una velocidad sorprendente, pues ya estaba allí con él, prendida de su brazo.

Muy bien, eso era suficiente. Ya había visto todo lo que tenía que ver, así que se dio media vuelta e inició su camino fuera de la multitud, pidiendo que se apartaran amablemente, y empujando con disimulo a aquellos que no lo hacían. Necesitaba salir de allí pronto.

Cuando ingresó al castillo, pudo notar que este estaba prácticamente desierto. Todo lo que podía escuchar eran los murmullos de los retratos en las paredes, que cuchicheaban y se preguntaban quién sería el ganador del dichoso partido que se había llevado a cabo.

Hermione se contuvo de arruinarles la sorpresa, especialmente porque iba demasiado distraída. No estaba pensando en nada mientras caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo por los pasillos, las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de su túnica.

Iba a continuar su trayecto sin dirección, cuando se percató de que sentía mucho frío. Un simple vistazo a su alrededor le reveló el por qué. Se encontraba en las lúgubres mazmorras de Hogwarts.

Se abrazó un poco a sí misma, en un intento de darse algo de calor. A veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que los estudiantes pertenecientes a esa casa pudiesen dormir en aquel lugar gélido. ¿Acaso contaban con estufas o chimeneas en cada habitación, junto a casa cama? ¿O quizá algún hechizo de aislamiento térmico…?

―Psst… Señorita Granger… psst…

La muchacha se detuvo al escuchar esos murmullos que tan claramente deseaban llamar su atención, y se volvió hacia el retrato en cuestión, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de Albus Dumbledore. Algo descolocada, ella se acercó un par de pasos.

―¿Señor?

―Hermione, hazme un favor―murmuró él, pasando de las formalidades por un momento―. Por tu presencia aquí, asumiré dos cosas. Primero, buscas a Severus, y segundo, el partido de hoy ya terminó.

Hermione pensó que el ex director del colegio estaba en lo correcto sólo con respecto a una de esas dos afirmaciones. Sin embargo, apenas un segundo después se cuestionó a sí misma sus intenciones. ¿Tal vez sí se había dirigido a las mazmorras a causa de su subconsciente…?

―Quisiera pedirte un favor, si no te resulta una molestia―continuó el hombre, ahora formando una pequeña sonrisa llena de complicidad―. A cambio te ayudaré a colarte en su despacho, pero shhh… será nuestro secreto. ¿Qué te parece?

La joven Gryffindor se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, preguntándose qué clase de favor el hombre del retrato podría pedirle, y si colarse nuevamente al despacho del profesor no le traería aún problemas de los que ya tenía. Con un suspiro de conformidad, terminó por asentir sutilmente.

―Es muy simple, en serio… ¿quién ganó el partido?

Era muy simple. Demasiado simple, tan simple que le resultaba ridículo. Tan, pero tan simple que hasta dudó al responder.

―Harry atrapó la Snitch, señor―le informó con tono algo vacilante, ladeando su cabeza―. Gryffindor ganó.

―¡Sí! ¡Severus me debe cincuenta Sickles!―exclamó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa emocionada en su anciano rostro, aunque al notar la mirada de la muchacha, se recompuso―. Son meramente simbólicos, por supuesto… gracias, Hermione. Ahora, me toca hacer mi parte.

El retrato le hizo un ademán con su mano, indicándole así que lo acompañara. Aún algo extrañada, Hermione obedeció sin chistar, confiando en el buen juicio del hombre que avanzaba entre retratos ajenos, disculpándose por las molestias.

Finalmente, se detuvo, exactamente junto a la puerta del despacho del profesor Snape.

―Oh, mis disculpas, señorita…―murmuró el ex director, mientras intentaba no molestar demasiado al retrato permanente―. Verás, Hermione, a Severus le encanta inventar hechizos nuevos. Incluso inventó un par personal para abrir y cerrar sus puertas.

Hermione arqueó una ceja sin poder evitarlo. No le parecía extraño, simplemente… ¿fascinante? Negó con su cabeza velozmente, sacando su varita al intuir que pronto la necesitaría. Dumbledore sonrió un poco.

―Le diré ambos, para que pueda cerrar la puerta al estar adentro, y él no sospeche―continuó el retrato, guiñándole un ojo a través de sus gafas de media luna. Primero, _'egomet aperiam'_ … la espero adentro.

Y sin más, el hombre abandonó el retrato, y Hermione supuso que otro lienzo vacío lo esperaba dentro del recinto. _"¿Qué podrías perder?",_ cuestionó la voz de Ginny en su mente, mientras murmuraba el hechizo recién aprendido, y veía con asombro que funcionaba.

Ingresó enseguida, esta vez sin dudarlo. La recibió un breve aplauso del ex director Dumbledore, que le sonreía levemente.

―Muy bien, muy bien… ahora _'egomet obducam'_ , y estará listo.

La muchacha se permitió apenas un par de minutos de titubeo, aunque pronto se aseguró de colocar el segundo hechizo en la puerta. Algo le decía que su profesor no se tardaría demasiado en llegar, especialmente por la expresión que había visto en su rostro durante el partido.

No pudo evitar que su mente comenzara a divagar nuevamente, de la misma forma en que le había sucedido cuando se dirigía a las mazmorras sin siquiera notarlo. Comenzó a caminar alrededor distraídamente, escuchando sin oír la voz del retrato en la pared.

No supo si habían pasado quince minutos o treinta, la cuestión es que cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió, ella se encontraba cómodamente sentada detrás del escritorio, jugueteando distraídamente con una pluma que yacía hundida en un tintero.

Era la primera vez que veía a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sobresaltarse, con una expresión por completo desorientada en su blanquecino rostro. Y aunque apenas duró un par de segundos antes de recomponerse, Hermione supo que no se iba a olvidar fácilmente de eso.

―Señorita Granger…

―¡Gané! ¡Te gané, Severus, y no hay forma de que puedas engañarme ahora! ―exclamó con entusiasmo el hombre del retrato en la pared―. Ahora dame mis cincuenta Sickles… simbólicamente, claro está.

El enfado del profesor Snape pareció redirigirse al retrato, por lo que presionó el puente de su nariz con fuerza, negando levemente con su cabeza. Soltó un largo y frustrado suspiro.

―Felicidades, ¿pero era necesario que ayudaras a Granger a colarse en mi despacho? ―masculló, arqueando una ceja al cruzarse de brazos―. Me parece un movimiento bastante sucio.

Dumbledore soltó una risita divertida, como un niño pequeño al que atrapan realizando una travesura. Snape bufó, volviéndose otra vez hacia su alumna, quién seguía sentada detrás de su escritorio, como si nada estuviese pasando.

―¿Se encuentra cómoda, señorita Granger?

―Sí, eso creo.

El profesor contuvo con esfuerzo una maldición, e hizo una seña con su mano para indicarle la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio, dónde solían tomar asiento los inusuales visitantes.

―Apuesto que este asiento es mucho más cómodo.

―Si es así, ¿por qué no lo usa usted?

―Suficiente, Granger.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, levantándose de su lugar y rodeando el escritorio casi con desgano, dejándose caer sobre la silla que el hombre indicaba. Contra todos los pronósticos, incluso esos más bizarros que su mente era capaz de crear, se sentía mucho más confiada de lo que esperaba.

―¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de su visita, señorita Granger?―cuestionó el hombre con un obvio tono burlesco en su voz―. Espero que no venga a intentar restregarme la victoria de Gryffindor en la cara; le adelanto que me importa muy poco.

La muchacha podía notar que lo que decía era cierto, mientras lo observaba rodear su propio escritorio para acomodarse en su silla, con cierto aire de satisfacción, como si estuviera recuperando el territorio que le pertenecía. Ella sólo suspiró.

―En otras noticias: a mí me importa tanto como a usted―farfulló, acomodándose también en su nuevo asiento, aunque este no fuese tan cómodo como el de su profesor―. Venía a hablar de lo que pasó en Australia.

Pudo notar enseguida que Snape arqueaba una ceja, intentando disimular el hecho de que estaba algo tenso. En un breve segundo de distracción pudo divisar la mirada curiosa del retrato, y soltó un gruñido.

―Albus, lárgate.

―Esos no son buenos modales, Severus.

―Oh, lo lamento. Aquí va algo mejor: Albus, vete al infierno donde perteneces.

Hermione no tuvo que volverse hacia el hombre estampado en el lienzo para saber que él continuaba allí. Incluso pudo adivinar que se había puesto cómodo también, y todo lo percibía gracias a las expresiones del profesor. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

―Creo que es necesario aclarar un par de cosas entre nosotros―continuó, regocijándose en el hecho de tomar al hombre por sorpresa nuevamente. Su sonrisa se acentuó―. Me mantengo firme en todo lo que dije esa noche. Si parecí dubitativa, fue meramente por el hecho de que usted tomó ventaja del "elemento sorpresa". Eso es todo.

Snape reposó uno de sus codos en la superficie del escritorio, descansando su mejilla perezosamente en la palma de su mano mientras la observaba, como si sus palabras fueran lo más aburrido que había escuchado en días.

―Granger, lo único que hice fue darle un… ¿adelanto? ¿Advertencia? Sólo un aviso de dónde se estaba, y al parecer está, metiéndose―farfulló el hombre, con una expresión que a duras penas contenía un bostezo―. Sin embargo, usted parece ser muy valiente o muy estúpida como para retractarse, ¿no?

La joven Gryffindor simplemente realizó un encogimiento de hombros como única respuesta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? No quería arruinar la forma tan 'relajada' con la que estaba manejando la situación hasta el momento. Ya tendría algún momento a solas para morir del bochorno.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que le estaba molestando.

―Aunque usted crea que no es de mi incumbencia, yo creo que sí lo es―murmuró con un tono que al hombre frente a ella le resultó insolente―. Por lo tanto, me gustaría saber dónde estuvo esa noche.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hizo un pequeño gesto que no se decidía entre una mueca o una diminuta sonrisa. Soltó otro suspiro, esta vez uno ligeramente más cansado que los anteriores, pero asintió.

―Le voy a ofrecer algo todavía mejor, Granger―bisbiseó con tono calmado, tomando un pergamino en blanco y su pluma para comenzar a escribir en el mismo―. Le voy a presentar a la mujer con la que estuve.

Esta vez, Hermione no pudo evitar verse desprevenida. En tan sólo un par de segundos averiguó que su profesor en efecto había estado con otra mujer, pero que además pretendía presentársela. Su respiración se aceleró un poco sin que pudiese controlarlo.

―Yo… y-yo no creo que eso sea necesario…

―Oh, pero yo sí, señorita Granger―aseguró el hombre, enrollando el pequeño trozo de pergamino que había ocupado y poniéndose en pie, acercándose a la ventana―. Y no voy a aceptar un _'no'_ como respuesta, además.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de negarse una vez más, pero las palabras se le trancaron en la garganta mientras observaba a Snape sostener su pergamino fuera de la ventana distraídamente, sólo para que un segundo después una lechuza se lo arrebatara, alejándose en el horizonte.

―La espero aquí el viernes por la tarde―continuó el profesor, regresando detrás de su escritorio con total serenidad―. Iremos a verla juntos, pero no le aseguro que sea una experiencia agradable.

Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca, pero esta vez no quiso discutir. Probablemente había una razón por la cual su profesor deseaba presentarle a la misteriosa mujer con la que había compartido su velada. Tal vez era una amante que tenía hacía más tiempo del que podía imaginar, o sólo quería probar si ella sería capaz de prestarse para tan bizarra situación…

―Oh, vamos, ¿no me vas a contar nada de lo que pasó? Pensé que eras mi amigo, Severus.

La voz del ex director logró sacarla de sus cavilaciones. Vio y escuchó al profesor Snape reír entredientes.

―Pensaste mal, muy mal.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _¡Terminado, hoy Sábado a la 1:38hs de la madrugada! ¡Festejen, lectores, festejen! (?) En fin, qué alivio…  
_

 _Pequeña curiosidad: "egomet aperiam" significa "Yo abro", y "egomet obducam" significa "Yo cierro". ¿No soy acaso la persona más original del planeta? :v_

 _¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, terrible, excelente, digno de un premio o de una hoguera…? ¡Pueden decírmelo con un bonito, precioso, y apreciado review!_

 _Y hablando de los mismos, es hora de responder._

 _ **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa**_ _: ¡Gracias! Y bueno, a medida que avance la historia, veremos quién será el primero en ser flechado por Cupido… tal vez sea Severus, ¿quién sabe?_

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: ¡No pierdas la cordura todavía! Faltan más locuras todavía…_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: Cierto. Severus no parece saber muy bien cómo es el arte de seducir… ¿o sólo no está poniendo empeño aún? ¡Gracias! ¡Besos!_

 _ **luz gabriela**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Creo que Snape puede ser algo brusco, nada más…Hermione deberá acostumbrarse, o jugar el mismo juego. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Hehehe… pues tienes razón, y Snape también :P Creo que ya averiguarás en el próximo dónde estuvo… ¿alguna teoría? ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Nhara**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Awww, qué bonito. Lo sé, intenté que este fuera un poco más largo. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!_

 _ **cuhautlitzin**_ _: ¡Muchísimas gracias, me halagas! ¡Besos!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: Es un amor :3 Pues sí, digamos que Hermione tuvo un trago de su propia medicina, por decirlo de algún modo. Y pues sí, entiendo que sea frustrante que tarden… pero también creo que así será mucho más satisfactorio en el momento en que suceda al fin. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _: ¡Gracias! Yo creo que Hermione tiene los ovarios suficientes, pero en una situación tan embarazosa como esa, creo que hasta a mí me estallarían uwu Sobre Snape yéndose de putas, sólo te diré… espera. Sólo espera y verás :) ¡Gracias, de nuevo!_

 _ **Noir Striker**_ _: Gracias. Entiendo, pero por algunas cosas que ha dicho JK aquí y allá, creí que los señores Granger no serían demasiado emotivos en realidad, sólo un poco ingenuos. Todo es cuestión de perspectivas, supongo. También entiendo lo de Fatality, pero no quería que fuese tan obvio XD Sobre Severus, pues ya lo verás luego._

 _ **Vrunetti**_ _: Sobre Snape, como ya he dicho por allí arriba… sólo espera. Confía en mí ;) Pues sí, la presión no puede ser buena para nadie en realidad. Ahora me siento mal por Severus :c ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Besos!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara:**_ _Ha sido una semana bastante agitada y lo sabes, pero bueno… ¡aquí sigo! Y eso es bueno. Por otro la idea, me gusta esa idea de la señora Granger 7u7 Creo que la aplicaré. Tendrás que esperar para verlos coshar uwu Y lo sabes. ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Nos leemos luego!_

 _ **Tomoe-99:**_ _¡Lo sé! Pobre Hermione :v ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Besos!_

 _ **bedolla. lau**_ _: ¡Hola! Entiendo, Severus puede parecer (o ser directamente) algo cruel. ¡Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia! *anotando: más Severus celoso* (?) ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _ **YUKI. NICKY1**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues digamos que Hermione se lo buscó, a su manera… ¡gracias por leer! ¡Bye!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**TequilaNervous**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Albaapacheco, Criselygirl**_ _y_ _ **TequilaNervous**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, el nombre más común del mundo es Mohammed? (?)_

 _Pues… creo que eso es todo por ahora… oh, esperen, falta algo._ _ **¡Imperio!**_ _Ahora que están bajo mi control, harán tres cosas. Primero, leerán_ _ **Snape's Heaven**_ _de_ _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _y admirarán su fabulosidad. Segundo, dejarán un bello review aquí y allá. Y tercero, se comerán un delicioso helado. ¡Obedezcan!_

 _¡Gracias por leer! De verdad, le tengo mucho cariño a todos y cada uno de ustedes :') Cuídense._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	19. La otra mujer

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. De nuevo ando bastante ocupada (y estuve leyendo un fic que me agota emocionalmente, también) pero me hice un tiempo para escribir el cap de una vez. Empezando hoy viernes a las 1:14hs de la madrugada, ¡vamos!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **La otra mujer**

* * *

Hermione se había pasado la semana completamente distraída. Se preguntaba quién podría ser esa persona que su profesor tan insistentemente quería presentarle.

Sus amigos notaron su actitud distante, pero aparentemente prefirieron dejarla ser. Tal vez aquello se debía a las expresiones de pocos amigos que solía tener en su rostro últimamente, en gran parte por la falta de sueño que estaba sufriendo. Sin dudas no saber algo, por muy mínimo o gigantesco que fuese, era más fuerte que ella.

El viernes por la mañana estaba exultante. Era el día, finalmente, conocería a aquella misteriosa mujer que había compartido su noche con su profesor. No quería mostrarse demasiado emocionada, pero supuso que su cambio de humor era bastante obvio para sus amigos, aunque estos lo aceptaron con sonrisas y nada más.

Estaba engullendo su desayuno con entusiasmo, cuando un papel pulcramente doblado aterrizó delicadamente a su lado. Con curiosidad, Hermione lo tomó y lo abrió. Allí había una breve nota de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, en la que le pedía que se dirigiera a su despacho en la noche, y no en la tarde como antes le había solicitado.

Hermione infló sus mejillas de forma completamente inconsciente, como gesto de su disconformidad. Ella ya se había excusado con sus amigos por su ausencia en la tarde, y además quería aprovechar la noche para intentar dormir aunque fuese un poco más.

Le dedicó una mirada acusadora a la mesa de profesores, pero pudo notar que su profesor estaba demasiado distraído hablando con la nueva profesora de Estudios Muggles, o bien, escuchando aburrido lo que la mujer casi vociferaba con un acento extranjero.

Intentando verle lo positivo a aquello, Hermione aprovechó la tarde para estudiar por un rato en su habitación, escuchando a sus compañeros utilizar el campo de Quidditch afuera, lanzando gritos y risas escandalosas. La muchacha intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo en su libro, pero las palabras estaban volviéndose borrosas.

Casi cayó de cabeza sobre sus pergaminos una vez, luego dos, y a la tercera se desplomó sobre todos sus artículos de estudio, soltando un sonoro ronquido en el proceso.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, perezosamente, buscó su reloj para observar la hora. Se sobresaltó enseguida, notando que ya habían pasado treinta minutos desde la hora que su profesor le había indicado, y del final de la cena también.

La cena… su estómago rugió sonoramente ante aquel pensamiento. Negó rápidamente, poniéndose en pie tan veloz que casi cayó nuevamente, esta vez en el duro suelo bajo sus pies. Se restregó los ojos, y acomodándose mejor el uniforme, decidió salir lo más apresuradamente posible de allí.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos del castillo con su varita en alto, alumbrando su camino para que no fuera a caerse por ahí también. Tenía hambre y estaba recién despierta, aquella no era para nada una buena combinación.

Continuó su camino, ignorando las quejas de los retratos en las paredes, justo cuando otra luz igual o más potente que la suya casi la cegó. Apartó la mirada, bajando su varita también, mientras restregaba sus ojos una vez más, también algo adormilada.

―Por fin se dignó a venir, ¿no, señorita Granger? ―cuestionó la voz del profesor Snape, arqueando una ceja al llegar justo frente a ella, sin bajar su varita―. Comenzaba a pensar que debía ir a buscarla yo mismo.

―Iba a buscarme―corrigió ella, aún algo molesta por la luz que la varita de su profesor proyectaba―. ¿Podría por favor…?

Hermione creyó que el hombre se había apiadado de sus orbes castañas cuando la luz dejó de torturarla, pero se dio cuenta de que él simplemente se había dado la vuelta para dirigir el camino hacia su despacho. Suspirando pesadamente, Hermione comenzó a seguirlo.

El camino se le hizo eterno, tal vez porque no podía ver nada más que la espalda de su profesor frente a ella. Cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió por sí sola, y la muchacha ingresó al despacho detrás de su profesor, justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente con un estruendo.

―Usaremos la red Flú, nuevamente―avisó él, apagando la luz de su varita mientras se acercaba a la chimenea, donde descansaba la bolsita que contenía los polvos―. Acérquese, o será difícil que lo hagamos.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante eso, pero aún así asintió, acercándose hasta colocarse junto a su profesor frente a las llamas crepitantes. El hombre lanzó los polvos flú a las llamas, antes de exclamar.

―¡Bosque de Bumbibjörn!

Justo en el momento que las llamas en la chimenea adquirieron una tonalidad esmeralda, Hermione se vio prácticamente arrastrada dentro de las mismas, abandonando el lugar donde había estado un par de segundos antes.

En un simple parpadeo, estaba abandonando otra chimenea, sintiendo la mano de su profesor cerrada con fuerza en torno a su brazo. Apenas pisaron suelo firme, la soltó.

Hermione se tomó un momento para respirar. El viaje, obviamente breve y casi imperceptible, no le había dado siquiera un mísero momento para pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo. Iba a conocer a la misteriosa mujer, en ese mismísimo momento.

Intentando mantener su respiración y ritmo cardíaco relajados, la muchacha se dedicó a observar alrededor atentamente. El lugar estaba pulcramente ordenado, pero aun así, despedía ese aire hogareño que no había esperado encontrar allí. Incluso podía olfatear algo que parecía ser comida, y provenía de una habitación a la derecha.

―Profesor…

Pero el hombre alzó su mano en ese instante, para silenciarla enseguida. Señaló de forma significativa la puerta de la habitación de dónde provenía tan delicioso aroma, y obediente ante la tácita orden, la muchacha se volvió hacia allá.

Hubiera esperado una mujer de despampanantes proporciones, bella y joven. No a esa señora de mediana edad, de complexión delgada y mediana, cuyo largo cabello negro y liso caía a cada lado de su rostro, enmarcando el pálido rostro de ojos negros.

La mujer formó una diminuta y casi tímida sonrisa mientras su largo cabello se amarraba mágicamente y ella permitía que la coleta descansara sobre su hombro derecho, acercándose a ellos con calma.

―Severus me avisó que vendrías―dijo, con un tono bastante tranquilo a pesar de su expresión ligeramente nerviosa―. Qué bonita eres, niña, de verdad.

Hermione permaneció en completo silencio durante unos momentos, observando a la mujer y contando mentalmente todas las similitudes que guardaba con su profesor, hasta que éste aclaró su garganta para llamar su atención, y la consiguió.

―Señorita Granger, le presento a Eileen Prince, mi madre―murmuró, formando una mueca con sus delgados labios, como si realmente se sintiera algo incómodo en aquella situación pero la considerara necesaria―. Madre, ella es Hermione Granger, mi… esposa.

La joven muchacha tragó en seco. Hasta que lo dijo, creyó que simplemente podía ser una impresión suya. Pero no era así, allí estaba, la mujer con la que su profesor había pasado la noche. Su madre.

―Bueno, Severus, no me habías contado que es muda―intervino entonces Eileen, con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, muy parecida a las que su hijo solía formar muy seguido―. ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones, muchacha?

―¡No! Digo… lo siento―farfulló, aunque pensó que esas palabras debía dirigirlas a su profesor en lugar de a su madre. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando aclarar sus ideas―. Es un placer conocerla, señora Prince.

La mujer soltó una pequeña risita, y tomó del brazo a la muchacha, aunque con mucha más delicadeza que su hijo, y la dirigió con paso relajado a la cocina, de dónde provenía ese delicioso aroma. Hermione sintió su estómago rugir al volver a olfatear.

―Llámame Eileen a menos que quieras que nos llevemos mal―dijo entonces la mujer, indicándole una de las sillas que rodeaba la pequeña mesa en la cocina―. Siéntate, te serviré algo para comer.

La muchacha se acomodó allí, aun sintiéndose bastante descolocada y sorprendida. Como si no se permitiera todavía creer que aquello estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Observó en silencio como la mujer servía un plato de guisado, y luego lo colocaba frente a ella.

En otro momento Hermione hubiera rechazado la comida amablemente, pero en ese momento ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, tomando la cuchara que le ofrecían y comenzando a devorar el plato. Soltó un pequeño sonido de satisfacción. Realmente estaba hambrienta.

Sólo una pequeña risita por parte de aquella mujer logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento. Con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tomó una servilleta y limpió sus labios delicadamente, echando una rápida pero poco disimulada mirada a su alrededor.

―No te preocupes por él. Probablemente está en la pequeña alacena de pociones que tiene aquí… al parecer no le alcanza el espacio―farfulló la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa, como si le hubiera leído la mente―. Vendrá cuando se sienta listo.

Hermione asintió levemente, intentando corresponderle la sonrisa, aunque aún se sentía bastante nerviosa. Devorando una nueva cucharada del sabroso guisado, pudo notar un pequeño destello en el cuello de la mujer. Un collar de plata colgaba del mismo, con una pequeña S incrustada de esmeraldas como adorno.

―Slytherin…―murmuró en voz casi inaudible, más para sí misma que nada. Aun así Eileen pudo escucharla.

―Oh. Sí. Severus me lo regaló hace unos días… ser héroe de guerra trae bastante dinero, ¿sabes? ―aseguró ella, soltando una breve risita, mientras observaba el uniforme que la muchacha aún lucía―. Veo que eres Gryffindor. ¿Eso significa que eres impulsiva y valiente?

La muchacha se permitió sonreír un poco, limpiando sus labios una vez más mientras se encogía ligeramente de hombros. Se estaba sorprendiendo a sí misma al comenzar a sentirse relajada en compañía de aquella mujer prácticamente desconocida.

―Lo de valiente, lo dicen algunas personas. Impulsiva… creo que no―farfulló, revolviendo la poca comida que ya iba dejando en su plato―. A veces creo que debí pertenecer a Ravenclaw, pero usted sabe… el Sombrero Seleccionador nunca se equivoca.

―Oh, a veces sí lo hace. Pero no creo que lo haya hecho contigo. Según tengo entendido, también fuiste parte importante en esta guerra.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Supuso que la mujer había estado leyendo los periódicos… o su profesor le había hablado de ella. Intentó descartar esa idea de su mente enseguida, denotándola como ridícula. Sin embargo, por algún motivo Eileen sabía que ella no había cenado…

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―cuestionó la voz ligeramente lejana de la aludida, con un chasquido de dedos, sobresaltando a la joven―. Creo que tiendes a perderte en tus pensamientos muy seguido, niña.

Ella asintió, sin saber cómo más responder, mientras terminaba de una vez su cena. Se sintió inmensamente satisfecha, y a pesar de que no había comido postre, lo agradecía. Probablemente eso solamente le daría un dolor de estómago.

Escuchó algunos pasos pesados acercarse a la cocina, y de reojo pudo ver la túnica negra de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pasar por su lado, además de escuchar el bajo frufrú de su capa.

―¿No vas a querer cenar, Severus? ―cuestionó entonces la mujer, sin necesitar darse la vuelta para saber que estaba allí―. Sé que no cenaste tú tampoco.

―No tengo hambre―murmuró él simplemente, permaneciendo en pie cerca de la puerta con aire tenso, rígida postura―. Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

Sólo entonces Eileen se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, luego de colocar el plato que Hermione había usado en el fregadero, para que este comenzara a lavarse solo.

―¿Tan rápido? ¿Por qué? ―cuestionó la mujer, cruzándose de brazos y ladeando un poco su cabeza al mirarlo―. ¿Acaso tienes apuro? ¿ _Alguien_ te espera?

Hermione, con renovado interés, se enderezó casi imperceptiblemente en la silla que ocupaba, observando a su profesor con curiosidad. Pudo ver que formaba la misma mueca de antes, y apartaba sus ojos oscuros de ella.

―Sabes que no.

―¿Qué hay de esa mujer? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Dorothy…?

―Madre. Basta.

Eileen se detuvo, pero Hermione no. Su mirada de ojos castaños taladraba el rostro de su profesor como si pudiese ver a través de sus músculos y huesos. Se sintió, en ese instante, tan victoriosa como enfadada. Victoriosa, porque tenía razón. Enfadada, porque había intentado engañarla. ¡Entonces sí había otra mujer…!

―Charity murió en la guerra, madre. Nadie me espera.

Casi pudo sentir esas palabras como una bofetada directamente en su mejilla. Casi pudo sentir el dolor físico. Casi, casi…

Hermione se había quedado sin aliento. Charity. Sólo había una mujer, que ella conociera, que llevara alguna vez ese nombre.

―Severus, yo…

Pero el hombre ya había girado sobre sus talones, saliendo a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Casi de forma milagrosa, Hermione logró leer las intenciones que llevaba, por lo que se apresuró a ponerse en pie y seguirlo. Al ver la posición que él adoptaba, lo supo.

Iba a aparecerse. Hermione no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar. Podría sufrir una despartición, pero… pero aun así corrió hacia él y se aferró con fuerza a su brazo justo en el momento exacto. El suelo bajo sus pies se desvaneció y ambos desaparecieron en ese instante.

Cuando volvió a tocar el suelo, fue con su espalda. Cayó con un golpe sordo sobre el césped alfombrado con blanca y pulcra nieve. Se enderezó un poco, y al alzar la vista, deseó no haberlo hecho. El hombre le dedicaba una mirada de total desprecio, o eso es lo que podía distinguir en sus ojos oscuros como esa misma noche.

Justo cuando él se dio la vuelta, la muchacha fue consciente del fuerte dolor que sentía en una de sus manos. Al alzarla, jadeó. Una de sus uñas, la de su dedo índice en su mano izquierda, no estaba ya en su cuerpo. Haciendo una mueca, sacó su varita, y además de iluminarse, se aseguró de al menos detener el sangrado.

Con dificultad se puso en pie, y notó que había perdido de vista a su profesor. Pensó en llamarlo en voz alta, pero se contuvo. Primero, porque probablemente él no le respondería. Y segundo, porque se encontraba rodeada de tumbas, y consideraba irrespetuoso hablar demasiado alto allí.

Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, comenzando su búsqueda a través de las cientos de lápidas que la acompañaban en esa noche fría. La nieve bajo sus pies y la que caía en su rostro estaban dándole la sensación de que se congelaría en el camino. Definitivamente su uniforme no era el atuendo adecuado para enfrentar una noche de cruel invierno.

Luego de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos de intensa búsqueda, podía ver el humo en que se había transformado su aliento, y sentía sus músculos comenzar a entumirse por el persistente frío, pero aun así no iba a desistir en su búsqueda. Se sentía mal, terriblemente mal. Culpable de haberse sentido dichosa aunque fueran unos segundos, aunque fuera antes de saber que…

Apenas comenzó a tiritar violentamente, creyó ver la figura de su profesor en la distancia. Estaba inclinado hacia una de las lapidas, y había creado una corona de preciosos claveles, que descansaban en la nieve. Él también temblaba, pero tuvo la sensación de que no se debía al clima.

Hermione intentó apresurarse, acercarse a él lo más rápido que podía. Pero sus músculos estaban tensos y rígidos, tanto que caminar se había vuelto una tarea sinuosa y difícil de concretar. Logró avanzar un metro, tal vez un metro y medio, antes de caer con un sonido sordo en la nieve.

Jadeó, sintiendo la baja temperatura envolverla en un abrazo cruel, y en ese momento creyó, hasta mortal. Intentó ponerse en pie, o siquiera arrastrarse hacia él, pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro más. Apenas pudo alzar su cabeza, para ver que su profesor se volvía hasta el origen del sonido que ella había provocado al caer.

― _¡Hermione!_

Ella pudo escucharlo, claro que pudo, pero simplemente no podía usar su voz para responder. Oyó los pasos apresurados del hombre acercándose apresuradamente, y pronto se vio envuelta en su capa negra, alzada en el aire para evitar que siguiera en contacto con la fría nieve.

Alzó la vista tanto como su entumecido cuello se lo permitía, y lo observó directamente a los ojos. En ellos había un fantasma de lágrimas pasadas, y ahora expresaban arrepentimiento y enfado de una manera que no había podido apreciar jamás.

Aún podía sentir el gélido aire acariciando sus mejillas, pero también sentía el calor corporal que su profesor emanaba. Sin poder evitarlo, cerró sus ojos, acurrucándose casi de forma inconsciente.

Pudo escucharlo murmurar algo sobre que ella era una niña tonta y terca incapaz de pensar siquiera en transfigurar su ropa para que fuera más cálida. Ni siquiera notó que al segundo siguiente, ambos se desvanecían en el viento invernal.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _Chan, chan, CHAN… *suena la música de suspenso* (?)_

 _Síp, lo sé. Un montón de cosas ocurrieron en este capítulo, y por eso me quedó un poquito más largo de lo usual. Espero que eso no le resulte una molestia. Si algo les parece fuera de personaje: esperen. Lo justificaré en el próximo capítulo (o eso espero)._

 _En fin… ¿qué tal estuvo? ¿Bueno, malo, muy impersonal, muy dramático…? ¡Recuerden que pueden decírmelo en un review! Los cuales, ahorita voy a responder._

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: ¡Pues tu instinto no estaba tan equivocado después de todo…!_

 _ **Nhara**_ _: Awww… ¡gracias a ti, por leer y disfrutarlo! Este capítulo también es un poquitín más largo, pero me temo que es menos… 'animado' que el anterior._

 _ **yetsave**_ _: ¡Gracias! No estabas tan equivocada como verás. ¡Besos, cuídate!_

 _ **lisicarmela**_ _: ¡Gracias, me alegra mucho que te guste!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _: Pues digamos que Severus Snape no es necesariamente una mariposa social en lo absoluto… Sobre Hermione y Ron, creo que ambos están en negación sobre el final de su relación. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: YAY! X3 Aquí está la misteriosa mujer… todo un malentendido. Me temo que deberás esperar al próximo capítulo por eso que quieres ver… ¡intentaré que valga la pena la espera!_

 _ **bedolla. lau**_ _: ¡Ja, caíste! El final estuvo un poco triste, pero bueno… lo compensaré en el próximo ;) ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado tu helado! Pues el fic no es Snamione (creo…) pero lo escribió una buena amiga y merece todo el apoyo posible porque es excelente X3 Pues la mujer resultó ser su madre… y la tumba de Charity, supongo :( Yo también creo que ya hay algo por ahí, aunque sea pequeñito… ¡cuídate, nos leemos!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _: Toda, todita la verdad en tu primera oración :'v ¡Esa era la intención! Incomodidad: Mode ON XD Tú sabes que en el fondo Hermione es una loquisha 7u7 Pues sin duda se mordió la lengua… aunque se le congeló *ba dum tss* Ya, no bromeo con eso .-. ¡Nos leemos, saludos!_

 _ **Noir Striker**_ _: Gracias… ya sabes, lo que se cocina a fuego lento es más sabroso (?) Ok, no. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _ **Valery Ryddle**_ _: ¡Hola! Lamento leer eso, espero que cuando leas esto estés mejor :) Gracias a ti, por leer y comentar. ¡Yo también recordé eso al escribirlo! Severus no le permitirá ganar hasta que la ame con todo su corazón de pollo… y aún ahí, lo dudo. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _¡Hey, no te preocupes! Gracias, de hecho a mí también me gustó escribirla así ;) Pues… también visitó a una mujer que no estaba viva, así que no estabas tan equivocada. ¡Amortentias y patronus (¿o patronuses?) para ti!_

 _ **EriSnape**_ _: Pues no su tumba, pero sí la de otra persona… ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!_

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: ¡Hola! ¡Ya me preguntaba dónde andabas! ¡Mucha suerte en la facultad! 1- Pues no… fue a visitar a su mamá :( Habrá más cositas así, no me odies x3 Creo que él estaba hablando de… setzo 7W7 Ok, no. Pero sí (?) 2- Pues a mí me dio risa escribir a Hermione actuando más confiada… ¡ahora sabes lo que realmente pasó! Me preguntó qué opinas al respecto… ¡Claro que no me aburres! ¡Adoro los reviews extensos! ¡Saludos, cuídate, nos leemos!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**JqSlytherin09**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos y por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, el alimento favorito de las cucarachas es el pegamento que se utiliza en el reverso de las estampillas? (?)_

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden, ideas, sugerencias u opiniones, pueden ser expresadas mediante un review. Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad lo aprecio._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	20. Impulso

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. ¡Actualización sorpresa! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque hoy es mi cumpleaños número diecinueve, y quería regalarles algo! (Ya es 20 de Abril aquí, así que...) Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo… hehehe… HEHEHEHE… bueno, ya (?) Nos leemos allá abajo, loquishos._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Impulso**

* * *

Pudo sentir que estaban de nuevo sobre tierra firme, aunque sus pies no tocaron el suelo en ningún momento. Sintió que era depositada en un sofá de cuero, y sólo entonces abrió sus ojos.

Pudo ver a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras alejarse de ella rápidamente, y al observar a su alrededor brevemente, pudo reconocer que se encontraba en el hogar del mismo. Pudo escuchar de forma distante la voz chillona de Holly la elfina doméstica y la del propio profesor, brevemente.

―Granger… Granger, no se atreva a cerrar los ojos―advirtió entonces el profesor Snape, y escuchó sus pasos acercarse de nuevo para observarla atentamente―. No se atreva a desmayarse.

Hermione sintió ganas de responderle, probablemente con algún reclamo a medio susurrar, pero sólo pudo soltar un suspiro de complacencia. La capa negra que la envolvía se volvió más cálida, obviamente gracias a un hechizo. Se acurrucó un poco en un rincón del sofá, relajándose un poco.

Mientras escuchaba los pasos de su profesor a su alrededor, la muchacha comenzó a sentir que sus músculos poco a poco se destensaban. Soltó otro suspiro. De forma completamente inconsciente, olfateó. Pudo sentir un aroma a menta y café, mezclado de forma armoniosa con una diminuta pizca de colonia masculina.

Sabía que provenía de la capa de su profesor, pero en ese mismísimo instante, no le avergonzó en lo más mínimo hundir su nariz en la misma, disfrutando del aroma que la tela emanaba.

Alguien aclaró la garganta. Y al alzar la vista, sí se sintió avergonzada. Se enderezó un poco ante la mirada cautelosa y casi crítica de Snape, ligeramente sonrojada.

―Holly acaba de prepararte un té―murmuró él, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño vial, el cual abrió de forma experta antes de derramar su contenido en la taza que sostenía―. Bébalo todo; es un tónico. Le ayudará a calentarse más rápido aún.

Hermione tomó la taza junto al pequeño plato y cuchara que el profesor le estaba ofreciendo. Comenzó a revolver su té en silencio, sus ojos aún fijos en el hombre frente a ella. Se sorprendió a sí misma notando que estaba vestido de la forma más relajada que le hubiera visto jamás. Simples pantalones negros, camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados.

La joven Gryffindor apartó la mirada como si esa vista le escociera los ojos. Con las mejillas nuevamente encendidas, pensó que no necesitaba un té con un tónico para calentarse.

Pudo ver de reojo que el profesor Snape decidía sentarse a su lado en el sofá, a una distancia prudente, ni muy cerca ni muy lejos. Lo escuchó soltar un suspiro, que aparentemente mezclaba resignación con arrepentimiento.

―Le ofrezco mis disculpas, señorita Granger―dijo de repente, con voz fuerte y clara, volviéndose hacia ella―. Fui un adulto irresponsable, o como su noviecito Weasley probablemente me llamaría, un verdadero bastardo.

Por fin Hermione le devolvió la mirada, y luego de ver algo parecido a la sinceridad en sus ojos negros, asintió una sola vez. Dio un sorbo a su té, antes de suspirar. Podía sentir el líquido entibiando su cuerpo de forma efectiva.

―Yo acepto tus disculpas, Severus―farfulló entonces, revolviendo nuevamente su taza, señalando con su tono de voz su abandono a las formalidades por el momento―. Pero quisiera saber… exactamente qué demonios ocurrió.

Pudo escuchar a su profesor soltar un bufido, pero al dedicarle una mirada de reojo, pudo notar que él no parecía enfadado o impaciente en ese momento. Sólo parecía cansado. Aun así, pudo notar un ligero y prácticamente imperceptible asentimiento de su parte.

―Señorita… Hermione, voy a ser honesto contigo. No pensé que lo haría, honestamente―farfulló con un tono algo ahogado, permitiendo que sus largos dedos apartaran un poco las cortinas de cabello oscuro de su rostro―. Sabes quién es Charity, ¿no es así?

Hermione asintió levemente, enseguida. Sí, sabía, por supuesto que sabía. Recordaba de forma tibia y cariñosa a la amable profesora de Estudios Muggles, Charity Burbage. Snape también asintió, aunque de manera más lúgubre.

―Charity… era una gran mujer. Nos conocimos en 1971, cuando yo ingresé a Hogwarts―relató él entonces, y Hermione pudo apreciar que se relajaba un poco en su lugar, a pesar de que la mueca en su rostro continuaba presente―. Aunque yo fui seleccionado para Sytherin, y ella para Hufflepuff, digamos que ella era muy… obstinada. Tal vez decidida es una mejor palabra. La cuestión es que hizo todo lo posible por al menos volverse soportable a mis ojos. Y debo admitirlo, lo consiguió a fuerza de empeño.

El hombre se tomó una breve pausa, y Hermione aprovechó los segundos de silencio para darle otro sorbo a su bebida, como si no se atreviera a hacerlo mientras él estaba hablando. Pudo verlo removerse un poco sobre el cuero del sofá, acomodándose mejor.

―En 1974 me confesó que tenía sentimientos de índole romántica hacia mi persona. En ese momento, yo no tenía ojos para nadie que no fuera…―el hombre se mantuvo callado unos segundos, pero la muchacha no necesitó que completara la frase. Lo vio formar una pequeña sonrisa amarga―. Tonto de mí… para 1976, Sirius Black ya había aprovechado mi oportunidad perdida. Ellos 'salieron' hasta la graduación. Maldito perro pulgoso.

Hermione apreció desde su lugar la mueca de disgusto que habían adoptado los labios de su profesor. Sin embargo, un segundo después pareció relajarse otra vez, con un lánguido encogimiento de hombros.

―Adelantándonos a 1993, Charity regresó a Hogwarts como profesora. Debo admitirlo, al principio solía despreciar abiertamente su asignatura solamente para obtener una reacción de su parte. Patético y bajo, incluso viniendo de mí―admitió con tono confidencial, permitiendo distraídamente que uno de sus brazos descansara en el respaldo del sofá, y Hermione pudo sentirlo tras su cabeza―. Pero la niña dulce y alegre que yo había conocido aún estaba allí, escondida detrás de una delgada cortina de rencor.

Otra pausa, otro sorbo de té.

―1995 y estamos 'saliendo'… realmente odio ese término tan juvenil, pero no encuentro otra manera de definirlo, honestamente. Creo que no tenía una verdadera etiqueta después de todo―continuó él, su voz tornándose ligeramente más profunda mediante continuaba―. Para entonces…

―Espere, espere. ¿La profesora Burbage y tú… estuvieron juntos?

Hermione recibió una mirada fulminante, y apartó la vista, dando un último sorbo a su té como excusa para no tener que mirarlo en ese instante. Pero es que simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Aquella simple idea le causaba una enorme incredulidad. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado.

―Sí. Lo mantuvimos lo más privado posible. Ninguno de nosotros disfruta… disfrutaba ser demasiado públicos. ¿Podría continuar sin interrupciones? ―cuestionó el hombre con una mueca recta en su rostro. Hermione no dijo nada, y supuso que eso era respuesta suficiente, porque él continuó―. Cómo estaba diciendo, para entonces los rencores del pasado habían sido olvidados. Claro que no todo era color de rosa, y con los eventos en 1997, puedes estar segura de que cualquier relación que pudiésemos tener estaba absolutamente perdida.

La muchacha pudo notar como la voz de su profesor se volvía cada vez más difícil de oír, y tuvo que acomodarse un poco más cerca suyo para lograr escucharlo con más facilidad, dedicándole su absoluta atención y silencio.

―1998, en medio de la mismísima Segunda Guerra Mágica, un artículo defendiendo los derechos de los magos y brujas nacidos de muggles sale a la luz. La autora, Charity Burbage. Obviamente no pasó desapercibida―continuó el profesor Snape, aún con esa mueca claramente angustiada en su pálido rostro. Soltó un suspiro, de forma casi inaudible―. Tuve que verla morir, Hermione. Tuve que verla morir frente a mis propios ojos, y no pude hacer absolutamente nada. Lo último que ella vio fue mi rostro, mi maldito rostro inexpresivo. Siempre me pregunto… qué pensó en ese momento… yo…

Él se quedó en silencio nuevamente, y Hermione no lo culpaba. Podía notar en el tono de su voz, cada vez más baja, que aquello le afectaba de una forma increíblemente poderosa. No quiso alzar la vista, pero sus ojos castaños le desobedecieron, y buscó su rostro.

―¿La amabas?

Notó que su profesor sufría un ligero espasmo, muy parecido a un sobresalto, mientras sus ojos oscuros se posaban en su rostro. A pesar de notarse apenas húmedos, la esencia dura y fría continuaba en ellos. Sólo se estaba derritiendo lentamente.

―Sí.

El barítono de su voz la tomó desprevenida aunque se había esperado esa respuesta. Asintió despacio, inconsciente de su propio movimiento. Se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente, sintiéndose en ese momento incapaz de apartar su mirada de él.

No había notado lo inusualmente cerca de su profesor que se encontraba. Desde esa distancia prácticamente inexistente, podía notar un par de cosas. Por ejemplo, que su aguileña nariz era perfectamente paralela con el resto de su rostro. O que sus pómulos le daban a su rostro una apariencia ligeramente más alargada pero no precisamente repelente. Incluso, si se acercaba tan sólo un poco más, y lo veía de cierta forma, podía resultar incluso atractivo.

Cuando pudo notar lo extremadamente cerca que ahora se encontraba, pensó que la incomodidad sería enorme y se apartaría de forma brusca, además de causar en su profesor un terrible enfado que terminaría con ella siendo castigada, de forma justo o no dependiendo de la perspectiva.

Sin embargo, no sintió absolutamente nada de eso. Sólo podía sentir un fuerte bochorno, y una sensación extraña pero no desconocida nacer en su bajo estómago. Lo que más la sorprendió, aparte de su propio acercamiento, fue el hecho de que el hombre no se hubiese movido siquiera un centímetro.

Al enfrentarse sus ojos con los suyos, apreció que estaba viéndola con el mismo aire abochornado, nervioso y extraño que ella le daba, aunque era más habilidoso al disfrazarlo.

No pudo apreciar mucho más de su rostro y sus expresiones mientras sus ojos castaños se cerraban despacio, sus párpados sintiéndose cada vez más pesados a medida que su rostro se inclinaba hacia su profesor.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? _¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo, por amor a Merlín?!_ ¡Debía detenerse, detenerse enseguida, detenerse antes de que…!

Un segundo después, y ya era demasiado tarde. Severus Snape acortó la distancia milimétrica entre ellos y sus labios acariciaron los suyos en la forma de un roce. No era un roce suave y delicado, ni fuerte y demandante. Era sólo eso. Un roce.

Hermione estaba intentando procesarlo, aunque no hizo ningún intento en lo absoluto por apartarse. Se sobresaltó ligeramente al sentir la mano de su profesor colarse bajo su cabello para sostener su nuca firmemente, y aquel gesto le robó un jadeo.

Momentos después, y los labios de ambos danzaban juntos en completa armonía, uno junto al otro, un silencioso vals al ritmo de dos corazones agitados. Era un momento perfecto. Pero la perfección no existe.

Como prueba de ello, otro sobresalto atacó el cuerpo de la joven muchacha al sentir una mano posarse en su cintura. Con pesar que no reconoció como tal en ese momento, rompió aquello que habían creado en silencio, apartándose un poco.

Demasiado avergonzada, impresionada y sorprendida para hablar, todo lo que pudo hacer fue observar fijamente al hombre frente a ella, en silencio.

Esperaba que las manos del profesor Snape se apartaran de ella bruscamente, dejándole una poco agradable sensación. Pero no fue así. Él parecía taladrarla con su mirada, y Hermione creyó por un momento que había entrado en su mente gracias a la legeremancia.

Antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, de cualquier modo, él había apartado sus ojos de los suyos, y ahora la observaba de forma más impersonal, pero no propiamente lejana.

―¿Ya te sientes mejor? ―preguntó con tono calmado, deslizando sus manos hasta alejarlas del cuerpo de la muchacha con delicadeza.

Ella asintió rápidamente, aun sintiéndose demasiado abochornada y nerviosa para pronunciar palabra alguna. De forma casi instintiva, se apartó un poco de él, lo suficiente para que ambos recuperaran su espacio personal, al menos por el momento.

Escuchó a su profesor murmurar algo, pero no entendió muy bien lo que era. Sintió que se levantaba de su lugar y se alejaba nuevamente, y otra vez pudo escuchar el lejano intercambio entre las voces de Snape y Holly.

No estaba prestando atención. Estaba más concentrada en los pensamientos que habitaban en ese mismo instante su cabeza, corriendo salvajes de un lado para el otro, dejándola más confundida de lo que se había sentido en años. ¡Ni siquiera con Ron había sido tan complicado!

Ron… sólo pensar en él pudo generar que su estómago se encogiera de forma casi dolorosa.

¿Qué acababa de hacer? Acababa de besar a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Acababa de besar a su esposo, corrigió una diminuta pero terriblemente molesta voz en su mente. Técnicamente, llevaba mucha razón, pero…

… pero no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente culpable.

Los pasos de su profesor al regresar lograron sacarla de sus pensamientos escabrosos e inquietos. Alzó la vista, y pudo ver que se había colocado nuevamente su túnica sobre su camisa y pantalones. Parecía que había vuelto a ser su distante y frío profesor.

Hasta que extendió una mano de largos dedos hacia ella, a modo de invitación y ayuda para ponerse en pie.

―Es hora de regresar al castillo―le informó con tono calmo, ladeando apenas su cabeza al observarla―. Puedes devolverme mi capa, si no es mucha molestia.

Hermione pudo notar el sutil tono sarcástico en su voz. Volvió a asentir, de nuevo con ese aire distante, pero más consciente de la realidad, y de la posición dónde se encontraba. Con aire dubitativo, su mano temblorosa tomó la de su profesor, levantándose con sólo una ligera molestia en sus piernas. Aún callada, le devolvió su capa.

El movimiento de la tela desprendió nuevamente ese embriagador aroma, y apartó su rostro como acto reflejo, intentando evitar a cualquier costo pensarlo demasiado.

Con su capa nuevamente en su respectivo lugar, el profesor Snape se volvió hacia la chimenea, tomando un puñado de polvos flú. Hermione se colocó a su lado, observando con interés las llamas crepitantes.

Al momento en que el fuego se alzó en un intenso tono verde esmeralda, Hermione se sintió desaparecer. Y disfrutó esos breves, imperceptibles instantes, en los que no era nada en absoluto. En los que era un latigazo de fuego verde, en lugar de una joven confundida y atormentada por sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _…_

 _Espero que no les haya parecido demasiado apresurado y/o fuera de personaje… personalmente me pareció un buen momento._

 _Especialmente porque mientras lo escribía me di cuenta de que el día 20 publico el capítulo 20 (técnicamente) y que su primer beso ocurre en el capítulo diecinueve (sin contar la nota del hiatus) cuando cumplo diecinueve años. Casualidades de la vida que a nadie le importan pero igual noté._

 _Así que… ¿cómo estuvo? Declaraciones de amor y amenazas de muerte por igual, pueden dejarlas en un precioso review. De los que voy a responder ahora mismo._

 _ **mell**_ _: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te gusten, espero que este también te haya gustado._

 _ **ringo-tensai**_ _: Pues aquí está la historia de Charity completa… o al menos mi versión :p ¡Espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa!_

 _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _: ¡Hola! Charity Burbage era la profesora de Estudios Muggles que tuvo Hermione en tercer año. Awww, gracias, tus palabras valen mucho. Y pues sí, qué envidia (?) ¡También cuídate, un beso!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: Me parece que Sev salió borde por culpa de su padre… ese hijo de perra. Pues aquí ves, era "novia" de Snape en su momento… ¡espero que te haya gustado! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Besos!_

 _ **Aigo**_ _: Creo que ambos son demasiado pacientes… y aún no me decido si eso es bueno o malo. ¿Cómo quedó tu tabla después de este capítulo?_

 _ **bedolla. lau**_ _: Hahaha, ¡caíste! :P Pues intenté que este capítulo fuera un poquito más esclarecedor… ¡espero haberlo hecho bien! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _: Ya sabes, Snape es así de especial… tal vez en algún momento entienda como va la cosa. ¡Espero que la conti te haya gustado!_

 _ **Guest**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Vrunetti**_ _: Exactamente… Haces bien al leer entre líneas, a veces es necesario. Y creo que tienes razón en lo que interpretaste. ¡Aquí hay otro acercamiento! Muy, muy cercano… ok, ya. ¡Besos! PD: Empezaré a leer "_ _ **Sentir**_ _"… ¿debería prepararme para llorar o no?_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**patrigt410**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos y_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, en la ciudad de Los Ángeles hay más automóviles que gente? (?)_

 _Pues… creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ideas, sugerencias y opiniones, serán leídos en la forma de un review. Cuídense y pórtense bien._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	21. Wallenby

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Regresamos a las actualizaciones comunes (?) Veremos si logro terminarlo para el sábado o queda para el domingo. ¡Allá voy!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Wallenby**

* * *

Hermione había estado bastante callada y retraída luego de lo que había sucedido en casa de su profesor.

Le daba vueltas a la situación una y mil veces, preguntándose qué exactamente la había llevado a actuar del modo en que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo pensara sin pausa alguna, no encontraba explicación lógica para el hecho.

Se había prometido a sí misma no contárselo a nadie en absolutamente. Aún así, descubrió que guardarse tal acontecimiento no le estaba haciendo bien. Y decidió compartirlo con sólo una persona.

―No. Dime que es un chiste, Hermione.

La muchacha Gryffindor bajó la vista hacia su avena, revolviéndola en silencio ante la mirada incrédula de Ginny Weasley. Hermione había pensado en contárselo a Harry, pero pensó que tal vez a este se le escaparía frente a Ron. Y no podía permitir eso.

―Déjame ver si entiendo… primero te habla de su novia muerta, ¿y luego te besa? Eso es bastante perturbador―farfulló la pelirroja, apartando su desayuno como si hubiera perdido el apetito del todo

―En realidad…―Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, aún con sus ojos castaños fijos en su avena―. Yo me acerqué a él… digamos que un 98% en total…

El plato de Ginny fue apartado un par de centímetros más ante eso. Hermione suspiró pesadamente, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos antes de alzar la vista, quitándose algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.

―Yo… me siento tan culpable, Ginny―admitió entonces, con angustia visible en su mirada―. Sé que estamos casados… pero Ron…

―No deberías preocuparte por él.

Ambas muchachas se sobresaltaron ante aquella voz masculina, y se volvieron para poder ver la expresión ligeramente incómoda que estaba mostrando Harry al mirarlas.

―¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás ahí, Harry? ―cuestionó Ginny, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad

―Lo suficiente para escuchar… bueno, todo lo que hablaban―farfulló el muchacho, revolviéndose un poco el cabello como gesto de su nerviosismo creciente―. Pero como te decía, Hermione, no deberías preocuparte.

Hermione y Ginny intercambiaron miradas ante sus palabras, y cuando se volvieron de nuevo hacia él, pudieron ver una expresión que denotaba cierto sentimiento de culpa en la expresión del muchacho. Aclaró su garganta, acomodándose mejor junto a su esposa.

―Sé que probablemente debí decirte esto antes… pero Ron me pidió que no lo hiciera… casi me lo suplicó y yo…

―Harry―interrumpió Hermione, intentando contenerse cuando sintió ganas de tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo ligeramente para que hablara de una vez―. Sólo dilo, por favor.

Harry tragó saliva, pero asintió una sola vez.

―Bueno, Ron ha besado a Lavender ya. Dos veces… espera, no, tres. Sí, tres veces―farfulló el muchacho, aunque al ver las expresiones que formaban ambas muchachas, parecía que volvía sentirse nervioso―. ¡Pero él no quería…! Digo, ella no lo obligó, pero… bueno, digamos que fue un accidente… tres accidentes…

Pero Hermione había dejado ya de escuchar las palabras que Harry soltaba atropelladamente. Era como si su mente se hubiera quedado en blanco, o hubiera perdido la capacidad de conectarse con el mundo exterior por unos momentos. Como un televisor que pierde su señal, y sólo puede mostrar estática.

No podía creerlo… ¿o no quería creerlo? Al fin y al cabo, los antecedentes de Lavender Brown la precedían: era una entusiasta besucona.

Sin embargo, Hermione había preferido pensar que ellos no pasarían de tomarse las manos de vez en cuando. ¡Pero qué tonta había sido! ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que eso sería todo! Después de todo, Ron y Lavender estaban casados.

Igual que ella y el profesor Snape. Igual que ella y Severus.

―¿Hermione…?―la voz de Ginny consiguió sacarla de su ensimismamiento, y la observó con una expresión confundida en su rostro―. ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha asintió levemente, aunque en completo silencio. Bajó la vista hacia su avena, y el alimento ya frío logró revolverle un poco el estómago. Apartó su desayuno, con una pequeña mueca.

―Hermione, lo siento, yo…

―No importa―murmuró Hermione, interrumpiendo las palabras de su mejor amigo―. Sólo… no importa.

Sólo entonces pudo ver a Ron acercarse a la mesa, y notó con una mezcla de furia e incredulidad que planeaba sentarse justo a su lado. Pues no iba a darle el gusto, claro que no. Se puso en pie, y como si este tuviera la peste, pasó por su lado ignorando por completo su existencia.

―¡Ronald Bilius Weasley, ¿cómo te atreves a…?!

Hermione apresuró el paso, dispuesta a dejar de oír la voz ensordecedora de Ginny en sus reclamos, ni el tono ligeramente temeroso de Ron al intentar defenderse. Contuvo las lágrimas de rabia que intentaban invadir sus ojos y se alejó rápidamente del lugar.

* * *

Planeaba evitar a Ron tanto como fuese posible. Y lo consiguió, en mayor parte.

Cuando no había podido resistirse y le dedicaba miradas de reojo, podía apreciar que él parecía casi tan irritado como ella. Se preguntó si él ya sabía lo que había ocurrido la otra noche con Snape. También le preguntó a Harry.

―Pensé que sería lo más justo―respondió este durante uno de los recesos, con una mueca incómoda en su rostro―. No quería intervenir, pero… no lo sé. Espero que puedan arreglarlo pronto.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Realmente lo dudaba. Durante el almuerzo, se concentró en su puré de papas y su bistec, para no observar a Ron, ni a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y ahora que se ponía a pensar en él, notó que él había mantenido la distancia de siempre con ella.

Y por primera vez, se sentía agradecida de ello.

Un pequeño trozo de pergamino enrollado cayó justo al lado de su almuerzo, y pudo notar que eso también le ocurría a Harry y Ginny. Con curiosidad, desenrolló el papel, y leyó. No supo si reír o llorar.

En sus manos había una invitación bastante informal a una fiesta para el Club de las Eminencias. La primera luego de la guerra. Allí se especificaba que sería una cena formal, a la que podían invitar a alguien más. Y Hermione sintió ganas de escupir fuego en ese instante.

Tanto ella como Harry dirigieron sendas miradas a la mesa de los profesores, y allí vieron al actual profesor de Pociones. Slughorn les dedicó una sonrisa divertida y un guiño, mientras alzaba su pulgar, al parecer de buen ánimo. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, bastante incómodo, pero Hermione desvió su atención casi inconscientemente.

Se fijó en que el profesor Snape parecía bastante distraído con su propio almuerzo, como si estuviera miles de años luz de distancia a pesar de estar sentado sólo a varios metros. Hermione debía admitirlo, lo que pensaba hacer era una locura.

Pero últimamente había descubierto que una locura o dos no matan a nadie.

Apresuradamente sacó uno de sus pergaminos y cortó un pedazo del mismo. Buscó en su morral un bolígrafo muggle y se dispuso a escribir una pequeña nota bastante desprolija.

" _¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de Slughorn conmigo?"_

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dubitativa. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, decidiéndose. Murmuró un hechizo simple, y liberó el pequeño papel cuando este comenzó a flotar, dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores apresuradamente.

Debía admitirlo, su corazón había comenzado a latir con una rapidez impresionante. Incluso su piel se había erizado en la inquietante espera. ¿Y sí el profesor se enfadaba? ¿Y si la ponía en detención por su "atrevimiento"?

Sin poder resistirse, le echó una mirada a la mesa de profesores nuevamente. Descubrió a Snape leyendo su nota con una pequeña mueca en su rostro cetrino, antes de alzar la vista y clavar sus ojos negros en ella, incrédulo. Aunque cuando ella no apartó la vista, el hombre sacó su varita, y obviamente usando un hechizo, comenzó a escribir en el pergamino con la misma.

La nota circuló en el aire brevemente, y Hermione podía sentir su corazón saltar en su pecho mientras el papel descendía hasta posarse en sus manos. Ansiosamente, lo leyó.

" _¿Es una broma acaso?"_

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior otra vez, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Se apresuró a responder, apartando su almuerzo por completo, e ignorando la mirada curiosa de Harry sobre ella.

" _No. ¿Vienes conmigo o no?"_

Permitió que la pequeña nota escapara de sus manos una vez más, y mantuvo su vista fija en la mesa de madera frente a ella. No creía que su pobre corazón desbocado por el nerviosismo pudiera resistir mucho si estaba pendiente a sus expresiones.

Cerró sus ojos, calmando su respiración, hasta que sintió el pergamino posarse delicadamente en sus manos.

" _En mi despacho, diez minutos antes de la cena. No. Llegues. Tarde."_

Hermione sintió que liberaba todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo durante esos tortuosos momentos. Su profesor había aceptado acompañarla, y aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué o cómo, le restó importancia a esos detalles.

Lo importante era que al menos volverían a hablar después de lo ocurrido en su casa. Y al recordarlo, el estómago se le encogió una vez más.

* * *

Hermione agradecía mentalmente haber empacado su vestido en sus pertenencias. No sabía para qué lo guardaba en su maleta al momento de tomarlo, pero ahora entendía que era una especie de salvación.

Era el mismo que había usado en la fiesta de navidad en su cuarto año, y aunque muchas chicas desecharían tal prenda, ella no era una de esas chicas. Con un par de hechizos aprendidos en Transformaciones, logró cambiar las medidas del vestido para que se ajustara a sus propias medidas actuales, además de hacerle varios cambios.

Al terminar, parecía otro vestido. Excepto por su color. Durante unos momentos pensó en un color adecuado para reemplazar el actual azul que la tela llevaba ahora. Luego de un par de ideas, sonrió un poco.

Con un grácil movimiento de su varita, su vestido adquirió un tono verde esmeralda. Y entonces, le pareció perfecto.

Se colocó su vestido y se observó en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Complacida con el resultado, procedió a hacer lo mejor que pudo con su rebelde cabello. Por último, se colocó un ligero brillo en los labios, un regalo de su madre que nunca antes había utilizado.

La imagen en el espejo le sonreía radiante, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Como si no se sintiera engañada por el chico que creía amar. Como si no fuera a tener lo más parecido a una cita con su profesor.

Ni siquiera cuando Lavender ingresó a la habitación compartida su sonrisa se borró de su joven rostro. Ignorando la mirada curiosa de la joven rubia, Hermione tomó su pequeño bolso encantado y salió de la habitación, abandonando la Torre de Gryffindor y dirigiéndose con paso seguro a las mazmorras.

El frío a su alrededor no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo esta vez. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue que la puerta de su profesor se abriera exactamente en el momento en que se paró frente a la misma. Pudo ver al hombre parado junto a su escritorio, y notó con inconsciente regocijo que su túnica negra parecía especialmente arreglada esta noche.

―¡Señorita Granger! ―exclamó otra voz, y la muchacha se volvió hacia el retrato de Albus Dumbledore en la pared―. ¡Se ve usted muy hermosa esta noche!

La muchacha sonrió levemente, realizando una pequeña y educada reverencia como agradecimiento, antes de volverse hacia su profesor otra vez. Él no le había dicho nada, pero siendo él quién era, se conformaba con que no la hubiese criticado cruelmente.

El profesor Snape señaló la salida con un simple gesto de su mano, y ambos abandonaron el despacho, dirigiéndose en silencio a la oficina del profesor Slughorn. Hermione podría jurar que pudo sentir la mirada de su profesor sobre ella un par de veces, pero no alzó la vista a causa del bochorno.

Parecía que aquella sería una buena noche después de todo… y hubiera seguido pensando lo mismo si no hubiera visto a Harry y Ron acercarse a la oficina también.

Debió adivinar que algo iría mal.

Ni siquiera se molestó en fijarse en la expresión confundida y algo molesta de Ron, ni en que su profesor había continuado su camino como si nada estuviese pasando. Se acercó a Harry con paso firme, y tomó su brazo con cierta brusquedad para apartarlo un poco del camino.

―¿En serio, Harry? ¿Invitaste a Ron?

―Creí que podrían arreglar las cosas aquí… ¿en serio invitaste a Snape?―cuestionó el muchacho como respuesta, arqueando una ceja, antes de suspirar pesadamente―. Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un par de palabras que seguramente le costarían varios puntos de ser escuchadas por un profesor. Se contuvo, intentando calmarse. Tal vez, a pesar de que todo parecía irle en contra, sí podría limar sus asperezas con Ron.

¿Cierto?

Apenas ingresó al despacho del profesor Slughorn, el ambiente de fiesta se metió casi a fuerza frente a sus ojos. Ya no se sentía tan animada como al principio de la noche.

―¡Potter, Granger! ―saludó el anfitrión de la fiesta, con una sonrisa animada bajo su bigote de morsa―. ¡Trajeron a _Wallenby_ con ustedes, qué bueno verlo…!

Pronto el profesor pasó de ellos, acercándose a otra pareja de recién llegados, aunque Hermione no le dio mucha importancia en realidad.

Al observar un poco a su alrededor pudo ver al profesor Snape charlar amenamente con algunos alumnos Hufflepuff, mientras esos parecían ligeramente nerviosos, aunque aparentemente se relajaban poco a poco en su presencia. Aprovechando que la mayoría de los invitados se encontraban charlando y degustando refrigerios, decidió actuar.

―Está bien, hablaré con él―murmuró con tono confidencial, para que solamente Harry pudiese escucharla en ese momento―. Pero no creo que vaya a servir de mucho…

Harry sólo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y palmeó su hombro delicadamente, en un intento de darle ánimos. Ella asintió una sola vez, y en el momento en que buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada, lo encontró.

Estaba cerca de un balcón oculto de los curiosos con un delicado dosel. El muchacho captó su mirada también, y a pesar de que llevaba una expresión aún bastante irritada, hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, como gesto para que se acercara. Tragando en seco, así lo hizo.

Estando junto a él, ambos dejaron que el dosel cubriese el lugar, como si fuese escondite suficiente para la charla que planeaban tener. Hermione esperó por un momento, y justo cuando iba a hablar, él lo hizo.

―No puedo creer que de verdad lo hayas besado.

―Y yo no puedo creer que de verdad _la_ hayas besado―farfulló Hermione, intentando defenderse aunque fuese un poco―. Tres veces, para ser exactos.

―Es diferente―aseguró él, aunque enseguida negó rápidamente con su cabeza, restregándose una mano en su rostro lleno de pecas, como si estuviese pasando por un enorme estrés―. Escucha, Hermione… Lavender no lo tiene muy fácil, ¿sabes? Con esto de transformarse cada mes…

―¿Entonces tú decidiste consolarla con un par de besos?

Ron apretó los labios, como si estuviera intentando callar para no empeorar la situación todavía más. Ella lo observó inhalar profundamente antes de exhalar despacio.

―Ya te lo dije, es diferente―insistió él, a pesar de que su expresión calmada comenzaba a resquebrajarse de forma inevitable.

―¿Diferente? ¡¿Diferente por qué?!

―¡Porque él es un viejo pervertido que sólo intenta meterse bajo tu falda, por eso!

Hermione no se dio cuenta de que su mano se había alzado en el aire hasta que sintió que él la tomaba firmemente de la muñeca para impedir que su palma se estrellara en su mejilla. Aquello sólo pudo enfurecerla aún más.

―¡Suéltame! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso…?!

Ron la soltó justo en el momento en que el dosel que ocultaba el pequeño balcón se alzara, y ambos se volvieron hacia el montón de personas que los observaban fijamente, con expresiones que iban desde la curiosidad hasta la diversión.

Pero Hermione no se fijó en nadie, sino que se volvió nuevamente al chico frente a ella. Se quitó el brazalete que llevaba en su muñeca, y estrelló la pequeña nutria de madera en la mano del pelirrojo, respirando agitadamente.

―Felicidades, ahora puedes besarla tanto como se te antoje.

―Hermione…

―¡Aléjate de mí!

La muchacha salió del recinto casi enseguida, corriendo fuera del lugar apresuradamente, en un intento de ocultar las gruesas lagrimas que intentaban escapar de sus orbes castañas.

El profesor Snape observó a la joven desaparecer de su vista, la cola de su vestido verde esmeralda ondear una última vez antes de cruzar la puerta. No necesitaba ser un genio de ningún tipo para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, especialmente cuando Potter salió corriendo tras ella casi enseguida.

La mayoría de las miradas volvieron a dirigirse al pelirrojo en el balcón, que sostenía en su mano una pequeña y delicada joya, con expresión de estar a punto de caer al suelo agonizando.

Él, sin embargo, no le dio importancia alguna.

―Lo lamento, Horace, pero me temo que debo retirarme―farfulló, volviéndose hacia su colega profesor con una expresión hastiada en su rostro.

―Por supuesto―escuchó la voz rencorosa de Weasley a sus espaldas, y se volvió apenas para mirarlo, arqueando una ceja―. Usted no pierde el tiempo, ¿cierto?

Snape aún parecía tener una mueca de fastidio en su pálido semblante, aunque luego de apenas unos momentos sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en la forma de una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

―Obviamente. Que tenga buena noche, _Wallenby_.

* * *

 **Notas finales** : _¡ZAS, EN TODA LA BOCA! (?)_

 _Ok, ya. Romione ha muerto oficialmente, al menos en este fic. ¡Festejen, lectores, festejen! Ya era hora, honestamente, y era lo más lógico a mi parecer._

 _Ahora veremos qué acontece después… en fin, ¡a responder reviews!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _: No sé por qué hizo tal maldad ;-; Pobre Charity, merecía vivir. Pos creo que ambos se intentaron comer entre sí 7u7 ok, no XD ¡Pues ahora nadie se interpone en su camino! *inserte risa malvada aquí* ¡Gracias! ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **bedolla. lau**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Hey, tú también estás joven! Pues sí, el pobre Severus no ha tenido una vida fácil :( Te entiendo, cualquiera sentiría algo de celos… yo espero que puedan acercarse más a partir de ahora. ¡Gracias de nuevo, besos!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb**_ _: ¡Lo sé! Pues yo también espero que no vaya a cagarla, especialmente ahora :/ ¡Espero que te guste la continuación!_

 _ **Aigo Snape**_ _: Creo que se le olvidó en todo el asunto… :P_

 _ **Guest**_ _: ¡Awww, muchas gracias a ti por leer! ¡Te engañé! Y sí, la historia de Charity y Severus es bastante triste… pero tengo la esperanza de que él pueda ser feliz ahora. ¡Gracias, saludos!_

 _ **yetsave**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias! Pues ahora sabes lo que pasó con Ron al menos… ¡Besos!_

 _ **luz gabriela**_ _: ¡Gracias, gracias! (Y gracias de nuevo por mi cumpleaños) ¡Oh, no! Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas._

 _ **Yazmin Snape**_ _: ¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Andaba con la profesora, pero lamentablemente ella falleció :( Pues tal vez ahora sí puedan darse una oportunidad, ¿quién sabe? ¡Saludos, cuídate!_

 _ **Isis Snape**_ _: ¡Pues ya vez, sí que llegó! ¡Y habrá más todavía, solamente deben ser pacientes! Y bueno, tal vez me las arregle para poner un poquito de eso que dices… ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Vrunetti**_ _: ¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo! ¡Y muchas gracias! Síp, tengo diecinueve… y me halagas, gracias de verdad. Sí, el pobre Severus no la ha tenido muy fácil, la verdad. ¡Gracias a ti por leerlo! ¡Besos para ti también!_

 _ **HIMRRING**_ _: ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar, pero me alegra que te haya gustado!_

 _ **Mell**_ _: ¡Oh, muchas gracias! Pues yo también lo creo… y despacito nos vamos dirigiendo hacia allá._

 _ **Sui Cipher** : ¡Casi, casi no veo tu review! Pero bueno, aquí estoy, respondiendo de apuro :P Habrá más zhukulenzia, te lo prometo. ¡Espero que te guste el capítulo! ¡Besos y Patronuses también para ti!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**POLLLUELOSS**_ _y_ _ **Maelysse Ewigkeit**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**POLLLUELOSS**_ _y_ _ **vickytas**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, se puede descubrir el sexo de una tortuga sólo por el sonido que hace pues el macho gruñe y la hembra sisea? (?)_

 _Pues eso es todo por ahora, chicos. Gracias por leer y comentar, de verdad lo aprecio. Opiniones, sugerencias e ideas, pueden dejarlas en un review._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	22. Divino Tormento

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Aquí hace un frío terrible… y sin embargo sigo aquí frente a la computadora, escribiendo este capítulo para ustedes. Lo sé, me aman (?) Ya fuera de broma, veamos cuanto puedo escribir antes de congelarme aquí :(_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Divino Tormento**

* * *

No fue muy difícil para él seguir el camino que ambos adolescentes habían tomado, al menos no con la ayuda de su varita.

No tenía idea de por qué estaba buscándola, cuando bien podría aprovechar para descansar un poco antes de otro día intelectualmente agotador. Aunque no quería descansar mucho en primer lugar si había aceptado acompañarla. Maldijo silenciosamente.

También estaba ese tema. ¿Por qué había aceptado acompañar a Granger a aquella fiesta? Si quería distraerse, habría pasado la noche corrigiendo la tonelada de ensayos que lo esperaban en su despacho. Y definitivamente no recorriendo el castillo de Hogwarts, no en ese momento.

Su varita vibró levemente en su mano, y eso era señal de que se estaba acercándose cada vez más. Y justo en ese instante, el rostro bastante angustiado que mostraba Harry Potter se apareció justo frente a él. Escupió una maldición por lo bajo, viendo al muchacho sobresaltarse.

Pudo notar que Potter le dedicaba una mirada curiosa, y al intentar pasar por su lado, una mano sobre su brazo lo detuvo en su lugar.

―Profesor… creo que lo mejor sería dejarla sola un momento…

―Y yo creo que si realmente aprecia su tiempo libre, va a apartarse―masculló, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos negros―. No quisiera tener que ponerlo en detención en plenos entrenamientos para Quidditch, Potter.

El joven hizo una pequeña mueca ante eso, y se apartó un poco, aunque no lo suficiente. Obviamente aún no se iba a dar por vencido, y Snape comenzaba a perder la poca paciencia que le estaba quedando.

―Ella quiere estar sola―aclaró entonces, como si ese fuera motivo suficiente para que ambos se fueran de allí―. Lo mejor sería…

Pero se quedó en silencio ante la mirada fulminante que su profesor le estaba dedicando en ese momento. Quizá se dio cuenta de que no iba a escuchar razones ni suyas ni de nadie. Harry suspiró pesadamente y se apartó al fin, continuando su camino de regreso a la fiesta.

El profesor soltó un bufido y avanzó el pequeño trayecto que le quedaba. Casi enseguida pudo ver a la joven Gryffindor apenas a unos pasos de distancia. Estaba dándole la espalda, y por eso no se sorprendió de que tampoco hubiera escuchado sus pasos acercándose a ella, causándole un sobresalto al mostrarse.

―¡Profesor…!―soltó de repente, casi como un acto reflejo, antes de soltar un suspiro de alivio al notar que no era ninguna amenaza. Apartó la vista―. ¿Necesita algo?

Él se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, observándola fijamente mientras apagaba la luz que emanaba de su varita, pues la luna lograba iluminar el lugar perfectamente. Aclaró su garganta sonoramente.

―Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviese bien―murmuró, guardando su varita de nuevo en su túnica―. No tiene idea de las locuras que puede cometer una joven despechada.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risita apagada ante esas palabras, secando las lágrimas que habían marcado sus mejillas al caer. Negó con su cabeza, soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

―No sé si lo habrás notado, pero no soy como cualquier chica―farfulló, reclinándose un poco en una pared a su lado derecho―. No pienso correr a la Torre de Gryffindor y destrozar sus cosas, o volverme una desquiciada que sólo busca asesinarlo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de minutos. La muchacha no esperaba en realidad que él fuera a comentar nada al respecto, y tal parecía que no iba a hacerlo. Así que aprovechó para continuar hablando.

Porque si él no quisiera escuchar, no se habría tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí, ¿no?

―Es un poco difícil, ¿sabes? Lo quise desde mi cuarto año aquí… y pensé que él nunca iba a voltear a verme―murmuró, bajando su vista hacia sus manos mientras jugueteaba un poco con sus dedos, como si de esa forma pudiese distraerse―. Y cuando creí que todos los problemas y preocupaciones habían terminado con la guerra, al Ministerio se le ocurre esta 'maravillosa' idea…

―Y a ti se te ocurre realizar tu buena acción del día pidiéndole que se case con la señorita Brown―intervino entonces la voz de Snape, provocando que se volviera hacia él para mirarlo, con una ceja arqueada―. No te confundas, lo último que haría en mi vida sería defender a Weasley. Pero creo que te olvidas de ese pequeño detalle. Sentirte mal, está bien. Victimizarte, no.

La joven Gryffindor abrió su boca con la intención de refutar esas palabras, pero no pudo decir nada más. Especialmente porque se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Sólo soltó otro suspiro, esta vez uno de resignación, dando un pequeño asentimiento.

―Supongo que es cierto. Creo que yo misma me lo busqué―dijo simplemente, enderezándose un poco en su lugar―. Honestamente lo único que me preocupa en este momento es cómo voy a soportar verlos besuquearse sin vomitar.

Escuchó que su profesor soltaba una breve risita entredientes ante su comentario, y eso logró robarle una diminuta sonrisa dentro de su propia angustia. Pudo verlo estirar su brazo, con su palma abierta, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué diablos estaba haciendo, hasta que vio un libro llegar a toda velocidad hasta ellos, sólo para detenerse y posarse delicadamente en su mano.

―Puedes leer. Enterrar tu nariz en un libro es uno de tus pasamientos favoritos, ¿no es así? ―le dijo, volviéndose un poco hacia ella para entregarle el libro que acababa de recibir―. Es una novela que he tenido en mi biblioteca recolectando polvo hace años.

Hermione tomó el objeto que le era ofrecido, y apreció la textura del cuero negro que recubría la tapa, y le quitó algo del polvo que tenía encima. Sólo entonces pudo leer el título escrito con elegante caligrafía.

― _"Divino Tormento"_ ―leyó en voz alta, arqueando una ceja mientras lo observaba atentamente, ojeando las primeras páginas―. ¿No sabes quién es el autor…?

― 'Anónimo' puede ser la palabra que buscas―farfulló el hombre, apartando la vista mientras se alisaba un poco la túnica, como si estuviese dando por terminada la charla entonces―. Puedes leerlo cuando quieras, pero no puedes dejar que nadie más lo lea. Confía en mí, no quieres compartirlo con nadie más.

La muchacha alzó la vista casi enseguida, para preguntarle a qué se refería o por qué lo decía, pero vio que ya se había dado la vuelta para irse. Lo observó alejarse en silencio, y bajó la vista de nuevo hacia su libro.

Sonrió un poco. Al menos tenía algo nuevo para leer. Aquella noche no había sido tan mala después de todo.

* * *

Comenzó a leer aquel libro aquella misma noche cuando regresó a su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor. Estaba impresionada con la narración atrapante y la trama que parecía envolverla en un par de brazos imaginarios.

Tuvo que obligarse a sí misma a dejarlo de lado por un rato para lograr conciliar al menos una horas de sueño.

Tal como lo había esperado, a la mañana siguiente sí que necesitaba un escape, una distracción. Ron parecía tan enfadado como la noche anterior, y Lavender probablemente estaba aprovechando eso. Era como estar de regreso en sexto año, ya que nadie podía diferenciar dónde empezaba uno y donde terminaba el otro.

Pero Hermione apenas podía escuchar los bufidos de Ginny o ver las expresiones incómodas de Harry. Ella sabía que a pesar de los años y experiencias vividas, su ex novio podía ser bastante inmaduro en ciertas situaciones. Si fue capaz de abandonar a Harry y ella en medio de la guerra, ¿cómo no iba a ser capaz de besuquearse con su nueva esposa frente a ella?

Además, Hermione tenía muchas páginas del nuevo libro por leer. Y eso fue lo que hizo durante el desayuno. Y también durante los recesos después del desayuno, y el almuerzo, y los recesos después del almuerzo, y la cena, y antes de dormir.

Ciertamente amaba los libros mágicos como aquel, que mediante más páginas leía, más de las mismas se materializaban. Eran los mejores para personas curiosas como ella, que probablemente intentarían adelantarse al final.

Durante los siguientes dos días, Hermione continuaba perdida en el romance prohibido entre la princesa del reino ficticio de Cunningham, y el valiente aunque ambiguo caballero de la guardia real. No podía explicar por qué, pero simplemente se veía atrapada en las interacciones de ambos personajes. No parecían 'hechos el uno para el otro', pero tampoco podían estar con alguien más.

Un nuevo almuerzo, y más lectura de calidad para Hermione. Con ese libro entre sus manos, Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma al notar que casi no había pensado en su rompimiento, ni había notado o respondido a las demostraciones de afecto a su alrededor.

Estaba especialmente concentrada en aquel capítulo en especial. La princesa y el caballero habían quedado atrapados de forma misteriosa en la torre más alta del castillo. El espacio era reducido, y las personalidades explosivas de ambos estaban rozándose de forma salvaje.

Sólo bastaron un par de párrafos para que se lanzaran uno a los brazos del otro de forma irremediable, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado antes de caer juntos sobre la alfombra de terciopelo y…

Hermione cerró el libro bruscamente, causando un estruendo que llamó la atención de varios a su alrededor antes de que cada estudiante volviera a sus actividades normales. La muchacha podía sentir sus mejillas arder intensamente y supo que era visible.

―¿Hermione…?

La muchacha se sobresaltó apenas escuchó su nombre y sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, abrazando el libro contra su pecho con gesto nervioso. Pudo ver las miradas descolocadas y curiosas de Harry y Ginny.

―¿Estás bien, Hermione?―preguntó entonces él, aún observándola con cautela, y ella asintió―. Te ves un poco acalorada…

―Sí, ¿y qué es eso que tanto lees?―agregó Ginny, ladeando un poco su cabeza mientras estiraba su brazo hacia ella―. Déjame ver…

―¡No!

Hermione se apresuró a ponerse en pie, guardando el libro en el morral que colgaba de su hombro y manteniéndolo fuera de su alcance. Se alejó un par de pasos, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

―Yo… acabo de recordar algo, tengo que hacer algo, yo… adiós.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta y apresuradamente abandonó el Gran Comedor, agradeciendo mentalmente que no escuchaba los pasos de nadie siguiéndola. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, y volvió a sacar el libro del morral.

¿Por qué motivo en el mundo el profesor Snape le daría ese libro? No recomendárselo o mencionarlo casualmente, sino que entregárselo directamente en sus manos. ¿Acaso nunca lo había leído, y no tenía idea de lo que contenía? ¿Le entregó un libro al azar?

Estuvo a punto de abrirlo nuevamente, llena de curiosidad, pero se obligó a no hacerlo, guardándolo nuevamente. Tal vez si lo hablaba con su profesor, obtendría respuestas… por muy incómodo que pudiera resultar.

* * *

Aquel sábado por la tarde estaba agendada otra salida a Hogsmeade, pero Hermione se excusó con Harry nuevamente. No tenía muchas ganas de salir a pasearse en la fría nieve otra vez. Además, le gustaba la idea de librarse de Ron y Lavender por un rato.

En la mañana había recibido un paquete desde Australia, y este contenía un par de túnicas nuevas, algunos chocolates y una bandeja llena de brownies, junto a una nota de su madre. En la misma le pedía que saludara al profesor Snape de su parte y le convidara con esos brownies caseros.

Perfecto. Ya tenía una buena excusa.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, se puso en marcha. Con la bandeja de brownies en sus manos y el condenado libro en su morral, se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape sin tardar más.

El frío de las mazmorras volvió a envolverla, pero no le molestó tanto cuando la puerta del despecho se abrió automáticamente apenas estuvo enfrente de la misma, tal como aquella fatídica noche. Soltó un suspiro, dándose a sí misma algo de coraje cuando ingresó.

Pudo ver a su profesor escribiendo concentrado en lo que parecía ser un diario de cuero, el cual cerró luego de unos momentos antes de guardarlo en su escritorio, y volverse hacia ella con una ceja arqueada.

―Tenía la seguridad de que era día de paseo en Hogsmeade―comentó, atrayendo silenciosamente una silla para que la muchacha se acomodara en la misma.

―Lo es―aseguró ella, tomando asiento mientras posaba la bandeja sobre el escritorio de su profesor―. Pero mi madre quería que te hiciera llegar algunos de estos.

Snape arqueó una ceja, y alzó algunas de las servilletas que cubrían los brownies. Hizo una pequeña mueca, pero dio un leve asentimiento, entrelazando sus delgados dedos al mirarla.

―Tal vez deberías hacerle saber a tu madre que no soy gran fanático de los alimentos azucarados―murmuró, con un ligero suspiro―. Pero de todos modos gracias.

Hermione asintió levemente, tragando en seco. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Sin saber muy bien la respuesta a esa pregunta, tomó uno de los brownies, comenzando a mordisquearlo levemente. Creyó que su profesor la echaría a patadas, pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar chasqueó sus dedos, y uno de los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts apareció junto a él, dejando una bandeja con té y dos tazas antes de marcharse nuevamente.

―Tengo la ligera impresión que traerme este postre no fue tu único motivo para visitarme―murmuró entonces, colocando apenas una cucharadita de azúcar en su taza antes de revolverla un poco―. ¿Vas a decirme qué te trae por aquí?

La muchacha alzó la vista para mirarlo, y tragó saliva, dejando su brownie a medio comer sobre una servilleta. Limpió sus manos brevemente, antes de revisar su morral, y sacar el libro de allí. Lo sostuvo en sus manos por unos momentos, como si estuviera buscando las palabras exactas para decir.

Finalmente pareció encontrarlas.

―Me gusta mucho, este libro―aseguró, alzándolo apenas en su mano en un gesto significativo, antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro―. La narración es excelente, la trama atrapante, pero…

―¿Pero contiene escenas de naturaleza sexual explícita y no puedes manejarlo?

Hermione tomó una enorme bocanada de aire, antes de liberarlo de sus pulmones despacio, negando con su cabeza.

―No es que no pueda manejarlo. Tengo la madurez necesaria―aclaró, volviendo a bajar la vista hacia su libro con una diminuta mueca―. Solamente me sorprendió su… naturaleza erótica. No creí que tú…

Se quedó en silencio una vez más, y pudo sentir sus mejillas arder fuertemente, sabiendo que era imposible esconderlo ahora. No se atrevió a alzar la vista, pero podía sentir sus ojos clavados en ella de forma fija.

―Si tienes la "madurez necesaria" que tanto te gusta presumir―habló él por fin, haciendo una pequeña pausa en la que dio un sorbo a su té humeante―, no entiendo de dónde proviene tu sorpresa.

―No creí que este tipo de literatura fuera de tu interés―se justificó la muchacha, casi a la defensiva, alzando la vista otra vez casi de modo inconsciente.

El hombre se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, aún observándola sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Soltó otro suspiro, enderezándose en su lugar.

―Hermione, soy un hombre adulto. Tengo casi cuarenta años, por amor a Merlín, ¿qué esperabas?

La muchacha no le respondió enseguida, sino que se quedó en silencio, en lo que parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de decir. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando escuchó a su profesor soltar una carcajada.

No era una risa burlona, ni tampoco amarga. Sólo una carcajada honesta, como si realmente algo le causara mucha gracia, fuera eso la expresión en su rostro o la misma situación.

―Estamos… estamos casados, Hermione, y los dos sabemos demasiado bien para _qué_ exactamente―murmuró entonces, aclarando un poco su garganta mientras recuperaba la compostura que había perdido por breves segundos, aunque conservaba una pequeña sonrisa torcida en sus labios―. Si no puedes soportar un libro con erotismo ficticio, ¿cómo vas a poder…?

Hermione alzó su libro a la altura de su rostro, para cubrir sus mejillas sonrojadas por el bochorno, aliviada de que él hubiera captado el mensaje.

Por supuesto que tenía muy claro el propósito de su matrimonio, a pesar de que se sintiera tan abochornada al pensarlo. Por eso evitaba hacerlo, más que nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podría evadirlo eternamente.

―Hermione―escuchó la voz de su profesor llamarla, y con pesar bajó el libro para mirarlo, aún apenada―. No soy un viejo pervertido que quiere meterse bajo tu falda, como Weasley tan inteligentemente dijo. Tal vez sí viejo, pero no todo lo demás.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso, negando levemente con su cabeza.

―Solamente estoy asumiendo lo que tengo enfrente. No tengo otra opción y tú tampoco. Te recomiendo que vayas haciéndote a la idea. Empezando por terminar de leer ese libro.

La muchacha no pudo hacer mucho más que asentir levemente, antes de ponerse en pie, tomando su brownie mordido y guardando una vez más su libro en su morral.

―¿Quieres conservarlos? ―murmuró, señalando la bandeja de brownies sobre la superficie del escritorio―. Yo comí suficientes antes de venir.

―Déjalos aquí―dijo él con expresión tranquila, sacando su varita y colocando un hechizo no verbal sobre la bandeja―. El lunes tengo clase a primera hora con Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw… seguro los aprovecharán más que yo.

―O no los comerán por temor a que estén envenenados.

El profesor Snape soltó otra risita, esta vez entredientes mientras daba un breve asentimiento, con un suspiro. La puerta de su despacho se abrió otra vez.

―Hasta luego, Hermione. Luego puedes contarme cómo termina la historia.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Sí, ya sé que tú ya sabes cómo terminará esto,_ _ **Ringo-Tensai**_ _(?)_

 _Pues aquí estoy nuevamente, con un frío congelante… en serio, ni siquiera es invierno todavía aquí, pero el clima es cruel :'(_

 _Me costó un poquito más terminar este capítulo justamente por ese motivo… en fin, ¡lo importante es que pude hacerlo! Y ahora, a responder reviews._

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _Nop, Romione definitivamente no pasará aquí… también es un alivio, un poquito menos de tensión por ese lado. Aw, a mí también me encantan Remus y Tonks x3 ¡Besos y Amortentias para ti también!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _Lo sé, también me agrada liberarme de eso… pues creo que está siendo ligeramente más amable con ella ahora. O quizá sea sólo mi impresión :P Ya veremos si alguien más quiere meterse entre ellos o no *risa malvada* (?) ¡Saludos, cuídate!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _¡Actualicé el 20 de Abril por mi cumpleaños! ¡Muchísimas gracias, realmente me halagas!_

 _ **Valery Ryddle:**_ _Hehehe, pues sí, no fue el momento más romántico exactamente (fue Ginny). Pues por el capítulo de hoy, parece que no pierde el tiempo… ¡gracias por leer y comentar! ¡Nos leemos! PD: ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Aigo Snape:**_ _¡No! ¡Resucita, o no vas a poder seguir leyendo! D:_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ _Hahahaha, pues yo también espero que no la cague como es su costumbre. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 _ **bedolla. lau:**_ _¡Yo tampoco lo lamento! De hecho es un alivio… y sí, te entiendo. Creo que ellos dos aún se estaban negando a la realidad, pero ya les tocó hacerse cargo. ¡Y claro! Hermione siempre tan sutil :P ¡Gracias a ti!_

 _ **luz gabriela:**_ _¡Y yo sólo puedo decir: muchísimas gracias! (Qué bueno… ya me sentía culpable por algún motivo)_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _¡Yo igual! Parece que Ron y Lavender no pierden el tiempo… aunque como ya los conocemos, Hermione y Severus serán más lentos :P_

 _ **Mell:**_ _Pues yo no odio el Romione pero sí dejaría que se queme en el infierno porque prefiero Snamione x3 ¡Y me encanta tu idea! Tendré que aplicarla en algún momento… ¡mil gracias a ti por leer y comentar!_

 _ **Lora:**_ _¡Gracias por leerlos todos! Espero que te guste este capítulo también ;)_

 _ **HIMRRING:**_ _¡Aww, me alegra que te haya encantado entonces! Intentaré que sean más largos, ¡saludos!_

 _ **megumisakura:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias, me halagas!_

 _ **cuhautlitzin:**_ _Síp, también he leído eso… ¿te digo u secreto? Hubiera sido más dramático y sorpresivo que muriera Ron… y sobreviviera Fren :'( ¡Gracias a ti!_

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _Hehehe, ¡pues creo que ya no volverá a hacerlo!_

 _ **EriSnape:**_ _Lo sé, lo de Charity también me entristeció :'( Heheh, síp, debo admitir que a mí también me gustó lo que dijo Severus al final. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también!_

 _ **isabel:**_ _¡Aquí lo estoy continuando!_

 _ **Vrunetti:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Te entiendo… a mí me agrada Ron, simplemente no para Hermione. Pues cómo ves sí fue a buscarla… y algo más *wink wink* ¡Besos!_

 _ **BlackStarAnn:**_ _¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te hayan gustado tanto ambos capítulos! Y no te preocupes, sí recibo tu amor (?) De verdad, me halagas. ¡Espero que este también te haya gustado!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**LadyBasilisco220282, cconcha-72, RankaxAlto, dxianaiscool, nathyhcr, adaneila. diazsobrevilla**_ _y_ _ **noeemi**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**megumisakura, LadyBasilisco220282, cconcha-72, RankaxAlto, dxianaiscool**_ _y_ _ **nathyhcr**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, la botella de Coca Cola era originalmente verde? (?)_

 _Y creo que eso es todo por ahora. Opiniones, ideas y sugerencias = review. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente lo aprecio muchísimo. Cuídense._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	23. Tiempo de vals

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Pues ya viene siendo hora de empezar a escribir el nuevo capítulo… el frío continúa torturándome :( Pero bueno, debo escribir de todos modos. Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Tiempo de vals**

* * *

Hermione se dio cuenta de que no le era demasiado difícil retomar la lectura del libro. Aunque claro, había esperado hasta estar completamente sola en la noche para hacerlo.

Se abochornó, sí, pero supuso que era lo más natural. La narración y las descripciones eran detalladas pero comedidas, sin llegar al punto de rozar la vulgaridad en ningún momento. A fin de cuentas, se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo en realidad.

De hecho, lo estaba disfrutando… aunque no fuese a decírselo a nadie, jamás.

A la mañana siguiente decidió no leer su libro durante el desayuno. Iba a colocarse ciertos horarios para su lectura, así no descuidaría sus tareas y demás responsabilidades. Un poco de ocio no hacía daño, pero demasiado podría resultar contraproducente. Además, no quería terminar de leer tan rápido.

Durante el día pudo evitar fácilmente prestar atención al mundo que la rodeaba. Sin embargo, la falta de su libro le hizo notar, inevitablemente, que las muestras de cariño exageradas e inmaduras parecían ser menos en lo que a su ex novio respectaba.

―Seguro se arrepiente de haber sido un imbécil―murmuraba Ginny a su lado, antes de soltar una risita sarcástica―. Deja que mamá se entere de cómo se ha comportado y ya verás…

Hermione debía admitirlo, la idea de la señora Weasley gritando desaforadamente mientras blandía un palo de amasar le resultaba bastante graciosa. La parte rencorosa de su persona, deseaba que algo así ocurriera en un futuro no muy lejano.

Estaba a punto de responder a las palabras de su amiga, cuando pudo ver un trozo de pergamino pulcramente doblado posarse justo al lado de su taza de café. Con curiosidad, lo abrió, sólo para ver la caligrafía pequeña y apretada del profesor Snape.

" _¿Podrías dirigirte a mi despacho hoy a la tarde? Es importante."_

La muchacha arqueó una ceja ante eso, curiosa, y se sobresaltó al sentir a Ginny apoyarse un poco en su hombro para poder leer también. La escuchar una risita, antes de acompañarla con un silbido.

―Vaya, vaya… ¿ya se están tratando de "tú"? ―preguntó, arqueando una ceja al mirarla con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro―. Parece que tú tampoco pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh?

Hermione soltó un bufido, como expresión de su frustración y bochorno ante sus palabras. Rápidamente buscó un bolígrafo muggle en su morral para poder responder. Luego de soltar la nota al aire nuevamente, soltó un suspiro.

¿De verdad estaba aceptando visitar a su profesor en su despacho sin tener idea de lo que se proponía? Aparentemente sí.

En su defensa, sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que pudiese querer su profesor con ella, y sabía que él no iba a decirle ni una palabra si se lo preguntaba mediante una nota, y además…

Además, nada. Sólo estaba buscando excusas, y no tenía ninguna. Simplemente quería verlo.

Terminó de beber su café caliente de un solo sorbo ante ese pensamiento.

* * *

Por la tarde, cuando terminó de leer un capítulo más del dichoso libro, se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape.

No se sentía tan abochornada como la vez anterior, pero a la vez se sentía ligeramente nerviosa. Aún estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de lo qué podría querer. No podía ser nada peligroso o inadecuado… ¿no?

Soltando un largo suspiro que liberaba todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones por el momento, se colocó frente a la puerta del despacho, solamente para que esta se abriese por sí sola como tantas veces antes. Pudo ver a su profesor corrigiendo un par de pergaminos sobre su escritorio, aunque los dejó de lado al verla llegar.

―Señorita Granger―murmuró al dar un ligero asentimiento a modo de saludo―. Por un momento llegué a pensar que tal vez no vendría.

―¿Aún nos tratamos de "usted"? ―preguntó ella entonces, arqueando una ceja, aunque al recibir una mirada inquisidora de su parte, casi se arrepintió de haber hablado.

Se quedó en silencio mientras lo observaba guardar su pluma en su tintero, organizando sus pergaminos pulcramente antes de volverse hacia ella una vez más, señalando de manera significativa la silla frente a su escritorio.

―Mis disculpas. Debo admitir que aún me cuesta acostumbrarme―dijo con tono calmado, soltando un suspiro, antes de revisar su escritorio, y sacar de allí un sobre de color verde esmeralda―. Supongo que quieres saber por qué te pedí que vinieras en primer lugar.

Hermione se contuvo con esfuerzo cuando sintió el impulso de rodar los ojos de manera descortés. Por eso solamente asintió levemente en silencio, viendo como atención la forma delicada en que sacaba una pequeña nota del sobre entre sus manos.

―Esta es una invitación a un baile formal―le informó entonces, alzando la nota en su mano como si quisiese hacerlo más claro todavía―. Estuve considerando no asistir, pero viendo cómo se han puesto los medios mágicos con respecto a mi persona, creo que lo mejor sería hacer una aparición pública para dispersar cualquier… desinformación.

―Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?

El profesor Snape arqueó una ceja ante su pregunta, y por su expresión Hermione adivinó que él esperaba que ya lo supiese. Con un bufido volvió a revisar su escritorio, y sacó de allí un libro que le ofreció un momento después.

Hermione esperaba que fuese una novela de algún tipo, pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa. Sobre la portada, con grandes letras de caligrafía elegante y dorada, se leía el siguiente título: " **Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?** ".

―La _adorable_ Rita Skeeter se tomó la molestia de enviarme una copia de la primera edición, incluso autografiada en la primera página―continuó hablando el hombre, con cierto tono de sarcasmo latente en su voz, sin dejar tiempo para que la muchacha pudiese reaccionar a lo que acababa de leer―. ¿No es acaso una maravilla?

Hermione ni siquiera perdió el tiempo abriendo el libro para ojearlo. No podía haber nada bueno en sus páginas, sólo difamaciones y acusaciones de todo tipo y color en contra de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

―¿Acaso esta mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo?

―Probablemente, pero otras actividades más allá de difamar a otros no le traerían tantas ganancias.

La muchacha soltó un bufido, y dejó el libro sobre el escritorio con un gesto asqueado, como si tocar su superficie quemara su piel. Hizo una pequeña mueca, observando el modo pensativo en que su profesor la estaba mirando.

―Si te pedí que vinieras, fue porque necesito llevar a alguien conmigo a este baile―continuó él luego de un momento, volviendo su vista otra vez a la invitación en su mano, la cual guardó nuevamente en su sobre, y junto al libro, hizo desaparecer en alguno de los cajones de su escritorio

―¿Estás invitándome a un baile? ―cuestionó la muchacha con tono impresionado, arqueando sus cejas, y no pudo evitar formar una diminuta sonrisa al ver la expresión ligeramente impaciente que le dedicaba el profesor.

―Así es.

―Pero sólo porque debes llevar a alguien más…

―Exactamente.

―No hay ningún otro tipo de motivo en absoluto…

Hermione no pudo contenerse, y una breve risita divertida escapó de su garganta ante las expresiones secas y cortantes que su profesor le estaba dedicando. No sabía explicarlo, pero se sorprendía a sí misma, sabiendo que no hubiera reído tan abiertamente frente a él un par de meses atrás.

―¿Ya terminaste? ―cuestionó el hombre, poniéndose en pie y saliendo de su vista, aunque la muchacha podía jurar que había visto una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios

Hermione asintió rápidamente, intentando calmar su respiración y recuperar la compostura. Se volvió hacia él, esperando verlo junto a la puerta para indicarle que se fuera, pero no estaba allí. Sorprendida, lo encontró junto a la chimenea, quitándose su abrigo.

―Levántate―ordenó él entonces, encendiendo la chimenea con un hechizo no verbal―. Y quítate el suéter.

La joven Gryffindor pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente, pero se dio cuenta de que él no estaba prestándole mucha atención en ese momento. Se puso en pie a pesar de que las piernas le temblaron ligeramente.

¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa? ¿Cómo había pasado de risueña y despreocupada a inquieta e insegura? Podía jurar que no lo entendía, pero aún así se quitó la prenda que le era indicada, dejándola pulcramente doblada sobre la silla que había estado ocupando.

Cuando se volvió a su profesor, notó que él ya se había deshecho de su túnica oscura, y ahora solamente portaba su camisa blanca y pantalones negros, junto a sus zapatos de cuero. Se veía exactamente igual que aquella noche en su casa, y Hermione creyó que en cualquier momento iba a comenzar a hiperventilar.

―¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer exactamente…?

La muchacha sólo recibió una mirada inquisidora de su profesor mientras arqueaba una ceja, chasqueando sus dedos. Casi en ese instante, un gramófono apareció junto a él.

―Si vas a acompañarme a este baile, necesito que sepas bailar, o al menos lo básico―dijo él con total tranquilidad, poniendo a trabajar el artefacto, y al instante una melodía suave comenzó a sonar―. Empezaremos con un vals.

Hermione se quedó quieta en su lugar mientras lo observaba insonorizar la habitación. No pudo moverse ni siquiera cuando el profesor estiró su brazo hacia ella, ofreciéndole su mano. Pudo ver que hacia una mueca.

―No voy a poder enseñarte mucho si te petrificas de este modo―masculló el profesor Snape, con una expresión ligeramente molesta―. De hecho, voy a necesitar que te relajes; no es mi intención bailar con una roca.

La muchacha aún estaba intentando procesar el hecho de que su profesor supiera bailar, además de que tuviese la intención de enseñarle a hacer lo propio. Ella sabía bailar el vals… pero aún tomó la mano que le era ofrecida, intentando no pensar en ello. Cuanto más lo pensara, menos se relajaría.

―Muy bien―murmuró él entonces, al parecer complacido, mientras colocaba la mano de la joven sobre su hombro, y posaba la suya en su cintura―. Sólo tienes que seguirme, yo guiaré. Si tus pies resultan demasiado torpes, puedes pararte sobre los míos.

Hermione se obligó a negar rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando concentrarse en la realidad. Aunque se le hacía bastante difícil estando tan cerca del hombre junto a ella, tanto, que podía olfatear otra vez ese delicioso aroma a menta y café, con una pequeña pizca de colonia masculina.

―Hermione.

Ella asintió apenas escuchó su voz, en ese momento decidiendo enfocarse en lo que estaba ocurriendo y no divagar demasiado, por muy fácil que pudiese resultarle.

Despacio, notó que su profesor comenzaba a moverse, y al instante se aseguró de seguir sus pasos, aunque todavía no se atrevía a alzar la vista. Se conformaba con ser capaz de dar esos pasos sin morir a causa del terrible bochorno.

No quería alzar la vista, no quería mirarlo a la cara porque sabía que el bochorno le ganaría y se convertiría en un manojo de nervios.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía estar de humor para desobedecerle a su mente, y por eso levantó la mirada.

La recibieron los ojos negros del profesor Snape, profundos e infinitos, que la observaban con toda la atención del mundo, como si en ese momento ella fuese lo más interesante en la habitación.

Y tal vez así lo era.

Aún podía escuchar la tonada suave y delicada del vals, y sentir las manos de su profesor sobre su cuerpo, una sosteniéndola por la cintura con firmeza, mientras la otra apretaba apenas su mano en la suya.

Le pareció que estaba imaginando cosas cuando creyó ver el rostro del hombre frente a ella más cerca del suyo. Pero se dio cuenta de que podía ser todo menos su imaginación, cuando sintió su aliento caliente acariciando su rostro.

Café, y también pastel de limón... nunca hubiera imaginado que esos dos aromas pudiesen unirse de forma tan armoniosa.

Hermione pudo sentir que su respiración se aceleraba, y los latidos de su joven corazón volverse erráticos. Una parte de ella, le pedía a gritos que se apartara, mientras la otra la invitaba a relajarse y dejar que todo fluyese.

A último momento, decidió escuchar a la segunda.

Sus ojos castaños fueron cerrándose lentamente mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro, dejando de pensar por un instante en lo que ocurría en realidad.

Pudo sentir los labios delgados y ásperos de su profesor acariciar los suyos con suavidad, y justo cuando quiso devolverle la caricia, un sonido demasiado familiar los sobresaltó a ambos.

—¡Por amor a Circe!

Luego de escuchar la voz del retrato, la joven Gryffindor pudo sentir su trasero impactar contra el duro suelo del despacho.

—¡Albus, tan oportuno como siempre...!—soltó Snape, en una mezcla de frustración y sorpresa que no parecía ir de la mano.

—Lo lamento, Severus, en verdad—Hermione pudo escuchar la voz del ex director del colegio mientras intentaba ponerse en pie—. Espero no haber interrumpido nada...

—Oh, nada en lo absoluto, ¡en lo absoluto!

El tono irónico en la voz del profesor Snape era ya demasiado obvio, mientras soltaba un bufido al fijarse en la muchacha en el suelo, inclinándose de mala gana para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Estaban bailando, acaso?—cuestionó el hombre del retrato, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras y el tono de Snape, formando una pequeña sonrisa divertida—. ¿Puedo ver?

—No, no puedes. Lárgate.

—Me da la sensación de que estás enfadado...

El hombre sólo soltó un gruñido, y se volvió hacia la joven que ahora estaba en pie a su lado, quitándose el polvo de la falda, y sobando su adolorida retaguardia de la forma más disimulada posible.

—Creo que sería mejor que me vaya ahora—farfulló ella, apartándose un par de pasos para poder tomar su suéter y colocárselo—. Ya casi es hora de cenar.

Hermione pudo ver al profesor asentir rápidamente mientras detenía la música y quitaba el hechizo insonorizador de la habitación, aún con una expresión de malas pulgas en su cetrino rostro.

Ella, por su parte, se había descubierto más relajada de lo que hubiese esperado luego de semejante situación. Se sentía bastante abochornada, claro, pero no lo suficiente para huir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

—El baile será este sábado por la noche, tienes que estar aquí diez minutos antes de la cena—le informó entonces Snape, moviendo su varita y silenciando el retrato en la pared, quien comenzó a quejarse inútilmente—. Recuerda llevar algo formal.

—Le haré un par de retoques a mi vestido, otra vez. Quedará como nuevo.

—¿Por qué? Puedes usarlo otra vez, se te veía bien.

Hermione se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta abierta del despacho, y se dio la vuelta despacio, arqueando una de sus cejas de forma inquisidora.

—¿Me veía bien?

—Eso dije.

—¿Muy bien?

—Sí.

—¿Muy, muy bien?

La mirada fulminante y frustrada que el profesor Snape le dedicó logró robarle otra pequeña carcajada divertida, mientras negaba rápidamente con su cabeza.

Se apresuró a abandonar aquel despacho tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, sabiendo que no debía tentar demasiado su suerte.

Podía conformarse con la pequeña sonrisa torcida que vio en los labios del profesor antes de salir.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Sí, lo sé, este capítulo quedó ligeramente más corto que los anteriores…_

… _lo siento, no he estado sintiéndome muy bien últimamente. Estoy conforme con haber terminado de escribirlo al menos. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal, me esforcé en hacerlo al menos decente._

 _En fin, es hora de responder sus reviews._

 _ **HIMRRING:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias… aquí hubo "casi" uno :P Félix felicis para ti también._

 _ **BlackStarAnn:**_ _¡Hola! Pues no, el frío sigue cruel y yo tampoco me siento muy bien… en fin, Seguramente este también se te vaya rápidamente, me quedó cortito :( Y bueno, espero que regreses pronto… me encantan los reviews largos. También cuídate, ¡nos leemos pronto!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _¡Hola! Sí, yo creo que se le está pasando la vergüenza poco a poco. Pobre Severus, seguro tendría una larga lista de espera._

 _ **Aigo Snape:**_ _Owww… no hay problema ;-; Aunque espero que las cosas vayan bien por ahora._

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ _Digamos que Snape siempre ha sido un anfibio de sangre fría, no muy pasional en realidad. Creo que tiene algo de sentido que se controle o restrinja en cierto modo :P Aunque eso no quiere decir que sea una roca… espero que te haya gustado._

 _ **EriSnape:**_ _Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Creí que tendría sentido su comportamiento si tenemos en cuenta que abandonó a Harry y Hermione en el libro. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡nos leemos!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Lo del libro, creo que intentaba ayudarla a enfrentar la situación muy a su manera. Y pues sí, creo que ya hay algunos acercamientos entre ellos… no puedo darte spoilers :'( También cuídate, espero que te haya gustado. Besos._

 _ **bedolla. lau:**_ _¡Hola! Sí, hace muchísimo frío por acá… Creo que tienes razón, pero Hermione aún no se da cuenta de eso :P Cierto, llegará el momento en que tendrán que hacer "algo" al respecto… gracias a ti por leer :)_

 _ **Mell:**_ _De verdad me halagas, muchas gracias. Este nuevo capítulo también me costó bastante, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias a ti, por leer, y espero que te haya gustado._

 _ **TequilaNervous:**_ _Lo sé, nunca me parecieron buena pareja… pero bueno, si Rowling lo quiso así :P Y Divino Tormento… es el nombre de un foro BDSM acá en Uruguay. De allí lo tomé, porque me gusta mucho como suena…_

 _ **Vrunetti:**_ _Admito que yo también, me encanta ese tipo de cosas xD Creo que Severus sólo está tratando de ir despacio por el momento… ya veremos qué pasa después. Pues… ¿tal vez lo escribió él? ¿O tal vez no? No lo sé… :P No me congelé todavía, pero ando cerca. ¡Linda semana para ti también!_

 _ **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:**_ _Tendré en cuenta esas sugerencias, la verdad yo también quiero agregar algo así en algún momento :)_

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _No era un libro inocente después de todo :P No me digas eso, no te quiero matar… no tan rápido, debes terminar de leer el fic primero XD Besos y abrazos para ti también._

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**JenRmzA**_ _y_ _ **Reno Alvarez**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos y darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, es imposible estornudar con los ojos abiertos? (?)_

 _Bueno, creo que esto es todo por ahora. Espero sentirme mejor para la próxima semana, y traerles un capítulo más largo y bonito. Ya saben, opiniones, sugerencias e ideas, me las hacen saber con un review._

 _Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran el día cuando los leo. Cuídense._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	24. Cicatrices

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Aún hace bastante frío por acá, y además me duele bastante la cabeza, pero estoy aquí nuevamente. Tengo que pedirles un favor, pero de eso les hablaré por allá abajo. Nos leemos allí._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Cicatrices**

* * *

Hermione se sentía extremadamente satisfecha con ella misma cuando se ponía pensar en lo calmada y relajada que se había sentido alrededor del profesor Snape últimamente. ¡Incluso había bromeado con él, sin temor a recibir una maldición justo en el pecho!

Y además, estaba invitada a un baile formal. Junto a él. No podía imaginarse aceptando una invitación de ese tipo un par de meses atrás, ni mucho menos viniendo de parte de su profesor.

El sábado se la pasó arreglando su cabello, y aunque muchos considerarían vanidoso colocar tanto tiempo en dicha tarea, en realidad no lo era. Hermione sabía que su cabello era una pesadilla, la diferencia era que usualmente no le daba importancia en lo absoluto. Pero esa noche tenía que lucir al menos decente.

Con esmero se colocó su vestido verde esmeralda, y arregló su cabello en un bonito moño que la señora Weasley le había hecho en la boda de Harry y Ginny. Apenas un brillo en sus labios, y algo de delineador en sus ojos prestado por una alumna de quinto, y estaba lista.

Recibió varios halagos mientras salía de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y pudo notar la mirada de Ron sobre ella. Deseó que se sintiera terriblemente mal, y luego se sintió terriblemente mal por haber deseado aquello. Se dio cuenta de que no podía ganar.

Dejó de pensar en el asunto cuando recibió una mirada traviesa por parte de Ginny, mientras Harry se acercaba para acompañarla un par de pasillos a través del castillo, incluso le entregó su propio abrigo para prevenirla del frío.

Hermione transfiguró el abrigo de su amigo hasta darle una apariencia más elegante, además de cambiar su color a uno esmeralda oscuro. Se lo colocó mientras se dirigía al despacho indicado, y sonrió levemente al ver la puerta abrirse cuando llegó.

Ingresó sin dudarlo ni un momento, pero tuvo que obligarse a detenerse cuando vio a su profesor en el recinto. Nunca hubiera imaginado verlo ataviado en una túnica tan elegante. Negra, por supuesto, pero no por eso menos vistosa. Sin embargo, lo que más pudo sorprenderla fue ver su cabello recogido en una trenza que caía en su espalda, mientras unos mechones descansaban a ambos lados de su rostro.

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para apartar la vista, para no quedarse viéndolo tan fijamente que pudiera llegar a ser descortés. Además le sirvió como excusa para ocultar el ligero sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas.

―Buenas noches―saludó entonces él, acercándose un par de pasos y dando una leve y casi imperceptible reverencia, caballerosamente―. ¿Nos vamos?

Hermione simplemente asintió levemente, y cuando volvió a alzar la vista, pudo ver que él le ofrecía su brazo. Dubitativa, se acercó y aceptó su gesto, aunque simplemente no pudo mantenerse callada.

―Nadie puede…

―… aparecerse y desaparecerse dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts―completó entonces el profesor Snape, rodando los ojos ante su interrupción, antes de bajar la vista hacia ella―. Conozco las reglas, Hermione. Pero el ex director de este colegio me ha enseñado un secreto que solía usar para lograr hacerlo sin problemas. Y es efectivo.

La muchacha arqueó una ceja, y casi por instinto echó un vistazo al retrato en el que Dumbledore solía estar. Y allí estaba, aunque parecía estar tomando una siesta. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia su profesor.

Lo descubrió viéndola en silencio, pero no apartó la vista como ella esperaba que hiciera. En su lugar, notó que ambos abandonaban el lugar en ese momento, y en apenas unos segundos, se encontraban en un lugar completamente diferente.

Hermione observó a su alrededor de forma casi instintiva, y pudo ver que estaban parados en unos jardines frondosos y elegantes. Le pareció bastante agradable a la vista, al menos hasta que fijó su vista justo al frente.

Allá, a algunos metros de distancia, se erguía orgullosamente la Mansión Malfoy.

Cuando Snape quiso avanzar un par de pasos se dio cuenta de que la muchacha que lo acompañaba se quedaba completamente quieta en su lugar, observando la mansión frente a ellos con una expresión parecida al terror dibujada en su joven rostro.

―¿Hermione? ―la llamó entonces, viéndola con una mueca, antes de rodar los ojos con cierta frustración en la mirada―. No me digas que después de todo lo que viviste, sigues con esas tonterías de "enemistad" con Draco Malfoy…

Pero la joven Gryffindor no se dignó a responderle, pues sus ojos seguían fijos en la edificación frente a ellos. Finalmente pareció reaccionar, sobresaltándose un poco. Lo miró con una expresión perdida en su rostro, que pronto se convirtió en apenada.

Apartó la vista, cubriendo su brazo con una de sus manos. Aquello suficiente para que su profesor la tomara de dicho brazo con cierta brusquedad no intencional, para observarlo.

Allí, grabada a fuego en la suave piel de la muchacha, había dos palabras.

"Sangre sucia"*.

Aunque alzó la vista buscando la mirada de su alumna, ella seguía evitando verlo, al parecer demasiado apenada de que estuviese viendo aquella cicatriz en su piel. Cuando sacó su varita, ella lo detuvo.

―No. No funcionará―advirtió entonces, aún apartando la mirada, antes de soltar un prolongado suspiro―. Ya lo intenté. Ya se lo mostré a Madam Pomfrey. Dice que es una cicatriz permanente, porque fue perpetrada con magia muy oscura. Ella… ella quería que permaneciera así…

―¿Ella? ¿Quién? ―preguntó él, arqueando una ceja. Sin embargo, ella no respondió enseguida, por lo que dio un ligero apretón a su brazo, antes de insistir―. ¿Quién fue, Hermione?

―¡Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡Fue aquí, nos atraparon y...! ¡Y me torturó para averiguar… para saber…!

Pero luego de un momento Hermione guardó silencio, y Severus no insistió en que continuara. Solamente la observó fijamente, en silencio, hasta que vio cómo secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y soltaba un suspiro, como si estuviera reponiéndose y recuperando la compostura.

―Podemos irnos si lo consideras conveniente―dijo entonces, ofreciéndole su brazo nuevamente, aún sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro cetrino.

Hermione alzó la vista para mirarlo, y también observar la mansión que se alzaba tras él. Su respiración se acompasó despacio, y finalmente soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose más calmada. No tenía nada que temer. Nadie volvería a hacerle daño, ni allí ni en ninguna parte.

Tomó el brazo de su profesor y se colocó junto a él, mas negó levemente con su cabeza de forma solemne.

―No―dijo con tono seguro, incluso esforzándose por formar una pequeña sonrisa de confianza―. Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer esto y más.

―Pero no tienes qué…

―Pero quiero hacerlo.

El profesor Snape la observó por un momento, impertérrito, por lo que hizo todo lo posible por mantener su expresión tranquila lo mejor que pudo. Se sintió satisfecha cuando él por fin apartó la vista, y se dirigieron hacia la mansión con paso ciertamente cuidadoso, como si estuviera dándole la oportunidad de arrepentirse y darse la vuelta en cualquier momento.

Aunque no iba a hacerlo, se sintió halagada de que fuera… ¿considerado?

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso mientras ingresaban a la mansión. Necesitaba despejar su mente, y concentrarse en el "ahora". Eso era lo único importante en ese momento.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente cuando los 'flashes' de las cámaras mágicas a su alrededor la cegaron por un momento. Hermione se preguntó si todos los invitados a la fiesta habían recibido esa bienvenida, pero dejó de pensar en eso casi enseguida.

Observó de reojo a su acompañante, y pudo notar en él un porte aristocrático e indiferente, incluso elegante, que no recordaba haber visto en él antes. Intentó imitarlo, alzando su cuello casi de la misma forma mientras bajaban la pequeña escalinata que dirigía a la pista de baile en el centro mismo del gigantesco recinto.

Sólo entonces la joven Gryffindor fue consciente de las miradas de curiosidad y asombro que estaban recibiendo mediante avanzaban. Intentó no darles demasiada importancia, concentrándose en seguir los pasos de su acompañante, quien se dirigía sin detenerse al fondo del lugar.

Cuando miró hacia el frente, pudo ver que la familia Malfoy estaba allí, y las miradas que les estaban dedicando eran muy difíciles de describir.

Hermione no era tonta. Podía notar las expresiones de desprecio mezclado con desconcierto que mostraban Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy al observarlos, a pesar de que sus sonrisas plásticas intentaban ocultar todo aquello de forma obvia. Su hijo, mientras tanto, se mantenía un poco apartado, junto a su nueva esposa, Astoria, según Hermione había leído en El Profeta.

―Severus―saludó entonces el hombre rubio frente a ellos, dando una leve y forzada reverencia ante ellos―. Bienvenido. Espero que… _ambos_ disfruten de este baile.

―Sin duda lo haremos―aseguró él, devolviendo la cortés reverencia de mala gana, acto que Hermione imitó casi enseguida―. Lamento la tardanza, tuvimos un pequeño… inconveniente.

Hermione observó a Lucius Malfoy realizar un gesto con su mano, como si quisiera restarle importancia a aquello, y tomó la mano de su esposa, para avanzar al centro mismo de la pista de baile, donde todos los invitados –cerca de cien, según la muchacha podía apreciar- los veían, y las cámaras capturaban su imagen.

―Ahora que todos estamos aquí presentes, quisiera darles la más grata bienvenida. Es un honor para nosotros que ustedes se encuentren aquí esta noche, de hecho…

Pero la joven dejó de escucharlo, porque simplemente ya no quería hacerlo. El sólo hecho de verlo le revolvía el estómago con desprecio, por lo que apartó la vista, apretando inconscientemente el brazo de su profesor entre sus manos, aunque no lo escuchó quejarse.

Observó con atención a los reporteros que se encontraban allí, cubriendo cada palabra para sus periódicos mágicos correspondientes, aunque una persona destacó entre ellos. La cabellera rubia de Rita Skeeter logró robarle un bufido, mientras apartaba la vista con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

Alzó la vista de forma distraída, y observó a su acompañante con atención. Parecía tan tranquilo, tan relajado… ¿cómo hacía eso? ¿Cuál era su secreto para mantener la calma incluso cuando estaba bajo el ojo crítico de la prensa y varias personas a su alrededor? Aún no se lo explicaba, pero le parecía igualmente fascinante.

Se sobresaltó cuando él bajó la vista para mirarla, y señaló la pista de baile con un movimiento significativo de su cabeza. Obedientemente, ella dirigió su mirada hacia allí. Pudo ver varias parejas comenzar a acercarse al centro de la pista, para danzar.

Sin pensarlo ya, se dirigió hacia allá también cuando el profesor Snape tomó su mano de forma caballerosa, y la dirigió hacia allá. Apenas llegaron al lugar que él consideró adecuado, colocó su mano en su hombro mientras sentía la mano de su profesor en su cintura, tal como lo habían practicado.

El ritmo suave de un vals sonaba en el recinto, y las parejas se deslizaban por la pista de baile con gracia y delicadeza. Hermione se esforzó por imitar los movimientos de su acompañante, temiendo de repente dejar en ridículo a ambos.

Se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, pero cuando volvió a alzar la vista, pudo sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a relajarse poco a poco. No tenía idea si se debía a los ojos oscuros de Snape sobre ella, o el hecho de concentrar su atención en él para no perderse, pero en ese momento no le importó mucho.

―Están actuando demasiado amables―farfulló entonces, señalando con un disimulado movimiento de su cabeza a los Malfoy, que bailaban juntos elegantemente a varios metros de distancia―. Podía jurar que iban a echarme de aquí apenas me vieran.

Severus negó levemente de forma solemne, sin siquiera echar un vistazo al lugar que la muchacha había señalado, para disimular.

―Están intentando limpiar su imagen. Luego de que fueran absueltos en Wizengamot, quedaron muy mal parados ante el ojo público―murmuró él, con tono bajo y tranquilo para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo―. Están haciendo todo lo posible por redimirse. Este baile no es más que publicidad barata.

Hermione no supo cómo responder a esa afirmación, así que simplemente se limitó a dar el giro que debía dar en el momento indicado, sintiéndose satisfecha y orgullosa de sí misma cuando notó que lo había hecho de la forma correcta. Incluso le pareció ver una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de su acompañante, aunque se borró casi enseguida.

La pieza terminó más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, aunque no tuviese la intención de admitirlo en voz alta. Ambos se alejaron de la pista de baile, con paso elegante.

La noche se le pasó bastante rápido, para ser honesta. Habían charlado con varias de personas que se habían acercado a ellos para entablar conversaciones bastante pasajeras y superficiales. A pesar de que eran algo aburridas, Hermione agradecía que fueran así, y no demasiado personales.

Aun así, había estado haciendo lo posible por ocultar su brazo del público, siempre cubriéndolo con su mano, o incluso con el cuerpo de su acompañante. No quería que nadie hiciera ninguna pregunta al respecto.

Por un momento creyó que habría una pequeñísima posibilidad de que él no lo hubiera notado, pero notó que esa posibilidad no existía cuando notó su mirada sobre ella de forma analítica. Suspiró pesadamente, resignada.

Notó que, más pronto que tarde, el recinto parecía más y más desierto mientras más observaba. Ya era momento de retirarse, se dijo, y lo confirmó cuando su profesor dirigió el camino hacia la puerta principal por la que habían ingresado.

Sabía que su profesor no era un hombre muy hablador, pero ciertamente esperaba que dijera algo al menos. Pero no fue así, simplemente continuó avanzando hasta que juntos llegaron al mismo punto exacto en el que habían aparecido, y un par de segundos después, estaban apareciendo de regreso en Hogwarts.

Hermione se mantuvo quieta en su lugar por un par de segundos, sin soltarse del brazo de su acompañante por el momento. Una vez más, no lo escuchó quejarse, por lo que decidió que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Pudo ver a Snape apartarse un poco de ella, pero solamente para pararse justo frente a ella, viéndola fijamente con sus profundos ojos negros como la noche más oscura. Entonces estuvo segura, porque allí estaba en todo su esplendor, de que su profesor le estaba sonriendo levemente.

―Hiciste algo muy valiente hoy, Hermione―dijo entonces con tono tranquilo, dando un leve asentimiento como muestra de su reconocimiento―. No muchas personas logran enfrentar traumas tan grandes como los causados por una guerra, pero tú lo hiciste. Honestamente, te felicito.

La joven Gryffindor pudo sentir claramente sus mejillas enrojecer ante sus palabras, y no pudo hacer más que apartar la mirada, sintiéndose bastante apenada. Sin embargo se sobresaltó cuando él tomó su brazo nuevamente, y se volvió para mirarlo otra vez.

Lo observó mientras analizaba su cicatriz, paseando su dedo índice por la misma con delicadeza y provocándole un estremecimiento involuntario. Cuando lo vio sacar su varita, quiso detenerlo una vez más, pero él se le adelantó.

―Confía en mí.

Y aunque aún tenía sus dudas merodeando su mente inquieta, eso justamente lo que ella hizo. Inhaló profundamente, observando en silencio como posaba la punta de su varita sobre su cicatriz, y comenzaba a murmurar palabras que Hermione no podía comprender.

Lo admiró por unos momentos, atenta a la concentración que mostraba en su expresión, sus ojos cerrados, su entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, sus labios que apenas se separaban para murmurar aquellos hechizos.

Tanto se distrajo observándolo, que no le prestó mucha atención a su cicatriz, hasta que un brillo cegador proveniente de la misma captó su atención de forma irremediable, y bajó la vista. Con asombro, observó cómo su cicatriz comenzaba a desvanecerse progresivamente, volviéndose cada vez más pálida, hasta que fue incapaz de verla.

La luz brillante desapareció un momento después, y su profesor apartó su varita, soltando su brazo delicadamente mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, como si realizar ese hechizo hubiera drenado una buena parte de sus energías.

Hermione sólo pudo observar su brazo, embelesada. Creyó que jamás podría deshacerse de aquella cicatriz, de aquel recuerdo tan doloroso que de vez en cuando regresaba para atormentarla de forma cruel. Y ahora había desaparecido. El recuerdo más tangible de esa experiencia ya no existía.

Alzó la vista, y vio que el responsable de tan maravillosa acción la observaba también, con una expresión ilegible en su pálido rostro. Sabía que debía agradecerle, y eso exactamente era lo que iba a hacer.

Tal vez no de un modo tradicional.

No le dio demasiada importancia cuando se lanzó casi literalmente sobre él, prendiéndose de sus hombros y estrellando sus labios contra los suyos de forma impulsiva, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo. Cuando por fin hizo uso de su razonamiento, temió.

Su temor al rechazo, al disgusto, al desaire, desapareció en el momento en que pudo sentir las manos de su profesor deslizarse por sus caderas para sostenerla cerca suyo, como si de algún modo él también temiera que de un momento a otro ella fuera a apartarse.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero no quería detenerse. De alguna forma que su joven mente no lograba comprender aún, aquello se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Y ella adoraba hacer siempre lo correcto.

Sólo se apartó un par de centímetros, y el agarre en su cintura se estrechó como respuesta. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios enrojecidos.

―Gracias.

Pudo verlo rodar los ojos, y escucharlo soltar un gruñido, antes de que sus labios fueran su posesión una vez más, sin que hiciera absolutamente nada para impedirlo. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente, recordaría esos besos y se preguntaría en qué demonios estaba pensando.

Sin embargo, en ese mismísimo momento, no podía importarle menos.

* * *

 ***N/A: Sé que lo de la cicatriz en el brazo de Hermione sólo ocurre en la versión cinematográfica, pero quise agregarlo de todos modos. Gracias a Umeki-Nara por refrescarme la memoria.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola de nuevo! Otro capítulo que me costó escribir, pero por aquí ando, sintiéndome un poco mejor._

 _Les dije por allá arriba que iba a pedirles un favor, y lo haré: necesito que me digan posibles AUs (Universo Alterno) que les gustaría leer. No importa que tan disparatado o sencillo sea, mientras sea Sevmione, me sirve. Sólo necesito que lo escriban y me lo dejen en un review. No puedo decirles todavía para qué lo necesito, pero si confían en mí y lo hacen, lo sabrán pronto. Desde ya, muchas gracias._

 _Ahora, sin mucho más que agregar, es hora de responder reviews._

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _Y yo que tengo dos pies izquierdos, ni te digo… seguro que Severus me deja caer al suelo y huye lo más rápido posible XD ¡Gracias!_

 _ **Isis Snape:**_ _Pero… ¡no puedes matar a un muerto! :D Acá hubo un poquito más de eso, pero no demasiado, para que no te acostumbres :P Nos leemos._

 _ **Aigo Snape:**_ _Awww, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. No odies a Albus, él es vida y amor :P Bueno, pues aquí hay algo más que simpatía… *wink wink*_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _Parece que sí se merece un castigo el viejo travieso XD Cierto, sí que la hay. ¡Gracias, besos!_

 _ **Lora:**_ _#MuerteADumbledore #OtraVez (?) Pues te he dado justo lo que necesitabas, espero que estés feliz x3_

 _ **AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Y sí, una interrupción, pero luego de este capítulo creo que ha valido la pena… no hay problema, aún estoy planeando algo con eso._

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _Gracias, en eso ando… intenté que este capítulo fuera aunque sea un poquito más largo. Y bueno, después del baile nadie los interrumpió… hehehe. También cuídate, ¡saludos!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ _Espero que no te haya dolido el estómago de tanto reír XD Dumbledore es todo un loquisho (?)_

 _ **javiera lopez:**_ _¡Hola! Vaya, no creí que la publicidad en ese grupo atraería más de un lector, ¡pero bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado hasta ahora._

 _ **Vrunetti:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Dumbledore siempre sabe cuál es el mejor momento para interrumpir (?) Síp, no creo que haya amor aquí todavía, pero sí atracción y bastante. Adivinaré que tienes más de veinte años, pero nada más, no me gusta equivocarme. Y sí, estoy de acuerdo, el aroma es un factor importantísimo… no importa que tan bella sea una persona, si huele mal, ya no es tan atractiva. ¡Gracias por leerlo y comentarlo! Cuídate, ¡besos!_

 _ **HIMRRING:**_ _¡Hola! Gracias, en eso estoy. Pues que les sirvió para retomar, les sirvió. Y no sé si enamorado es la palabra, pero atraído definitivamente sí. Me gusta esa idea con Rita, probablemente la aplique. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Karla Mizuki:**_ _¡Awww, muchísimas gracias! Espero no darte demasiados spoilers, espero que disfrutes mucho los libros. ¡Bienvenida a la historia, gracias por leer!_

 _ **Tomoe-99:**_ _No lo sé, he estado algo decaída últimamente. ¡Me alegra que te hayas divertido con el capítulo! ¡Muchas gracias! PD: Te entiendo, pienso igual :P_

 _ **bedolla. lau:**_ _¡Hola! Sin duda tienen cada vez más confianza, ya lo ves en este capítulo… ¡Espero que este capítulo no haya decepcionado tus expectativas! ¡Gracias a ti!_

 _ **luz gabriela:**_ _¡Espero que haya valido la pena la espera! Muchas gracias, espero mejorar pronto :)_

 _ **EriSnape:**_ _¡Me alegro mucho! Ya te digo, creo que Dumbledore lo tenía todo calculado :P_

 _ **VeriTheJotun:**_ _Los capítulos son algo cortos, por eso se te fue rápido :P ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra leer que te gustó tanto! Lo mismo digo, Snape y Alan siempre han sido esos amores imposibles que aun así permanecen en el corazón /3 ¡Yo espero que te guste la actualización, besos!_

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _¡Potter Puppet Pals! :D Por supuesto, mejor tarde que nunca. Me alegra que te haya gustado, lamento la falta de zukulemcia, tendrás que esperar :( ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Saludos!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Karla Mizuki, Vodka. Inferno**_ _y_ _ **VeriTheJotun**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos_ _y_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, los chimpancés y los delfines son los únicos animales, además del ser humano, capaces de reconocerse frente al espejo? (?)_

 _Y bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Recuerden dejarme sus ideas de AUs Sevmione, realmente se los agradeceré. Gracias por leer y comentar, me hacen el día cuando los leo. Nunca cambien._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	25. Sólo un rumor

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Honestamente no he estado muy bien estos últimos días, pero al menos sobrevivo. Intentaré terminar este capítulo, pero no puedo prometer mucho. Nos leemos allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Sólo un rumor**

* * *

No se arrepentía de aquel par de besos compartidos con su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Sí, se sentía bastante abochornada mientras caminaba algo apresurada por los pasillos del castillo, intentando llegar a la Torre de Gryffindor lo más rápido posible. Ya era bastante tarde, y necesitaba dormir un poco, además de que le dolían bastante los pies.

Pero aunque creyó que sería un bochorno insoportable, no lo fue. Era extraño para ella, al menos por el momento, el hecho de que sólo pudiera sentirse dichosa, o al menos satisfecha. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un rato más, pero se obligó a retirarse.

Sin embargo, había un par de dudas en su mente.

Mientras ingresaba a la Sala Común de su casa, y se dirigía a las habitaciones, meditaba en silencio. No habían aclarado nada entre ellos. Sólo se habían despedido por la noche, y ella había abandonado el despacho.

No sabía lo que continuaba luego de aquel evento. ¿Acaso la próxima vez que lo viera debía de saludarlo con un beso en los labios? ¿Debía mantener en secreto la situación? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Restregó una mano en su rostro, sintiéndose de repente el doble o el triple de agotada que antes, mientras se dejaba caer de sentón en su cama, comenzando a quitarse sus tacones. Tal vez sólo necesitaba descansar, unas buenas horas de sueño lograrían relajarla y aclarar sus pensamientos.

O al menos eso era lo que pensaba mientras se recostaba cómodamente en su cama, soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio antes de caer rendida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor, pudo notar con extrañeza que la mayoría de sus compañeros le dedicaban miradas curiosas, divertidas, incluso algo sorprendidas.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, y sólo por eso apuró un poco el paso con tal de llegar más rápido a la mesa de Gryffindor, especialmente con sus amigos. Sin embargo, allí la situación no mejoró mucho en realidad, aunque la mayoría intentaba disimular un poco siquiera su curiosidad.

Dedicó miradas confundidas a Harry y Ginny, y pudo notar que ellos parecían algo incómodos. Suspiró pesadamente, algo cansada a pesar de haber despertado hacía poco.

―De acuerdo, ¿van a decirme qué ocurre o no?

Harry negó levemente con su cabeza, apartando la vista con un bufido. Parecía realmente enfadado, y eso la alarmó un poco. Ginny, a su lado, soltó un suspiro lleno de resignación, mientras le ofrecía el número más reciente de Corazón de Bruja, y Hermione sabía que lo que le esperaba no podía ser bueno.

Especialmente cuando casi todos sus compañeros a su alrededor tenían también una copia. Con una mueca en sus labios, intentó comenzar a leer.

Hermione apartó la revista de sí apenas leyó el nombre de Rita Skeeter, sabiendo que sólo palabras infames y difamatorias podrían seguir. Sin embargo, Ginny la alentó a continuar leyendo, aún con una expresión bastante cansada en su rostro lleno de pecas.

La muchacha suspiró, algo impaciente, pero bajó la vista hacia la revista una vez más, viendo una foto en movimiento de su profesor y ella bailando juntos, antes de que empezara el artículo.

* * *

" **La codiciosa leona y la ambigua serpiente**

El amor no conoce de prejuicios… ¡ni de vergüenza!

 _Es ya bien sabido que el estatus de 'héroe de guerra' es altamente rentable, y por eso no es nada sorprendente que muchas brujas se hayan sentido cierto gustillo por el poco atractivo pero muy famoso Severus Snape._

 _Pero aunque sus lealtades y verdaderos cometidos son totalmente cuestionables (para saber más, ¡no te pierdas mi libro,_ _ **"Snape: ¿Canalla o Santo?**_ _", éxito en ventas alrededor del mundo!), no se puede negar que todo el mundo mágico conoce su nombre, para bien o para mal._

 _A pesar de eso, jóvenes brujas, es mi sentido deber informarles que el corazón negro y marchito de este misterioso hombre ya tiene una dueña. Y no es nada más ni nada menos que otra mártir en la pasada Segunda Guerra Mágica, y su esposa mediante la más reciente Ley Universal de Matrimonio Requerido, Hermione Granger._

 _Como ya todos sabemos, la joven Granger tiene un historial de verse atraía a hombres poderosos y reconocidos, contando entre sus amantes al guapísimo Viktor Krum, el mismísimo Niño-Que-Vivió Harry Potter, e incluso el mejor amigo de este, Ronald Weasley._

 _Sin embargo, es ya muy obvio que esta jovencita no pierde el tiempo, y se lanza de forma estratégica a la estrella más brillante que el firmamento del mundo mágico puede ofrecer, sea quien sea a su momento para saciar su hambre de atención._

 _Sólo eso podría explicar lo acaramelada que se mostró con su marido y además profesor, durante el baile formal que realizó la familia Malfoy en su mansión (para no perderte los detalles, ni los mejores y peores vestidos de la noche, ¡pasa a la página 10!)._

 _Pero allí no termina la historia, queridísimas lectoras. Granger no dudó en lanzarse sobre su nueva presa apenas estuvieron a solas en la seguridad del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, hogar temporal de ambos tortolitos durante el año lectivo. Lo hace a uno pensar en las políticas de comportamiento y morales de dicha institución, ¿no es así?_

 _Esta atractiva reportera tuvo que retirarse del lugar de los hechos cuando las cosas fueron aumentando de temperatura, y no puede decir con seguridad lo que ocurrió… pero no es muy difícil de adivinar, si saben a qué me refiero._

 _En conclusión, fieles seguidoras mías, Hermione Granger ataca de nuevo, y de forma inconsciente, planta una nueva duda en las mentes de todos nosotros: ¿qué tan fuerte era el amor de nuestro supuesto héroe de guerra por la fallecida Lily Potter, si tan fácilmente pudo olvidarla y sustituirla con esta joven mujer? Otra inconsistencia en la historia presentada por Harry Potter en su defensa._

 _Como siempre, ustedes pueden sacar sus propias conclusiones al respecto, aunque los hechos, hablan mucho más fuerte."_

* * *

Hermione juraba que si Rita Skeeter estuviera parada justo frente a ella, se le habría lanzado encima para enseñarle una buena lección al estilo muggle. Erróneamente había creído que esa mujer había aprendido su lección.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Harry, y entonces comprendió lo molesto que se encontraba. Palmeó su hombro a modo de apoyo, y él solamente formó una pequeña mueca que intentaba parecerse a una sonrisa.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Como acto reflejo, se volvió a la mesa de profesores, pero Snape no se encontraba allí. No pudo evitar preguntarse si él ya se había enterado de la situación, o si siquiera le importaba en lo absoluto.

Decidió que debía averiguarlo.

Durante todo el día estuvo ignorando las miradas indiscretas de sus compañeros hacia ella, por mucho que hubiera querido lanzarles un hechizo aturdidor a todos a cada momento.

Cuando por fin llegó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no pudo evitar ver a su profesor con más atención de lo normal. Esperaba algún tipo de diferencia en su comportamiento usual, algo que le dijera si ya había leído el condenado artículo o no.

Sin embargo, él parecía tan calmado y malhumorado como siempre. Ni siquiera pareció notar las miradas de sus alumnos, y restó puntos a cada alumno que se dedicaba a cotillear en lugar de atender a la lección, como hubiera hecho cualquier día normal.

Y es que en realidad él no quería mostrarse afectado por aquella situación. Sí que había leído el artículo escrito por aquella arpía que se hacía llamar periodista, y podía sentir la rabia hacerle hervir la sangre.

¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a cuestionar todo lo que lo hacía ser quién era? Por ese mismo motivo se había negado a leer el libro difamatorio en su contra, pero el maldito artículo estaba en boca de todo el mundo, y no solamente lo afectaba a él.

Pensó en tomar represalias contra Rita Skeeter, aunque tenía sus dudas. No quería crear una tormenta aún más grande.

Esa noche no quiso participar de la cena. No sentía apetito, y forzarlo sólo le haría daño. Solía sucederle a menudo cuando era pequeño, sólo que en ese entonces era bastante conveniente para el desgraciado de su padre darle un motivo para castigarlo.

Restregándose una mano en su pálido rostro, intentó alejar esas ideas de su mente mientras se dirigía a su despacho con largas zancadas. Al llegar, sacó su varita para abrir la puerta, pero notó que esta se encontraba entreabierta.

Entrecerró sus ojos oscuros, y aún blandiendo su varita, abrió la puerta con cuidado, manteniéndose alerta. Tantos años como agente doble y espía le habían servido para mejorar sus habilidades, pero también le habían dejado unos traumas psicológicos bastante grandes.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, pudo ver a la joven Granger juguetear distraídamente con una de sus plumas, pero no estaba sola. Junto a ella, estaba Harry Potter, y no pudo hacer una pequeña mueca al verlo.

―¿Puedo saber quién los invitó a pasar? ―preguntó entonces cuando ingresó, guardando su varita mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, intentando mostrarse indiferente ante el sobresalto que había causado en ambos jóvenes

Pudo verlos intercambiar miradas por un momento, y se preguntó en qué estarían pensando. Sabía que podía averiguarlo simplemente con hurgar un poco en sus maleables mentes, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Tomó asiento tras su escritorio, observándolos todavía con una ceja arqueada.

―¿Y bien?

Potter aclaró su garganta por un momento, como si estuviera preparándose para decir algo sumamente importante, aunque él lo dudaba.

―Profesor… me preguntaba si usted ha leído ya el artículo que Rita Skeeter publicó hoy―murmuró entonces el muchacho, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica―. Es bastante desagradable, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Snape arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, y le dedicó una mirada de reojo a la chica junto a él. Pudo notar que ella apartaba la vista, aparentemente abochornada o apenada con la situación. Soltó un suspiró, bastante cansado ya.

―Aún si no lo hubiera leído, debería ser sordo para no escuchar los murmullos que recorren el castillo en bocas de estudiantes y retratos por igual―masculló, entrelazando los delgados dedos de sus manos frente a él de forma pensativa―. ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Potter?

―No tengo intenciones de quedarme callado mientras esa mujer se dedica a difamarlo. A usted, y a mi mejor amiga―aseguró el joven, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, como si no entendiese su pregunta―. Ya sabemos que Rita Skeeter es una animaga no registrada, avisarle al Ministerio de Magia al respecto no le haría daño a nadie.

El profesor formó una pequeña mueca con sus finos labios, y se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, como si se encontrara meditando algo muy importante. ¿Era necesario destruir la carrera, reputación y tal vez incluso vida de esa mujer solamente por las palabras que publicaba?

Por supuesto que sí.

―Aunque era consciente de su condición, no había pensado en utilizarla como ataque hacia su persona. De hecho, no pensaba hacer absolutamente nada. Perro que ladra, no muerde―farfulló, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, antes de que una mueca se presentara en su rostro―. Sin embargo, esto no es sólo sobre mí ahora. ¿Tú qué opinas, Hermione? ¿Cómo deberíamos proceder?

Pudo ver que la muchacha Gryffindor se sobresaltaba ligeramente en su lugar, y sus mejillas ligeramente regordetas adquirían un tinte rojizo. Él sabía perfectamente por qué, era la primera vez que se dirigía a ella usando su primer nombre frente a otra persona. Hizo todo lo posible por ocultar una pequeña mueca burlona.

―Uhm… no lo sé. Esa información es buen material para una amenaza, pero hacerla pública tendría consecuencias más allá de nuestro alcance―murmuró, comenzando a juguetear distraídamente con la bufanda roja y amarilla que llevaba enroscada en el cuello―. Skeeter probablemente sería encarcelada…

―¿Y qué? ¿Crees que a ella le importaría si te encarcelaran a ti…?

―Pero yo no soy ella, Harry.

Potter soltó un bufido y apartó la vista, aunque se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo bastante grande por no enfadarse con su amiga. Snape los observó en completo silencio por un momento, apreciando la tensión que había inundado el ambiente, antes de soltar un suspiro.

―Tal vez, sólo tal vez, deberíamos pensar muy bien antes de dar cualquier paso. Podríamos pisar una mina sin siquiera notarlo―dijo entonces, tronando un poco los huesos de sus dedos, sintiéndose ligeramente más tenso―. Hacer pública información tan delicada puede traernos más problemas que soluciones. Ya puedo escucharlo: "si es mentira, ¿por qué se defienden?"

―¿Entonces es mentira? ¿Ustedes dos no…?

Severus no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el entrecejo ante la pregunta del joven Potter. Y aunque sintió ganas de lanzarle una maldición moderadamente fuerte por su indiscreción, se obligó a mantener una expresión seria en su rostro.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Potter―siseó con tono ligeramente ofendido, entrecerrando sus ojos negros al fulminarlo con la mirada.

―Y pudiste preguntarme a mí primero, Harry, no te costaba nada―soltó por lo bajo Granger, apartando la vista abochornada, antes de alzar la voz una vez más a un tono más audible―. En fin… creo que eso es todo, ¿no, Harry?

El muchacho le dedicó una mirada de reojo, al parecer aún sintiéndose algo curioso al respecto a su pregunta. Luego de unos segundos asintió levemente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

―Sí, eso creo―concedió, dando un educado asentimiento hacia su profesor antes de acercarse a la puerta―. ¿Vamos?

―Oh, no, me quedaré un momento. Tú ve tranquilo.

Ambos pudieron notar el brillo ligeramente travieso en los ojos verdes de Harry, quién solamente dio un asentimiento antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Sólo entonces, se miraron a los ojos otra vez.

Pero no duró mucho, porque ella bajó la vista, aparentemente apenada aún.

―Lo lamento.

El profesor Snape arqueó una ceja al escucharla, y ladeó un poco su cabeza de forma casi inconsciente, con algo de curiosidad.

―¿Lo lamentas? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas? ―cuestionó, intentando suavizar aunque fuera apenas el tono de su voz, para ver si de esa forma conseguía una buena respuesta de su parte

Hermione alzó la vista otra vez, ahora con un sonrojo bastante más fuerte bañando sus mejillas. Nuevamente tuvo que ocultar otra mueca. No sabía lo que tenía esa muchacha cuando estaba abochornada que le causaba tanta gracia.

―Lamento haber… tú sabes…―murmuró ella, jugueteando un poco con sus dedos mientras apartaba la mirada, intentando distraerse con las estanterías a su alrededor―. Lamento haberte besado ayer. Y también el otro día… nunca me puse a pensar si tú querías hacerlo o no, sólo lo hice. Lo siento.

No pudo evitarlo, esta vez esa mueca burlona que luchaba por hacerse un espacio en su rostro finalmente lo consiguió. Por un momento había creído que se trataba de algo más grave. Se puso en pie con un suspiro, rodeando su escritorio para colocarse frente a ella, reclinándose apenas en su escritorio.

―Si no 'quisiera', te lo hubiera hecho saber, Hermione. No es de mi agrado hacer cosas contra mi propia voluntad―aseguró con tono condescendiente, cruzándose de brazos al mirarla con atención―. ¿No hay otro motivo acaso por el cual te arrepientas de tus actos?

―¡Yo no me arrepiento…!―soltó ella inmediatamente, aunque el bochorno regresó a su rostro cuando lo vio arquear una ceja. Suspiró―. Es sólo que… si yo no te hubiera besado anoche, Rita Skeeter no habría tenido tanto de qué hablar.

―Es imposible que tú o yo supiéramos lo que estaba tramando. Podría estar vigilándonos ahora mismo. Quizá deberíamos darle algo que ver.

Hermione alzó la vista a modo de acto reflejo al escucharlo, y con sólo mirarla supo que estaba intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio o no. Y la verdad él se preguntaba lo mismo, aunque intentaba disimularlo, y le salía muy bien.

Pudo ver que la muchacha daba un par de pasos, pero se detenía casi enseguida, viéndolo con algo parecido a inseguridad en su joven rostro.

―Yo… me preguntaba qué piensas de mí―soltó de repente, esforzándose por mirarlo a pesar del bochorno en su joven rostro―. ¿Yo te gusto?

El hombre inhaló profundamente antes de soltar aquel aire contenido en la forma de un largo suspiro, entre cansado e impaciente. Se encogió de hombros, como si su pregunta no fuese lo suficientemente importante para tomarse el tiempo de responderla.

―"Gustar"… es un término demasiado juvenil e inmaduro para mi gusto―señaló entonces, con una leve mueca en su rostro―. Pero sí puedo decirte que me resultas atractiva. No veo por qué ocultarlo, siendo algo que ya deberías haber notado.

Pudo notar que el sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas de su alumna aumentaba un par de tonos, pudiendo fácilmente competir con aquel que tenían los tomates. Una leve sonrisa torcida lo traicionó al aparecer en su rostro sin su permiso.

―Tú también me gustas―soltó ella entonces, mirándolo una vez más, aunque él sólo pudo soltar una breve risita entredientes―. ¿Qué es tan gracioso…?

Snape negó levemente con su cabeza, restándole importancia a la situación mientras recuperaba la compostura, pero la ligera sonrisa de lado continuaba adornando su usualmente apagado rostro. Hizo un pequeño gesto con su mano, para que se acercara.

Aún algo tímida y abochornada, la muchacha obedeció, y la observó sobresaltarse un poco cuando la mantuvo cerca al rodear sus caderas, aunque no hizo ningún intento de apartarse.

―Lo mejor sería no buscar etiquetas para 'esto' por ahora―murmuró, observándola atentamente, apreciando cada facción de su joven rostro―. Siento que sin las presiones que esas etiquetas implican, estamos bastante bien. ¿Qué dices…?

Su respuesta no fue verbal, pero no le importó mucho. Los labios suaves y dulces de la joven mujer eran mil veces mejores que cualquier palabra que pudiera pronunciar.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola de nuevo. De verdad espero que el frío pase pronto, porque estoy que me congelo aquí frente a la computadora :/_

 _Pero bueno… ¡muchas gracias por sus ideas! Si tienen más AUs, ¡por favor díganme! Me ayudarían bastante en un proyecto bastante grande que estoy planeando… ¡pero no puedo decirles más!_

 _Por otro lado… creo que es hora de responder sus reviews._

 _ **HIMRRING:**_ _Pues no estoy muy bien en realidad, pero al menos aún respiro :p ¡Muchísimas gracias, me halagas demasiado! Pues sí, intento que avancen poco a poco, me resulta un poco difícil mantener un ritmo adecuado. ¡Muchas gracias por tu idea! Claro que no te odio, me encantan los reviews largos. ¡Felix Felicis para ti también!_

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _¡Disculpa la confusión, otra vez! Es que antes los reviews no se veían y pues no vi el tuyo, ya sabes… sobre el capítulo, lo de su cabello lo saqué de un fanart muy bello, pero no recuerdo el artista. Lo sé, Hermione fue realmente muy valiente. Ya veremos si habrá zukulemzia por aquí :P ¡Y de nuevo, muchas gracias por tus ideas! No, el frío sigue igual acá :( ¡Saludos!_

 _ **megumisakura:**_ _¡Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias, en verdad! Pues sí, los Malfoy son muy… Malfoy :P Gracias de nuevo, y no, no ando muy bien, pero ya pasará. ¡Nos leemos!_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Lo sé, Hermione realmente ha demostrado su valía… y a Severus le gustó ver eso. ¡Gracias por tu idea, intentaré hacerle justicia! ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _ **EriSnape:**_ _Awww, lo sé x3 Muchas gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _ **Aigo Snape:**_ _¡Baia baia, sí que te gustó! :D Creo que nunca había leído una idea como esa, ¡me gusta y gracias! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Vodka. Inferno:**_ _Awww, ¡muchas gracias! ¡Bienvenida, será maravilloso tenerte por acá! No te preocupes, gracias de todos modos,_

 _ **mell:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias!_

 _ **Isis Snape:**_ _¡Me alegra mucho leer eso! Espero que este capítulo haya colmado tus expectativas. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Pues… por algún motivo Ron no apareció en este capítulo… me pregunto por qué será… :P Intentaré que los capítulos sean largos, pero últimamente he estado algo ocupada y no me he sentido muy bien. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **bedolla. lau:**_ _¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto, en verdad. Lo sé, Severus se preocupa y actúa al respecto a su manera… ¡espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! ¡Gracias a ti!_

 _ **Lora:**_ _Awww, ¡me alegro! ¡Mil gracias a ti! De verdad, me halagas mucho con tus palabras… espero haberte sorprendido otra vez ;)_

 _ **Anais:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias! Cielos, me supersonrojé de verdad x3 ¡Por cierto, muchas gracias por tu idea!_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ _¡Eso es, un aplauso para él! :D PD: Yo también lo haría, pero Hermione es otra historia :P_

 _ **httpswww. fanf:**_ _¡Muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _ **Eydren Snape:**_ _¡Muchas gracias, en verdad lo aprecio!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Sakura7893**_ _y_ _ **Eydren Snape**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Blue Uchiha**_ _y_ _ **Eydren Snape**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, compartes tu fecha de cumpleaños con al menos otros 9 millones de personas en el mundo? (?)_

 _Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por leer y comentar, realmente lo aprecio. Cuídense mucho._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	26. Regular

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. El frío continúa igual de cruel, y ni siquiera ha comenzado el invierno :( Pero al menos pude terminar de escribir este capítulo a pesar de eso. Nos leemos allá abajo._

 _Capítulo dedicado a_ _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _por ser el review número 300. No es necesario que seas la primera en comentar siempre, me alcanzaría con que lo hagas siempre :3_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Regular**

* * *

Hermione se sentía extrañamente calmada.

De repente había dejado de importarle lo mucho que hablaran sus compañeros y el resto del mundo mágico. Incluso se le hizo más fácil ignorar las miradas curiosas y poco disimuladas que solían dedicarle últimamente.

No entendía muy bien qué les causaba tanta curiosidad. A fin de cuentas, ella era una mujer casada. ¿Qué tenía de raro que lo que decía ese artículo, aunque mentira, fuera cierto?

No lograba explicarse aquello, pero tampoco era algo que disfrutara mucho pensar. Prefería concentrarse en lo que era realmente cierto en su vida por el momento, y eso era su "relación" con su profesor.

Ambos habían decidido no darle ninguna etiqueta, y ella estaba conforme con eso. Mientras pudiera bajar a las mazmorras casi todas las tardes y descansar en el estudio de Snape, se conformaba.

Nunca antes había entrado allí. Una puerta al fondo de su despacho dirigía a un pequeño y acogedor estudio, que a su vez conducía a los aposentos privados de su profesor, por lo que ella pudo ver a través de una puerta entrecerrada por apenas unos segundos.

Snape la había invitado allí una tarde de sábado, y le había mostrado la enorme cantidad de libros que guardaba en su biblioteca. En un cómodo sillón cubierto de terciopelo, Hermione disfrutaba del calor de una chimenea y un par de hechizos que mantenían lejos el frío, mientras leía tranquilamente.

Además, aunque no se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta, disfrutaba de la compañía de su profesor a su lado, leyendo su propio libro con una expresión calmada en su rostro.

Hermione había notado que su esposo no era una persona muy cariñosa, o tal vez no muy demostrativo. Obviamente aquello no la sorprendió en lo absoluto. De hecho, disfrutaba bastante la independencia de estar un poco despegada, sin las manos traviesas de un joven pelirrojo interrumpiendo su concentración.

Sin embargo, a veces deseaba algo más que estar sentados uno al lado del otro. Ella no era de hierro, ni tampoco un ser de sangre fría, y ciertamente disfrutaba de abrazar a alguien. La cuestión, era si Snape estaba dispuesto a algo así.

Siempre pensaba en esa posibilidad, y se planteaba que le preguntaría, o que simplemente se acercaría y lo abrazaría para ver cómo reaccionaba. Pero nunca lo hacía.

Estaba pensando en ello durante la clase de Transfiguraciones. Había estado algo distraída últimamente, pero aun así logró transformar un tomo enorme de Historia de la Magia en un bello adorno de mesa, tal como había indicado su profesor.

Aun así, cuando la clase terminó, este la detuvo cuando quiso irse.

―No pude evitar notar que ha estado algo distraída estos días―comentó el profesor Lippert, observándola con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro―. ¿Se siente usted bien?

―Perfectamente, profesor―aseguró la muchacha, y no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto―. Sólo… he tenido muchas cosas en mi mente. Nada de qué preocuparse.

―Ya veo… tampoco pude evitar leer la nota de tan mal gusto que fue publicada hace un par de semanas.

Hermione soltó un pequeño suspiro. Últimamente había logrado mantener su cabeza lo suficientemente ocupada para no pensar en aquello… y ahora tenía que recordarlo. Aun así, no le afectó tanto como creía que lo haría.

―Fue bastante hablado por todas partes, sí―murmuró, apartando la vista por un momento, antes de volver a alzar la mirada, un poco más decidida―. Pero creo que poco a poco pierde relevancia, y eso es lo mejor.

Lippert asintió levemente, aunque parecía hacerlo de manera distraída e inconsciente, como si estuviese pensando en algo más en ese momento. Finalmente soltó un pequeño suspiro, encogiéndose de hombros.

―Supongo. Recuerde que la próxima salida a Hogsmeade será este fin de semana―continuó hablando, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones―. Será una salida nocturna. Pensé que tal vez lo olvidaría, con lo distraída que ha estado.

Hermione asintió rápidamente. En realidad sí lo había olvidado, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, recordaba que tenía la nota que la directora McGonagall le había enviado hacía un par de días al respecto.

―Por supuesto que no lo olvidé, señor―aseguró entonces, formando una pequeña sonrisa que intentaba darle un poco más de credibilidad a su mentira―. Estaré allí.

* * *

―¿Y por qué, exactamente, querría yo asistir a ese festín repleto de jóvenes alborotados?

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro. De alguna manera ya se había esperado esa respuesta por parte de su profesor. Le había pedido de la forma más amable posible que asistiera a la salida con los alumnos de séptimo año, y los jefes de cada casa.

―Bueno… tal vez porque estuve hablando con el profesor Slughorn esta tarde―comentó la muchacha, desde su lugar en el suave sofá en su estudio―. Y él me dijo que "ya estaba viejo para esas cosas", y que estaría encantado de que tú lo reemplazaras.

Lo observó en silencio durante unos momentos. Él estaba dándole la espalda, revisando uno de sus estantes llenos de libros, aparentemente buscando uno en específico entre tantos ejemplares. Se tomó su tiempo, y luego de sacar un libro de allí, se dio la vuelta para dedicarle una mirada perezosa.

―Pues yo también estoy "viejo para esas cosas", Hermione―refutó él entonces, acercándose con paso tranquilo al sillón que se posicionaba frente al sofá que ella ocupaba, y tomando asiento allí―. No creo tener la paciencia necesaria para soportar adolescentes más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

―¿Y qué hay de mí? Soy una adolescente también, por si no lo habías notado.

Severus alzó la vista de su libro, el cual acababa de abrir, y le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia, antes de volver su atención a su lectura nuevamente.

―No podrías culparme si no lo hubiera notado―se justificó con tono de total naturalidad, sin mirarla siquiera―. No actúas como una típica adolescente. Ese es un cumplido honesto.

Hermione no supo si abochornarse o enfadarse ante esas palabras, así que hizo ambas cosas por partes iguales. Soltó un bufido, apartando la mirada con un tenue sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas. Hizo una mueca.

―Van a ir todos mis compañeros… sé que me aburriré mucho en ese lugar―farfulló, dejándose caer en el sofá, recostada. Luego de un momento suspiró―. Al menos puedo charlar con el profesor Lippert.

No necesitó volverse hacia él directamente para saber que había levantado la vista para mirarla. Intentó no sonreír. Aún no se explicaba cuál era el problema que ambos profesores tenían entre sí, pero si necesitaba usarlo como "arma", lo haría.

―Ah, sí… el profesor Lippert es tan amable. Ayer me detuvo antes de irme cuando terminó la clase. Me preguntó si estaba bien―continuó entonces, intentando sonar lo más distraída posible―. Es muy atento. Seguro charlaremos de cosas muy interesantes.

―Hermione.

―¿Sí?

―Detente. Se te está notando lo Slytherin.

La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risita ante eso, y se enderezó sin importarle mucho que su cabello estuviera ahora revuelto. Una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

―¿Entonces sí vas a ir? ―preguntó, tal vez sonando más ansiosa de lo que pretendía mostrarse

―Yo nunca dije eso―aclaró él, arqueando una ceja. Sin embargo, luego de un momento, soltó un largo suspiro, cerrando su libro―. Pero sí, iré. Y más te vale que valga la pena sacrificar una noche de descanso.

Hermione rio un poco otra vez, un poco más calmada. Tal vez sí había una pequeñísima parte Slytherin en ella después de todo.

* * *

―Aún no puedo creer que hayas logrado convencerlo―murmuró Harry en tono bajo, viendo a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras caminar junto a los demás profesores―. ¿Cómo lo hiciste…? ¿Sabes qué? Mejor no me lo digas.

Aunque Ginny soltó una risita divertida ante eso, Hermione rodó los ojos, fingiendo fastidio. En realidad le había parecido bastante gracioso su comentario, pero sabía que aunque Severus parecía muy distraído, en realidad estaba muy atento.

―Creí que Slughorn debía venir… no es que me esté quejando o algo, es sólo qué… bueno, no importa.

Sólo entonces Hermione se percató de la presencia de Ron allí, aunque supuso que acababa de acercarse, porque de otro modo ya lo habría visto. No iba a negarlo, aún se sentía ligeramente molesta y herida por todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Pero ya no se sentía tan mal, al menos no cómo antes.

―Digamos que alguien se tomó el tiempo de asegurarse de que tomase este día de descanso―murmuró, encogiéndose levemente de hombros

Podía sentir las miradas de Harry y Ginny sobre ella, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo por fingir que no notaba su curiosidad. En su lugar, continuó caminando de camino a Las Tres Escobas, intentando distraerse con los alrededores para no tener que mirarlos.

Al notar que estaban a punto de llegar, se adelantó un poco a sus amigos. No era el caso que sus compañeros buscaran conseguir un asiento cerca del profesor Snape, pero probablemente los más lambiscones buscarían estar cerca de los profesores.

Y ella debía de asegurarse de estar cerca de Severus para asegurarse de que su 'esfuerzo' valiese la pena.

Por eso se aseguró de sentarse acomodarse justo al lado de su profesor en la enorme mesa redonda que iban a ocupar, y para decir verdad, se sentía bastante satisfecha de sí misma por aquel logro.

―Eres toda una traviesa―susurró Ginny en el tono más confidencial posible, sentándose a su lado con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro

Hermione le hizo un gesto con su mano para pedirle silencio disimuladamente, aunque una diminuta sonrisa se había instalado en su rostro ante sus palabras. De repente se sentía algo abochornada por lo que acababa de hacer, tanto así, que por unos minutos evitó mirar al hombre que tenía a su lado.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin se dignó a mirarlo de reojo, no se sorprendió cuando notó que él parecía por completo indiferente a su presencia a su lado. De verdad envidiaba esa capacidad suya de mantenerse impertérrito en casi cualquier situación que se le presentaba.

Hermione, por su parte, intentó distraerse también, charlando con sus amigos sobre trivialidades varias, como por ejemplo escobas y cuáles eran las mejores dependiendo de su velocidad relacionado con su peso.

Hasta que se sobresaltó ligeramente en su lugar, soltando un pequeño y agudo gritito también. Y es que no era para menos, había sentido claramente una mano posarse en una de sus piernas. Pudo sentir las miradas de todos a su alrededor, y enseguida la sensación desapareció.

―¿Le ocurre algo, señorita Granger? ―cuestionó entonces el profesor Snape, justo a su lado, y cuando se volvió para verlo y notó la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa torcida en su rostro, lo comprendió todo.

Tal parecía que su profesor estaba aburrido y había decidido conseguir algo de diversión a costa suya. No supo si debía enfadarse, o abochornarse, o tal vez sentir ganas de reír. Negó levemente con su cabeza, intentando mostrarse lo más natural posible.

―Me encuentro excelente, señor―murmuró con tono algo calmado, formando una sonrisa―. Sólo me pareció sentir una pequeña molestia, nada de qué preocuparse.

―Seguro está muy cansada, pobrecilla―comentó la profesora Sprout, viéndola con una expresión enternecida en su rostro―. Leónidas, sé que tú eres nuevo aquí, pero la señorita Granger es muy estudiosa y sobresaliente.

―Eso me consta, Pomona. Es la mejor alumna que he tenido hasta el momento.

La muchacha había sentido sus mejillas sonrojarse ligeramente ante esos halagos referidos a su persona, pero casi un segundo después pudo escuchar al profesor Snape soltar un bufido, cruzándose de brazos con una mueca.

―Sería eso admirable si tuvieras la experiencia necesaria para hacer comparaciones de ese calibre―soltó entonces despectivamente, casi escupiendo sus palabras―. Según tengo entendido, este es apenas tu primer año en la rama de la docencia mágica, y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero eso te vuelve fácilmente impresionable ante los jóvenes "talentos".

―Es cierto, Severus. No soy todo un ancestro en esto de la enseñanza como lo eres tú, claramente―correspondió el profesor Lippert, dando un recatado sorbo a su whiskey de fuego―. Pero ya que tú tienes tanta experiencia para presumir, podrías iluminarnos con tu sabiduría y decirnos si la señorita Granger es de las mejores alumnas que has tenido. Adelante, te escuchamos atentamente.

Ahora los demás profesores tenían sus miradas puestas en él, y no eran los únicos, porque la muchacha en cuestión y un par de alumnos más estaban observándolo con atención, aparentemente también interesados en escucharlo.

Soltó un largo suspiro de fastidio, rodando los ojos, pero no se inmutó.

―Es una alumna simple y llanamente regular―dijo entonces con tono completamente seco, apartando la vista con desdén―. Sus promedios más allá de los comunes son muestra de su exhaustiva dedicación a leer los mismos libros una y otra vez sin descanso alguno. Tiene una muy buena memoria, eso sí se lo debo conceder.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, al igual que el resto de los profesores, y los pocos jóvenes que habían estado escuchando la conversación ajena. Pudo verlos poco a poco regresar a sus propias charlas con expresiones incómodas en sus rostros.

―Bueno… en mi opinión sí es brillante, y mucho―intervino entonces el profesor Flitwick, por fin rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado―. Pero claro, no puedo esperar que todos opinemos lo mismo, eso sería ilógico, además…

Pero Hermione simplemente no estaba escuchando más. Sintió que de repente sus ojos castaños escocían con lágrimas que con esfuerzo logró contener, apartando la vista y fingiendo distraerse con algo más.

No creía que se debiera a lo pudiese pensar su profesor de ella. Realmente no era una persona débil, ni se dejaba influenciar fácilmente por los estímulos externos a su alrededor. De hecho, ni siquiera le daba tanta importancia a que esa opinión perteneciera a él. Pero ahí estaba la diferencia. Le daba algo de importancia, por poco que fuera.

Maldijo en silencio el momento en que comenzó a sentirse tan cómoda en su presencia, en que buscó su compañía porque realmente la disfrutaba. Sabía que de haber escuchado esas palabras meses, o tal vez años atrás, no le habría afectado ni la mitad de lo que sentía ahora.

Especialmente porque, si lo pensaba de forma subjetiva, en parte tenía razón. Ella adoraba leer sus libros más veces de las que otros lo harían. Y ciertamente, sus respuestas teóricas en clases eran casi copias exactas de las letras impresas en las páginas tan gastadas de sus libros.

Sí, también era bastante talentosa en la práctica, pero eso no le quitaba necesariamente la razón.

―¿Hermione? ―murmuró Ginny a su lado, y cuando alzó la vista, pudo notar su mirada preocupada, justo como lado Harry, Ron, e incluso Lavender al lado del pelirrojo―. ¿Estás bien?

La muchacha asintió rápidamente ante su pregunta, esforzándose para formar una diminuta sonrisa que intentaba convencerlos de que era cierto.

―Perfectamente―aseguró con tono calmado, soltando un prolongado suspiro de cansancio―. Pero la profesora Sprout tiene razón, la verdad sí estoy bastante cansada.

Harry revisó el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca de forma breve, antes de volverse hacia ella otra vez.

―No te preocupes, ya casi nos vamos.

Y era cierto. Aproximadamente diez o quince minutos después, la cuenta fue pagada, y los profesores se encargaron de organizar a todos los alumnos antes de abandonar el local.

Hermione salió junto a todos sus compañeros, pero sin siquiera notarlo comenzó a atrasarse un poco, hasta que terminó caminando detrás del montón de alumnos que regresaban al castillo. No le dio mucha importancia a ello, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien más a su lado.

―Espero que en realidad no te hayas sentido ofendida o herida por mis palabras de hace casi una hora―dijo la voz calmada e impertérrita del profesor Snape―. Confío en que tienes la madurez necesaria para aceptar críticas honestas hacia tu persona.

Hermione casi podía comparar el frío de su tono al hablar con la de la nieve gélida que caía a su alrededor. Sintió ganas de detenerse y darle un fuerte puñetazo, justo en su prominente y ganchuda nariz. Sin embargo, se contuvo.

―No deberías confiar tanto―masculló, viéndolo de reojo con una mueca en su joven rostro―. Tengo una madurez… ¿regular? Sí, creo que esa es la palabra.

Sin más se apresuró a adelantarse nuevamente, cualquier cosa para alejarse de él lo más rápido posible. Tal vez en otro momento, pensándolo con más calma, se arrepentiría de aquello, o hasta creería que exageraba.

Pero en ese instante, no sentía tantas ganas de abrazarse a él como días atrás.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Finalmente! Vaya, qué rápido pasa la semana… en fin, ayer quedé bastante satisfecha con cómo quedó este capítulo. No sé por qué, porque hoy me siento bastante decepcionada. Lo siento, este no es tan bueno como los anteriores :( No me he sentido nada, NADA bien estos días, aunque sé que eso no me justifica.  
_

 _¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Recuerden que pueden decírmelo con un bonito review. Los cuales por cierto, ahora voy a responder._

 _ **nathyhcr:**_ _¡A mí también me encanta! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo x3_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _Lo sé… pues el artículo no, pero ellos mismos sí. Gracias, haré todo lo posible ;) ¡También cuídate!_

 _ **Aigo Snape:**_ _También me desagrada bastante Rita…pero no tanto como Umbridge._

 _ **Tomoe-99:**_ _Aaawww, ¡muchas gracias! Me halagas, en verdad._

 _ **Vodka. Inferno:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Bueno, siempre trato de mantenerlos lo más In Character posibles, tal vez por eso se me complica un poco XD No te preocupes, ya estoy pensando cómo es que lo pagará esa bruja (en el mal sentido). Gracias, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _Hehehe, ya me gustaría poder enviar el frío por correo :P Lo sé, tampoco me gusta Rita, me parece muy falsa. Bueno, Hermione mostró un poco su lado Sly en este capítulo… ¡tú también cuídate mucho, saludos!_

 _ **HIMRRING:**_ _¡Hola, muchas gracias! Usualmente dejo mis fics sin terminar por falta de inspiración, pero no pienso hacerlo con este ;) Pues sí soy de Uruguay, y me encantaría quitarme un poco de este frío :( ¡Por cierto, gracias por tu idea! ¡Félix felicis para ti también!_

 _ **EriSnape:**_ _Pues ya ves, Harry es un loquisho cuando quiere XD Awww, me alegra que te haya gustada y espero que este te guste igual x3_

 _ **Lora:**_ _Sí, pero ya sabes… una de cal y otra de arena como suelen decir en mi pueblo. Si sale algo bien, algo debe salir mal :( Pues Hermione y Ron parecen estar dejando atrás el pasado, creo que eso es bueno :3_

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ _Jajajaja, sí, Severus es todo eso y más B) ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo!_

 _ **Mel Dubraska572:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Actualizo cada semana, eso es bastante rápido… teniendo en cuenta que he actualizado fics con años de retraso c: XD ¡Estoy actualizando más seguido en Wattpad!_

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _Seguro Skeeter se merecería un paseo como el de Umbridge…_

 _ **bedolla. lau:**_ _¡Todavía estoy pensando cómo y si deben vengarse! Awww, muchas gracias, espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Gracias a ti!_

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _Acabas de resumir el capítulo de forma muy precisa –yomeuniriaaesaasociacionylosecuestrariamosjuntas- Sobre el fanart de Severus con una trenza, se llama_ _ **director of Hogwarts**_ _, y pertenece a_ _ **Nescafe916**_ _, te dejaré el link aquí (borra los paréntesis para acceder, que sino Fanfiction se come el enlace :c) (http)(:)(/)(/)(nescafe916).(deviantart)(art).com(/)(director)(-)(of)(-)(Hogwarts)(-)(213297174) Disfrútalo 7u7 Y ya no amenaces al dulce Cabo, que no te ha hecho nada :( Besos y Cabos para ti también._

 _ **BelnSnape:**_ _¡Claro que lo seguiré! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!_

 _ **Umeki-Nara:**_ _¡POR FIN, DEBE SER UN MILAGRO, VA A LLOVER, SE VIENE EL FIN DEL MUNDO…! Nah, es broma, pero en verdad me alegra ver un rw tuyo aquí otra vez x3 Aunque es tiempo de que hablemos muy seriamente, señorita, sólo usted y yo, frente a todos los desconocidos que puedan leer esto (?) Como te dije por allí arriba, de verdad aprecio MUCHÍSIMO cuando te tomas esos cinco minutos o menos para dejarme un review… no por el hecho de que sea un review, o lo que diga, puede decir solamente "conti plzzz" y yo aún estaré feliz de la vida. Es el gesto lo que me importa *n* Y si lo hicieras siempre, pues ni te digo. Porque eres una de mis mejores amigas y te aprecio, y todo lo que haces, si es bueno se vuelve increíble. Y bueno, espero que haya aprendido la lección, señorita, y ponga en práctica lo que le digo uwu (?) Por otro lado, gracias por leer y comentar. Tkm, amix :* ¡Saludos! PD: Actualiza tus fics YA 7u7 okno, pero hazlo pronto, porfis x3_

 _ **GabieMalfoy:**_ _¡Actualizo cada semana, los sábados si todo va bien! :D ¡Muchísimas gracias, realmente aprecio tus palabras!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**Airam Betania Grey Mellark, nuolqutequ**_ _y_ _ **Alesari**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

… _**Airam Betania Grey Mellark,**_ _ **JurInuki, nuolqutequ**_ _y_ _ **Alesari**_ _por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, una sola gota de aceite de motor hace que 25 litros de agua dejen de ser apropiados para el consumo humano? (?)_

 _Bueno… creo que eso es todo por el momento. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente aprecio cada una de sus palabras y las tomo en cuenta._

 _Y de nuevo, lo lamento si este capítulo es una porquería :(_

 _Nos leemos._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	27. Ausencia

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Sigue haciendo muchísimo frío por aquí, y además estoy algo cansada, pero intentaré terminar este capítulo. Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Ausencia**

* * *

Aún luego de pensar en ello durante largo rato antes de dormir, Hermione seguía sintiéndose bastante ofendida por las palabras que el profesor Snape había utilizado para referirse a ella.

Se fue a dormir esa noche con un humor de perros. Esperaba que a la mañana siguiente se sintiese un poco mejor. No quitarse en enfado de encima, pero sí no tener ya ese ánimo asesino.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente aún se sentía igual que la noche anterior.

Ella no era una muchacha egocéntrica ni mucho menos se creía la mejor en todos los aspectos posibles. Pero el hecho de que el profesor Snape, su esposo y la persona con la que había comenzado a sentirse realmente cómoda, hablara así de ella, no hacía más que ponerla a rabiar.

Luego de revisar sus tareas y organizar su morral, se alegró al notar que no tenía clase con él por ese día. Eso le haría mucho más fácil la tarea de evitarlo para hacerle notar que no iba a dejar pasar fácilmente lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Durante el desayuno, evitó en todo momento dedicar siquiera una mirada a la mesa de profesores, y así estuvo todo el día, evitando dirigir la vista a cualquier lugar dónde su profesor pudiese estar. No lo vio ni escuchó su nombre durante muchas horas, al menos hasta la cena.

―No lo he visto en todo el día. En serio, ni siquiera en los pasillos.

―¿Snape? ¿Y qué importa?

―Importa, Ginny. No creo que pueda desaparecer de la nada, sin motivo alguno.

De reojo, Hermione no pudo evitar ver a Harry y Ginny debatir acerca de él. Se contuvo de hacer alguna pregunta, pues en realidad estaba muy ocupada intentando recordar si en algún momento del día había visto aunque fuera de forma no intencional y fugaz a su profesor. Pero no pudo recordar nada.

―Escucha, Harry, sé que "te preocupas"… ―farfullaba la pelirroja, dibujando comillas imaginarias con sus dedos y soltando un largo suspiro de cansancio―. Pero no deberías. Bien pudo pedir unos días para descansar, o tal vez se sintió enfermo, o sólo no quiso lidiar con sus alumnos… ¿por qué tendría que pasarle algo 'malo' específicamente?

Harry aún tenía una mueca poco convencida en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando intensamente en una explicación lógica para su predicamento. Hasta que se fijó en Hermione, y aunque ella apartó la vista casi enseguida, fue muy tarde ya.

―Oye, Hermione… sé que estás enfadada con él pero…―murmuró, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella de forma confidencial, como si no quisiera que nadie más escuchara sus palabras―. ¿No tienes idea de dónde podría estar?

La muchacha revolvió su puré de patatas en silencio por unos momentos. No quería que el ánimo alarmado de Harry se le pegara, pero lamentablemente creía que ya se estaba contagiándose del mismo. Maldijo mentalmente, antes de negar con su cabeza.

―No lo sé exactamente―farfulló, viéndolo de reojo nuevamente con una ligera mueca en su rostro, antes de soltar un suspiro―. Sólo puedo pensar en su casa, o la casa de su madre.

Su amigo adquirió una expresión pensativa nuevamente, y volvió a enderezarse, aun aparentemente absorto en sus pensamientos. Hermione agradeció aquello, al menos ahora no se sentía presionada. Pero sí estaba algo preocupada.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso, pero simplemente no pudo. ¿Y si había abandonado su puesto en el colegio sin avisarle? Casi enseguida descartó esa posibilidad. No podía imaginarse que hiciera algo tan imprudente e imprevisto, completamente de la nada. ¿Y si en realidad _alguien_ le había hecho daño?

Hermione hizo una mueca. No quería pensar en ese posible escenario. Especialmente porque según ella sabía y había visto, su profesor era un excelente duelista. Y para herirlo al punto de no aparecer por ninguna parte, su adversario debería ser muy poderoso.

Aquellos pensamientos estaban invadiendo su mente, por lo que decidió buscar una distracción. Revisando su morral, encontró la novela que su profesor le había prestado, "Divino Tormento". Con una diminuta sonrisa adornando sus labios, recordó que casi sin darse cuenta había aplazado la lectura del mismo.

Tal vez podría retomarla, y además distraerse. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro, como solían decir.

Sin embargo, cuando buscó la página en la que se había quedado, notó que no había nada más para leer. Lo normal en aquellos libros mágicos, era que fueran completándose a medida que eran leídos. Pero este parecía haberse quedado estancado.

Justo en la dramática escena donde la princesa de Cunningham lloraba desconsolada porque su amado caballero yacía herido de muerte a sus pies.

* * *

Aquel día le costó bastante concentrarse en clases, y sabía que no era la única.

Apenas ingresó al Gran Comedor por la mañana, lo primero que había hecho era dirigir su mirada a la mesa de profesores. Pero él no estaba allí. No había podido evitar dedicar miradas furtivas a la mesa, por si él llegaba a ingresar de repente. Pero no fue así.

Le costó mucho entonces dejar de pensar en posibles escenarios que podrían explicar la ausencia de su profesor. Y cada una de las posibilidades que se imaginaba, era aún más trágica y catastrófica que la anterior.

Aun así, una pequeña parte de ella, aún tenía esperanzas. Más tarde tendría clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Y de forma tal vez demasiado ingenua e ilógica, esa parte suya que parecía no rendirse, esperaba que el profesor Snape ingresara por la puerta como si nada hubiese ocurrido a la hora indicada.

Casi no podía mantenerse quieta en su asiento. Había comenzado a morderse las uñas ligeramente, observando a Harry juguetear con su pluma de forma algo insistente, como si buscara distraerse de algún modo.

La puerta del aula por fin se abrió, y Hermione casi saltó de su asiento. Alguien ingresó por el umbral, pero tal como pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos, no se trataba del profesor Snape. Era, en realidad, el profesor Lippert.

―Buenas tardes, alumnos―saludó él con tono tranquilo, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se reclinaba ligeramente en el escritorio ajeno tras él―. Probablemente se preguntan qué estoy haciendo aquí.

El hombre hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviese esperando que alguien confirmara sus palabras. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo fijamente con una mezcla de decepción y curiosidad.

―Bueno, el profesor Snape obviamente no está aquí y no puede impartir la clase como debería―anunció entonces el profesor, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros―. Así yo lo reemplazaré por hoy, y mientras siga faltando a sus responsabilidades, supongo.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra? ―cuestionó Harry en voz alta, con el entrecejo un poco fruncido

Lippert se encogió de hombros otra vez con cierto aire de insolencia.

―Me temo que no estoy autorizado a compartir esa información, señor Potter.

Hermione observó a su amigo soltar un suspiro de cansancio e impaciencia. No podía decir que no lo comprendía. Ella misma se sentía bastante frustrada con toda aquella situación, pero algo tenía en claro.

Iba a averiguar qué diablos había ocurrido sin importar qué.

Y para eso, decidió "tomarlo con calma", o al menos aparentar aquello. Siguió las instrucciones que daba el profesor Lippert con la misma dedicación y atención que siempre, sin fallar ni una sola vez en cada tarea.

Pudo ver a Harry dudar por unos momentos mientras guardaba sus cosas, como si estuviese preguntándose si debía quedarse unos minutos más o no. Hermione esperaba que no lo hiciera. Ya era suficiente con que ella misma tomara ese deber.

Con un suspiro de alivio lo vio abandonar el aula junto a Ron. Ella aún estaba guardando sus libros y demás en su morral, con deliberada lentitud. Cuando el aula quedó prácticamente vacía, colgó su morral en su hombro y se acercó al escritorio al frente del salón.

―Señor, lo lamento si esto es una molestia para usted―murmuró entonces, abrazando un par de libros contra su pecho―. Pero en verdad me gustaría saber si tiene alguna idea de dónde puede estar el profesor Snape.

Hermione no pudo evitar notar que una pequeña mueca de disgusto aparecía en los labios de su profesor. Este dejó su tarea de corregir un par de tareas para mirarla, reclinándose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos.

―De verdad, Hermione, no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde podría estar, ni me importa―aseguró entonces, con un lánguido encogimiento de hombros lleno de indiferencia―. Tampoco debería importarte a ti.

La joven Gryffindor no pudo evitar formar una expresión entre curiosa y sorprendida, arqueando una ceja ante la forma en que su profesor se había referido a ella, usando su primer nombre. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar una vez más.

―¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor? ―soltó entonces, manteniendo aún las formalidades al menos por su parte, y al verlo asentir levemente, continuó―. ¿Por qué usted y el profesor Snape tienen una… enemistad, por llamarlo de alguna manera?

El rostro del profesor Lippert se endureció ligeramente, y a pesar de eso, aun así hubo espacio para una diminuta sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Soltó un largo suspiro, enderezándose un poco en su asiento.

―Ya me esperaba que preguntaras eso en algún momento, ¿sabes?―murmuró, ladeando un poco su cabeza al mirarla, como si hubiera algo muy interesante en ella―. Bueno, Hermione, hay varios motivos para no… apreciar al profesor Snape. Puedo estar aquí durante horas dictando una lista, pero eso no serviría de mucho.

Hermione observó a su profesor ponerse en pie y rodear su escritorio. Se sintió nerviosa por apenas unos segundos, en los que observó fijamente a su profesor mientras este se alejaba un par de pasos, reclinándose ahora en uno de los pupitres tras él.

―Estaba en mi quinto año cuando conocí al profesor Snape. No puedo jactarme de ser tan brillante como tú lo eres, pero era bastante bueno―comenzó a relatar entonces, con cierto tono de nostalgia en su voz―. Tenía sueños de convertirme en auror, y aunque no era muy bueno en su asignatura, me llevaba muy bien con el profesor Slughorn. Él me ayudó muchísimo a mejorar mis habilidades en Pociones.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio cuando su profesor lo hizo. Observó la forma en que jugueteaba con un galeón entre sus dedos, haciéndolo girar entre ellos, antes de continuar hablando.

―Él me dijo que no debía preocuparme, porque con un simple Supera las expectativas en mis TIMOS podría seguir en su clase y tomar los ÉXTASIS para seguir la carrera de auror. Habría conseguido mi objetivo si él no hubiera decidido retirarse, claro. Enseguida tuvimos un nuevo profesor. ¿Puedes adivinar quién era?

La muchacha Gryffindor formó una pequeñísima mueca. Creía ya saber a dónde se dirigía su profesor con su discurso, pero prefirió mantenerse callada, sabiendo que aquello era en realidad una pregunta retórica. Su profesor soltó una risita amarga.

―Te daré una pista: era un profesor que sólo aceptaba alumnos con un Extraordinario en su clase―masculló entonces, con rencor palpable en su voz, apretando con fuerza el galeón en su mano―. Obviamente no me aceptó en su clase el año siguiente, sin importar cuanto se lo pidiese. Y esa es la historia de cómo el profesor Snape arruinó mis posibilidades de convertirme en auror.

Hermione esperó en silencio a que su profesor dijera algo más, pero luego de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que no lo haría. Se permitió entonces soltar un largo suspiro, como si hubiese estado conteniendo todo ese aire en sus pulmones hasta entonces.

―Lamento oír eso, señor―susurró con tono algo apenado, sin saber muy bien como esperaba él que reaccionara ante eso―. Pero…

―No. Por favor, no lo hagas. No intentes justificarlo―interrumpió el hombre, paseando sus dedos por su cabello rubio con un suspiro de cansancio―. Tengo más motivos pare despreciar a tu esposo, pero no te pido que me creas o estés de acuerdo. Sólo te pido una cosa. No confíes en él.

* * *

Durante el resto del día estuvo rumiando sus pensamientos una y otra vez, echándole miradas furtivas a la novela a medio escribir en su cama.

Mientras acariciaba el pelaje frondoso de Crookshanks, se imaginaba posibles respuestas a la única pregunta que tenía en mente. ¿Dónde podía estar su profesor? Ya habían pasado dos días enteros sin tener idea de su paradero, y ya no podía negarlo, se sentía preocupada.

Observó el reloj de pared en la habitación y suspiró pesadamente, cansada. Hacía apenas quince minutos que había regresado de la cena, aunque no había podido comer más que un par de cucharadas del guisado que se había servido. No sentía apetito.

Se distrajo por un rato observando en silencio los rituales nocturnos que tenían Lavender y Parvati en la habitación, como quitarse el maquillaje ligero que solían usar, y cepillar su cabello para que no estuviese enredado en la mañana.

Sin embargo, se sobresaltó cuando ellas lo hicieron. Todo a causa de la apertura sorpresiva de la puerta de la habitación. Por la misma ingresó la directora McGonagall, luciendo bastante agitada en realidad.

―Señorita Granger―dijo entonces con tono cansado, soltando un largo suspiro―. Necesito que me acompañe. Ahora mismo.

Extrañada, y recibiendo miradas curiosas de sus compañeras de habitación, Hermione dejó a Crookshanks sobre la cama y se puso en pie enseguida, saliendo de la habitación detrás de la actual directora del colegio. Quiso preguntarle que ocurría, pero al verla tan apresurada, no se atrevió.

―Lamento haber interrumpido tu descanso, pero es algo muy urgente―explicó entonces la mujer, viéndola de reojo mientras ambas avanzaban rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo―. Él dijo que quería verte.

―¿Él…?―murmuró la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente por la breve confusión, porque al segundo siguiente la respuesta se le hizo más que obvia―. ¿Está aquí? ¿Está bien…?

Pudo ver una ligera mueca en el rostro de la directora McGonagall, pero no respondió a su pregunta. Al menos, no de forma verbal como ella hubiese esperado. En su lugar, pudo notar que se dirigían a la enfermería del colegio.

Aquello no podía significar nada bueno. Pudo sentir su corazón comenzar a latir de forma desbocada, agitándose de forma irremediable al igual que su respiración. No pudo evitar entonces adelantarse un poco para ingresar tan rápido como le fuese posible.

Al estar allí, pudo ver a varios profesores en el lugar, igual que algunas enfermeras con las que contaba el colegio, alrededor de una camilla en específico. Se acercó tan velozmente como pudo, pero antes de que llegara a su destino deseado, Madame Pomfrey se adelantó y la detuvo, sosteniéndola por los hombros.

―Todo el mundo, por favor salgan―pidió entonces con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez―. Gracias por traerla, Minerva.

La muchacha pudo ver a la directora del colegio asentir solemnemente, antes de hacer un gesto con su mano, por el cual los pocos profesores presentes se retiraron junto a ella, dejando a las enfermeras y la muchacha en el lugar.

―Estaba despierto hace unos momentos, pero le he suministrado un calmante que también tiene un efecto somnífero―le informó entonces Pomfrey, avanzando junto a ella hacia la camilla en cuestión―. Pidió que vinieras, aunque ahora no creo que sea necesario…

Hermione no estuvo segura de que la mujer continuara hablando, porque ella ya no estaba escuchando. Sólo podía ver al hombre sobre la camilla, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, su piel más pálida de lo normal, dándole un aspecto bastante desalentador.

Lo observó en completo silencio por unos momentos, notando el vendaje bastante grande que tenía en su pecho. Sintió ganas de preguntar qué le había ocurrido, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de que probablemente sería demasiado para procesar en una noche.

―Deberías ir a descansar, cariño―le aconsejó Madame Pomfrey, mientras las otras enfermeras se alejaban con expresiones de pena en sus rostros

Hermione negó ligeramente con su cabeza, tomando asiento a un lado de la camilla de su profesor, con un suspiro.

―Me quedaré un rato más, si no es mucha molestia―susurró entonces, intentando formar una pequeña sonrisa―. Por si despierta, o algo así.

Pudo ver a Pomfrey formar una ligera mueca, pero luego de un momento asintió levemente, palmeando su hombro cariñosamente a modo de apoyo, antes de alejarse también con paso calmado.

La joven Gryffindor se mantuvo allí, quieta, por unos segundos. Apartó un par de mechones oscuros del cabello de su esposo, y esperó pacientemente.

De repente, ya casi no recordaba por qué había estado enfadada en primer lugar. Sólo quería verlo despertar y escucharlo soltar algún comentario sarcástico una vez más.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola. Honestamente no me siento bien. Sí, sé que ya lo he dicho antes. Sé que esto no les importa y eso está bien, pero sufro depresión, y digamos que estoy en una recaída. Una bastante grande porque casi se cumplirá un mes de que comenzó._

 _Les ofrezco mis disculpas si estas actualizaciones no son muy buenas o parecen "relleno". Literalmente tengo que luchar conmigo misma para continuar escribiendo. No es fácil cuando no tienes ganas de hacer nada más que lanzarte de un quinto piso._

 _Sin embargo, le estoy echando ganas. Quiero terminar esta historia, y lo haré aunque tenga que sudar sangre. Sólo les pido paciencia, comprensión y apoyo. Confío en poder contar con ustedes :)_

 _Sin más que decir, responderé sus reviews._

 _ **luz gabriela:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Parece que a Snape no le fue muy bien, aunque aún no se sabe lo que le ocurrió…_

 _ **HIMRRING:**_ _Muchas gracias… y sí, muy difícil que Snape diga cumplidos, aun cuando se trata de Hermione, y menos en público. Me gusta tu idea, con Krum… trabajaré en eso a ver qué sale. Gracias, espero que todo mejore pronto. Félix felicis para ti también._

 _ **Umeki-Nara:**_ _me la krei we xd (?) Owww, lo siento… pero esa era la intención. Que todo fuera color de rosas antes de que, ¡zas! Sevvy la cagara uwu No agradezcas, te lo ganaste por ser el número 300. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :3 Muchas gracias. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **yetsave:**_ _¡Aplausos! xD Pues creo que esa era la intención del profesor Lippert… aunque el pobre Severus no ha tenido la oportunidad de sentirse muy celoso aún. Muchas gracias, besos._

 _ **Aigo Snape:**_ _Lo sé, creo que Hermione no se lo esperaba (aunque probablemente debía). Bueno, verás, yo no creo que Hermione sea dependiente o menos que Severus. Creo que ella tiene un gran talento y habilidad más allá de los libros, simplemente es algo insegura al respecto y prefiere apegarse a lo que está escrito en sus libros. Tal vez si se dejara llevar un poco, podría ver ese potencial. Y Severus también podría verlo. Trabajaré en eso para que se note. ¡Saludos, gracias por el apoyo!_

 _ **Yazmin Snape:**_ _Awww, me encantaría hacer eso. Lo sé, todo iba demasiado bien para ser cierto, uno de los dos debía arruinarlo, y esta vez le toco a Snape. Pues veremos si pueden solucionar este problema, aunque parece que se les sumó otro ahora. Gracias, cuídate también._

 _ **LadyBasilisco220282:**_ _Mmm… creo que tienes razón. Parece que con Snape si las haces, las pagas._

 _ **mESTEFANIAb:**_ _¡Lo sé! Creo que a Snape le faltan algunas clases de tacto… muchas gracias, espero que te guste este también. Besos._

 _ **GabieMalfoy:**_ _Awww, ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y yo también espero que todo mejore pronto._

 _ **Tomoe-99:**_ _Muchas gracias… creo que no me ha gustado por lo mal que me siento, espero que pase pronto. Como ya explique allá arriba, sufro depresión y estas recaídas son muy comunes… sólo espero que termine lo más rápido posible. ¡Gracias por el apoyo! PD: Creo que por eso Hermione se sobresaltó tanto :P_

 _ **bedolla. lau:**_ _Lamento eso… fue bastante cruel de mi parte ponerlos tan 'felices' para luego bajarlos de la nube tan abruptamente. Lo sé, Hermione es muy madura para su edad, pero sigue siendo muy joven :/ Ya lo abrazará, tú no te preocupes. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _ **EriSnape:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Ya era hora de que se pusiera un poco celoso…aunque después se vengó, tal vez no de la mejor manera posible. Gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste._

 _ **Vrunetti:**_ _Puede que tengas razón… tal vez Hermione no lo comprendió del todo. Pues sí, creo que él sólo fue honesto y dio su opinión… aunque no tenga nada de tacto al hacerlo. Sí, definitivamente Lippert algo anda tramando. Gracias por tu apoyo y buenos deseos, espero mejorar pronto. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, besos!_

 _ **Mel Dubraska572:**_ _¡No, no mueras! D: Yo también lo amo, la verdad. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Veremos que puedo hacer con eso… sobre fics, lamentablemente no suelo leer mucho mientras escribo :/ Pero puedo recomendarte uno llamado Pet Project, si no lo has leído aún. Yo no le he leído aún y no sé si es sobre ley de matrimonio, pero todo el mundo dice que es fantástico ;)_

 _ **Sui Cipher:**_ _¡Hola! Lamento que se haya sentido así :( Intentaré mejorarlos lo más que pueda. Pues sí, Hermione es realmente muy talentosa, creo que Severus aún no sabe o puede apreciarlo. Me parece que ya la pagó… ¡mejor me callo! (?) Sobre el fanart, me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado… se ve muy bien allí x3 Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. ¡Besos y calamares para ti también! PD: Deja a Cabo en paz, plz :c_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

… _**kala-elda**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos y por darle follow._

… _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, ningún pedazo de papel puede ser plegado a la mitad más de 7 veces? (?)_

 _Y… en fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, en verdad aprecio su apoyo, especialmente en estos momentos. Cuídense._

 _Nos leemos._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	28. Traidor

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer el apoyo recibido. En verdad lo aprecio. Todo va a mejorar pronto, o eso espero. Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Traidor**

* * *

Cuando despertó, le costó un poco acostumbrar sus ojos a la débil luz de las velas encendidas en la habitación. Se removió ligeramente en su lugar, incómodo.

Pudo notar entonces que no se encontraba solo. Soltando un ligero ronquido, Hermione estaba sentada a su lado, dormida. Hizo una pequeña mueca. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que ella se hubiese quedado allí el tiempo necesario para caer rendida.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, hizo lo posible por enderezarse sin hacer el menor ruido, aunque tuvo que contener un jadeo de dolor por lo mucho que le ardía el pecho al intentar moverse. Supuso que sus atacantes le habían colocado algún tipo de maldición para que el dolor se prolongara más de lo común.

Gruñó, y pudo ver su varita a su lado, en la mesita de noche. Se estiró para poder tomarla, pero en el proceso no pudo evitar empujar un jarrón lleno de agua, causando un estruendo cuando se estrelló en el suelo.

Observó a la muchacha sobresaltarse enseguida, despertando desorientada, viendo a su alrededor con preocupación y alerta, hasta que finalmente se fijó en él, que la miraba con una mueca en su rostro.

―Deberías estar descansando ―murmuró entonces, restregando sus ojos castaños y soltando un pequeño bostezo

―Yo podría decir lo mismo ―replicó Snape, arqueando una ceja, antes de tomar finalmente su varita ―. No necesito estar aquí.

Apenas hizo ademán de levantarse, un par de pequeñas manos lo detuvieron, y con la misma cantidad de delicadeza y firmeza, se encargaron de recostarlo nuevamente en la camilla, robándole un bufido.

―Granger…

―¿Soy "Granger" ahora? ―cuestionó ella, viéndolo con cierta seriedad en su rostro, antes de suspirar pesadamente―. Sólo serán un par de horas más hasta el amanecer, y podrás largarte si lo deseas. Mientras tanto, quédate ahí.

Severus rodó los ojos, pero honestamente se sentía demasiado cansado para comenzar una discusión con alguien tan terco como Hermione. Simplemente se quedó allí, observando con desprecio los vendajes que llevaba en el pecho.

―Me quedaré aquí, pero solamente porque estoy cansado ―masculló, con un suspiro de resignación ―. Tú deberías irte.

―Ya te lo he dicho, sólo faltan algunas horas para que amanezca. Probablemente tendré problemas si me descubren por ahí a estas horas.

―¿Y dónde vas a dormir?

La muchacha se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, en los que casi pudo adivinar los pensamientos que corrían por su mente con sólo observarla. Finalmente ella se puso en pie, y sacó su varita, apuntándole con la misma.

Sus más básicos instintos le gritaban que tomara su varita para defenderse, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo, porque casi enseguida notó que en realidad estaba apuntándole a la cama. Y pudo notar que como consecuencia, esta se ensanchaba lo suficiente para soportar a dos personas.

―Dormiré aquí ―respondió ella entonces, guardando su varita y acercándose

―¿Conmigo? ―preguntó el hombre, y por un par de segundos se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo por hacer una pregunta tan obvia

―A menos que pretendas mudarte a otra cama, creo que sí.

Severus permaneció quieto por unos momentos, casi tieso. Observó a la joven Gryffindor levantar las cobijas que lo cubrían y acomodarse en la cama recién transfigurada, sacando su varita para duplicar la única almohada con la que contaban.

―No te recomiendo dormir sentado ―farfulló, recostándose y acomodándose mejor en su lugar con un ligero bostezo ―. Me duele un poco la espalda luego de eso.

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca con sus delgados labios. No estaba acostumbrado a compartir su espacio personal de esa manera. Y aunque la joven había transfigurado la cama para que tuviese suficiente espacio para ambos, aun así podía sentir la cercanía.

Suspiró pesadamente, recostándose al fin en su lugar, observando el techo sobre ellos en silencio. Sabía que si no lo hacía, recibiría una charla por parte de la chica sobre que "debían acostumbrarse a aquello". Y no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, le dedicó una mirada de reojo, sólo para descubrir que continuaba despierta, viéndolo fijamente con sus grandes y brillantes orbes castañas, observando con atención la enorme cicatriz en su cuello que Nagini había dejado.

―¿De verdad te enfadaste por lo que dije el otro día?

No es que tuviese intenciones de hablar de ese tema en específico, pero literalmente no se le ocurría algo más para iniciar una conversación. Nunca había sido muy bueno en ello, y pudo comprobarlo al ver la mueca que aparecía en los labios de la muchacha.

―No fue muy agradable lo que dijiste―murmuró ella, encogiéndose levemente de hombros antes de soltar un largo suspiro de cansancio―. Aunque supongo que algo de cierto tiene… sé que puedo apegarme mucho a mis libros a veces.

La joven Gryffindor se quedó en silencio entonces, y él decidió esperar, hasta que decidiera volver a hablar. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, ella continuó.

―Cuando recibí mi carta de Hogwarts, me prometí misma que sería la mejor de la clase. Temía que si hacía algo mal, iban a enviarme de regreso a casa enseguida―farfulló, enterrando su rostro en la almohada que había duplicado―. Luego me di cuenta de que eso era ridículo… pero aun así continué esforzándome tanto como podía.

Severus se mantuvo callado cuando ella lo hizo, y una vez más, decidió esperar. Se volvió hacia ella para verla, y notó que aún estaba escondiendo su rostro. Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el techo sobre ellos.

―Entonces estamos hablando de miedo al rechazo―murmuró él luego de un momento, cerrando sus ojos con una diminuta mueca en sus labios―. Es por eso que intentas apegarte tanto como sea posible a lo previamente establecido para evitar cualquier falla.

Esta vez fue la muchacha quién se mantuvo en silencio, aunque desistió de esconder su rostro y se acomodó mejor, viendo a su profesor con curiosidad. Tal vez él no podía notarlo, pero parecía que así era, porque casi enseguida continuó hablando.

―Cuando aún era un estudiante aquí en Hogwarts, tenía un… 'temor' parecido―dijo con tono cansado, y era obvio que no le gustaba usar esa palabra en realidad―. Realmente no quería regresar a casa. Así que me propuse demostrar lo que mejor podía hacer. En aquellos tiempos era muy bueno creando hechizos nuevos. Creo que ahora ya he perdido el toque.

Finalmente abrió sus ojos oscuros una vez más, volviéndose para poder mirarla con una expresión difícil de leer en su rostro cetrino.

―Lo que quiero decir es que cada persona tiene sus propias maneras de lidiar con lo que los aqueja―concluyó entonces, antes de apartar la vista una vez más―. Y no deberías darle mucha importancia a lo que yo, u otros, piensen de la manera que tú escogiste.

Hermione intentó evitarlo, pero no pudo, y una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujó en sus labios. Cuando notó que su profesor cerraba sus ojos una vez más, pensó que estaba intentando dormir, y por eso guardó silencio. Se entretuvo entonces con las cicatrices que podía contar en el cuerpo de su acompañante, sin contar las que parecían más frescas.

Eran muchas, y no podía distinguir si habían sido causadas por un objeto punzante, o algún maleficio. Estaba observando una bastante grande que recorría su brazo y subía hasta perderse en su espalda. Sólo entonces se fijó nuevamente en el enorme vendaje que cubría la parte superior de su pecho.

―¿Qué te ocurrió? ―cuestionó entonces, dándose cuenta muy tarde de que había roto el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación

Severus soltó un suspiro que parecía estar lleno de frustración, pero en lugar de mandarla a callar de modo muy poco gentil, se volvió hacia ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Creo que es bastante obvio que fui atacado―siseó con tono casi inaudible, tragando en seco―. Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, sé quiénes fueron mis atacantes.

―Fueron mortífagos, ¿verdad? ―soltó de forma prácticamente automática, viéndolo con ojos críticos, como si quisiera adivinar de ese modo sus pensamientos―. Si es así…

―Sí, fueron mortífagos, y no, no vas a hacer nada al respecto―interrumpió el hombre, con cierto tono de advertencia en su voz. Señaló su pecho―. Pero puedes hacer algo por mí. Ayúdame a deshacerme de estos estúpidos vendajes.

Hermione no pudo evitar adquirir una expresión llena de curiosidad ante su pedido, y se enderezó para poder verlo mejor. Aún estaba algo aturdida por la información recién recibida, y la obvia preocupación como consecuencia, y él salía con algo como eso.

―Creo que esos vendajes están ahí por alguna razón…

―Sólo hazlo, Hermione.

Aunque lo dudó, finalmente decidió hacer lo que le estaba pidiendo. Mordiendo su labio inferior un poco, comenzó a quitar los vendajes con cuidado, intentando no causarle dolor, atenta a sus expresiones mientras lo hacía.

―Ellos sabían que todos los miércoles salgo a Hogsmeade para comprar ingredientes para mis pociones. Alguien debió avisarles―farfulló él de forma distraída, como si en realidad estuviese hablando consigo mismo en lugar de con ella―. Me tomaron por sorpresa. Me aturdieron y me encerraron en un sótano. Estuve allí por un día entero.

―¿Sin comer? ―se alarmó ella, que aunque sabía que era una pregunta bastante tonta, no pudo evitar formularla―. ¡Necesitas…!

―Pomfrey ya se encargó de eso con una poción. Tú preocúpate por esos vendajes―masculló Snape, casi con un gruñido, antes de regresar a su vago tono anterior―. Cuando regresaron, alguien venía con ellos. Era Avery. Fue compañero mío en el colegio, y al parecer es su líder ahora. Me torturaron por largas horas. Luego me dejaron justo en los límites del colegio. No querían matarme. Sólo era una advertencia. Pero antes de eso, estoy bastante seguro de que escribieron algo, justo aquí.

Cuando él señaló su propio pecho con su dedo índice, los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos, y se apresuró a deshacerse lo más rápido posible de esos molestos vendajes. Momentos después, había logrado quitarlos todos. Allí había, efectivamente, una sola palabra grabada en su pecho.

―Traidor―leyó ella en voz alta, con una expresión de horror en su rostro―. Eso es lo que dice.

Severus rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido. Ya se esperaba algo parecido, pero solamente quería comprobarlo. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente, aunque luego de un momento, se estremeció.

Los colores subieron a su rostro cuando descubrió a la joven recorriendo con delicadeza su cicatriz, usando para solamente la yema de su dedo índice para eso. No se sentía disgustado por su accionar, pero sí un poco incómodo. Aclaró su garganta sonoramente para hacérselo notar.

Al parecer funcionó, porque la muchacha apartó su mano casi enseguida, sobresaltada y adquiriendo un furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Enseguida apartó la vista, intentando ocultar en vano su bochorno.

―Deberías… deberías hacer algo para quitártela―murmuró luego de un momento, atreviéndose al fin a mirarlo otra vez

―No veo por qué, ni cómo―dijo él enseguida, bastante complacido consigo mismo por lograr deshacerse del ridículo sonrojo casi invisible que tuvieron sus mejillas por unos segundos―. Es claramente magia muy oscura, y teniendo en cuenta todas las cicatrices que tengo ya… ¿qué le hace una mancha más al tigre, o lo que sea que digan por ahí?

Sin embargo, Hermione aún no parecía lo suficientemente convencida. Se preparó para refutar cualquier idea que se le pudiera ocurrir, o que quisiera verbalizar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada más.

Sólo volvió a recostarse una vez más en la cama, aunque esta vez, pudo notar que la distancia entre ambos era considerablemente más pequeña.

―Yo voy a deshacerme de esa cicatriz―aseguró entonces con tono completamente confiado, formando una pequeña sonrisa―. Te lo prometo.

Severus ya estaba listo para negar sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera soltar lo que tenía en la garganta, ella se inclinó para poder silenciarlo. Hizo una pequeña mueca contra sus labios. Definitivamente no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran, pero ya podría quejarse de eso más tarde.

La joven Gryffindor se apartó apenas luego de unos momentos, dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, antes de volver a acomodarse a su lado, posando su mano derecha en su hombro y soltando un pequeño bostezo.

―¿Entonces ya no estás enojada?

Pudo escuchar una breve risita por parte de la muchacha, además de sentir su aliento cálido chocando contra la piel de su cuello. Pero no recibió más respuesta que eso de su parte.

Severus soltó un suspiro lleno de cansancio, y decidió que podía aprovechar las pocas horas que le quedaban para descansar. Y así lo hizo.

* * *

Cuando despertó, Hermione se sentía más cansada que cuando se había dormido. Ni siquiera pudo procesar la mirada entre curiosa y reprobatoria que Madame Pomfrey estaba dedicándole cuando la despertó, solamente se levantó con pereza.

Luego de pedir permiso, utilizó rápidamente el baño de la enfermería, y sin más abandonó el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. Según la hora que había visto en el reloj de pared, apenas le quedaba tiempo para desayunar y ordenar sus cosas para sus clases.

Se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, preguntándose si debía sentirse halagada de que el profesor Snape no hubiera hecho ningún ruido demasiado escandaloso para no despertarla. Apenas se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, pudo ver a Harry y Ron acercándose rápidamente.

―¡¿Dónde estabas…?!

―¡Lavender dijo que McGonagall te sacó de la habitación…!

―¡… y que luego no volviste en toda la noche!

―¡¿Qué te pasó…?!

La muchacha alzó una de sus manos para pedirles algo de silencio. Casi podía sentir un incipiente dolor de cabeza instalarse en ella. Tomó asiento, sirviéndose enseguida un tazón de avena, mientras ambos muchachos se acomodaban a ambos lados, viéndola con curiosidad.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, restregando una mano en su rostro antes de hablar.

―McGonagall me llevó a la enfermería para ver a Severus…―farfulló, alzando una vez su mano cuando supo que ellos intentarían interrumpir una vez más. Echó una mirada a la mesa de profesores, y la apartó enseguida al comprobar que allí estaba―. Solamente me quedé a dormir en la enfermería.

Ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio por apenas unos segundos, antes de hablar nuevamente casi a la misma vez.

―¿Él está bien?

―¡¿Dormiste con él?!

Hermione soltó un suspiro de resignación, sabiendo que debía haber esperado preguntas como esas y más por parte de ellos. Asintió levemente.

―Sí, él está bien―respondió, viendo a Harry con una diminuta sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia Ron y darle un pequeño golpe en su brazo―. Y sí, dormí con él… ¡pero no de ese modo!

―Hermione, ¿qué le pasó? ―cuestionó casi enseguida Harry, mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba un poco el brazo, aunque en realidad no sentía ningún dolor.

La muchacha le echó un vistazo al enorme reloj en el comedor, y al ver la hora decidió comer un poco de su desayuno antes de responder. Le quedaban menos de veinte minutos para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor, organizar sus libros y tareas, y enseguida ir a su primera clase del día.

―Lo atacaron. Fueron mortífagos―dijo entonces con tono algo apresurado, preguntándose por un segundo si su esposo querría que ellos lo supieran o no. Negó con su cabeza, intentando no pensar en ello―. Lo torturaron.

Harry se mantuvo callado por unos momentos, en los que ella aprovechó a devorar un poco más de su avena. Mientras limpiaba sus labios con una servilleta, se le ocurrió echar una mirada hacia la mesa de profesores una vez más.

Él estaba mirándola en pie, aunque estaba en pie, casi abandonando el Gran Comedor. Señaló de forma significativa su mentón, y ella se apresuró a limpiar un poco de avena que había escapado de sus labios. Casi podía jurar que lo había visto sonreír burlonamente antes de darse la vuelta.

―Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto―soltó entonces Harry, sobresaltándola ligeramente cuando salió de su concentración―. Esos mortífagos deben ser capturados cuanto antes.

―Harry, amigo, yo sé que ahora… 'aprecias' a Snape―murmuró Ron, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro lleno de pecas―. Pero creo que él debería saber defenderse solo.

―No es por él, Ron―masculló, y Hermione supo por su tono de voz que en verdad estaba enfadado en ese momento―. Es por todos nosotros. Creo que luego de todo lo que hemos hecho para conseguir la paz, eso es lo menos que nos merecemos.

Los tres guardaron silencio durante unos momentos, en los que Hermione aprovechó para terminar su avena apresuradamente, echando una mirada de reojo al reloj. Ahora le quedaban quince minutos.

―Yo voy a detenerlos, o al menos, lo voy a intentar―aseguró entonces Harry, poniéndose en pie aún con una expresión decidida en su rostro―. Me encantaría que me acompañen… pero pueden hacer lo que sea que quieran.

Sin más lo observaron darse la vuelta y retirarse, saliendo del Gran Comedor casi apresuradamente. Hermione pudo sentir la mirada de Ron sobre ella, y no pudo más que volverse hacia él con una ceja arqueada.

―Sin ti, moriremos en dos días. O sólo uno―dijo de repente, con una mueca presente en su rostro―. Piénsalo.

La muchacha lo vio levantarse en silencio, y seguir los pasos de Harry para abandonar el lugar. Hermione suspiró pesadamente, restregándose ambas manos en su rostro con cierta frustración.

Justo cuando creía que su vida podía ser tranquila por primera vez en años, se dio cuenta de que probablemente eso no estaba en los planes del destino para ella.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola de nuevo. Me siento un poco mejor, sólo necesitaba un reajuste en mi medicación. Si todo va bien, mejorará pronto :) Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, son muy bienvenidas._

 _Sobre el capítulo, al principio no me convencía mucho, pero luego de pulir algunos detalles de la trama, logré solucionarlo :P ¿Qué les pareció? Pueden decírmelo con un review, los cuales, responderé ahora._

 ** _Sui Cipher (¿o S-CPHR?):_** _No te disculpes por darme tu opinión, en verdad. De hecho te lo agradezco, me ha ayudado mucho. Pues Lippert oculta una razón más grande para odiar a Severus… Te envío todo el frío de acá pa' allá, y un saludo. Cuídate._

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _La depresión es una enfermedad muy debilitante, lamento que hayas tenido que verme de ese modo tan vulnerable. Ya estoy un poco mejor. Síp, hay algo más que Lippert está ocultando. También cuídate, espero que te haya gustado._

 ** _HIMRRING:_** _De verdad aprecio muchísimo tus palabras… estos ánimos me han ayudado bastante, aunque parezca increíble. Sobre el fic, ahora que me siento un poco mejor, tengo más ánimos para continuar. No sabes cuánto me halaga que este fic te guste tanto. No te preocupes, lo continuaré. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también. Félix felices para ti también._

 ** _kala-elda:_** _Awww, muchas gracias, significa mucho… voy a terminar la historia, si todo va bien. Saludos._

 ** _Aigo Snape:_** _¡Lo sé! *-* Aunque por alguna razón, no lo ha mencionado en todo el capítulo…_

 ** _Guest (¿o Tomoe-99?):_** _Muchas gracias… supongo que al sentirme mal no sabía apreciar mi esfuerzo. Awww… espero entonces que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Por supuesto, gracias por tu apoyo x3_

 ** _Tomoe-99:_** _Tengo la fuerte corazonada de que el review de arriba era tuyo :P Si no es así, dime._

 ** _Jisi Snape:_** _Al menos ahora sabemos lo que le pasó a Severus… muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que estos próximos capítulos también te gusten. Y no te preocupes, al menos sé que lees._

 ** _Vodka. Inferno:_** _Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos. Estoy sintiéndome un poco mejor ahora. Todo puede mejorar si le echas ganas y sigues el tratamiento adecuado :) Lo cierto que sí, escribir me ayuda bastante, y por eso no voy a abandonar. ¡Besos y abrazos!_

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _¡Hola! Gracias. Es bastante triste y frustrante cuando eso ocurre, pero una debe encontrar su fuerza interior, por trillado que suene. ¡Ahora sabes qué le ocurrió a Severus! Gracias a ti._

 ** _lian shi:_** _¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste! Ya sabes qué le ocurrió, ¿cuáles eran tus conjeturas?_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _Pues Hermione no se olvidó… pero digamos que le faltó lo de la bronca :v PD: Sé de lo que hablas, también tengo depresión diagnosticada, medicación recetada, psicóloga y psiquiatra trabajando a la par… pero supongo que a veces se me complica de todos modos :/ Suerte para ti también._

 ** _EriSnape:_** _¡Eso le pasó a Severus! Al final fueron los mortífagos, pero si yo fuera tú no perdería a Lippert de vista… ¡espero que el capítulo te haya gustado!_

 ** _Gabriela779:_** _Awww, ¡qué lindo es leer eso! Me siento halagada de haberte presentado esta maravillosa pareja, me alegra que la disfrutes. ¡Gracias! Ya estoy sintiéndome un poco mejor, de verdad :)_

 ** _paulaespinozaHH:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Ahora que sabes lo que le ocurrió, ¿qué opinas? Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar._

 ** _KonekoRiddle18:_** _¡Hola! Muchas gracias, aprecio el gesto. En verdad es muy bonito el apoyo. Espero que la historia siga gustándote._

 ** _bedolla. lau:_** _¡Hola! Gracias por el apoyo. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y haces bien en no fiarte mucho de Lippert… ¡gracias por leer, y por tus buenos deseos!_

 ** _Fanny SG:_** _Gracias. Lo sé, la vida puede ser injusta a veces… pero como bien a dicho Dumbledore, "la felicidad puede ser encontrada, incluso en los momentos más oscuros, sólo si uno recuerda encender la luz". Gracias por seguir la historia, ¡otro abrazo para ti!_

 ** _Umeki-Nara:_** _Ni me había dado cuenta we xd (?) ¿No te digo que esto de la luz y la computadora funcionando horrible me afecta? :( Recién veo los reviews, apenas termine por aquí iré a reviewear allá por tu fic, no creas que me olvidé 7u7 Es culpa de mi celular que no sirve ni pa' comentar :'( Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ouo/ ¡Saludos!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **Mac Snape, vanesa-haruno, Nefertary, Gabriela779, A COSTA TUYA**_ _y_ _ **Fanny SG**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **Mac Snape, Gabriela779, A COSTA TUYA**_ _y_ _ **Fanny SG**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, una persona parpadea aproximadamente 25 mil veces por semana? (?)_

 _Bueno… creo que eso es todo por el momento. Ya saben, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, es muy bonito sentir el apoyo y fruto de los esfuerzos. Cuídense mucho._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	29. Segura

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. He estado teniendo algunos problemas con la computadora y el suministro eléctrico por aquí. Intentaré actualizar en tiempo y forma, pero si no es posible ahora o en el futuro, mis disculpas por adelantado. Nos leemos allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Segura**

* * *

Había estado pensando en la mejor manera de atacar el tema de los mortífagos y su regreso a la acción.

Se imaginaba ya que su intervención en aquel asunto traería controversia en caso de volverse público, y nadie quería eso. Sería difícil actuar con los medios sensacionalistas sobre sus cabezas.

Aquel jueves por la tarde, regresó al despacho de su profesor, y de allí pasó casi inmediatamente a su estudio. Una vez allí, decidió ser honesta con respecto a la situación. Consideraba arriesgado y riesgoso hacer cualquier movimiento a sus espaldas.

―Potter no puede vivir ni un semestre entero sin buscar problemas, ¿no es así?

Esa fue su primera reacción, y Hermione no se había esperado nada mejor, por lo que no se sorprendió ni intentó defender a su amigo. No tendría sentido hacerlo, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

―Eso es lo que yo pensé―coincidió entonces, caminando de forma distraída alrededor―. Pero si lo piensas de otro modo… puede que tenga razón.

―No, no la tiene―refutó él enseguida, negando con su cabeza con gesto testarudo―. Lo que tiene es ganas de complicarse la existencia porque probablemente la vida como un simple estudiante más es demasiado tediosa.

Hermione apretó los labios por un momento. Comenzaba a discrepar poco a poco con las palabras de su esposo. Se acercó al sofá cubierto en terciopelo verde nuevamente para tomar asiento frente a él.

―Esta vez fuiste tú, ¿pero qué pasará si deciden atacar a otros?―preguntó entonces, arqueando una ceja de forma inquisidora―. ¿Y si atacan personas inocentes, nacidos de muggles, o tal vez muggles…?

Severus soltó un largo suspiro ante esas palabras, como si estuviese realmente cansado y lo último que necesitara fuera escucharla decir todo aquello. Se restregó una mano en su rostro, con una expresión de fatiga.

―En caso de que eso ocurra, podemos suponer que los aurores se harán cargo de ellos―dijo con tono exhausto, alzando la vista para mirarla con inquina―. Para eso les pagan, por si no lo sabías.

Hermione sintió ganas de abrir su boca para defenderse aunque fuese un poco de su tono condescendiente, pero no pudo hacerlo. La mención de esos miembros de la seguridad mágica le recordó sin poder evitarlo al profesor Lippert.

Se dijo a sí misma que aunque ya sabía una parte del origen del desprecio que sentía el profesor de Transformaciones, no tenía idea de qué podía ocultar su esposo.

―¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

―¿No acabas de hacerlo acaso?

La muchacha sintió ganas de palmearse el rostro en un gesto lleno de frustración, negando rápidamente con su cabeza antes de continuar hablando.

―¿Es cierto que frustraste los sueños de Auror que tenía el profesor Lippert?―soltó entonces, ladeando un poco su cabeza al mirarlo

Pudo ver que Severus alzaba su vista de su libro con pereza para dedicarle una mirada algo irritada, antes de soltar otro suspiro de hastío.

―No suelo estar pendiente de los "sueños" que los alcornoques- es decir, alumnos tienen, pero sí estoy enterado de los deseos frustrados de Leónidas―admitió entonces, con cierta burla bien disimulada en su semblante―. Si me lo preguntas, creo que le hice un favor al mundo mágico al no darle una oportunidad tan grande a alguien que no la merece.

Hermione decidió no discutir esas afirmaciones, más que nada porque ella no había estado presente durante aquellos tiempos y probablemente no podría formar un juicio objetivo.

Sin embargo, sabía que había algo más escondido bajo esas palabras.

* * *

La mañana del viernes había recibido una carta durante el desayuno, y no podía evitar sentirse bastante contenta al leer el remitente de dicha epístola.

―¿Krum? ¿En serio?

Hermione rodó los ojos al recibir una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Ron. Apenas decidió contarle a sus amigos sobre la carta, supo que obtendría esa reacción o algo muy parecido por su parte.

―Así es―murmuró, mientras los tres cruzaban el pasillo, justo detrás de sus demás compañeros y otros estudiantes―. Debo admitir que llevaba un tiempo esperando noticias suyas. Pero no me esperaba que fuera a venir, honestamente…

―¿Aún juega en el Equipo Nacional Búlgaro?―cuestionó de repente Ginny, con cierto entusiasmo en su voz, y Hermione pudo ver una pequeña mueca en el rostro de Harry, que le apretó un poco la mano enseguida.

Hermione se limitó a asentir levemente ante su respuesta, con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. En su carta, Viktor la invitaba a encontrarse con él en Hogsmeade, y Hermione aprovechó la salida que organizaba el colegio para matar así dos pájaros de un tiro.

Fuera del castillo hacía muchísimo frío, por lo que no pudo evitar abrazarse un poco a sí misma, escondiendo su rostro parcialmente con su bufanda roja y dorada. Intentó no fijarse en la forma en que Harry abrazaba a Ginny, o Ron abrazaba a Lavender. No eran celos, pero si no tenía a quién abrazar, mejor era ignorarlos.

Observó a sus compañeros comenzar a dispersarse al llegar al pueblo, y sólo entonces pudo divisar a su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras allí junto a los demás, aunque no la estaba viendo.

No pudo evitar formar una pequeña mueca, aunque esta se parecía más que nada a una sonrisa, antes de apartar la vista. Sus amigos se quedaron junto a ella, esperando la aparición del joven búlgaro. Afortunadamente no debieron esperar mucho en el frío, pues ella pudo divisarlo minutos después.

―¡Hermione!―estaba exclamando, con su marcado acento y una leve sonrisa en su rostro―. ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

La muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercó, sólo para ser envuelta entre sus brazos casi al segundo siguiente. Aunque era un agarre bastante fuerte y tosco, Hermione se las arregló para respirar y corresponder al mismo tiempo.

―¡Nos vimos en la boda, ¿recuerdas?!―señaló entonces, cuando fue liberada al fin

―Lo sé. Pero entonces no habíamos sobrevivido una guerra.

Hermione no podía negar esas palabras. El hecho de que estuvieran viéndose otra vez en ese momento pudo no haber ocurrido si uno de ellos era asesinado. Se volvió hacia sus amigos, haciendo una pequeña seña para que se acercaran.

―Espero que te acuerdes de ellos―comentó con tono algo divertido, sonriendo un poco

―¿Sigues jugando en el Equipo Nacional Búlgaro?―soltó Ginny, casi enseguida

Luego de los correspondientes saludos entre todos ellos, Harry sugirió dirigirse a Las Tres Escobas junto a los demás alumnos para protegerse del frío y pedir unos tragos. Lo cierto es que a Hermione no le importaba mucho a dónde fueran, pues ella solamente quería charlar un poco con Viktor luego de tanto tiempo sin comunicarse en lo absoluto.

Una vez en la taberna, escogieron una mesa para todos, aunque pronto Viktor invitó a Hermione a sentarse en un lugar un poco más apartado.

―Podía jurar que ese pelirrojo estaba interesado en ti la última vez―comentó apenas se acomodaron en la nueva mesa―. ¡Y ahora está con otra!

―Ah… sí, es una larga historia―farfulló la muchacha, con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios―. Digamos que sí lo estaba, pero con esto de los matrimonios requeridos…

―¡¿Eligió a la otra?!

―¡No! No, en realidad yo le pedí que se casara con ella…

Hermione sólo pudo soltar un suspiro ante la mirada de disimulada incredulidad que Viktor le estaba dedicando, y agradeció mentalmente que sus bebidas por fin llegaran a su mesa.

Se mantuvo en silencio mientras Viktor le contaba las peripecias que había tenido que realizar para sobrevivir a la guerra, incluyendo el grupo de rebeldes al que se había unido y con quiénes todavía estaba en contacto de vez en cuando.

Aunque en realidad, Hermione estaba algo distraída. Sabía que era algo muy descortés, pero no podía evitarlo. Ver al muchacho frente a ella hablar de forma tan concentrada y fría, le había dejado un pensamiento bastante particular.

De repente le prestaba especial atención a su cabello oscuro y ligeramente largo, ¿lo tenía así en durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos? También tomaba cuenta de su prominente nariz, su piel cetrina y sus ojos oscuros… ¿en verdad no había prestado atención a todos esos detalles antes?

Una vez que ató todos esos cabos, pudo sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse furiosamente. Y mientras sentía su piel arder, se sobresaltó ligeramente al escucharlo chasquear sus dedos.

―¿Hermione?―cuestionó con tono de voz ligeramente preocupado―. ¿Estás bien?

―¡Sí! ―exclamó casi sin pensarlo, antes de suspirar pesadamente, negando levemente con su cabeza―. Lo siento, Viktor, estaba un poco distraída…

―No, no es problema… pero creo que ese hombre quiere hablar contigo, porque nos observa de a ratos.

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, sintiéndose algo confundida, por lo que se volvió hacia el lugar que Viktor había señalado disimuladamente. En una mesa un poco más apartada, y completamente solo, el profesor Snape se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros.

Enseguida apartó la vista, con el mismo sonrojo de antes regresando a sus mejillas.

―Es mi profesor… tal vez lo reconoces de los periódicos y demás―farfulló entonces, escondiendo unos de sus mechones castaños rebeldes tras su oreja―. También es mi esposo.

Entonces la incredulidad y asombro en el rostro de Viktor se volvieron evidentes e imposibles de ocultar. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ella había esperado una catarata de preguntas llenas de cómos y por qués, eso no ocurrió.

―¿Crees que tal vez esté celoso?―cuestionó, arqueando una ceja con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro

―No. No, no lo creo―se apresuró a responder ella, porque eso era lo primero que se le venía a la mente si pensaba en esa pregunta

―¿Por qué…? Oh, espera un momento.

Hermione observó a Viktor sacar de su abrigo una fotografía de una joven mujer. Tenía el cabello castaño y rizado, en conjunto con sus ojos marrones. Honestamente le pareció bastante parecida ella misma, tal vez con algunas diferencias cruciales.

―Ella es mi esposa, Irina―dijo él entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo casi imperceptible en sus ojos―. Es fantástica, me gustaría que se conocieran, seguro serían buenas amigas…

Hermione se distrajo nuevamente, observando en silencio la fotografía antes de que Viktor volviera a guardarla en su abrigo. Se dio cuenta entonces de que tal vez el muchacho tuviera un par de similitudes físicas con su esposo, pero era definitivamente diferente.

No podía imaginar, por ejemplo, al profesor Snape hablar de su esposa con ese brillo de admiración en sus ojos fríos y oscuros.

* * *

Había pasado el próximo par de días bastante distraída. Había estado pensando en Viktor, su esposa Irina, y la forma tan amorosa en que él hablaba de ella.

Obviamente no se sentía celosa. Al menos, no de la forma que muchos creerían. Pero sí se sentía algo disconforme de no poder tener alguien que la viese con tal admiración.

Durante las tardes solía visitar el estudio de su profesor, y aunque intentaba disimular leyendo distintos libros cada día, lo cierto es que cada vez que podía le lanzaba un par de miradas de reproche, como si él fuese a cambiar su actitud mágicamente a causa de ello.

Lo cierto era que, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, había disfrutado de compartir una cama con su profesor. Dormir tranquilamente con la certeza de que había otra persona a su lado, descansando también, la hacía sentir bien. La hacía sentir segura.

Así que esa tarde, mientras fingía leer un libro de transfiguraciones, decidió hacer algo al respecto.

―Creo que deberíamos comenzar a dormir juntos.

Observó en silencio la expresión de su profesor pasar de relajada a tensa en cuestión de segundos. Bajó su taza de café sin siquiera darle un sorbo, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

―¿Por qué?―preguntó entonces simplemente, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza con interés

―Bueno… se supone que estamos casados. Eso hacen las parejas casadas―se apresuró a decir, aunque por unos momentos casi se arrepintió al pensar en otras cosas que las parejas casadas hacían―. Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a acostumbrarnos.

El profesor Snape entrecerró sus ojos oscuros por un momento, como si de ese modo deseara adivinar o descubrir intenciones ocultas en sus palabras. Al no notar nada, aparentemente, volvió a relajarse un poco, reclinándose en su sillón.

―Sería conveniente comenzar de a poco, pero supongo que ya viene siendo hora―murmuró, bajando su vista a su lectura nuevamente con aire distraído―. Trae lo que necesites hasta aquí luego de la cena, entonces nos organizaremos.

Hermione se quedó en silencio, completamente patidifusa. Se preguntó si en verdad había escuchado bien, y él estaba de acuerdo. Pensó por unos segundos en preguntarle, pero era obvio que ya no estaba prestándole atención, por lo que simplemente salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, se dedicó a organizar un pequeño bolso con su pijama, algunos objetos de higiene básica y un libro. Cuando Crookshanks intentó meterse en su bolso, hizo una pequeña mueca.

Ella solía dormir con el felino en su cama, haciéndole compañía. Se preguntó si Snape permitiría algo así en su habitación. Decidió que lo averiguaría en el momento que él lo dijera. Si ya había presionado tanto su suerte, pensó que podía hacerlo un poco más.

Durante la cena se sintió extrañamente nerviosa. Se recordaba a sí misma que no era la primera vez que compartiría una cama con su profesor, pero que además (y muy importante), no iban a hacer absolutamente nada más que dormir. Aun así, no pudo deshacerse del peso que sentía en el estómago.

Unos diez o quince minutos luego de que la cena terminara, pasó por la Torre de Gryffindor a recoger su bolso y su gato, recibiendo miradas curiosas por parte de sus compañeras de habitación.

Se dirigió de forma inconscientemente rápida al despacho de su profesor, y sólo pudo notarlo cuando la puerta del mismo se abrió frente a ella. Con un suspiro ingresó, oyendo la puerta cerrarse tras ella al ingresar de igual forma al estudio.

Su paso se enlenteció un poco cuando se acercaba a la última puerta, la que separaba el estudio de los aposentos privados de su profesor. Tragó en seco, y con un último arranque de coraje, ingresó a la habitación cuando la puerta igualmente se abrió.

Lo que pudo notar enseguida, fue que el color verde predominaba en la habitación, algo que no la sorprendió en lo absoluto. Tampoco la oscuridad que parecía estar presente en el lugar, ni las serpientes de hierro en el cabecero de la cama. Una cama espaciosa cubierta en cobijas negras con vivos verdes.

―¿Puedo saber qué está haciendo tu gato aquí?

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, y se volvió hacia la voz de su profesor, quién aparentemente acababa de salir del baño, ya ataviado en lo que supuso que era su pijama, si se le podía llamar así a un pantalón deportivo negro y una camiseta blanca. Se preguntó por un segundo si era capaz de sentir frío como un ser humano normal.

―Crookshanks duerme conmigo todas las noches―señaló entonces, permitiéndole a su minino bajar al suelo, comenzando a caminar alrededor―. Creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a eso también.

Pudo ver una diminuta mueca aparecer en los labios del hombre frente a ella, pero contra todas sus predicciones, no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo se apartó de la puerta del baño, señalándolo con un vago movimiento de su cabeza.

―Puedes cambiarte allí―dijo con simpleza, pasando de ella para dirigirse a la cama

Hermione lo observó en silencio por un momento, pesando que en ese momento quedaba muy poco del porte temerario e imponente que solía tener durante el día. Conteniendo una risita, se apresuró a ingresar al baño y encerrarse allí.

Mientras se quitaba su uniforme y lo guardaba ordenadamente en su bolso, se dio cuenta de que no sentía frío en lo absoluto, contrario a lo que había imaginado. Colocándose su camisón, prestó atención a sus alrededores, especialmente a la tina al final de la habitación. Salió de allí luego de unos momentos, sin poder evitar soltar un bostezo.

Apenas salió pudo ver que su profesor ya estaba en la cama, y Crookshanks también, sentado en el lado izquierdo de la misma, viendo al hombre a su lado de forma casi desafiante, como si en silencio lo estuviese retando a moverlo de su lugar.

―Comienzo a pensar que lo entrenaste para actuar así―comentó Severus, mientras ella alzaba con delicadeza al felino para poder acomodarse en la cama

―Crookshanks siempre ha sido muy inteligente―replicó ella, cubriéndose con las abrigadas cobijas y soltando otro pequeño bostezo―. Sabe cuándo a alguien no le agrada, y viceversa.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con desdén, dedicándole al minino una última mirada de despreció y recibiendo una de altanería a cambio, antes de acomodarse en la cama.

―Buenas noches―murmuró entredientes, dándole la espalda con un bufido

Hermione contuvo una vez más otra risita, acariciando mimosamente a su mascota y recostándose también, dejándole a Crookshanks un recoveco bajo las sábanas, dónde este se acomodó enseguida.

―Buenas noches―correspondió, y al segundo siguiente, las velas encendidas se apagaron a la misma vez

La muchacha sonrió un poco, acurrucándose en las cobijas con un suspiro de alivio. Otra vez se sentía bien. Otra vez se sentía segura.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola de nuevo. Como ya les he dicho por allá arriba, he estado teniendo algunas dificultades que espero que se solucionen pronto._

 _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Pueden contarme lo que piensan con un review. Ahora mismo los voy responder._

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _¡Vamos ya mismo a darles su merecido, yo te apoyo! ¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _HIMRRING:_** _¡Hola, muchas gracias! No puedo develar mucho sobre Lippert por ahora. Ya veremos cómo se las arreglan para no meterse en problemas :P Félix felices para ti también._

 ** _Guest:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Es un gran halago, siempre me preocupa que los personajes sigan en sus personalidades con coherencia. ¡Espero que siga gustándote!_

 ** _Tomoe-99:_** _Awww, ¡muchas gracias, en verdad! Estoy un poco mejor, aunque algo estresada, espero que tú estés muy bien. PD: Ellos no entienden esas simples palabras :P_

 ** _Yazmin Snape_** _: Gracias, estoy haciendo todo lo posible. ¡No puedo confirmar o no eso que estás diciendo! Así que te dejo con tus cavilaciones… ¡saludos, espero que te haya gustado!_

 ** _EriSnape_** _: No puedo decirte si es así o no… y no, el Trío de Oro necesita esa adrenalina al parecer. ¡Gracias, espero que te haya gustado!_

 ** _Aigo Snape_** _: ¡Lo leerás, no te preocupes! Awww, no, ¡gracias a ti por leer y comentar!_

 ** _rebeycr9_** _: ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que la historia siga gustándote ;)_

 ** _yetsave_** _: Lo sé, parece que los problemas los persiguen, o tal vez es viceversa… ¡muchas gracias!_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb_** _: Seh, Harry no aprende más, ¡gracias por leer y comentar! PD: Te busqué en Twitter, pero no pude encontrarte :( (?)_

 ** _Guest_** _: ¡Awww, muchísimas gracias, es un gran halago! Actualizo todos los sábados, si todo sale bien ;) ¡Saludos!_

 ** _bedolla. lau_** _: ¡Muchas gracias! Son cortitos, pero llenos de amor (?) ¡Mucha suerte, espero que pronto te desocupes y puedas descansar!_

 ** _Mariita834_** _: Creo que tu review se cortó… ¡pero aun así gracias por comentar!_

 ** _VicGG_** _: ¡Hola, qué bueno verte por acá! Me siento realmente muy halagada por tus palabras, de verdad te lo agradezco. ¡¿Un altar?! ¡¿En mi honor?! *ce muere* (?) Gracias por tus consejos, los tendré en cuenta. ¡Gracias de nuevo!_

 ** _Vrunetti_** _: Tú y yo sabemos que Severus es todo un pillo XD Pues Lippert oculta cosas, ya veremos qué son al final. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y también por el apoyo constante, realmente lo aprecio. ¡También cuídate, besos!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **rebeycr9, daname, ACostaTuya25, VicGG, Laura Andrea Madrigal D**_ _y_ _ **itasaku9**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **SweetWinter98, alwaysuntilthend, kokoniako, rebeycr9, VicGG**_ _y_ _ **Laura Andrea Madrigal D**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, las uñas de la mano crecen aproximadamente cuatro veces más que las del pie? (?)_

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, son esa fuerza que me empuja cada semana a continuar escribiendo :) Gracias en verdad._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	30. Decisiones precipitadas

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Tengo frío, y sueño, y hambre. Pero intentaré lograr un capítulo decente a pesar de eso :v Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Decisiones precipitadas**

* * *

Aquella cama parecía ser incluso más cómoda que la suya propia. Y sus cobijas más abrigadas, a pesar de encontrarse en las mazmorras, la parte más fría del colegio.

Lo cierto era que le costaba muchísimo despegar sus párpados. Sin embargo, lograba escuchar movimientos a su alrededor, por lo que se obligó a sí misma a abrir sus ojos de forma perezosa. Se removió un poco, y descubrió a Crookshanks sentado a los pies de la cama, lamiendo su propia pata.

Sólo tuvo que desviar su mirada un poco para ver el origen de los ruidos que había estado escuchando. Al otro lado de la cama, ya en pie y completamente despierto, estaba el profesor Snape, abrochando los últimos botones frontales en su túnica negra.

Aparentemente pudo sentir su mirada adormilada sobre él, porque alzó la vista antes de mostrar una pequeña mueca que se parecía a una sonrisa.

―No quería despertarte―aclaró entonces, aunque ella no hubiese hecho ningún reclamo―. Aún puedes dormir un poco más. Sólo tengo el hábito de despertar más temprano que los demás.

La muchacha se removió nuevamente en su lugar, enderezándose un poco para mirarlo mejor, restregándose los ojos.

―Y yo tengo el hábito de no dormirme fácilmente―comentó, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

―Si estuvieras en tu habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, esto no pasaría.

Hermione se detuvo, viéndolo fijamente aunque él parecía algo distraído con los botones en las mangas de su túnica. Aquel comentario le había parecido un poco mal intencionado, o tal vez con segundas intenciones.

―¿Intentas decirme algo?―cuestionó entonces, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos de forma casi inconsciente

Severus se detuvo por un momento para dirigir sus ojos oscuros hacia ella. Arqueó una ceja, acercándose un par de pasos con cautela.

―Si quisiera decirte algo, simplemente te lo diría―aclaró con tono un poco cortado, ladeando un poco su cabeza. Aunque al ver que su expresión seguía igual, soltó un largo suspiro, sentándose en la cama―. De acuerdo. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

La joven Gryffindor se sintió algo abochornada cuando él se sentó tan cerca de ella, y para empeorar todavía más las cosas, la vio con tanta atención en la mirada. Apartó la vista como consecuencia, sintiéndose algo abochornada de repente.

―Es sólo que… ayer, mientras esperaba a quedarme dormida de una buena vez, estuve pensando―farfulló, abrazando un poco sus piernas contra su pecho, aún sin mirarlo otra vez―. Y me estaba cuestionando un poco… ¿tal vez me apresuré un poco en… tú sabes, venir aquí contigo?

Se mantuvo callada por unos momentos, y casi pudo sentir su mirada exasperada sobre ella, o tal vez sólo era su imaginación. Cuando por fin alzó la vista una vez más, comprobó que se trataba de la segunda opción después de todo.

―¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? ¿Después de prácticamente mudarte aquí junto a tu gato?―cuestionó él entonces, con una expresión ligeramente descolocada. Finalmente sonrió apenas, negando levemente con su cabeza―. Si te hace sentir mejor, se supone que los Gryffindor como tú son tan impulsivos como valientes. No es tan extraño que tomes malas decisiones…

―¿Entonces sí crees que fue una mala decisión?

Severus rodó los ojos, chasqueando su lengua para expresar algo de su impaciencia. Sin embargo, no le duró mucho, pues no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo bajo al ver a la muchacha cubrirse con las cobijas, como si de ese modo intentara esconderse de su vista.

―Yo no dije eso. No pongas palabras en mi boca―murmuró, aprovechando el momento para terminar de abrochar los botones de su túnica con experta rapidez―. Lo hecho, hecho está. Si lo prefieres, la próxima vez que se te ocurra una idea _fantástica_ , piénsalo dos veces y no tendrás dudas que no te dejen dormir luego.

Hermione se tomó unos segundos más, pero luego se quitó las cobijas de encima para mirarlo. No tenía planeado decirlo en voz alta por ningún motivo, pero tomaba muy en cuenta casi todo lo que decía. Era, en algún sentido, como la voz de la experiencia.

Asintió levemente, permitiendo que una diminuta sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Se enderezó un poco más y se acercó a él, lo suficiente para poder besar sus labios con delicadeza. Soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir que era correspondida, y otro más cuando sintió una mano posarse en su cintura.

Estaba bastante compenetrada en ese contacto, porque se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando oyó una alarma sonar. Su profesor se apartó casi enseguida, y sacó un pequeño reloj de plata de su túnica para presionar un botón, deteniendo el sonido.

―Tengo que irme ahora―dijo entonces, poniéndose en pie, aunque la muchacha creyó alcanzar a ver un tenue sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas―. Descansa un poco más, si puedes.

Sin más se dio la vuelta, y con largas zancadas cruzó la distancia hasta la puerta, la cual cerró tras él con un estruendo.

Hermione se quedó quieta en su lugar, sintiéndose un poco desorientada. Crookshanks se acercó momentos después, soltando un maullido que la devolvió a la realidad. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, acariciando el pelaje frondoso de su mascota y recostándose aunque no pudiese dormir.

Se acomodó en el lugar que el profesor había elegido para dormir, y soltó un suspiro. Parecía incluso más cómodo que el suyo, y también más cálido.

* * *

No había sido capaz de ocultar el buen ánimo que tuvo ese día. Y aunque sus compañeros probablemente lo notaron, al parecer prefirieron no señalarlo por el momento.

Además, Harry parecía especialmente serio desde que lo había visto en el desayuno.

Cuando salieron del aula de Pociones por la tarde, les pidió que se quedaran un momento con él en lugar de dirigirse al Gran Comedor para cenar. Hermione pudo notar que Ron parecía algo impaciente ante eso, pero no puso ningún impedimento.

Cuando casi todos sus compañeros hubieron continuado su camino al Gran Comedor, Harry soltó un largo suspiro de aparente cansancio, restregando una mano en su rostro.

―No quería hablar de esto más temprano, porque había muchas personas a nuestro alrededor―aclaró entonces, sacando un par de pergaminos de su túnica―. Además, Hermione, no estabas en la Torre de Gryffindor esta mañana.

La muchacha pudo sentir las miradas suspicaces que sus dos amigos estaban dedicándole, pero solamente se dignó a suspirar pesadamente, rodando los ojos.

―¿Podemos ir al grano, por favor?

Por primera vez en todo el día, Harry parecía un poco más animado, con una diminuta sonrisa divertida en sus labios. Aunque rápidamente negó con su cabeza, abriendo uno de los pergaminos y recuperando la seriedad.

―Estuve comunicándome con Kingsley Shacklebolt en un par de cartas. Le conté lo que ocurrió con Snape―murmuró, aunque al ver la expresión de alarma que comenzaba a adquirir Hermione, se apresuró a continuar―. Estuvo de acuerdo en que sería contraproducente hacerlo público. Sin embargo, decidió ayudarnos a su manera.

Harry les tendió a ambos un pergamino, y por lo que Hermione pudo leer, eran nombres de Mortífagos en una lista que indicaba su estatus, fuera este "Encarcelado", "Muerto", o "En Fuga".

―Creo que esta es una gran ayuda―farfulló Harry, y al alzar la vista, pudieron ver que estaba esforzándose en formar una pequeña sonrisa―. Shacklebolt me dijo que va a designar a dos de sus mejores aurores para ayudarnos, con la mayor discreción posible.

Hermione no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada, especialmente por su amigo. Parecía que aquella situación estaba consumiéndolo por dentro de un modo u otro. Quiso decirle que podía charlar con ella del asunto a solas, podía hacerlo, pero decidió esperar un poco más para no presionarlo.

Pronto su amigo tomó los pergaminos una vez más, dándoles un último vistazo con algo que parecía esperanza en su mirada, antes de guardarlos de nuevo en su túnica.

―Gracias por ayudarme en esto―dijo entonces, con una sonrisa honesta, palmeando el hombro de Ron amistosamente antes de comenzar su camino hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, al parecer con el mismo sentimiento de preocupación. El pelirrojo fue, sin embargo, el primero en verbalizarlo.

―Creo que necesita relajarse un poco―murmuró entonces, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro lleno de pecas―. Pero no tiene caso que tú o yo se lo digamos.

―Tiene motivos válidos para estar preocupado―señaló ella, soltando un suspiro de resignación―. Sólo espero que esto no afecte su salud de algún modo.

Ron asintió levemente ante eso, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Pudo notar que el ambiente cambiaba de repente, y no le gustó mucho el cambio a decir verdad.

―Entonces… ya no duermes en la Torre de Gryffindor, ¿no?

Hermione no pudo evitar palmearse el rostro al escucharlo. De alguna manera se lo había visto venir, y se estaba reprendiendo en silencio por no haberse marchado antes de allí para poder evitarlo. Sintió ganas de hacer un par de aclaraciones con respecto a su abandono a la habitación de chicas, pero se dijo que era por completo innecesario.

―¿En serio quieres hablar de eso?―farfulló entonces, alzando la vista para verlo con una ceja arqueada―. Si yo fuera tú, me apresuraría antes de que termine la cena.

Pudo ver entonces una ligera expresión de alarma aparecer en el rostro de su amigo pelirrojo, antes de que se adelantara en su camino al Gran Comedor. Hermione soltó un suspiro, algo cansada, antes de dirigirse hacia allá también.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde aquella conversación, y por el momento, todo parecía marchar más tranquilo.

Esa noche, como las anteriores, se dirigió a las mazmorras, pasando tranquilamente por el despacho y el estudio antes de ingresar a los aposentos privados de su profesor.

Debía admitirlo, aunque fuese solamente en su subconsciente, se sentía un poco más segura que antes al respecto de encontrarse en una habitación que debería resultarle extraña.

Al ingresar, pudo ver a su profesor ya en la habitación, quitándose su túnica negra de forma parsimoniosa. Ni siquiera alzó la vista al oírla ingresar, y Hermione lo agradeció mentalmente, dirigiéndose al baño para poder cambiarse allí.

Sin embargo, estando ya en la pequeña habitación, quitándose su blusa blanca, sus ojos recayeron una vez más en la pulcra tina. Se mordió el labio inferior, un poco dubitativa, pero finalmente decidió darle una oportunidad.

El agua estaba a la temperatura justa que ella siempre disfrutaba. Supuso que la llave tenía alguna especie de hechizo que le permitía liberar el agua a una temperatura acorde al calor corporal. La cuestión es que fue un baño muy relajante.

Cuando salió de allí, tenía una pequeña sonrisa calmada en su rostro. Se sentía tranquila, y también segura. No sabía si esa era una combinación ganadora, pero pensaba que no perdería nada averiguándolo. Se acercó a la cama, y Crookshanks se apartó de su lugar para que pudiese acomodarse.

―¿Qué lees?―preguntó de repente, mientras se colocaba bajo las cobijas cálidas y soltaba un suspiro.

Severus apenas alzó la vista para mirarla de reojo, antes de devolver su atención hacia su lectura, sólo para tomar un marcador de libros para colocarlo en una página en específico.

―Gustavo A. Bécquer―dijo entonces, aunque al ver una expresión ligeramente confundida en el rostro de la joven muchacha, continuó―. Fue un poeta español.

―Nunca había oído hablar de él―admitió ella, sintiéndose algo curiosa al respecto―. ¿Podrías leerme algo de su poesía, por favor?

Pudo ver que el hombre arqueaba una ceja ante su petición, pero soltaba un largo suspiro de aparente resignación, antes de dar un seco asentimiento. Aclaró su garganta sonoramente, bajando la vista a su libro otra vez.

―Rima Veintiuno―dijo en tono un poco más grave, y Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente―. "¿Qué es poesía?, dices mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¡Qué es poesía! ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía... eres tú."

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos. No podía decir que nunca lo había notado, pero definitivamente esa era la primera vez que se fijaba en su voz con semejante atención. Sonaba tan suave y tranquilizadora, pero firme y demandante a la misma vez.

Le resultaba ciertamente fascinante, y muy placentera en sus oídos.

―Rima veintitrés―continuó entonces el hombre, aun aparentemente concentrado en su lectura―. "Por una mirada, un mundo. Por una sonrisa, un cielo. Por un beso... ¡yo no sé qué te diera por un beso!"

Hermione tragó en seco, soltando un suspiro completamente involuntario. No podía explicarlo de forma lógica, y ni siquiera estaba segura de estar pensando correctamente en ese momento. Pero la combinación de esa voz tan sedosa y las palabras que pronunciaba, fue un poco demasiado para ella.

Tanto así, que casi no lo pensó cuando le arrebató su libro de las manos, apartándolo antes de acercarse para poder estrellar sus labios contra los suyos de forma ansiosa.

Pudo sentir que el hombre se tensaba por un momento, probablemente sorprendido o impresionado. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos se sintió aliviada cuando sus labios comenzaron a moverse contra los suyos casi con la misma intensidad.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre el regazo de su profesor, aferrándose a sus hombros con fuerza. Podía sentir las manos grandes y firmes de su profesor abrazarla por la cintura, como si quisiera asegurarse de que en realidad estaba allí.

Sus labios sonrosados se vieron liberados por un momento, sólo para permitirle soltar un jadeo cuando sintió que enterraba su rostro en su cuello. No podía comparar aquellas sensaciones con experiencias anteriores, porque era la primera vez que se encontraba con las mismas.

Pero podía decir con seguridad que no se quejaría aunque fuera de broma. No se explicaba de qué modo sus labios podían ser tan delicados al besar su piel, o sus manos tan cálidas al colarse bajo su blusa para acariciar su espalda.

Podía sentir su rostro arder por el bochorno, y también el resto de su cuerpo a consecuencia de las caricias que estaba recibiendo de su parte. Sin embargo, luego de un momento, pudo sentir como casi literalmente su subconsciente intentaba comunicarse con ella.

Y en algún lenguaje que de forma milagrosa lograba comprender, trataba decirle algo. No tardó mucho en captar el mensaje, el cual llegó en la deliciosa voz de su esposo.

 _"_ _Si lo prefieres, la próxima vez que se te ocurra una idea fantástica, piénsalo dos veces y no tendrás dudas que no te dejen dormir luego."_

Entonces se alarmó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?! De hecho, el bochorno inmenso que sintió fue suficiente para que las dudas se adelantaran y se instalaran en su mente antes de tiempo.

―Espera… detente…―farfulló entonces con tono agitado, colocando sus manos en su pecho para apartarlo un poco de sí misma.

Al conseguirlo, pudo ver que esta vez definitivamente había un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de su profesor, además de que su respiración se había acelerado también. Tenía en su rostro una expresión de desconcierto, como un niño pequeño al que atrapan en medio de una travesura. Nunca hubiera imaginado verlo de ese modo.

No hizo ninguna pregunta, pero su expresión era suficiente interrogante para ella.

―Yo… lo siento, Severus, no sé qué pasó…―susurró, apartando la vista porque el bochorno no le permitía seguir viéndolo a la cara por el momento.

―Yo estoy bastante seguro de lo que pasó―dijo él, recuperando de forma progresiva su compostura―. Te lo puedo explicar si quieres.

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado, notando enseguida el tono condescendiente que adquiría su voz. Con facilidad deshizo el agarre en su cintura y se acomodó nuevamente en la cama, justo a su lado, sintiéndose de repente un poco incómoda.

―Creo que actué de forma impulsiva―intentó explicar entonces, bajando la vista hacia sus manos ―. Y recordé lo que me dijiste, sobre pensar dos veces…

―… _antes_ de hacer lo que sea que hagas―agregó Snape enseguida, y pudo escuchar la frustración en su voz, antes de soltar un siseo apenas audible―. Tienes suerte de que nos separaron todas estas cobijas.

Hermione no logró comprender del todo sus palabras en ese momento, pero aun así se sintió avergonzada. No supo que más podía decir en esa situación, así que simplemente se recostó en la cama, dándole la espalda y permitiendo a Crookshanks acomodarse también.

―Buenas noches―murmuró en voz baja, y recibió un gruñido como respuesta.

Cerró sus ojos castaños, como si quisiera en vano convencerse a sí misma de que ya estaba durmiendo. Pudo sentir que su profesor se ponía en pie, y escuchó sus pasos antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara con un estruendo.

Sólo entonces, completamente sola y en silencio en una habitación apenas iluminadas, fue que comprendió las palabras del hombre. Y no pudo evitar sentir unas enormes ganas de reír a carcajadas, por lo que se contuvo.

Con un pequeño suspiro, se propuso pensar muy bien sus próximos pasos. Porque a pesar de su bochorno, en ese momento sus dudas no estaban presentes, y pudo permitirse dormir en paz.

* * *

*La poesía presente en este capítulo pertenece a Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, uno de mis poetas favoritos. Fue utilizada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Antes de que lo olvide, le mando un saludo a **MacSnape**. ¿Contenta, compa? (?)_

 _Bueno, ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Tengo mis dudas, pero creo que quedó bastante bien ;) Además, cambié la portada. ¿Les gusta o prefieren la anterior?_

 _En fin… creo que viene siendo hora de responder reviews, así que allá voy._

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _No es broma… pero tu pregunta y un comentario en la versión en inglés del fic inspiraron parte del capítulo (?)_

 ** _Guest_** **:** _¡Muchísimas gracias! Pues sí, creo que sintió curiosidad… o celos, aunque no quisiera admitirlo :P ¡Gracias de nuevo, en verdad! Félix felicis para ti también._

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _Creo que sí se puso un poquitín celoso, aunque intentó no demostrarlo mucho. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado!ç_

 ** _rebeycr9:_** _¡Yo también lo adoro! Nadie se atreve a enfrentarse a Severus de ese modo._

 ** _EriSnape:_** _¡Ay, pobre Crookshanks! Pues creí que él también querría avanzar un poquito… ¡muchas gracias!ç_

 ** _yetsave:_** _Dormir juntos… veremos qué tan despacio van. Y con Harry y compañía, parece que sí se meterán en problemas :P_

 ** _Aigo Snape:_** _Siento que Crookshanks será importante de alguna forma u otra. ¡No eres la única! Ahora que lo veo de ese modo… mejor me callo yo también…_

 ** _Gabriela779:_** _¡Awww, muchísimas gracias! Espero haber saciado tu curiosidad._

 ** _BelenSnape:_** _¡Ya la estoy continuando! ¡espero que te guste, y muchas gracias!_

 ** _Guest:_** _¡Hola! Revisando los reviews más viejos me di cuenta de que eres el/la mismo/a Guest de antes XD ¡Gracias por leer y comentar, nuevamente, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _Sí, mal yo :P Recordemos que Snape es una serpiente, muy de sangre fría… pero no tanto, como pudimos ver en este capítulo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado también!_

 ** _BlackStarAnn:_** _¡Claro que no me olvidé de ti! Te extrañé :'( ¡Muchas gracias! Pues sí hay besos, y alguna que otra cosa más (?) ¡Ánimo! Mucha fuerza, siempre se puede salir adelante. Y sí, extrañaba tus reviews largos x3_

 ** _VicGG:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Por favor, no mueras! D:_

 ** _Vrunetti:_** _Al menos le hizo notar que estaba allí xD Digamos que ambos aún están algo confundidos, y sobre Harry, parece que él va bastante en serio. ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un beso!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **Laura Andrea Madrigal D**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **Lucita Cullen**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, el roble no produce bellotas hasta que tiene 50 años o más? (?)_

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, ¡realmente lo aprecio muchísimo! :) Cuídense mucho._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	31. Sectumsempra

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Antes que nada quisiera disculparme por el retraso de este capítulo. No me he estado sintiendo bien, física y emocionalmente, además de que me faltaba inspiración. Gracias a_ _ **Umeki-Nara**_ _, por ayudarme a escribir una pequeña parte del capítulo. Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Sectumsempra**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se sentía un poco avergonzada por la situación de la noche anterior. Cuando escuchó movimientos a su alrededor, decidió fingir que no lo notaba.

Sólo respiró aliviada cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse apenas unos segundos después, Aún con algo de sigilo, se quitó sus cobijas de encima y se aseguró de que él en verdad se hubiera ido.

Sólo entonces, luego de unos minutos, se decidió a cambiar de lugar en la cama. Sólo así pudo dormir un par de horas más.

Se sentía bastante cansada cuando abandonó la habitación y se dirigió al Gran Comedor, sabiendo que tenía unas ojeras bastante notorias y soltando bostezos a cada rato. Apenas se acomodó en la mesa de Gryffindor, recibió un par de miradas curiosas por parte de sus amigos.

Harry echó una mirada a su alrededor, como si quisiese asegurarse de que nadie estaba vigilando sus movimientos de cerca. Sacó de su túnica un pequeño trozo de pergamino, y lo deslizó sobre la mesa hacia ella.

Hermione arqueó una ceja al verlo, y al soltar otro pequeño bostezo, lo tomó en su mano para leerlo. Allí, con la caligrafía de su amigo, se enteró de que el Ministro de Magia había decidido enviar a sus dos aurores esa tarde a Cabeza de Puerco. Y Harry debía encontrarse con ellos.

Con sólo una mirada de ojos verdes supo que él esperaba que ellos lo acompañaran. Y por la expresión relajada que tenía Ron mientras devoraba su desayuno, supuso que ya había aceptado.

Solamente dio un leve asentimiento.

Durante el día intentó mantenerse lo más despierta posible, prestando toda la atención que podía a sus profesores para no bajar su desempeño en cada asignatura. Una parte de ella agradecía que no tuviese clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras hasta el día siguiente.

Aun así había podido sentir claramente las miradas furtivas que su profesor le había lanzado durante el desayuno, y también el par de veces que se cruzaron por algunos pasillos.

Se preguntaba si en verdad estaba enfadado con ella por lo de la noche anterior. No había sido su intención generarle algún tipo de disgusto, literalmente no había estado pensando con claridad. ¡Hasta había tenido en cuenta sus palabras a fin de cuentas!

Tenía pensado hablar con él por la noche, luego de regresar de Cabeza de Puerco. Pero antes, justamente, debía encargarse de ese pequeño asunto.

Por la tarde, usando la chimenea en la oficina del profesor Slughorn sin su expreso permiso, viajaron con polvos Flú hasta la taberna Cabeza de Puerco. A Hermione nunca le había gustado mucho el lugar, pero entendía que fuese un lugar más privado que las Tres Escobas.

Harry les había dicho que allí estarían los dos aurores asignados, y para mantener la mayor privacidad posible, eligieron una mesa bastante apartada.

―¿Crees que nos vean aquí?―farfulló Ron, viendo a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando a los dos hombres con la mirada.

Hermione no pudo escuchar si Harry había respondido su pregunta o no. Estaba algo distraída. Aunque no creía en presentimientos, sentía que algo andaba mal.

Quería atribuirlo a que no deberían estar haciendo eso a las espaldas de las autoridades de la escuela.

La opinión de su profesor llegó a sus oídos de forma recriminatoria, pero intentó no sentirse culpable. Estuvieron por pedir algo de beber pero Abeforth sólo tenía cosas demasiado fuertes y la limpieza del lugar sólo le daban náuseas con la sola idea de consumir allí.

Un par de figuras enfundadas en túnicas negras ingresaron en el bar, llamando la atención de los tres.

Harry le dio un leve codazo para llamarle la atención, tal vez pensando que no los había visto aún. Los tres esperaron pacientemente, y entonces los dos hombres se acercaron a la mesa.

—Gracias por su puntualidad—dijo uno de ellos, acercándose y ofreciéndole a Harry su mano.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, pero luego de un momento correspondió el gesto brevemente.

—Gracias por venir—correspondió, volviendo a tomar asiento mientras el otro hombre pedía unos tragos.

Hermione miró a ambos hombres. Intentó en vano recordar si los había visto en algún momento de su vida, pero su recorrido por el Ministerio durante la búsqueda de Horrocruxes había sido demasiado breve para recordar cualquier cosa.

―Kingsley dijo que necesitabas ayuda―dijo uno de ellos una vez que recibieron sus bebidas. Abeforth los miró de arriba a abajo antes de regresar a la barra.

―¿Ustedes tienen información?―inquirió Ron, algo incómodo por los tarros sucios de los que bebían.

Los dos hombres intercambiaron miradas ante su pregunta, formando pequeñas sonrisas de lado.

—Tenemos mucho más que eso—dijo uno de ellos, el más alto, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Bueno... ¿qué esperan para contarnos?

Hermione apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Harry, y la del hombre que comenzó a responderle. Esos dos no le daban buena espina, y tenía la sensación de que debía tener su varita a mano por si acaso.

Los hombres volvieron a intercambiar miradas burlonas, y por inercia Hermiome tomó su varita, manteniéndola escondida bajo la mesa.

―No creerán que se los diremos aquí, ¿no?―dijo el primero, levantando la nariz de forma presuntuosa―. ¿No saben lo peligroso que es? Creíamos que eran más astutos.

Hermione sintió grandes ganas de hacer algo, lo que fuera, que pudiera advertir a Harry sobre las sospechas que sentía. No confiaba para nada en esos dos hombres frente a ellos. A sus ojos, parecían dos rufianes muy malos en su trabajo.

―Se supone que debíamos vernos aquí―señaló entonces Harry, arqueando una ceja con una expresión bastante confundida―. ¿Dónde pensaban decirnos?

Los dos hombres volvieron a intercambiar miradas por lo que parecía ser la milésima vez en la noche. Ambos se sonrieron de forma para nada inocente. Y Hermione supo que sólo le quedaban un par de segundos para actuar.

Apenas vio a ambos ponerse en pie con las varitas en alto, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con toda la rapidez que le era posible. Chispas de distintos colores surcaron el aire, chocando de lleno con el escudo protector que la joven bruja había conjurado.

―¡Son mortífagos!―exclamó ella entonces, ante las expresiones confundidas de sus amigos―. ¡Rápido, no se queden ahí sentados…!

Ni siquiera había terminado de decir aquellas palabras cuando sus dos amigos ya estaban de pie junto a ella, las varitas en alto en posición defensiva. Nuevas chispas de luz volaban de un lado al otro, mientras los hechizos vociferados por ambas partes se mezclaban desordenadamente con los gritos de los demás clientes de la taberna, quienes se apresuraban a abandonar el lugar, temerosos.

Hermione pudo ver a Aberforth Dumbledore sacar su varita también, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y recibió un potente hechizo aturdidor por parte de uno de los atacantes. Ver a aquel hombre que los había ayudado y peleado en la guerra junto a ellos caer de esa forma, sólo pudo motivarla.

Casi sin notarlo había comenzado a aumentar el rango y fuerza de sus hechizos, incluso se atrevió a soltar un maleficio de potencia moderada. No le gustaba la magia oscura, pero haría lo necesario.

En el medio del ajetreo y la agitación que se había impuesto en el lugar, creyó escuchar la voz firme del profesor Snape, vociferando por sí mismo hechizos protectores y peligrosos maleficios por igual. Creyó que su imaginación era más poderosa de lo que recordaba.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió su vista apenas unos segundos, pudo verlo con claridad. No era un producto de su desenfrenada imaginación, él estaba allí de verdad.

Sólo entonces pudo escuchar una sola palabra antes de sentir un intenso dolor extenderse por todo su cuerpo.

―¡Sectumsempra!

Era la voz de uno de los mortífagos, pudo reconocer, mientras observaba con una expresión adolorida como la sangre comenzaba a escapar a borbotones a causa de las heridas cortantes profundas en todo su cuerpo.

―¡Hermione!

Escuchó la voz de Ron en la forma de un grito, aunque sonaba un poco más aguda de lo normal. Cuando se sintió caer al suelo, pudo verlo inclinarse para atraparla y evitarle un mal golpe, aunque eso fue lo último que pudo ver o sentir.

―¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar uno de mis hechizos contra _ella_?!―rugió entonces Snape, cuyo rostro se había distorsionado en una máscara de pura rabia y ferocidad―. ¡Avada…!

―¡No!

No pudo mantenerse en equilibrio y no supo por qué. Sólo había visto una mancha borrosa acercársele rápidamente, y sintió un peso caer sobre él con toda su fuerza. Cuando pudo al fin enfocar con claridad sus ojos oscuros, pudo ver a Potter sobre él, intentando quitarle su varita.

―¡No vale la pena…!

―¡Potter, te mataré a ti si no…!

Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Apenas alcanzó a ver como ambos mortífagos se desaparecían, no sin dedicarle antes un par de sonrisas torcidas. Soltó un gruñido, quitándose a Potter de encima con un empujón antes de ponerse en pie.

―¡Se va a morir!―vociferó entonces Weasley, quién tenía una expresión de pura agonía y los ojos azules llenos de lágrimas―. ¡Se va a morir si no hacemos algo, maldición…!

Severus siseó un par de palabras que nadie pudo escuchar, acercándose enseguida para apartar al joven pelirrojo de forma brusca, antes de arrodillarse junto al cuerpo convaleciente de su esposa.

―Vayan al castillo, busquen a Madam Pomfrey―ordenó entonces, colocando su varita sobre el pecho de la muchacha―. Puedo curarla, pero perdió mucha sangre… ¡vayan, malditos ineptos, vayan de una vez!

Pudo escuchar los pasos atropellados y presurosos de ambos adolescentes, y rodó los ojos, sin paciencia en lo absoluto. Intentó calmarse, para poner toda su concentración en curar las heridas en el cuerpo de Hermione.

Pudo hacerlo, pero no sin experimentar un cierto sentimiento de culpa que sólo podía tener una explicación. El hechizo que la había herido de tal manera era suyo, y en ese momento deseaba nunca haberlo creado.

* * *

Cuando recuperó por fin la sensibilidad y la consciencia, pudo jurar que alguien estaba partiendo su cráneo a la mitad de la forma más sádica posible.

Sin embargo, cuando logró abrir sus ojos castaños, comprobó que no era así. Simplemente tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable y la mayoría de sus músculos entumecidos. Intentó moverse aunque fuera un poco, pero casi enseguida una mano se posó sobre su hombro para mantenerla recostada.

―No te atrevas a moverte―advirtió la voz ligeramente ronca del profesor Snape, con tono cansado

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño, y se volvió hacia el origen de su voz. Pudo verlo entonces sentado a su lado, y reconoció también sus alrededores como la enfermería de Hogwarts. Sus ojos se posaron por un momento en los vendajes que parecían cubrir gran parte de su cuerpo.

―¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió…?―preguntó entonces, cerrando un momento sus ojos castaños en un intento de apaciguar aquella fuerte jaqueca

Pudo escuchar claramente a Severus chasquear su lengua sonoramente de forma despectiva, y casi pudo imaginarlo rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Se tardó unos momentos antes de hablar.

―Tus amiguitos y tú decidieron meterse en la boca del lobo, por los viejos tiempos―espetó con tono venenoso, prácticamente en lo que era un siseo―. Eso es lo que ocurrió.

Hermione decidió entonces que ese era un buen momento para abrir sus ojos una vez más. Tal como ya se esperaba, su esposo estaba dedicándole una mirada que mezclaba decepción con rabia.

―¿Qué hacías allí a esas horas, Hermione?―masculló luego de un momento, arqueando una ceja―. ¿No pudiste elegir un mejor momento para escaparte del colegio con esos dos zoquetes…?

―Tú… ¿qué hacías _tú_ allí…?―correspondió la muchacha, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos castaños al mirarlo―. ¿Pasabas por allí de casualidad?

Severus rodó los ojos ante esas palabras, aún cruzado de brazos como un niño malhumorado. Se encogió de hombros lánguidamente.

―Yo pregunté primero, por si no lo habías notado―murmuró secamente, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo

La joven Gryffindor rodó los ojos ante esas palabras, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que él no iba a hablar a menos que ella lo hiciera primero. Por lo que más le valía soltar sus verdades para que él hiciera lo propio.

―Antes que nada… sé que debí decírtelo antes. Creo que una parte de mí quería hacerlo de forma "independiente", sin tu ayuda―farfulló, apartando su mirada de ojos castaños para fijarla en el techo―. Harry ha estado comunicándose con el Ministro de Magia, y él puso a nuestra disposición a dos de sus mejores aurores. Íbamos a reunirnos con ellos en Cabeza de Puerco…

―… y resultaron ser un par de mortífagos―completó él con tono lacónico, rodando los ojos con expresión exasperada―. No puedo entender cómo se les ocurrió arriesgarse de ese modo. Tal vez me lo esperaría de esos dos, ¿pero tú? Definitivamente no.

Hermione no supo muy bien si debía sentirse halagada u ofendida por sus palabras pasivo-agresivas. Decidió que se sentiría de ambas maneras a la vez para resolver el dilema. Bajó la vista para poder mirarlo otra vez, ahora sintiéndose un poco menos adolorida.

―Cómo ya he dicho, sé que debí decírtelo antes―repitió, formando una pequeña mueca―. Creo que todo esto realmente afectó a Harry, y nosotros nos dejamos llevar. Por cierto, ¿dónde está…?

―Los corrí. A ambos―aclaró Severus con un bufido, inclinándose un poco hacia ella cuando vio una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro―. No pensé que fuera necesario recordártelo, pero casi mueres hoy. Y es culpa suya, por ser un par de idiotas incompetentes.

Hermione sintió ganas de negar aquellas afirmaciones, pero se dio cuenta de que se sentía demasiado exhausta como para gastar la poca energía que le quedaba en una discusión. Suspiró hondo, intentando relajarse.

―Ya te he respondido―señaló luego de un momento, desviando la atención de forma intencional―. Ahora dime, ¿qué hacías tú exactamente en Cabeza de Puerco justo en el momento del ataque?

Pudo ver entonces que el hombre a su lado se removía un poco en su asiento, apartando la vista con algo parecido a incomodidad en su rostro. Suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar por fin.

―Supongo que es justo que lo sepas―musitó, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros que pretendía restarle importancia a la situación―. Hace un par de días, mientras dormías… coloqué un hechizo protector sobre ti. Si estás en peligro, puedo presentirlo. Así es como supe que…

―¿Pusiste un hechizo… sobre mí?―susurró la muchacha, ladeando su cabeza y sintiendo sus mejillas comenzar a arder un poco.

―Eso es lo que dije. Sabía que ibas a meterte en problemas, y…

―… y querías protegerme.

Severus soltó un bufido lleno de exasperación, pero no dijo absolutamente nada que negara o afirmara sus últimas palabras. Hermione sonrió un poco más, enderezándose ligeramente al sentir menos dolor en su cuerpo.

―Vas a poder levantarte mañana, si no me equivoco―farfulló él entonces, como si fuese su turno de cambiar de tema―. Te quedarán algunas cicatrices, pero nada muy grave. Mientras tanto, deberías descansar.

―Pero no estoy cansada―murmuró Hermione, haciendo una pequeña mueca, antes de convertirla en una diminuta sonrisa―. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato más…?

―Porque tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar. Pero… traje algo para que te entretengas.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, algo confundida. Observó a su profesor revisar su túnica por un momento, antes de sacar de allí un libro cubierto de cuero negro, el cual reconoció como "Divino Tormento".

―Gracias…―murmuró, tomándolo en sus manos cuando él se lo ofreció―. Pero por alguna razón se ha estancado, no he podido seguir leyéndolo.

―Tal vez deberías darle otra oportunidad o ser un poco más paciente―respondió él, poniéndose en pie y encogiéndose de hombros con expresión tranquila―. Algunas cosas toman su tiempo, pero valen la pena.

La muchacha sonrió un poco ante eso, y sintió sus mejillas adquirir un furioso sonrojo cuando su esposo se inclinó lo suficiente para depositar un fugaz beso en su frente, apenas rozando su piel con sus labios antes de apartarse un segundo después.

―Lee un poco, pero recuerda descansar también―murmuró al alejarse con largas zancadas, deteniéndose apenas por unos momentos, justo en la puerta―. Casi morir por una imprudencia no la excusará en sus clases.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita divertida ante eso, y se sintió satisfecha de ver una diminuta sonrisa de lado en el rostro de su esposo antes de que cerrara la puerta tras él.

La muchacha se acomodó mejor en la cama, y con curiosidad, abrió el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Para su sorpresa, allí estaba la ansiada continuación de esa historia que tanto la había atrapado.

Estuvo leyendo de manera ansiosa por casi dos horas, hasta que se le terminaron las palabras por leer. Tuvo que dormirse con la intriga de lo que ocurriría después, porque al parecer, quién fuera el escritor no continuaría alimentando su imaginación por el momento.

Aun así, no podía evitar tener una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Casi había muerto, sí. Pero a su vez también había sobrevivido, y ese era motivo suficiente para sonreír.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Por adelantado me disculpo si el capítulo no ha quedado muy bien. Es lo mejor que pude hacer sintiéndome como me siento. Gracias por la paciencia y la comprensión._

 _Realmente no me siento lo suficientemente bien como para responder sus reviews esta vez. Realmente lo siento mucho. Les prometo que para la próxima actualización lo haré sin falta._

 _A pesar de eso, quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Nunca pensé que una de mis historias superaría los cuatrocientos reviews, pero sí ocurrió, y fue gracias a ustedes. Gracias por estar allí del otro lado de sus monitores y acompañarme en la distancia. En verdad lo aprecio muchísimo._

 _Sin más, espero poder actualizar el próximo sábado, si todo sale bien. Tal vez hasta me sienta mejor entonces… se vale soñar, ¿no?_

 _Gracias nuevamente, cuídense mucho._

 _Nos leemos._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	32. Cuentas pendientes

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Me siento bastante cansada, y además cogí un resfriado… pero bueno, por aquí ando. ¡Nos leemos por allá abajo!_

* * *

 _Capítulo dedicado a_ _ **BlackStarAnn**_ _, por su cumpleaños. ¡Espero que sea de tu agrado! :3_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Cuentas pendientes**

* * *

Luego de asegurarse de que Hermione estaba segura en la enfermería de Hogwarts, procedió a abandonar el castillo haciendo gala de todo el sigilo que lo caracterizaba.

En guardia y atento a cada sonido que pudiera producirse a su alrededor, se dirigió a Hogsmeade, a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, más específicamente. Apenas ingresó, pudo ver que Aberforth parecía haberse recuperado del maleficio aturdidor que lo había desmayado antes.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―espetó apenas lo vio, dejando de lustrar un vaso con un trapo sucio y viejo que tenía en su mano―. No quiero más problemas por esta noche.

Severus rodó los ojos ante esas palabras, y aún con una mueca torciendo sus labios, se acomodó en la barra. Soltó un prolongado suspiro lleno de cansancio, restregando una de sus manos sobre su rostro mientras negaba levemente con su cabeza.

―Estoy intentando asegurarme de que no vuelvas a tener problemas de ese tipo en lo absoluto―masculló con tono exhausto, dedicándole una mirada furtiva a la puerta―. Así que lo mejor será que me dejes encargarme de esto.

Pudo escuchar al tabernero bufar y murmurar un par de palabras por lo bajo que no consiguió escuchar. Estaba prestando más atención a la puerta de la taberna, por la cual ingresó la persona que estaba esperando, con una pequeña mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

―¿En serio, Severus? ¿No pudiste encontrar un lugar más desordenado, húmedo y marginal para encontrarnos?

Snape ni siquiera se molestó en responder esas preguntas, sino que simplemente espero que Lucius Malfoy llegara al fin a su lado, tomando asiento a pesar de su muy obvio disgusto. Mientras tanto, él sacaba de su túnica un cigarrillo y encendedor muggles, con total tranquilidad.

―¿Terminaste de quejarte?―murmuró entonces, volviéndose al hombre recién llegado con una ceja arqueada, colocando el cigarrillo entre sus labios y encendiéndolo―. Cuanto más te tardes, más tiempo pasarás aquí.

―Muy bien, no necesitas amenazarme―correspondió Malfoy, arrugando un poco su nariz como clara señal de su desagrado ante el humo que ahora inundaba el aire―. Pero honestamente, pudimos reunirnos cómodamente en mi mansión…

―Los mortífagos atacaron hoy esta taberna.

Esas simples palabras fueron suficientes para que Lucius se sumiera en el silencio, al menos por unos momentos. De reojo, Severus pudo ver una expresión de ligera incomodidad hacerse presente en su rostro.

―Bueno, yo no tuve nada que ver…

―Lo sé, Lucius, créeme―aclaró entonces, aguantando la necesidad de palmear su propio rostro como muestra de su impaciencia―. Pero justamente por eso te he llamado.

―Lo que sea que estés pensando, la respuesta es no―dijo claramente Malfoy, negando con su cabeza efusivamente, como si deseara enfatizar aún más el significado de sus palabras―. Estoy intentando alejarme de todo ese… lío, por llamarlo de algún modo. Así que no, por supuesto que no.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio por un par de minutos, observando en silencio sus propias manos pálidas sobre la madera de la barra, el cigarrillo encendido, las cenizas grises, aparentemente concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando Lucius quiso intentar llamar su atención nuevamente, alzó la vista para mirarlo.

―Se están reagrupando, todos los que aún no han sido encarcelados o asesinados. Sé que tú lo sabes, han intentado reclutarte―dijo entonces, con el mismo tono de cansancio que llevaba usando toda la noche hasta el momento―. Intentarán deshacerse de Potter como venganza, pero eso no es lo que más me concierne en realidad.

Ante un nuevo silencio de un par de segundos, fue turno para Lucius para rodar los ojos y bufar con total fastidio en su gesto.

―No me digas, ¿te preocupa esa sangre sucia?―espetó, ignorando casi por completo la mirada de reojo que recibió por parte de su acompañante―. Dime, Severus, ¿qué ha pasado contigo? Sí, ya sé toda la historia, con Lily Evans incluida. Pero… ¿por qué te empeñas en complicar tu propia vida de este modo?

Severus no respondió enseguida, y estaba considerando muy seriamente no hacerlo en lo absoluto. Creía una tarea tediosa y sin frutos intentar explicarle a Lucius su situación. Sabía muy bien que su "amigo" no veía más allá de sus narices para algunos asuntos.

Negó levemente con su cabeza, sintiéndose tentado a ordenar algún tipo de bebida alcohólica fuerte, pero desistiendo casi al instante siguiente cuando le echó otro vistazo a los vasos sucios.

―No te pedí que vinieras aquí para hablar de mí o mi situación sentimental―aclaró entonces luego de un momento, mirándolo de reojo una vez más―. Te pedí que vinieras para ver si te queda aunque sea un poco de gratitud en alguna parte de tu mente. Si yo fuera tú, haría lo que pudiera por "proteger" a la persona que me salvó de una condena de por vida en Azkabán, ¿no lo crees?

Sólo entonces pudo notar la creciente incomodidad en la expresión de Lucius. Sabía que se sentía presionado, y también en deuda con Potter, aunque no pudiese admitirlo en voz alta. Ya casi había logrado su cometido.

―¿Qué quieres que haga, Severus?―soltó entonces en la forma de un suspiro de resignación, viéndolo con desgano en sus ojos grises―. Mientras no involucre morir en el proceso, podría intentarlo.

Severus sonrió levemente ante eso, sin poder evitarlo. Soltó otra bocanada de humo, deshaciéndose de las cenizas restantes en su cigarrillo con un movimiento de sus dedos.

―Quiero que aceptes su propuesta, Lucius. Quiero que te infiltres en sus nuevas filas y pretendas estar de acuerdo con sus planes… no será muy difícil para ti, ¿cierto?

Lucius soltó un bufido, cruzándose de brazos como un niño encaprichado. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, terminó por asentir de mala gana.

―Vas a reunirte conmigo en puntos estratégicos que yo te indicaré―continuó entonces Severus, apagando su cigarrillo en el interior de un vaso cercano―. Me darás toda la información que puedas obtener. Seguiremos así hasta tener suficiente en nuestras manos para poder atacar.

No esperó una respuesta verbal porque realmente no la necesitaba. Se puso en pie, acomodando mejor su túnica oscura y soltando un largo suspiro. Palmeó el hombro de Lucius brevemente.

―Y espero que no se te confundan los papeles mientras estás allí. Porque créeme, no dudaría más de dos segundos en deshacerme de ti si llegas a traicionarme.

* * *

Aún le dolían ligeramente esas cicatrices frescas en su cuerpo, pero podía levantarse y moverse sin mayor dificultad.

Por eso, luego de darse una ducha rápida, Hermione decidió abandonar la enfermería para dirigirse al Gran Comedor para desayunar. No pudo dar más que un par de pasos antes de tener a Harry y Ron frente a ella, ambos con expresiones bastante preocupadas en sus rostros.

―Hermione, lamento lo que ocurrió―soltó entonces su mejor amigo, con una mueca de verdadero arrepentimiento―. Si yo hubiera sabido, no…

―Lo sé, Harry, lo sé―se apresuró a interrumpir ella, formando una diminuta sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor―. Obviamente no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que podría ocurrir… y además, no debimos actuar a espaldas de las autoridades del colegio.

Harry dio un leve asentimiento ante eso, pero Ron rodó los ojos, soltando un bufido.

―¿No querrás decir a espaldas de Snape?―masculló, con tono ciertamente rencoroso en su voz―. Todavía creo que no tenía derecho alguno a corrernos de la enfermería como lo hizo.

Hermione sabía que tenía razón, o al menos ella así lo creía, pero prefirió callar. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros mientras ingresaban al Gran Comedor, buscando sus lugares habituales para acomodarse allí.

Pudo ver que Ginny formaba una pequeña mueca al verlos, especialmente a Harry, y apartaba la vista casi enseguida.

―¿Qué le ocurre?―cuestionó entonces en voz baja, sólo para que sus dos amigos pudiesen escucharla

―Está un poco enfadada…―farfulló Harry luego de un momento, luciendo ligeramente más incómodo y nervioso―. Más que nada porque no le he estado contando sobre toda esta situación con los mortífagos.

Hermione suponía que su amigo no quería arriesgar a su esposa de ningún modo y por eso prefería no hablarle de aquellos delicados temas. Sin embargo, prefería no intervenir ni hablar sobre el tema, al menos por el momento.

Si se detenía a pensarlo, tenía sus propios problemas dentro de su matrimonio. A pesar de haber sido atacada casi de muerte, eso no borraba los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido la noche anterior al ataque.

Mientras comía sus avenas silenciosamente, se preguntaba cómo solucionaría la situación, o si tendría que hacerlo en primer lugar.

Y la peor parte, era que aún no sabía si deseaba volver a tocar el tema o no.

Decidió dejar de pensar en el tema durante el día, intentando distraerse con las tareas de cada asignatura que le tocaba atender ese día. Sintió que por algunas horas se olvidaba de esas dudas y problemas para concentrarse en algo más.

Al menos hasta que al final del día, llegó la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Hermione estaba mentalizándose en silencio para concentrarse otra vez en la lección y nada más. Cuando ingresaron al aula, notaron que los pupitres habían sido apartados para dejar un gran espacio en medio del salón.

―Adelante, no se queden ahí parados―ordenó la voz del profesor Snape, por lo que los alumnos se apresuraron a ingresar al aula, un poco extrañados

El profesor salió de entre las sombras, pareciendo literalmente un enorme murciélago que los taladraba con su mirada de ojos oscuros, deteniéndose por apenas unos segundos en el rostro ligeramente abochornado de Hermione.

―Hoy van a aprender más sobre hechizos protectores―anunció con tono calmado, sacando su varita de su túnica―. Cuáles son, cómo se conjuran, y un largo etcétera. Quiero que se junten en parejas para practicar.

―Señor―llamó entonces Hermione, y casi en el mismo segundo que soltó esa palabra, se arrepintió. Aun así, continuó―. Creo que aún estamos en identificación de animales con poderes oscuros.

Snape rodó los ojos con un bufido, comenzando a recorrer el salón para redistribuir a sus alumnos con aire aparentemente distraído.

―Tiene usted mucha razón, señorita Granger―murmuró el hombre, apenas dedicándole una mirada de reojo―. Pero creo que sería más conveniente practicar estos hechizos. No queremos que ningún evento… desafortunado se repita, ¿no es así?

La joven Gryffindor prefirió callar ante esas palabras, apartando la vista. No necesitó ver a Harry para imaginar su expresión incómoda.

―Ya que se siente con tantas ganas de participar hoy, acérquese. Yo seré su pareja en esta práctica.

Hermione no dudó en acercarse a su profesor cuando este la llamó, sacando su propia varita de su túnica e inhalando una gran bocanada de aire, en un intento de relajarse aunque fuera un poco.

Muy para su sorpresa, la clase fue bastante tranquila a pesar de su turbulento comienzo. Su profesor se comportó de la manera más recatada posible, e incluso llegó a felicitarla secamente cuando uno de sus hechizos de escudo protegió a otros dos de sus compañeros.

Para cuando la clase terminó, Hermione casi había olvidado sus problemas anteriores. Hasta que su profesor llamándola antes de que se marchara junto a sus compañeros se los recordó de forma bastante efectiva.

―¿Señor?―cuestionó entonces con tono calmado, acercándose a su escritorio mientras sus compañeros terminaban de abandonar el aula

―¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?―dijo él, organizando un montón de ensayos y chasqueando sus dedos, para que estos desaparecieran al instante―. ¿Duelen tus cicatrices?

La muchacha bajó la vista, fijándose de forma casi inconsciente en las marcas que el ataque le había dejado en sus manos. Se encogió levemente de hombros.

―Duelen un poco… pero más que nada me dan bastante comezón―admitió en voz baja, formando una pequeña mueca parecida a una sonrisa―. ¿Eso es normal?

―Significa que sigues curándote mientras hablamos―aclaró el hombre, poniéndose en pie y abandonando su lugar tras su escritorio―. ¿Nos vamos?

―¿Al Gran Comedor? ¿Juntos?

Escuchó que su profesor se permitía soltar una breve risa entredientes, negando levemente con su cabeza al dirigirse a la puerta del aula, deteniéndose justo en el umbral para volverse hacia ella, arqueando una ceja.

―No, a mi estudio. Y sí, juntos―respondió, escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica oscura―. ¿Me acompañas o no?

La repetición de esa petición, le hizo notar que en realidad era una especie de invitación. Sintió ganas de recordarle que aún no habían cenado, pero prefirió no hacerlo, y simplemente lo siguió en su camino hacia su despacho.

Sentía una gran curiosidad, debía admitir para sí misma, ingresando cuando él abrió la puerta. Apenas ingresó a su estudio, prácticamente comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En el centro mismo de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa redonda, con un par de sillas junto a ella. Un modesto candelabro sostenía tres velas encendidas que iluminaban el recinto.

―No es el mejor lugar en el que habrás cenado, pero quería que fuera… "especial", si quieres llamarlo de ese modo―murmuró Severus a sus espaldas, acercándose a la mesa y apartando una de las sillas para ofrecérsela―. Tenemos que hablar, Hermione.

La muchacha sintió que se le encogía el estómago en ese momento. Toda la expectativa que no había notado antes cambió de repente a nerviosismo, y este se hizo notar enseguida. Se acercó y tomó asiento, con una mueca en su rostro.

Observó a Severus rodear la mesa y tomar asiento al otro lado de la misma, comenzando a revisar su túnica, hasta que sacó de la misma un sobre. Abrió el mismo, y sacó de allí lo que parecía una carta formal.

Con un largo suspiro, se la ofreció.

* * *

 **Ministerio de Magia, 20 de noviembre de 1998**

 **Sr. Severus Tobias Snape**

 _Profesor en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Orden de Merlín: Primera Clase_

Me dirijo a usted en mi calidad de representante de la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional, con el propósito de informarle que la **Ley de Matrimonio Requerido** ( _Ley Nº 19.460, Artículo 69_ ) es un éxito gracias a magos como usted, que cooperan para crear un mundo mejor.

Sin embargo, debido a la creciente demanda y presión por parte de autoridades internacionales, nos vemos obligados a implementar un plazo para la consumación del matrimonio, ergo, los frutos de dicha unión.

Se ha estipulado que tres (3) meses es tiempo suficiente para la anteriormente mencionada tarea. Se requiere una carta por parte de cada matrimonio para informar de la futura llegada de un nuevo mago o bruja a nuestro mundo mágico.

En caso de suscitarse algún tipo de dificultad en el proceso, se ruega que se consulte en la brevedad en el hospital más cercano.

Esperamos su lechuza con la confirmación de que ha recibido esta carta sin ningún problema. El ministerio de magia se disculpa por cualquier molestia causada.

Sin más que decir, saluda atentamente

 **Fiorella Sanders**

 _Jefa de la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional_

* * *

Hermione tuvo que tomarse unos momentos al terminar de leer esa carta, tomando una copa que yacía sobre la mesa y bebiendo el agua que contenía. Sentía una enorme presión en su pecho, la cual pudo reconocer como nervios.

―Hermione―la llamó de repente Severus, causándole un ligero sobresalto cuando alzó la vista para mirarlo―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella asintió de forma algo ausente, dejando la carta sobre la mesa.

―Bien.

―¿"Bien"? ¿Te quedas en silencio por casi diez minutos, y estás "bien"?―cuestionó él, arqueando sus cejas de forma inquisidora―. Creo que tengo motivos para dudar de tu palabra entonces.

―Severus, están presionándonos para… "consumar nuestro matrimonio"―musitó la muchacha con tono ligeramente exasperado―. ¿Qué esperabas de mí…?

―Honestidad.

Hermione contuvo un bufido, y apartó la vista, restregando ambas manos en su rostro en un intento de aclarar de ese modo sus pensamientos, aunque fue inútil. Alzó la vista otra vez, con expresión ligeramente más decidida.

―Estoy nerviosa. Tengo miedo―admitió entonces, intentando no bajar la mirada como tanto deseaba hacerlo―. ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar?

―No lo que quería, pero sí lo que esperaba―comentó el hombre, tomando la carta y observándola con desdén, antes de colocarla al alcance de la llama de una vela―. No tenemos opción, Hermione, espero que ya lo hayas asumido.

La joven Gryffindor suspiró hondo, pero se mantuvo en silencio, observando como las llamas comenzaban a consumir el papel, hasta que de este no quedaron más que cenizas.

―Sé que muy probablemente la idea de "consumar" algo conmigo no te resulta muy atrayente, pero…

―¡No es eso!―se apresuró a agregar, casi sin pensarlo, y un furioso sonrojo inundó sus mejillas en ese mismo instante. Suspiró resignada―. No es eso. Sólo estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa, nada más.

Severus chasqueó sus dedos, y ante sus ojos se desvanecieron las cenizas y aparecieron dos platos de suculenta comida, que se veía realmente deliciosa.

―Tenemos tres meses. No soy un gran fanático de la postergación, pero a veces es necesaria―dijo con tono elocuente, tomando su copa y sirviendo vino en ella, aparentemente relajado.

Hermione lo observó en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente decidió seguirle la corriente. Era más fácil que seguir hablando del mismo tema, en todo caso.

Con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, se dispuso a cenar junto a su esposo, pensando que los contenidos de la ahora inexistente carta eran problemas para la Hermione del futuro.

Por el momento, todo estaba bien.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola de nuevo. Fue un poco difícil terminar de escribirlo, pero creo que valió la pena. No quería hacerlos esperar dos semanas otra vez :/_

 _Tal vez no es el mejor capítulo del mundo, peeerooo… peor es nada, creo (?) En fin, ya me dirán ustedes cómo quedó en realidad._

 _En fin, lo prometido es deuda. ¡Es hora de responder sus reviews!_

 ** _Valery Ryddle:_** _¡Hola! Claro que te recuerdo :3 ¡Muchísimas gracias! Las palabras de apoyo siempre son bienvenidas :') ¡Espero que puedas seguir la historia, pero si no es así, siempre estará aquí cuando puedas! Gracias por los buenos deseos, ¡nos leemos!_

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _La depresión no es una enfermedad fácil de sobrellevar :/ Aww, lo sé, Severus puede ser muy "amoroso" cuando se lo propone. También cuídate, besos._

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _¡Shhh, no se lo digas a nadie! ;)_

 ** _VicGG:_** _AAAAAWWWW *0* De verdad que me emocioné mucho con tu review, gracias. ¡Espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo!_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias, espero que te haya gustado la conti! :D_

 ** _yetsave:_** _Muchas gracias, por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos. ¡Saludos!_

 ** _rebeycr9:_** _Bueno, muchos lo dicen… "esta es la razón por la que Harry no fue Ravenclaw" :P_

 ** _megumisakura:_** _¡Muchas gracias a ti!_

 ** _BlackStarAnn:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Sí, me parece que el frío y duro corazón de Severus está comenzando a funcionar otra vez. Sobre los capítulos, todavía no sé cuántos quedan exactamente, pero con todo lo que tengo planeado, probablemente sean bastantes ;) ¡Gracias por el ánimo, y feliz cumpleaños! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, ¡besos, también cuídate!_

 ** _Elip:_** _¡Muchas gracias, realmente lo aprecio!_

 ** _bedolla. lau:_** _¡Hola! Lo sé, creo que Harry se dejó llevar :/ Sólo te diré… que tienes mucha razón al preocuparte (?) ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 ** _EriSnape:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Cierto, debieron contarle a alguien al menos. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos, cuídate!_

 ** _Fanny SG:_** _Lamento preocuparte, no es mi intención. Gracias por tus palabras, estoy haciendo lo posible por remediar la situación. Tal vez algún día vuelva a deslumbrarte con un capítulo :') ¡Otro abrazo desde Montevideo, Uruguay!_

 ** _luz gabriela:_** _¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Lo sé, parece que Severus no es de piedra después de todo :P_

 ** _Tomoe-99:_** _Hola… estoy un poco mejor, ¿tú cómo estás? Awww, me alegra haber ayudado en algo. Gracias, igualmente para ti._

 ** _RoxStark:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por tus buenos deseos._

 ** _Okumura I:_** _Awww, ¡muchas gracias, me halagas! Gracias nuevamente ;)_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **Okumura I, EvelynJSnape, Laviisoo, chivita, reina. piri, roohh-guzman, RoxStark**_ _y_ _ **roxysnape3**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **Okumura I, EvelynJSnape, Kastajne, Somela, reina. piri, roohh-guzman, RoxStark, nemesis-hime**_ _y_ _ **roxysnape3**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, una jirafa se puede limpiar sus orejas con su propia lengua? (?)_

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, como siempre, realmente me suben el ánimo e inspiran :') Cuídense mucho._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	33. Conjeturas

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Aún estoy bastante resfriada, pero haré todo lo posible por lograr escribir al menos un capítulo decente. ¡Nos leemos por allá abajo!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Conjeturas**

* * *

No recordaba sentirse tan abochornada la primera noche que se acostó en la misma cama que su profesor.

Culpaba a la estúpida carta que había leído justo antes de cenar. Ni siquiera su estómago lleno logró hacerle olvidar ese mal sabor de boca que le dejaba estar siendo presionada de ese modo. Se removió un poco en su lado de la cama.

―¿Estás despierto…?

―No.

Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca. La voz de su profesor sonaba bastante cansada, pero aún no estaba durmiendo. No se dio la vuelta, sabiendo que él también estaba dándole la espalda. Soltó un suspiro.

―Estaba pensando… sobre la carta―admitió entonces en voz baja, con sus ojos castaños fijos en la oscuridad infinita de la habitación―. Me pregunto si Harry y Ron también la recibieron.

Esperó en silencio, pero por unos momentos eso fue lo único que escuchó. Pensó que él por fin se había quedado dormido, o tal vez estaba ignorándola de la forma más maleducada. Luego de un par de minutos, lo sintió removerse con un bufido.

―Es muy probable que también la hayan recibido―soltó con tono aburrido, como si no tuviera nada más interesante para agregarle a sus palabras y considerara innecesario decirlas.

―Sí, pero… hay algo que aun no entiendo―continuó ella, aprovechando que había obtenido una respuesta verbal de su parte para seguir exponiendo sus dudas―. Quiero decir… Harry y Ron son estudiantes, como muchos otros… ¿cómo espera el Ministerio que se encarguen de una familia, si no tienen trabajo?

Le pareció escuchar una especie de risita entredientes, y aunque al principio creyó que había sido simplemente un producto de su imaginación, pudo sentir las vibraciones involuntarias de su cuerpo en el colchón que compartían.

―Al Ministerio de Magia le importa muy poco cómo se las arreglen tus compañeritos para sacar adelante a su futura familia―aclaró el hombre con tono algo sombrío, y casi pudo imaginarlo negando con su cabeza―. Son un ente político. Sólo quieren que se cumplan sus órdenes y punto. Cómo se haga eso, es problema de cada uno.

Hermione formó otra mueca, y finalmente soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, dándose la vuelta en su lugar. Se enfrentó enseguida con su figura oscura, iluminada apenas por una sola vela que flotaba en la cabecera de la cama.

―¿Puedo preguntarte algo… personal?

Observó atentamente su figura, buscando algún indicio de que la hubiese escuchado. Tal vez un ligero sobresalto, o un cambio en su respiración difícil de percibir.

Estaba pensando en tomar su silencio como un 'no', cuando notó que se removía en su lugar otra vez, hasta descansar sobre su espalda. Se quedó en silencio, viendo hacia el techo, pero dio un leve asentimiento.

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, sintiéndose algo aliviada.

―¿Alguna vez pensaste en tener hijos?―murmuró, con voz ligeramente más bajo, como si temiese que fuera a escucharla y exaltarse.

Sin embargo, nada de eso ocurrió. La respiración del hombre a su lado continuaba siendo pausada, y su mirada de ojos oscuros continuaba fija al frente. Negó levemente con su cabeza.

―No―respondió de forma simple, con un leve suspiro―. Nunca fui muy… entusiasta de los niños. Me resultan bastante molestos y demandantes, en realidad.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo cuando una diminuta sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y se acomodó mejor en la cama, cubriéndose un poco más con sus cobijas. Suspiró.

―Supongo que sí lo son―farfulló distraídamente, encogiéndose de hombros con tranquilidad―. Lamento mantenerte despierto.

Su esposo volvió a negar levemente con su cabeza, volviéndose por fin hacia ella para poder mirarla. Pudo ver una diminuta sonrisa aparecer en su rostro por apenas un segundo.

―Descansa, Hermione.

Y sin decir nada más volvió a removerse, dándole la espalda una vez más. Pero la muchacha se quedó quieta en su lugar, sintiendo sus párpados más pesados antes de caer dormida.

* * *

Un par de días bastaron para que lograra quitarse esos pensamientos de la mente. No es que en realidad le molestasen, pero sin dudas ayudaba sentirse menos incómoda sobre el tema.

Luego de su incursión nocturna a la taberna Cabeza de Puerco, la directora McGonagall no estaba para nada complacida, con motivos muy válidos. Sin ninguna otra alternativa, había decidido poner un castigo a los tres. Por dos semanas, cada uno ayudaría a un profesor con sus tareas después de clases.

Con un suspiro cansado, se dirigió al despacho del profesor Lippert. No es que hubieran tenido la opción de elegir, en realidad, pero a Hermione le habría gustado poder hacerlo, o al menos tener a Ron y Harry junto a ella.

Ahora estaba estancada corrigiendo ensayos y tareas de Transfiguraciones por dos o tres horas. Aún estaba intentando encontrar la manera de tener algo de tiempo para sus tareas también.

―Adelante―escuchó la voz del profesor dentro del despacho, y sin más ingresó, bastante desanimada

―Profesor, vengo a ayudarlo con…―tuvo que detenerse por un momento cuando vio el rostro del hombre detrás del escritorio―. ¿Le ocurrió algo…?

Era una pregunta bastante tonta, pero aún así se vio en la necesidad de hacerla. El profesor Lippert llevaba una enorme cicatriz en su rostro, y esta parecía ser bastante reciente. Sin embargo él negó rápidamente con su cabeza, como si quisiera restarle importancia a la situación.

―Nada de qué preocuparse―aseguró con tono tranquilo, encogiéndose de hombros―. Sólo un pequeño accidente, es todo.

―No lo parece…―comentó la muchacha, acercándose a la silla frente al escritorio para dejar su morral a un lado―. ¿Quién hizo eso, señor?

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca, pero guardó silencio, dedicándose a ordenar los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, separándolos en dos montones, uno más pequeño que el otro. Hermione supuso que no iba a responder, por lo que no insistió.

Tomó asiento en su lugar, y comenzó a trabajar en los pergaminos que el profesor le señaló, los del montón más pequeño. Se mantuvieron en silencio por lo que parecieron un par de horas, aunque con un vistazo al reloj de pared notó que apenas habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos.

―¿Estás mejorando?―cuestionó de repente el profesor, obligándola a alzar la vista para poder mirarlo de forma interrogante―. Del ataque que sufriste, ¿te estás mejorando?

Hermione se removió un poco en su lugar. La sola mención de aquellas cicatrices sobre su cuerpo lograba causarle un insoportable escozor. Se rascó una mano disimuladamente, asintiendo.

―Así es. No es tan grave, en realidad…

―Deberías alejarte de él mientras puedas.

Hermione se sobresaltó, alzando la vista una vez más, esta vez frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Tal vez había sido impresión suya, y sólo se lo había imaginado.

―¿Disculpe…?

―Me escuchaste muy bien, Hermione―aseguró Lippert, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la única ventana en la habitación―. Sus acciones no pasarán desapercibidas. Te ha defendido, curado, y preocupado por ti. Los mortífagos estarán tras de ti como abejas a la miel.

La joven Gryffindor arqueó una ceja, apartando el ensayo que estaba corrigiendo para dedicarle al hombre toda su atención.

―Señor… ¿cómo sabe usted que el ataque fue perpetrado por mortífagos? ―preguntó con tono cauteloso, manteniéndose lo más atenta posible a cada señal de su lenguaje corporal que pudiese leer.

Pudo notar un sobresalto apenas perceptible, aunque el hombre estaba dándole la espalda, privándola de una posible expresión. Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

―No es muy difícil de suponer, en realidad. Además la información se esparce como pólvora en la sala de profesores―se excusó entonces, dándose la vuelta al fin para regresar a su lugar detrás del escritorio―. Sólo estoy intentando advertirte, Hermione. Sé de primera mano lo que suele ocurrir con las mujeres que tienen la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino.

La muchacha ladeó apenas su cabeza, como si ese gesto tan insignificante fuese a ayudarla a leer su expresión de forma más precisa. Sin embargo el profesor enseguida bajó la vista hacia sus ensayos por corregir, hundiendo su pluma en su tintero.

―Puedes irte, Hermione―dijo luego de un momento, sin siquiera alzar la vista para mirarla

―Pero yo…

―Ve. Te espero aquí mañana.

Hermione hizo una pequeña mueca. No quería meterse en problemas por no cumplir con su castigo, pero era muy obvio que no había manera de convencer a Lippert de permitirle quedarse. Con un suspiro, se puso en pie.

―Buenas noches, profesor―murmuró entonces, de forma cortés, aunque no recibió respuesta alguna, por lo que simplemente se marchó.

Era muy temprano, pensó mientras recorría los pasillos del pasillo, oscurecidos por la noche pero iluminados tenuemente por el brillo de la luna en lo alto. Pronto el ambiente se volvió más oscuro y frío, apenas se internó en las mazmorras del castillo.

Apenas llegó al despacho de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ni siquiera se detuvo, pues sabía que la puerta se abriría instantemente para ella, por lo que solo ingresó. Tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando vio que no se encontraba solo.

―¿Harry...?―farfulló por lo bajo, aun así llamando la atención de ambos, por lo que recibió miradas ligeramente confundidas

―¿Hermione? Creí que tenías que cumplir tu castigo con el profesor Lippert―murmuró su esposo, casi escupiendo la última palabra con obvio desprecio

La muchacha avanzó un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, dejando su morral a un lado, a pesar de sentirse un poco incómoda con la presencia de su mejor amigo allí.

―Así es―soltó luego de un momento, encogiéndose de hombros―. Pero me permitió irme antes, aunque no tengo idea de por qué.

Severus sólo dio un ligero asentimiento, dándole un último sorbo a su taza de café antes de ponerse en pie. Como Hermione pudo apreciar, llevaba una expresión bastante aburrida en su pálido rostro.

―¿Podrías acompañarme por un momento?―preguntó entonces con tono sumamente neutral, señalando la puerta de su estudio con un gesto de su cabeza―. Me gustaría discutir algo importante contigo.

La joven Gryffindor asintió levemente, observándolo desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, que se cerró tras él. Se volvió hacia Harry luego de un segundo, sintiéndose un poco más abochornada.

―¿También tienes que corregir ensayos…?

―¿Eh? Claro que no. No confía lo suficiente en mí para eso. Sólo estoy haciendo mi tarea―aclaró entonces Harry, antes de formar una pequeña mueca, tomando su muñeca con delicadeza―. Si pasa algo, avísame. Estaré atento.

Hermione no comprendió muy bien a qué podía referirse su amigo, hasta que lo vio señalar la puerta por la que había desaparecido su profesor hacía apenas un par de minutos. Aquello le pareció un poco extraño, pero sin intenciones de hablar sobre ello, sólo asintió una vez más.

Luego de recoger su morral, decidió seguir a su profesor. Se sentía bastante curiosa sobre lo que fuera que quisiera discutir con ella.

Apenas cruzó el umbral de la puerta, pudo sentir claramente una mano de largos dedos atrapar su cintura con facilidad, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras ella con un estruendo.

―¡¿Qué…?!

Sin embargo no pudo decir mucho más, pues un par de labios se estrellaron contra los suyos apenas intentó articular más de tres palabras coherentes.

Se sentía sorprendida y sobresaltada, pero no lo suficiente para siquiera rozar el disgusto. Soltó un suspiro ahogado, preguntándose qué demonios le había picado a su esposo para actuar de ese modo tan poco propio de él… ¿o no?

Mientras comenzaba a corresponder un poco el contacto de sus labios sobre los suyos, se le pasó por la cabeza que en realidad no conocía muy bien a su profesor. Sabía cómo actuaba frente a sus alumnos, frente a sus colegas, y en público en general.

Pero no tenía idea de cómo era en el aspecto más íntimo de su persona. La noción de que quizá esa actitud tan intensa era su forma "normal" de actuar en aquellas situaciones le robó un ligero jadeo de sorpresa.

―¿Qué diablos ocurre…?―cuestionó en el mismísimo segundo que consiguió tomar algo de aire para sus pulmones, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de forma insoportable.

―¿Eso es una queja?―preguntó él como respuesta, arqueando una ceja y formando una ligera sonrisa de lado al verla negar a pesar de su bochorno―. Eso creí.

Hermione soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando su profesor se inclinó para esconder su rostro en su cuello. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior con fuerza para no soltar ningún otro sonido incriminatorio, especialmente cuando sintió que su piel era víctima de sus dientes afilados.

―Harry está allí…

―Has silencio entonces.

―¡Maldito seas…!

Pudo escucharlo soltar una breve risita entredientes, y no supo si se sentía complacida ante ese sonido o solamente irritada. Decidió que ambas eran reacciones lo suficientemente validas en su posición.

Esforzándose por hacer el mayor silencio posible, se aferró a la túnica de Severus cuando sintió sus manos en sus caderas alzarla un poco, lo suficiente para permitirle cargarla entre sus brazos, a pesar de que no se había apartado ni un solo centímetro de su cuello.

―Vas a d-dejar una marca…

Aquella advertencia a medio susurrar pareció solamente incentivar al hombre junto a ella, que puso aún más esfuerzo en saborear su piel, robándole un par de jadeos en el proceso.

Hermione apenas se dio cuenta de que su espalda reposaba ahora en el suave terciopelo verde del sofá. Se removió un poco en su lugar, acomodándose mejor bajo el cuerpo de su profesor.

―¿Por qué…?―soltó de repente, ladeando un poco su rostro de forma inconsciente.

Se preguntó si había hecho mal en preguntar, cuando el hombre se apartó de su cuello para poder fijar sus ojos oscuros sobre los suyos. Aunque al ver una ligera sonrisa torcida en su rostro, sus dudas desaparecieron casi automáticamente.

―Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero hace una semana o tal vez dos, te pusiste un poco… "cariñosa" en la habitación―murmuró él entonces, aún observándola con atención, y aparentemente regodeándose al ver sus mejillas enrojecer aún más si eso era posible―. Pensé que sólo sería justo devolverte el favor.

―¿Y no podía ser cuando Harry no estuviese aquí…?

Por pura suerte pudo terminar de formular esa pequeña pregunta antes de que sus labios fueran apresados una vez más. No, no se estaba quejando en lo absoluto. A pesar de sentirse extremadamente acalorada, no era un tipo de calor dañino, sino que muy agradable.

Pero su mente divagaba cada cinco segundos, imaginándose la expresión de Harry si llegaba a escuchar algún sonido extraño en la habitación, y se mortificaba a sí misma.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió una de las alargadas manos de su esposo adentrarse bajo su túnica para recorrer una de sus piernas, ascendiendo de forma lenta hasta detenerse de forma abrupta en su muslo.

Fue entonces turno para Severus de jadear, aunque según pudo notar su joven acompañante, no fue precisamente a causa del contacto entre sus cuerpos. El hombre se enderezó casi enseguida, llevando su mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo, con una expresión de intenso dolor en su rostro.

―¿Severus…?

El hombre se apartó de ella unos segundos después, poniéndose en pie y alejándose un par de pasos. Se apresuró a apartar su mano de su antebrazo y erguirse cuan alto era, con una ligera mueca en su rostro.

―Tengo que irme―murmuró luego de un momento, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta del estudio―. No vayas a dormir demasiado tarde.

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente. Primero la besaba y acariciaba de forma seductora, ¿para luego marcharse sin más? No tenía planeado permitir tal cosa.

―Espera―llamó, poniéndose en pie también lo más rápido que pudo y acercándose a él―. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No puedes darme una explicación…?

―No. Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

La joven Gryffindor formó una mueca, que mezclaba frustración con rabia perfectamente. Fue lo suficientemente rápida para colocarse frente a la puerta cuando él intentó abrirla, notando que fruncía el ceño al verla.

―Hermione, apártate.

―Es la marca tenebrosa, ¿no es así?―soltó ella apresuradamente, echándole una breve pero significativa mirada a su antebrazo izquierdo―. Te causó dolor…

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el hombre frente a ella la tomó de los hombros con firmeza, encargándose de apartarla de la puerta exitosamente. Soltó un largo suspiro, con apariencia exhausta.

―Hermione, necesito que confíes en mí―dijo de repente con tono solemne, alzando la vista para verla fijamente a los ojos―. No puedo hablar. Sólo tengo que irme ahora.

Hermione frunció el ceño, e intentó refutar una vez más, pero sólo recibió un fugaz beso en su frente que logró silenciarla de forma efectiva.

―Sé que estás confundida… pero créeme, es mejor así.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Severus se enderezó del todo, y salió de la habitación con largas zancadas. Hermione permaneció quieta por unos momentos en su lugar, sintiéndose genuinamente descolocada.

Cuando decidió seguirlo, sólo alcanzó a ver en la chimenea los últimos rastros de las llamas verde esmeralda que lo habían envuelto antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola de nuevo… lo sé, lo sé. Este capítulo quedó ligeramente más corto que el anterior. Lo lamento, apenas pude terminar de escribirlo :/_

 _Espero que sea por lo menos decente, y que les guste, aunque si no es así está bien. Son libres de decírmelo cualquiera sea el caso ;)_

 _En fin… creo que es hora de responder sus reviews._

 ** _RoxStark:_** _¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que siga gustándote :)_

 ** _Okumura I:_** _Muchas gracias… pues yo creo que no estás alucinando, algo empieza a crecer allí :3_

 ** _Elip:_** _Yo misma me sorprendí con lo de Lucius… y bueno, lo del Ministerio era sólo cuestión de tiempo. ¡Gracias!_

 ** _Valery Ryddle:_** _¡Hola! Pues Snape anda encargándose de sus propios asuntos, aunque no pueda hablar mucho al respecto… ¡muchas gracias! Espero poder recuperarme pronto. ¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _EriSnape:_** _Mmm, pues yo no confío mucho en Lucius, pero ya veremos. ¡Muchas gracias, besos!_

 ** _VicGG:_** _Awww, ¡muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo ;)_

 ** _rebeycr9:_** _Lo sé, lo de Lucius es un poquito sospechoso. Pues sí, les han puesto un límite de tiempo :v ¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _Mac Snape:_** _Compa, ando medio enojada con usted. ¿Por qué no me responde en WhatsApp? :'v Desde el sábado pasado que la veo conectarse pero no me contesta, ni el visto me deja :'v Le mando saludos a Lippert cuando usté me responda UwUr_

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque haya quedado cortito :P Saludos, también cuídate._

 ** _brujaverde:_** _¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la historia, generalmente actualizo los sábados por la noche. Sobre Charity, me gusta mucho como pareja de Severus, aunque no sepamos mucho de ella en el canon. ¡Saludos!_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _Te doy toda la razón… si yo fuera Hermione, ya habríamos consumado el matrimonio hacía rato :P_

 ** _megumisakura:_** _¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste!_

 ** _yetsave:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Yo también espero que Lucius cumpla con su papel… y sobre el Ministerio, como dijo Severus, a ellos no les importan las personas en realidad :/_

 ** _BlackStarAnn:_** _¡Gracias a ti por leer y comentar siempre! :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado… en este cap estuvieron un paso más cerca de "consumar" *wink wink* Ando muy cansada, pero bueno… ya pasará. Muchas gracias en verdad, qué bonitas palabras *-* ¡Espero que te haya gustado, besos!_

 ** _Vrunetti:_** _Creo que no, pero no te preocupes ;) Yo también creo que ha empezado a tenerle cariño, aunque tal vez aún no lo interprete de ese modo. Creo que Severus tendrá que llevar su libro de poesía con él :P ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Son muy inspiradoras :') ¡Saludos!_

 ** _AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:_** _Creo que sé a lo que te refieres, y tengo algo en mente. Gracias por tu sugerencia, trabajaré en ello :3_

 ** _bedolla. lau:_** _Pues tenías razón ;) Sí, creo que Severus ha tomado el lugar de Dumbledore en esta situación… ya veremos cómo le sale. ¡Muchas gracias a ti!_

 ** _Guest:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Entiendo lo que dices, intentaré hacer algo con ello ;) ¡Gracias nuevamente, espero que siga gustándote! Saludos :)_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **brujaverde, lariana, AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa, MecyLyss**_ _y_ _ **raygranger**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **brujaverde, katharyass, MecyLyss**_ _y_ _ **raygranger**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, 15% de las mujeres americanas se mandan flores a sí mismas en el día de los enamorados? (?)_

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar, me animan cuando me siento bastante mal :') Realmente lo aprecio muchísimo._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	34. Melancolía

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Creo que debería dejar de ponerme a escribir por la noche. Me entra una pereza casi insoportable :P Pero bueno, aquí estoy. ¡Nos leemos allá abajo!_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Melancolía**

* * *

Aquella noche le había costado bastante conciliar el sueño.

Se sentía bastante inquieta, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo del todo, también preocupada. No quería ponerse a atar cabos porque sabía que podría enredarse aún más en el intento.

Además, ni siquiera quería pensar o considerar la opción que parecía más "obvia". No, simplemente se negaba a creer que Severus hubiese regresado con los mortífagos, ni siquiera como posible espía… ¡ellos lo habían torturado, obviamente no confiaban en él!

Aun así, por muchas vueltas que le dio al asunto, mientras intentaba dormirse en la cama de su profesor, no lograba llegar a otro tipo de conclusión que tuviese sentido.

Sólo un par de horas después consiguió dormirse, cuando el agotamiento venció a su preocupación.

Ese poco descanso no fue suficiente para ella, y se notaba en la expresión prácticamente exhausta que llevaba en su rostro mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

Soltando un bostezo, no pudo evitar seguir un instinto silencioso que le obligaba a revisar la mesa de profesores con la mirada. Formó una diminuta mueca con sus labios cuando pudo ver al profesor Snape allí, actuando como lo haría usualmente.

Soltó un pequeño bufido, tomando asiento en su lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Se le hacía bastante injusto que él estuviese actuando de forma tan natural y ella hubiese tenido una noche fatal. Con un suspiro, comenzó a mordisquear una tostada distraídamente.

―¿Hermione? ¿Hay alguien allí…?

La muchacha se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar la voz de Harry, y sin querer dejó caer su tostada dentro de su tazón lleno de avena. Soltó un largo suspiro, tomando su varita para limpiar su uniforme.

―¿Qué necesitas?―cuestionó luego de un momento, notando que sonaba algo cortante, aunque no intentó remediarlo.

―Bueno… me preguntaba si ahora sí puedes contarme lo que sabes―continuó el muchacho, y Hermione pudo notar que se había descolocado un poco al principio―. No intento inmiscuirme en nada, pero…

La joven Gryffindor alzó la vista con la misma mueca de frustración adornando su rostro. Al ver las expresiones igualmente curiosas de Harry y Ron, aquello empeoró un poco.

―No sé mucho, Harry… en serio―admitió entonces, restregando una de sus manos por su cansado rostro―. No he podido hablar con él desde que se marchó…

―¿No pasó nada sospechoso antes de que se fuera?

Hermione ocultó una pequeña mueca bajo su mano, en un intento de ocultar su expresión de ellos dos. Necesitaba pensar muy bien si debía compartir esa información con ellos. Luego de que Harry se dejara llevar con la situación de los mortífagos…

… no estaba dispuesta a que aquella situación ocurriese una vez más, arriesgando la vida de los tres. Solucionaría aquello con Severus, sin involucrar a nadie más.

―No. No ocurrió nada―mintió, intentando mantener una expresión lo más neutral posible, bajando la vista hacia su malogrado desayuno en un intento de disimular―. Sólo dijo que debía irse, y bueno, se fue.

Harry formó una mueca, aparentemente intentando procesar aquella información, como si estuviese buscándole una explicación. Hermione rehuyó la mirada insistente de Ron sobre ella. Estuvo casi segura de que él había logrado adivinar sus intenciones.

Sin embargo, afortunadamente él se mantuvo en silencio, y ella se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Hermione se sintió agotada durante el resto del día, intentando concentrarse en sus clases mientras empujaba el ligero sentimiento de culpa por su mentira al lugar más recóndito de su mente.

No es que no quisiera estar en clases, recibiendo lecciones, en realidad era el caso contrario. Pero en ese momento lo que realmente quería y _necesitaba_ hacer era hablar con Severus y quitarse de encima todas esas dudas que la estaban abrumando.

Agradeció mentalmente el final de las clases, y fue la primera en abandonar el aula de Pociones apenas fue el momento. Sabía que tenía cerca de media hora antes de la cena, por lo que se apresuró a recorrer las mazmorras del castillo.

La puerta se abrió apenas estuvo frente a la misma e ingresó sin dudarlo, deteniéndose en seco al estar allí. Se permitió soltar un suspiro, sintiéndose algo agitada por la prisa, y alzó la vista.

Efectivamente, su profesor estaba allí, sentado detrás de su escritorio, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro y un montón de pergaminos a su alrededor. De nuevo la invadió ese sentimiento de frustración, y un poco de rencor, al verlo actuar con tanta naturalidad.

Lo vio alzar la vista con gesto perezoso, arqueando una ceja al verla allí parada.

―Buenas noches―murmuró luego de un momento, bajando la vista otra vez hacia el pergamino que se encontraba corrigiendo en ese momento―. Creí que vendrías luego de tu castigo. ¿Necesitas algo?

La joven Gryffindor apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos castaños por un momento, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire y liberándolo de forma lenta, en un intento casi inútil de relajarse un poco. Esas frustración se le estaba volviendo insoportable.

Manteniendo su compostura, soltó un suspiro, formando una minúscula sonrisa forzada.

―Me preguntaba si podemos hablar―dijo entonces, acercándose un par de pasos al escritorio, tanteando el terreno con cautela―. Sobre lo que pasó anoche.

Esperó, de la forma más paciente posible, algún tipo de señal en su lenguaje corporal que le indicara incomodidad, o cualquier reacción en realidad. Aquello no ocurrió.

―No hay nada de qué hablar, Hermione―musitó él con claridad, sin apartar la mirada de su pergamino―. Si mi memoria no me falla, te pedí que confiaras en mí. Espero que lo hagas.

Ella no pudo evitar apretar sus puños una vez más, ligeramente más fuerte, al punto de sentir sus uñas presionar en su palma. Aun así, mantuvo la calma.

―Confío en ti, Severus―aclaró con total seguridad, con cierto tono apremiante en su voz―. Me gustaría que confíes en mí también.

Se sintió apenas complacida al verlo bajar su pergamino y apartarlo, dirigiendo sus ojos oscuros hacia ella. Llevaba una expresión ligeramente hastiada en su rostro cetrino.

―Hermione, eres una joven extremadamente inteligente, ¿no es así?―preguntó con tono cansado, y a pesar de sentirse un poco halagada, ella supo que era una pregunta retórica―. ¿Sabes entonces por qué mantuve oculta mi verdadera alineación en tiempos de guerra?

La muchacha guardó silencio por un par de minutos, ligeramente sorprendida. No, no se había preguntado una pregunta como esa, más que nada por lo obvia que parecía la respuesta. Se preguntó si también era una pregunta retórica, pero lo descartó luego de un momento.

―Para proteger tu posición, y tu pellejo…―murmuró entonces, de repente sintiendo que lo obvio de la respuesta comenzaba a desvanecerse hacia la ambigüedad. Sólo entonces lo comprendió―. Y para la información no deambulara en mentes "débiles".

―Excelente deducción, te daría un par de puntos si estuviésemos en clases―señaló él con un inconfundible timbre sarcástico en su voz―. Y creo que cabe aclarar que con "débil", no estoy desestimando tus capacidades mentales. Pero si alguien lo suficientemente hábil con la legeremancia se cruza contigo, la información no estaría segura.

Severus bajó la vista otra vez a su pergamino, dando por terminada la conversación. La muchacha se quedó quieta en su lugar, en completo silencio, como si estuviera procesando sus palabras.

Aquella revelación lograba calmar un poco su ansiedad, y además tenía bastante lógica como respaldo, eso no iba a negarlo. Aun así, no podía evitar divagar de forma inconsciente, y terminar en la misma conclusión cada vez.

―Enséñame, entonces.

Soltó esas simples palabras de repente, tanto, que hasta se sorprendió a sí misma. Sin embargo, cuando su esposo alzó la mirada para fijarla en ella una vez más, supo que no había espacio para retractarse pues la había escuchado muy bien, tal como podía notar en su expresión inquisidora.

―¿Disculpa…?―preguntó él, como si de ese modo estuviese dándole una oportunidad de corregirse, o negar que hubiese dicho algo

Pero ella no iba a dar marcha atrás, por lo que rechazó la silenciosa oferta dando un par de pasos más hacia el escritorio.

―Enséñame oclumancia―confirmó entonces, apenas notando el tenue entusiasmo en su propia voz―. Quiero aprender, quiero… quiero fortalecer su mente.

Severus no respondió enseguida, sino que la observó en silencio por un par de segundos que se le hicieron eternos. Finalmente notó que se le escapaba un largo suspiro.

―Hermione, espero que estés consciente de que la oclumancia no es un tipo de magia fácil de aprender―murmuró él, reclinándose un poco en su asiento y apretando el puente de su prominente nariz―. Te daría muchos dolores de cabeza… tanto literales como figurados.

La muchacha asintió de forma rápida ante eso, comenzando a notar el ligero fervor que estaba expresando, a pesar de intentar no darle mucha importancia.

―Lo sé. He leído bastante sobre el tema―aseguró con tono bastante confiado, antes de atreverse a formar una pequeña sonrisa traviesa―. Entre tú y yo… creo que sería mejor alumna que Harry.

Pudo notar un cambio casi imperceptible en el rostro de Severus, como si estuviese relajándose un poco en su lugar. Una breve risita entredientes se lo confirmó, y eso le dio ánimos.

―Eso no lo voy a discutir―señaló con cierto retintín en su voz, enderezándose un poco. Entrelazó los alargados dedos de sus manos , y apoyando sus codos en su escritorio, descansó su mentón sobre los mismos―. ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Hermione? Te advierto que no "suavizaré" mis técnicas para ti.

Hermione no supo explicar por qué sus mejillas empezaron a arder de forma tenue, pero no le dio importancia, asintiendo una vez más. Estaba decidida, y no descansaría hasta lograr su cometido.

* * *

De repente no le resultaba tan pesada la tarea de visitar a su profesor de Transformaciones y corregir ensayos por casi dos horas. Si lo ponía en una balanza con las clases que su propio esposo le daría, era definitivamente más liviano.

Hermione había decidido informarse un poco mejor acerca de la oclumancia, y se dispuso a releer un par de libros que contenían toda la información que podría llegar a necesitar.

Recordaba lo difícil que sonaba al leerlo hacía un par de años. Pero por alguna razón todo sonaba muchísimo más complicado. Se dijo a sí misma que probablemente tenía esa sensación porque la ansiedad al pensar en sus futuras clases era latente.

No se le pasó por la cabeza retractarse. Ni siquiera a modo de broma.

Habían acordado comenzar con sus lecciones el viernes por la noche. Severus había argumentado que era conveniente, pues de ese modo contaría con el día sábado para poder descansar su agotada mente.

El viernes la joven Gryffindor no podía ocultar su nerviosismo mezclado con expectativa, logrando que su comportamiento fuera ligeramente torpe como consecuencia. Aun así no le dio importancia en lo absoluto.

Apenas terminó la cena del viernes, fue de las primeras personas en levantarse de su mesa, recogiendo su morral y despidiéndose apresuradamente de sus compañeros, emprendiendo el camino hacia las mazmorras del castillo.

Apenas llegó a la oficina de su profesor, se detuvo en la puerta por un momento. Intentó recomponer su expresión, o al menos no mostrarse demasiado expectante en ese momento.

Finalmente, luego de unos momentos, ingresó a la oficina. Enseguida notó que su profesor no estaba presente, por lo que continuó avanzando hasta ingresar a su estudio, dónde efectivamente él se encontraba.

―Buenas noches, Hermione―le dijo con tono calmado, desde su lugar en el sillón cubierto en terciopelo verde―. Esta es tu última oportunidad de dar marcha atrás con respecto a… esto.

Hermione casi pudo escuchar una débil voz dentro de su cabeza, que le pedía encarecidamente que se retractara, pidiese disculpas y asegurara que tal vez lo intentaría algún día en el futuro. Pero no lo hizo.

―Estoy muy segura de lo que quiero hacer―recalcó, dejando su morral a un lado, antes de acercarse un par de pasos―. Creo… sé que puedo hacerlo.

El hombre frente a ella se mantuvo en completo silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad, aunque sólo fuesen unos segundos. Pudo verlo dar un ligero asentimiento, antes de ponerse en pie, acomodando su túnica de un solo movimiento.

―Muy bien―musitó entonces, acercándose también con aire calmado―. No sé si tu amiguito Potter te habló de sus clases conmigo, pero debo informarte que contigo serán… diferentes. No quiero que tengas una mala experiencia, si puedo evitarlo.

Hermione formó una diminuta mueca, y no pudo evitar ladear un poco su cabeza al mirarlo, intentando expresar la curiosidad que sentía.

―¿Por qué…?

―Porque a él no quería enseñarle, pero sí a ti.

La muchacha apartó la vista en ese momento, con un tenue sonrojo adornando sus mejillas, el cual intentó ocultar de forma prácticamente inútil. Pudo escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cerca, hasta que notó que estaba justo detrás de ella.

―Ya he penetrado tu mente con anterioridad, Hermione, pero tú no has sido consciente de mi intrusión―escuchó su voz profunda a sus espaldas, y se tensó ligeramente al sentir sus manos posarse sobre sus hombros de forma distraída―. Eso se debe a la forma en que ingresé. "Ellos" no tendrán semejante delicadeza contigo. Te destrozarán si tienen la posibilidad.

Hermione quería concentrarse en sus palabras pero no podía dejar de prestarle atención a la presión que estaba aplicando sobre sus hombros. Pudo notar que su intención era que se relajase, pero no supo si estaba teniendo el efecto deseado o el opuesto.

―Puedes tener tu varita en tu mano si eso te hace sentir más segura, puedes intentar desarmarme si crees que ya no puedes soportarlo―continuó hablando el hombre, y su voz sonaba cada vez más baja, como un susurro―. Pero personalmente no creo que te veas en la necesidad de hacerlo.

Hermione se permitió soltar un suspiro, justo en el momento en que sus manos abandonaron sus hombros, y escuchó sus pasos rodearla hasta que pudo verlo nuevamente frente a ella. No pudo evitar tensarse al verlo sacar su varita, y apuntarle con la misma.

―Prepárate―advirtió entonces, y ella se apresuró a tomar su varita rápidamente―. _¡Legeremens!_

Hermione no podía explicarlo, pero sentía una especie de presión en su cráneo, como si una fuerza invisible intentara abrirse paso de forma insistente. La imagen de su profesor justo frente a ella, y su expresión de extrema concentración, se volvían cada vez más difusas.

Lo intentó en verdad, intentó con todas sus fuerzas luchar contra esa presión tan molesta y prepotente. Sin embargo, a medida que las imágenes a su alrededor parecían cada vez más borrosas, comenzó a perder más y más la resistencia que intentaba imponer.

De un momento a otro, la figura oscura de su esposo de disipó, igual que todo a su alrededor. Se vio rodeada de cientos de luces resplandecientes, colores de todo tipo, y voces en la lejanía que creía comprender a duras penas.

Algunas de esas voces se volvieron cada vez más claras y cercanas, al igual que las imágenes… ¿acaso ese era Draco Malfoy? ¿Y Pansy Parkinson?

―¡Nos atacamos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo!―vociferó con claridad la voz de Harry, muy cerca suyo

Sólo entonces la imagen fue nítida a su alrededor. Definitivamente allí estaba Malfoy, y Parkinson, y también… ¿Goyle? No podía estar segura, pues su rostro lucía repulsivo, o al menos más de lo normal.

―¡Malfoy le dio a Hermione!―señaló entonces la voz de Ron, nuevamente muy cerca suyo―. ¡Mire!

Apenas en ese momento fue consciente de la figura oscura frente a ella. Por un segundo pensó que había regresado a su estudio, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. Especialmente al notar el desprecio y la burla en el rostro de Snape.

―No veo ninguna diferencia.

Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas una vez más, y entre todas esas luces que la rodeaban otra vez, podía escuchar la voz de Madam Pomfrey, y la suya propia, también.

―Tranquila, querida…

―!... horrible! ¡Soy espantosa!

―Claro que no, cielo… yo puedo ayudarte, si quieres…

Las luces a su alrededor parecieron acelerar sus movimientos, avanzando con tal velocidad que casi se le revolvió el estómago. Le pareció ver a Viktor, inclinándose para besarla en un rincón del castillo… luego allí estaba Ron, sonriéndole desde su puesto como guardián… segundos después estaba muy concentrado en besar a Lavender Brown, justo frente a ella.

Apenas unos segundos después, pudo verse con claridad a sí misma, y comprendió que se encontraba frente a un espejo, más precisamente en uno de los baños de prefectos.

Su reflejo tenía una expresión de completa angustia en su rostro. Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrojadas, aunque intentara secarlas con el dorso de su mano.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando un par de brazos se cerraron a su alrededor, y su imagen frente al espejo se había desvanecido, dándole paso al estudio donde se encontraba al principio.

Sus ojos castaños aún estaban algo húmedos y empañados, como si la angustia de la joven en sus recuerdos hubiese regresado a ella. Los brazos de Snape a su alrededor estrecharon un poco su agarre, y se vio pegada a su cuerpo.

No podía ver su rostro, pero sí podía descansar sobre su hombro, así que se permitió hacerlo, esperando en silencio a que su corazón regresara a sus latidos regulares, a pesar de estar desbocados en ese mismo instante.

―Lo hiciste muy bien―aseguró la voz de su profesor luego de un momento, mientras se apartaba un poco de ella―. Mejor que Potter, sin duda. Al menos pusiste algo de resistencia.

Hermione no pudo contenerse cuando una breve risita escapó de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. Aquello la ayudó a relajarse un poco, y apaciguar su respiración ligeramente.

Se vio obligada a alzar la vista cuando las delgadas manos de Severus acunaron su rostro con la mayor delicadeza que le había visto emplear jamás. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos sobre los suyos una vez más, pero sabía que no intentaba hurgar en su mente esta vez.

Soltó un suspiro cuando sus labios se encontraron con los suyos, y se permitió aferrarse a sus brazos cuando sintió que iba a caerse de bruces al suelo de no hacerlo.

No tenía muy claro si esa era su silenciosa forma de disculparse, o solamente había sentido el impulso de besarla de esa forma tan intensa por casualidad.

Cualquiera fuese el motivo, sentía que la angustia pasada se iba en ese instante, justo como su aliento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡Hola de nuevo! Debo confesar que me gustó bastante como quedó este capítulo, y espero que a ustedes también les guste :D_

 _Antes de responder los reviews, me gustaría dejarles mi página de Facebook por aquí: (https)(:)(/)(www).(facebook).com(/)(KovatePrivalski97)(/) -lamentablemente Fanfiction no permite links, así que deberán unir los espacios para acceder-. Por si desean comunicarse conmigo, hacer alguna pregunta, o sólo charlar ;)_

 _Ahora… ¡los reviews!_

 ** _yetsave:_** _Tal vez esa es su forma de expresar cariño, aún no lo sabemos :P ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad!_

 ** _Okumura I:_** _¡Gracias, lo haré! :D Sí, tuvieron algo de diversión, lástima que los interrumpieron xD_

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Tienes razón, y por eso este capítulo fue ligeramente más fácil de escribir :D ¡Saludos, cuídate!_

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _Lippert tiene algo entre manos, eso es todo lo que diré… honestamente, yo también ya estaría lista :P PD: ¡Me encantó tu página! ¡Gracias por recomendar mi historia!_

 ** _VicGG:_** _Lo sé, se me había acortado un poquito… ¡qué bueno que te gustó de todos modos! :D ¡Gracias, saludos!_

 ** _EriSnape:_** _Awww, ¡muchas gracias! No puedo decirte mucho sobre Lippert, pero… sí está tramando algo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos!_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _¡Lo sé! ¡Me dio frustración incluso al escribirlo! Pues parece que aún está en funcionamiento, por algún motivo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 ** _RoxStark:_** _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación! :D_

 ** _Mac Snape:_** _Sorry, compa :v Lippert_ _debía sufrir (?) Me mató lo del microondas XD Gracias por contestar, compa, Lippert le manda un beso en la cola 7u7 x'D_

 ** _margomezg83:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias! :D_

 ** _rebeycr9:_** _No puedo responder a ninguna de esas preguntas, por ahora :P Tendrás que averiguarlo sobre la marcha…_

 ** _BlackStarAnn:_** _¡Nunca me cansaré de eso! *-* Tienes motivos para desconfiar de Lippert pero no puedo decir nada más u-u Te entiendo, voy a ver qué puedo hacer para ponerlo en su lugar 7u7 Es mucho, pero acá te dejo un poquito ;) Besos, cuídate._

 ** _Gabriela779:_** _Awww, muchas gracias, ¡me alegra que te guste! ¡Besos, también ten una hermosa semana!_

 ** _Elip:_** _¡Me alegra mucho leer eso, gracias!_

 ** _nathyhcr:_** _No puedo responder esa pregunta todavía :P ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **jojomrivera, margomezg83, I. Eruve, Cecilia695**_ _y_ _ **Agnes Snape**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **jojomrivera, margomezg83, I. Eruve**_ _y_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, en el mundo hay más pollos que personas? (?)_

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Como cada semana, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, realmente lo aprecio :3 Todo el amor para ustedes._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	35. Efímero

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. Estoy cansada, física y emocionalmente. Intentaré a pesar de eso escribir un capítulo decente. Nos leemos por allá abajo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Efímero**

* * *

― _¡Legeremens!_

La invisible presión llegaba a ella con la misma fuerza que había tenido la primera vez, pero notaba también que su propia resistencia a la intrusión era ligeramente más fuerte.

Hermione se concentró en repeler esa sensación, expulsarla de su mente antes de que pudiese colarse en su interior. Por apenas un segundo, creyó sentir que la presión se debilitaba, pero enseguida recuperó su fuerza y venció los muros que su mente había construido con tanto esmero.

De nuevo se veía envuelta en todas esas luces brillantes que la rodeaban, acercándose un poco más con cada segundo que pasaba, al igual que las voces y sonidos distorsionados que lograba escuchar.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de las imágenes o sonidos cobraran sentido, la sensación de que alguien más compartía sus pensamientos desapareció de repente. Algo mareada, buscó apoyo en el sofá cubierto de terciopelo verde apenas pudo verlo con claridad.

Alzó la vista para mirar a su profesor, como si de esa forma buscase una especie de explicación, aunque nuevamente no la consiguió. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría.

Desde la primera clase particular que le había dado, las siguientes habían seguido ese mismo patrón. Él ponía a prueba la resistencia de su mente, pero apenas conseguía acceso a la misma, la abandonaba de forma casi automática, dejándola confundida y desorientada por unos segundos.

―Creo que fueron suficientes intentos por hoy―murmuró Severus luego de un momento, sacándola de su ensimismamiento―. Lo hiciste bien.

Hermione se restregó un ojo, pensando en pedirle al menos un intento más, justo antes de que un bostezo escapara de sus labios sin que pudiese evitarlo. Soltó un suspiró, observándolo guardar su varita en su túnica y darle la espalda.

―¿Ocurre algo?―preguntó entonces, sin pensarlo. Casi enseguida se arrepintió, pero sabía que no podía fingir que no había dicho nada.

―No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?―correspondió él, más rápido de lo que había esperado, por lo que la tomó desprevenida.

Mientras pensaba en cómo responder esa nueva interrogante, Hermione lo siguió distraídamente en su camino a la habitación que llevaban casi un mes compartiendo, ingresando justo detrás de él.

―No lo sé… he notado que actúas un poco extraño―dijo luego de unos segundos, acercándose a la cama para poder cargar a Crookshanks y sacarlo de dónde estaba, durmiendo sobre la almohada de Severus―. En nuestras clases de oclumancia, quiero decir.

Severus negó con su cabeza de forma solemne como respuesta, aunque no le dio una respuesta verbal como le hubiera gustado. Lo observó comenzar a desabrochar la eterna hilera de botones que llevaba su túnica oscura, en completo silencio.

―Si ya no quieres enseñarme, sólo dímelo.

Cuando él se decidió a mirarla por fin, pudo apreciar una arruga en su ceño. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, aunque no abandonó la ardua tarea que los botones de su túnica le daban.

―Si ya no quisiera enseñarte, no lo haría―aclaró entonces con tono calmado, dando un ligero asentimiento de forma inconsciente―. Simplemente no quiero hurgar en tu mente más de lo necesario. Creí que apreciarías un poco más de privacidad en ese aspecto.

Hermione formó una ligera mueca ante esa respuesta. No parecía muy convencida en realidad, y se notaba en su expresión y su postura.

―Bueno… preferiría que "hurgues" en mi mente si eso significa que no vas a dejarme parcialmente aturdida cada vez que lo hagas―dijo en voz baja, dejándose caer sobre la cama con otro pequeño bostezo, aparentemente exhausta.

Severus tomó asiento en su propio lado de la cama cuando logró abrir su túnica, tomando su almohada y quitando los pelos de gato que tenía encima, antes de volverse hacia ella. No pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa de lado apareciera en su rostro al verla luchar por no dormirse.

―No quiero dejar de enseñarte―le informó entonces con claridad, apartando un mechón castaño de su rostro―. Sólo pienso que quizá haya memorias que no quieras compartir conmigo, o con nadie más, y debo respetar eso.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y ladeó su rostro hacia él, dedicándole una mirada de cansancio. A pesar de eso, había una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios sonrosados. Dio un leve asentimiento.

―Entiendo―farfulló, de forma algo atropellada, acomodándose mejor en la cama y bostezando por tercera vez―. Pero aun así…

Severus se contuvo de soltar una risita entredientes cuando notó que sus párpados le pesaban. Con un suspiro se encargó de cubrirla un poco con las cobijas negras, levantándose sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

Quizá podría terminar de corregir algunos ensayos mientras ella descansaba plácidamente.

* * *

Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener su compostura, pero sabía que prácticamente millones de magos y brujas dependían de ello.

No era la primera vez que había estado en la lujosa mansión de los Malfoy, ni tampoco era la primera vez que asistía a una reunión de mortífagos. Pero esta vez era diferente.

Desde el momento en que leyó aquel artículo en el diario El Profeta, y el nombre de esa mujer bajo el encabezado, supo que aquello acabaría mal. Sintió intensas ganas de buscarla, tomarla entre sus brazos y sacudirla con todas sus fuerzas, en un vano intento de hacerla reaccionar.

No entendía, de verdad no lo entendía. ¿Cómo se le ocurría escribir un artículo en defensa de los nacidos de muggles, en pleno tiempo de guerra? ¿Acaso esperaba que pasara desapercibido?

Obviamente no había sido así, el artículo había captado la atención de más de un mortífago, y el Señor Tenebroso había decidido intervenir. Por eso, Charity Burbage colgaba boca abajo sobre la mesa, completamente inconsciente y siendo el foco de la indiscreta mirada aterrorizada de Draco Malfoy.

―¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus?

Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad en contener la catarata de insultos que llegaban a su mente en ese momento. Había estado haciendo todo lo posible por no dirigir sus ojos oscuros a su figura, a pesar de escuchar sus quejidos, pero la voz fría y sedosa de Voldemort no le dejaba otra opción.

A pesar del enorme peso que se instaló en su estómago, Severus tuvo éxito a la hora de mantener su rostro inexpresivo al volverse para mirarla. Maldijo su suerte una y mil veces cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

―¡Severus! ¡Ayúdame!

 _No._ No quería escuchar su voz, llena de terror, ni quería ver sus ojos azules inundados de lágrimas. Apartó la vista luego de murmurar una afirmación a la pregunta de Voldemort.

Podía escucharlo dirigirle la palabra a Draco, pero no prestó mucha atención a lo que tenía para decirle, ni lo que obtenía cómo respuesta. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado concentrando todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse quieto en su lugar.

Si pudiera, se encargaría de aturdir a todos en la habitación, liberar a Charity y sacarla de allí. Podrían irse lejos, muy lejos, dónde no pudiesen encontrarlos. _Si pudiera…_

Pero no podía. Si realizaba siquiera un solo movimiento fuera de lugar, tendría encima varias miradas llenas de sospecha, y además la instantánea desconfianza de Lord Voldemort. No tenía más opción que permanecer allí, sin ninguna expresión en su pálido rostro.

No supo por cuánto tiempo más estuvo hablando Voldemort, pero se sintió ligeramente aliviado de no tener que escuchar la voz de Charity, llena de desesperación, penetrando sus oídos de forma incansable.

No pudo evitarlo, aunque en verdad lo intentó, cuando volvió a mirarla. Ella tenía sus enormes orbes azules fijas en él, intentando hacerle saber con su mirada lo que no podía gritar.

― _¡Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

Se enderezó de forma repentina, jadeando agitadamente y sintiendo sus ojos completamente húmedos.

Mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, observó a su alrededor de forma casi desesperada, como si buscara de ese modo asegurarse de que estaba en un lugar seguro. Tal como comprobó, se encontraba en su habitación, y por lo consumidas que estaban las velas, ya era tarde en la noche.

Poco a poco empezó a respirar con normalidad otra vez, mientras usaba el dorso de su mano para secar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas contra su voluntad. No era la primera vez que esa pesadilla interrumpía sus horas de sueño.

Aquellas imágenes llegaban para atormentarlo de vez en cuando, aunque poco a poco se volvían menos recurrentes. Aun así, cada vez que regresaban, lo hacían con la misma potencia e impacto emocional que la primera vez.

La única diferencia, es que nunca había ocurrido con alguien más junto a él.

Apenas fue consciente nuevamente de la presencia de la joven a su lado, se volvió hacia ella para mirarla, con la esperanza de que quizá seguía durmiendo. Pero no era así. Los ojos castaños de la muchacha lo observaban fijamente.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad interminable, hasta que ella se removió un poco en su lugar y se enderezó, aún sin apartar su mirada de él.

―¿Estás bien, Severus?

No hubo una respuesta inmediata a su pregunta, pero ella era lo suficientemente sensata para no repetir su pregunta. Severus dio un solo asentimiento como respuesta, apartando la vista.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?―preguntó en voz baja luego de un momento, apenas dedicándole una mirada de reojo, con curiosidad.

―Sólo unos minutos… me sobresaltaste cuando tú despertaste―susurró ella, con un tono de reclamo apenas perceptible en su voz―. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? Eso parecía…

Severus asintió una vez más, restregando una de sus manos sobre su rostro, sintiéndose de repente bastante frustrado. Le hubiera gustado que sus pesadillas recurrentes fuesen algo de lo que solamente él tuviera conocimiento.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente al sentir las manos pequeñas de Hermione tomar su brazo con delicadeza, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él con la intención de poder mirarlo mejor.

―¿Quieres hablar de eso?―preguntó con tono aparentemente calmado, como si intentase compensar su agitación anterior de alguna forma―. Si no quieres, está bien…

Severus negó levemente con su cabeza, apretando con fuerza el puente de su nariz mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama. No pudo contener la diminuta sonrisa amarga que se dibujó en su rostro cuando ella se recostó a su lado, sin abandonar su agarre en su brazo.

―No es la primera vez que ocurre, aunque sea difícil de creer―comentó luego de un momento, con cierto timbre sarcástico en su voz―. De hecho, ya me parecía extraño que fueran varias noches sin que ocurriera. Es… es sobre Charity.

Pudo notar que el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba un poco a su lado ante la mención de aquel nombre, pero no escuchó ni una palabra de su parte. Lo agradeció mentalmente, antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro de resignación.

―Creo que nunca me abandonará, ¿sabes? Una parte de mí quiere olvidarlo todo, pero la otra sigue aferrándose a ella―musitó en voz baja, de forma casi inaudible, cerrando sus ojos oscuros por un momento―. Aún la amo, Hermione, y probablemente nunca deje de hacerlo.

Otra vez hubo silencio reinando en la habitación. Esta vez no pudo detectar ninguna reacción física de su parte, al menos no inmediatamente. Momentos después, creyó notar que comenzaba a temblar un poco.

Guiado por un tenue impulso de curiosidad, se volvió para poder mirarla. Lo primero que pudo notar, fue un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, y casi enseguida, algunas lágrimas aglomeradas en sus orbes castañas, que continuaban mirándolo.

Se sintió incómodo inmediatamente. No le gustaba verla llorar, aunque no fuera por una razón sentimental. Simplemente le molestaba ver ese tipo de expresión en su rostro, por lo que luego de apenas unos segundos volvió a apartar la vista.

―¿Por qué lloras?―preguntó entonces, fijando sus ojos negros en el techo de la habitación para evitar volver a posarlos en ella.

Pudo sentir los movimientos de la muchacha a su lado, y también pudo imaginar la forma en que secaba las lágrimas traicioneras antes de que siquiera pudiesen escapar de sus ojos.

―¿Me amas?

La pregunta fue tan repentina que no pudo preparar una respuesta inmediata. Necesitó tomarse unos momentos para procesar el tono de su voz. Se sintió aún más incómodo.

―No―respondió con sinceridad, aunque eso no lo libró del peso que sintió en el estómago cuando ella liberó su brazo―. ¿Tú me amas?

―No―correspondió la voz de la muchacha, prácticamente enseguida, aunque en un momento agregó―. Aún no.

Severus no había esperado una respuesta como esa, y mucho menos tan pronta como lo había sido. Lo tomó casi tan desprevenido como su pregunta anterior. Formó una mueca, aunque aún no se tomaba el trabajo de volverse hacia ella otra vez.

―¿Lo estás intentando?

Fue capaz de escuchar entonces una pequeña risita, que sonaba tan jovial como amarga, antes de que pudiese darle una respuesta.

―No lo sé―pronunció de forma honesta, antes de suspirar―. Eso creo.

Sólo entonces se volvió para poder mirarla. Sus ojos castaños no le devolvieron la mirada, pero pudo apreciar en su expresión que estaba más calmada. Sus labios formaron una pequeña "o" cuando soltó un bostezo.

Severus decidió mantenerse en silencio al notar que la respiración de la muchacha adoptaba un ritmo acompasado, sabiendo que estaba quedándose dormida una vez más. Aun así, se vio incapaz de apartar la vista una vez más.

En silencio, agradeció que ella no hubiese insistido en continuar revolviendo el mismo tema una y otra vez. Tal vez en otro momento podrían charlarlo con mayor tranquilidad.

Por ahora, planeaba acompañarla al mundo de los sueños otra vez.

* * *

Hermione no había vuelto a tocar el tema, a pesar de que la curiosidad consumía su mente de forma casi insoportable.

Se había sentido algo abochornada por permitir que sus emociones tomaran control de ella esa noche. ¿En verdad le había preguntado a su profesor si la amaba? ¿Qué otra respuesta esperaba?

Se torturó en silencio por un par de días, antes de darse un pequeño descanso. Especialmente porque era viernes, y eso sólo significaba que tendría una nueva clase de oclumancia con su esposo. Se sentía ligeramente nerviosa, pero intentaba no darle mucha importancia a ese sentimiento.

Cuando ingresó al despacho de su profesor, se detuvo en la puerta cuando pudo notar una nota pegada en la parte de atrás de la misma. Extrañada, comenzó a leerla.

 _"_ _Lamento tener que cancelar nuestra clase sin aviso, pero no tuve opción. Una inconveniencia surgió, pero no debes preocuparte por eso. Por ahora, sólo revisa el primer cajón de mi escritorio."_

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse aún más confundida. Con una pequeña mueca en su rostro, se acercó a su escritorio y revisó el primer cajón del mismo, intentando ignorar la sensación de que de repente algo le saltaría al rostro como parte de algún hechizo de defensa.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió, y para su alivio, allí sólo había una caja alargada, cubierta de terciopelo verde. A su lado, otra nota con la caligrafía de su profesor plasmada en ella.

La muchacha tomó ambas cosas, y abrió la caja, sin poder contener la curiosidad que sentía. Allí había una fina cadena de oro, la cual contaba con un pequeño dije, con la forma de una delicada rosa roja. Asombrada, hizo un esfuerzo por apartar su mirada de la joya, para tomar la nota.

 _"_ _Lo que tienes en tus manos –porque sí, estoy seguro de que primero abriste la caja. Si no fue así, te debo una disculpa-, es un artefacto mágico. Necesito que comiences a usarlo cada día, a menos que vayas a dormir, y sea conmigo._

 _Tiene un encantamiento más potente que el hechizo protector que había colocado sobre ti antes, me alertara en caso de que te encuentres en una situación de riesgo. Es resistente al agua, así que puedes bañarte con ella sin problema alguno. Debes usarla siempre, Hermione, es muy importante que lo hagas._

 _No puedo compartir contigo la información que poseo, pero sí puedo advertirte que corres peligro. Sería insensato de mi parte no hacértelo saber._

 _Tampoco puedo protegerte de todo, y sé que no esperas que lo haga. Puedes defenderte sola con eficiencia, pero si puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, mucho mejor._

 _Debo irme ahora. Cuando regrese, espero que tengas el collar puesto. Sí, voy a revisar que así sea._

 _S.S."_

Hermione observó como la nota que tenía en sus manos desaparecía apenas terminaba de leerla, convirtiéndose en una pequeña nube de humo verdoso.

Soltó un suspiro, fijándose nuevamente en la bonita joya que tenía en su mano. Una mezcla extraña de sensaciones se apoderó de ella, mientras se colocaba el collar con cuidado, apreciando la rosa roja antes de esconderla bajo su blusa.

Ella corría peligro. Y no sabía cuál era exactamente el riesgo que la amenazaba, a pesar de saber que los mortífagos estaban detrás de lo mismo.

Cansada, se reclinó en el asiento de su esposo, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Parecía que la paz en su vida era algo completamente efímero.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Siento que este capítulo me quedó un poco corto, pero no lo veo como algo malo. Creo que terminó dónde debía terminar._

 _Por lo demás… creo que es hora de responder sus reviews :3_

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _¡Gracias nuevamente, realmente lo aprecio mucho! *-* Jajaja, la verdad yo también querría ;)_

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Aunque no puedo darte spoilers :P Y bueno, yo también ya lo habría hecho :v ¡Cuídate, besos!_

 ** _Okumura I:_** _Awww, ¡muchas gracias! Era necesario cortarlo ahí, no fuera pasar algo más… :P Pues que anda tramando algo, sí, pero no puedo contarte qué. ¡También cuídate, saludos!_

 ** _Aigo Snape:_** _Cierto, no lo había visto de ese modo… todo un loquillo._

 ** _rebeycr9:_** _¡Gracias! Y sí, fue algo injusto y cruel, supongo que en ese momento Hermione estaba algo distraída como para molestarse._

 ** _VicGG:_** _¡Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste!_

 ** _Tomoe-99:_** _Esos pollos seguro terminarán en un caldo :( ¡Y gracias! No te preocupes, los capítulos siempre estarán aquí para cuando puedas leerlos :) ¡Muchas gracias! PD: ¡Claro! Vi que le diste like a mi página, ¡gracias!_

 ** _yetsave:_** _¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _Mac Snape:_** _Compa, puede sobarle al Lippert lo que usté quiera 7u7 Pero qué buenas ideas me está dando, compa :v XD ¡Saludos, compa!_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Al fin se empieza a derretir un poco su corazón de hielo._

 ** _Fanny SG:_** _Sin duda están empezando a acercarse un poco más… literalmente. No puedo responder esa pregunta aún :P ¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _xaf:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Realmente lo aprecio, pongo todo de mí por escribir un personaje complejo como Snape de forma creíble. Concuerdo completamente, la belleza de Alan era absoluta. Saludos._

 ** _RoxStarkSnape:_** _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Y feliz cumpleaños (atrasado)! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado. PD: Debe ser un gran honor :o_

 ** _nathyhcr:_** _Jajaja, creo que esa era la idea :P_

 ** _EriSnape:_** _¡Muchas gracias! Pues eso es lo que él teme, ya veremos si sus temores se confirman o no…_

 ** _Elip:_** _¡Pues aquí tienes otra actualización! Espero que te guste como la anterior :3_

 ** _Agnes Snape:_** _¡Muchísimas gracias! Aprecio mucho tus palabras, más aún si vienen también de tu perspectiva como profesora, me hacen sentir bastante segura. Y muchas gracias nuevamente, en verdad. A veces son necesarias esas palabras de apoyo :)_

 ** _bedolla. lau:_** _¡Hola! ¡Y muchas gracias! Cierto, ella ahora está en riesgo, y Severus parece tomar medidas. La verdad es que yo también los envidio :P ¡Gracias a ti!_

 ** _Ale:_** _Awwww… ¡gracias, muchas gracias! Es lindo cuando alguien que rara vez comenta finalmente lo hace, me hace sentir especial *-* ¡Saludos! PD: De nada, buscaré más datos sobre pollos :P_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **xImpulse**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos y darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, … aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, los pollos tienen una excelente memoria, siendo capaces de reconocer y recordar más de 100 individuos distintos, incluidos los humanos? (?)_

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Ya lo saben, pero se los repito: los adoro. A todos. Realmente, cada vez que leo sus comentarios, me llenan de felicidad. Cuídense._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	36. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Hola. En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me han hecho reflexionar bastante sobre el rumbo de la historia, además de "darme luz verde" para lo que tenía pensado hacer. Sin más, el capítulo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Inevitable**

* * *

Le tocó dormir completamente sola esa noche.

Se mantuvo despierta tanto tiempo como pudo, leyendo uno de los libros que tomó de la biblioteca personal de su profesor. Luego de llegar casi a la mitad, cayó dormida en el sofá forrado en terciopelo verde que se encontraba en su estudio.

Despertó cerca de las tres de la mañana, y luego de revisar el despacho y también la habitación, se percató de que él no había regresado aún. Con una diminuta mueca en su rostro, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, apenas despertó, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la cama. Sin embargo, no había rastros de su profesor allí. Esa noche no había regresado a su habitación en lo absoluto.

Un poco apresurada, salió de la habitación y recorrió los pasillos del castillo sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno, enfocándose únicamente en llegar relativamente rápido al Gran Comedor. Apenas estuvo allí, sus ojos castaños escanearon la mesa de profesores ávidamente.

Nada. La silla del profesor Snape se encontraba vacía.

No sabía explicarlo, pero no pudo mantenerse tranquila ese día. Comió apenas una tostada en su desayuno, y una sola porción de pastel de carne para el almuerzo. Sentía que su estómago se había encogido como consecuencia de la preocupación.

Se repetía una y otra vez que tenía motivos válidos para sentirse de ese modo. La última vez que su profesor se ausentó por tanto tiempo, el motivo no había sido precisamente sin importancia.

Una diminuta parte de su mente guardaba aún la esperanza de que su profesor apareciera en la tarde para impartir sus clases, así ella podría interrogarlo tanto como quisiera al terminar la misma. Aunque él no le diera ninguna respuesta válida, el hecho de que estuviese allí sería suficiente.

Pero no fue así. Esa tarde, el profesor Lippert volvió a suplantarlo en su clase. Hermione sabía que no era culpa suya que su esposo no se encontrara presente, pero no podía evitar encontrar molesta la actitud casi extasiada que llevaba ese hombre durante la clase.

Escapó de allí lo más rápido que pudo, sabiendo que el profesor Lippert no tenía ningún tipo de información de su incumbencia, y si así era, probablemente se negaría a compartirla con una alumna.

Se esforzó por mantener una actitud lo más normal posible frente a sus amigos, intentando no morderse las uñas como tanto lo suplicaban sus nervios alterados. Hizo un buen trabajo, se dijo, cuando ninguno de ellos notó ningún cambio sustancial en ella.

Por la noche regresó al despacho de su profesor de forma casi automática. Casi sin pensarlo, se acercó para revisar el primer cajón de su escritorio una vez más, pero allí no había nada esta vez. Intentó abrir los demás, pero notó que estaban sellados con algún tipo de encantamiento.

Con un suspiro, se dio por vencida. Tomó otro libro y se dirigió a la habitación, dispuesta a esperar despierta a que regresara. O al menos, mientras pudiese mantener sus ojos abiertos.

* * *

Severus no regresó al día siguiente. Ni al siguiente. Tampoco al siguiente.

Hermione prácticamente había mordido sus uñas al punto de que ahora se pegaban a sus dedos. Se sentía nerviosa, asustada… preocupada.

¿Qué podría estar tomándole tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso estaba bien? Tal vez los mortífagos lo habían atacado nuevamente, pero esta vez habían decidido hacer algo más que torturarlo y…

Negó rápidamente con su cabeza, intentando calmarse. No era bueno para su salud mental crear esos escenarios tan pesimistas. Si bien era cierto que no podía pensar muy positivamente teniendo en cuenta la situación, tampoco podía permitirse caer en un pozo a causa de la preocupación.

―No creo que le haya pasado nada malo―decía Ginny con tono que pretendía sonar seguro, ante el semblante ligeramente ensombrecido de Harry―. Quizá… quizá se hartó de su vida como profesor y escapó al mundo muggle para iniciar desde cero.

―¡Ja!―agregaba su hermano mayor, completamente relajado―. ¡Ya quisiéramos!

Hermione intentaba no intervenir cuando los pelirrojos expresaban su obvio desagrado hacia su esposo. Sabía que no había necesidad de intentar cambiar sus opiniones, por lo que se abstenía. Harry había comenzado a hacer lo mismo.

―No sabes nada tampoco, ¿verdad?―le preguntó este durante la cena, en voz baja.

Ella negó levemente con su cabeza, llevándose otra cucharada de guisado a la boca con desánimo. Se sentía cansada, tal como las ojeras en su rostro lo indicaban. Aun así, planeaba quedarse despierta hasta tarde una vez más, por si llegaba de repente.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a su despacho, se sentía más exhausta que nunca. Sentía que todo ese cansancio no se debía solamente al desgaste del día a día entre todas sus clases y tareas.

Estuvo a punto de irse directamente a la habitación, cuando sus orbes castañas se detuvieron sobre la chimenea apagada en el despacho. Apenas la vio, se imaginó los únicos dos lugares dónde podría revisar para asegurarse de que al menos no estaba en ellos.

Con una pequeña mueca, se acercó a la chimenea y sacó su varita, usándola para encender en llamas la leña que reposaba dentro de la misma. A pesar de sentirse algo indecisa, tomó un puñado de polvos Flú de la bolsa que descansaba sobre la chimenea.

Sabía que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones en caso de encontrarlo, y en caso de no hacerlo también. Aun así, con expresión ligeramente más decidida, lanzó los polvos Flú a las llamas frente a ella.

―¡Bosque de Bumbibjörn!

Esperando haberlo pronunciado de la forma correcta, ingresó a la chimenea y permitió que las llamas esmeraldas la envolvieran. Cuando se vio libre de las mismas, se vio una vez más en la residencia perteneciente a Eileen Prince.

No pudo evitar toser un poco mientras se quitaba de encima el hollín que le había quedado del viaje. Pudo escuchar unos pequeños pasos acercarse a ella.

―¿Ama Hermione…?

La muchacha se sobresaltó ligeramente al escuchar aquella voz ligeramente chillona. Al volverse, sólo pudo ver a la pequeña elfina doméstica que el Ministerio de Magia les había "regalado" el día de su boda.

―¿Holly?―murmuró, acercándose e hincándose un poco frente a ella para poder estar a su altura―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―El amo Severus me ordenó venir aquí, ama Hermione―explicó la elfina en voz baja, aunque estrujaba sus pequeñas manos de forma nerviosa―. Holly no sabe por qué, el amo Severus dijo que era más seguro aquí.

Hermione formó una pequeña mueca, pero asintió levemente. Estaba a punto de pedirle que dejara de llamarla "ama", cuando pudo escuchar más pasos acercándose, aunque sonaban más lentos esta vez.

―¿Hermione? Muchacha, ¿qué haces aquí? ¡Y a estas horas!―soltó con tono exaltado la dueña de la casa, quién se acercaba con su varita en alto iluminando su camino―. ¿Todo está bien?

―Yo… n-no lo sé.

Tal vez se volvió muy notorio el nerviosismo en su voz, porque Eileen formó una pequeña mueca, dando un leve asentimiento. Chasqueó sus dedos, para así encender las luces del lugar, agitando su varita para apagarla.

―Ven conmigo, niña―dijo entonces con tono calmado, empujándola con gentileza ante la cocina―. Holly, hazme el favor de preparar un té de tilo.

La pequeña elfina doméstica asintió efusivamente, apresurándose a ponerse a cumplir aquel pedido. Hermione tomó asiento en el mismo lugar donde había estado la primera vez que estuvo allí, y Eileen volvió a sentarse frente a ella.

Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, dándole un ligero apretón. En su expresión podía notar honesta preocupación.

―¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Hermione?―preguntó de repente, ladeando un poco su cabeza al mirarla―. Puedes contarme con confianza.

Hermione bajó la vista, sintiéndose un poco cohibida al recibir aquella cálida atención tan repentinamente. Soltó un suspiro, preguntándose si haría lo correcto al contarle sobre su situación. ¿Valía la pena preocuparla también? Se dijo que sí.

―Es… es sobre Severus―farfulló en voz baja, alzando la vista para poder mirarla una vez más, aun ligeramente apenada―. Estoy un poco preocupada por él.

―¿Un poco?―repitió la mujer con tono interrogante, tomando la bandeja que la elfina doméstica le ofrecía para colocarla sobre la mesa―. Pareciese que no has dormido muy bien últimamente… me parece que estás _muy_ preocupada. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

La joven Gryffindor mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, observando de reojo como Holly realizaba una reverencia hacia ellas antes de retirarse con pasitos apresurados. Se permitió exhalar una gran bocanada de aire.

―Verá… él no ha estado en el castillo por casi una semana ya―murmuró, escondiendo un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja―. Salió sin despedirse, y luego… no regresó.

Eileen tenía también una diminuta mueca dibujada en su rostro, mientras revolvía distraídamente su taza de té. Dio un leve asentimiento, como si estuviera procesando sus palabras de ese modo.

―¿No tienes idea de dónde podría estar?―preguntó luego de un momento, con tono aparentemente calmado. Cuando la muchacha negó levemente con su cabeza, asintió otra vez―. ¿No dijo nada antes de irse?

Hermione volvió a negar, aunque justamente en ese momento recordó la nota que había acompañado el collar que aún llevaba puesto.

―No… pero me temo que podría tener algo que ver con los mortífagos―agregó entonces, notando la forma en que la mujer frente a ella se tensaba ligeramente ante a sus palabras, por lo que se apresuró a continuar―. Ellos están reagrupándose, y aunque estoy muy segura de que él jamás regresaría con ellos… tal vez lo atacaron.

―Otra vez.

Hermione no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Era muy lógico que su profesor le contase a su madre sobre el ataque que había sufrido anteriormente, aunque fuese más que nada para advertirle que corría peligro de algún modo.

―¿Por qué estás tan preocupada por él, Hermione?―preguntó Eileen de repente, tomándola completamente por sorpresa―. No me malinterpretes, yo también lo estoy. Pero yo soy su madre. Tú eres su "esposa", más que nada por obligación… así que no me lo explico.

La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces, antes de apartar la vista, sintiendo una oleada de bochorno colorear sus mejillas una vez más. Honestamente, no sabía cómo responder esa pregunta, pues nunca antes se la había planteado en realidad.

Eileen Prince tenía razón. Estaba casada con el profesor Snape solamente porque de ese modo ambos salvaban sus pellejos de una hipotética condena en Azkabán. ¿Por qué se sentía tan preocupada entonces?

Además, ¿por qué disfrutaba tanto compartir su tiempo con él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan cálida y segura compartiendo su cama? ¿Por qué sus manos frías se sentían tan calientes sobre su piel? ¿Por qué sus labios eran tan suaves contra los suyos?

¿Por qué se había sentido tan miserable cuando él había profesado su amor por Charity Burbage justo frente a ella?

Sólo entonces logró comprenderlo. Había una sola respuesta a todas esas interrogantes que su propia mente le estaba planteando, una sola explicación que se sentía demasiado obvia, demasiado predecible. Inevitable.

―Es porque lo amo.

No se dio cuenta de que esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios hasta que pudo ver la expresión impresionada de la mujer frente a ella. Cubrió su boca con sus manos, como si de ese modo pudiera regresar su voz, o al menos impedir que dijese algo más.

Pero lo dicho, dicho estaba.

Y eso era muy obvio en el semblante que Eileen había adoptado. Había pasado de la sorpresa a la compasión con una rapidez que casi no había logrado notar. Le dio a su mano otro pequeño apretón, a modo de apoyo está vez.

―Pequeña…―murmuró con tono misericordioso, acercando una de sus frías manos a su mejilla para acariciarla de forma fugaz―. Lo siento mucho.

Por apenas un segundo, se preguntó por qué se estaba disculpando. Pero ya lo había comprendido. Eileen lo sabía, y esperaba que ella también lo entendiese.

Hermione no hubiera podido explicarlo si se lo preguntaban, pero casi pudo sentir como su corazón se encogía por apenas un segundo. Como si una garra enorme se hubiera enterrado en su pecho y lo hubiese retorcido ese órgano con excesiva crueldad.

Era bastante obvio que su profesor no sentía lo mismo que ella. Tal vez le guardaba algo de aprecio, y por ese motivo intentaba protegerla de la amenaza que se alzaba sobre ella. Pero nada más.

Y ese era un hecho que probablemente jamás cambiaría.

Pudo sentir que sus ojos castaños comenzaban a humedecerse de forma gradual, pero se encargó de secar sus lágrimas incluso antes de que escaparan de sus orbes. Negó levemente con su cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

―Creo que debería regresar al castillo―farfulló con tono ligeramente apresurado, poniéndose en pie―. Sólo vine porque pensé que él podría estar aquí…

―Puedes venir cuando lo desees―aseguró entonces la mujer, palmeando un poco su hombro mientras la acompañaba de nuevo hacia la chimenea―. Y si tienes noticias, no dudes en decírmelo.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, tomando otro puñado de polvos Flú. Necesitaba dormir un poco, pronto.

* * *

Esa noche se había encargado de recoger todas sus cosas, desde su pijama hasta su gato, para así volver a instalarse en su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Severus no estaba allí, pero el simple hecho de estar en su habitación se sentía ligeramente doloroso, mucho más dormir en su cama una noche más. Le costó conciliar el sueño en su propia cama. Se le hacía más pequeña, y también más fría.

A la mañana siguiente, intentó contenerse de revisar la mesa de profesores con su mirada, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando sus orbes castañas se toparon con un par de ojos oscuros que parecían estar taladrándola.

Apartó la vista casi enseguida, dirigiéndose con paso apresurado a la mesa de Gryffindor para tomar el desayuno. Sabía que solamente necesitaba contacto visual para visitar su mente, y no tenía planeado permitírselo.

Debía admitirlo, se sentía bastante aliviada de verlo allí. Por los pocos segundos que lo vio, no parecía tener ninguna herida, al menos nada visible. Era como si un enorme peso abandonara sus hombros de una vez por todas.

―Oye, Hermione―le llamó entonces la voz de Harry, que logró sobresaltarla ligeramente. Al mirarlo, pudo notar que parecía un poco incómodo―. Ginny me dijo que Lavender le contó que ayer regresaste a la torre por la noche… ¿está todo bien?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, mientras colocaba algo de jalea en una tostada. Cuando estuvo segura de que su voz no iba a sonar sospechosamente quebrada, respondió.

―Todo está bien. Perfectamente bien―dijo con simpleza, dándole a su tostada una gran mordida.

Pudo ver que Harry intercambiaba miradas con Ron por un segundo, y este se encogía de hombros ligeramente. Se sintió afortunada cuando ellos dejaron de hablar del tema, al menos por el momento.

Y se hubiera mantenido así de tranquila, si no fuera por la pequeña nota que aterrizó a su lado un par de minutos después.

 _"_ _Ven a mi despacho esta noche después de la cena. Trae tus pertenencias contigo._

 _PD: También trae a tu gato."_

Hermione mordió su labio inferior, observando la pequeña y apretada caligrafía de su profesor en aquel trozo de pergamino. No alzó la vista para mirarlo otra vez, mientras consideraba seriamente deshacerse de la nota y e ignorar su existencia.

Finalmente decidió que aquello no sería muy maduro de su parte, por lo que luego de soltar un suspiro lleno de resignación, decidió al menos cumplir con una parte de su petición.

Luego de pasar el día entero evitándolo, evadiendo su mirada cuando lo descubría mirando en su dirección, devoró su cena con inusual voracidad. Se sentía hambrienta luego de comer tan poco los días pasados. Y además, comer la ayudaba a distraerse de sus nervios.

Después de la cena, se dirigió directamente al despacho de su profesor, ingresando enseguida que la puerta se abrió frente a ella. Allí estaba él, nuevamente en el lugar que le correspondía. Nuevamente la sensación de alivio la invadió, aunque se vio opacada al notar su expresión, aparentemente molesta.

―¿Puedo saber por qué ninguna de tus pertenencias se encuentra en mi habitación?―preguntó él entonces de forma directa, arqueando una ceja―. Y además, ¿por qué no traes tus pertenencias contigo ahora?

Hermione frunció el ceño ligeramente al mirarlo, cruzándose de brazos para reflejar su expresión, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

―¿Dónde estuviste estos días?―correspondió de forma casi automática, intentando ignorar el sentimiento de inseguridad que intentaba hacerse un lugar en ella―. ¿Por qué no enviaste siquiera una carta para avisarme que estabas bien?

―Tuve que quedarme en la residencia de alguien más para no arriesgarme a un posible ataque contra mi persona―explicó él con tono calmado, que logró tomarla bastante desprevenida―. ¿Acaso estabas preocupada por mí?

La joven Gryffindor se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, intentando procesar la tranquilidad con que él parecía estar manejándose en ese momento. No coincidía en lo absoluto con la expresión impaciente que llevaba en su rostro cetrino.

Se preguntó por un segundo si debía responder su pregunta con honestidad o no. El bochorno comenzaba a hacerse ligeramente visible en su rostro, por lo que apartó la vista.

Era ahora o nunca.

―Sí. Estaba preocupada por ti. Muy preocupada por ti―admitió luego de un momento, alzando la mirada una vez más, sintiéndose un poco más confiada al hacerlo―. Tanto, que no dormía muy bien. Tanto, que no comía lo suficiente. Tanto, que visité a tu madre en un vano intento de averiguar si estabas allí. Tanto que…

Su voz se perdió por un momento, observando la expresión del hombre frente a ella cambiar de forma muy gradual. Sus facciones parecían suavizarse ligeramente al mirarla, cada vez más conforme hablaba.

―Tanto que finalmente me di cuenta de que la otra noche, no dije la verdad―continuó entonces, tragando en seco en un intento de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta―. La respuesta es sí. Estoy enamorada de ti.

Podía sentir el bochorno crecer de forma descomunal, pero aun así se mantuvo lo más firme posible, negándose a apartar la mirada por ningún motivo.

Sabía que lo que acababa de decir era probablemente lo que él no quería escuchar. Pero también sabía que era cierto, y si no era honesta al respecto, probablemente estallaría a causa de la frustración de un momento a otro.

Esperó pacientemente, pero él no dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo la observó en silencio, con una expresión que se le hizo difícil de entender. No podía adivinar lo que fuera que estuviese pensando aunque lo intentara. Soltó un suspiro.

―Sé que tú no me amas. Y también sé que ni siquiera lo estás intentando―farfulló, intentando que su voz no se quebrara, mientras se encargaba de quitarse su collar―. Y por eso creo que lo mejor sería tomar algo de distancia el uno del otro por el momento.

―Hermione―interrumpió él entonces, acercándose apenas un par de pasos, con esa misma expresión ilegible en su rostro―. Vuelve a colocar ese collar en su lugar.

Hermione mordió un poco su labio, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Una vez más sintió que su corazón era estrujado con fuerza. _Ni siquiera había negado sus afirmaciones_ …

―No―masculló entredientes, dejando el collar de forma brusca sobre su escritorio, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar en ese momento―. Puedo protegerme sola.

―Hermione…

―¡No!

La muchacha se dio la vuelta un momento después, restregándose un ojo en un intento de contener el llanto. No quería llorar de tristeza, quería llorar de _rabia_. Rabia por haber puesto de forma inconsciente tanta dedicación en una relación que ella sola intentaba mantener a flote.

Pudo sentir sus pasos acercarse a ella, y el fantasma de su mano intentar posarse sobre su hombro, pero se apartó antes de que pudiese tocarla, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la puerta.

―Voy a pedirle que se aleje de mí, profesor Snape―musitó con tono que intentaba sonar indiferente―. Si en algún momento desea replantearse sus intenciones con respecto a esta relación, estaré dispuesta a escucharlo. Hasta entonces…

No se molestó en completar esa frase, porque sabía que no era necesario. Simplemente salió del despacho y se alejó de allí con paso acelerado, sintiendo las furiosas lágrimas deslizarse de sus mejillas.

Tal vez había cometido un error, pero se sentía como la decisión más acertada.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡NO ME ODIEN! (?)_

 _Sé que lo que ocurrió en este capítulo probablemente no los dejó muy contentos… pero es parte de la trama. Yo, en lo personal, me siento bastante conforme con el resultado._

 _En una nota aparte, ¡llegamos a los quinientos comentarios! :D ¡Muchísimas gracias a TODOS, son el motor que mantiene este fic en sus carriles! ;)_

 _Dicho esto, ¡hora de responder sus reviews!_

 ** _yetsave:_** _¡Gracias! ¡Y no pierdas las esperanzas! :D Por lo demás, es cierto, y supongo que por eso Hermione regresó a su habitación. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 ** _Yazmin Snape:_** _Creo que este me quedó un poquito más largo :P Pues tenías razón al final… aunque lo de Severus, aún está por verse. ¡También cuídate, saludos!_

 ** _LadyBasilisco220282:_** _Eso pensaba yo… no quería alargarlo de forma innecesaria. Pues llevas mucha razón, ella está enamorada. Severus… tendrá que replantearse muchas cosas. ¡Gracias a ti, por leer y comentar!_

 ** _Fanny SG:_** _No te preocupes… en parte esa era la intención :P Owww, lo siento :( Espero no haberte roto el corazón otra vez. ¡Muchas gracias a ti!_

 ** _AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa:_** _¡Estoy trabajando en ello! En el próximo capítulo, más específicamente ;) Y también estoy pensando en cómo implementar eso que tú dices._

 ** _EriSnape:_** _¡Lo siento! :D Mmm… pues eso no lo puedo responder. Ow, a mí también me entristeció :c ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 ** _rebeycr9:_** _¡Muchas gracias!_

 ** _BelenSnape:_** _Awww, muchas gracias. Me encantaría, pero soy muy lenta para escribir :( Lo siento._

 ** _Valery Ryddle:_** _¡Gracias! Qué bonito :D Ahora que leo tu review y las cosas bonitas que pasaron… me siento un poco culpable por este capítulo, pero era necesario :( ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar, y además por los buenos deseos!_

 ** _Tomoe-99:_** _¡Pues parece que sí la tienen! Me alegra aportar datos nuevos entonces ;) ¡Muchas gracias, nos leemos pronto!_

 ** _Aigo Snape:_** _Admito que a mí también me lo recordó :P Pues… creo que aquí está la transformación de ese "aún"._

 ** _Elip:_** _Pues creo que sí lo fue de algún modo… awww, ¡muchas gracias!_

 ** _RoxStarkSnape:_** _¡No hay problema! Y creo que por ahora solo falta que Severus se plantee enamorarse también…_

 ** _mESTEFANIAb:_** _Pues la verdad tenés mucha razón. Creo que Severus le costará más trabajo que a ella plantearse esos sentimientos. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!_

 ** _xaf:_** _Hey, me temo que Fanfiction se comió el link que me dejaste y no puedo acceder :( Aun así, ¡muchas gracias!_

 ** _bedolla. lau:_** _¡Hola! Sí, y en este todavía más… también entiendo a Hermione, no debe ser muy bonito que eso le ocurra :( La verdad, yo también espero que reaccione antes de que sea muy tarde. ¡Gracias a ti!_

 ** _Okumura I:_** _Muchas gracias, creo que le daré un intento ;) ¡Muchas gracias! Dos preguntas que justamente no puedo responder aún :P Yo creo que le dolió bastante, después de lo que descubrió en este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias nuevamente! Me alegra mucho que te guste :) ¡Saludos!_

 ** _Vrunetti:_** _Pues yo también la entiendo, tal vez no del mismo modo, pero la entiendo :/ No te preocupes por alargarte, me encantan los reviews largos ;) Concuerdo contigo, Harry debería enfocarse en lo realmente importante. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! También cuídate, besos c:_

 _Muchas gracias a…_

 _…_ _ **DraWho**_ _por agregar el fic a favoritos._

 _…_ _ **adaneila. diazsobrevilla, Agnes Snape**_ _y_ _ **DraWho**_ _por darle follow._

 _…_ _aquellos que leen pero no comentan nada. ¿Sabían qué según el internet, si un gato se acuesta boca arriba al verte significa que te tiene confianza ya que en esta posición no podría defenderse de un ataque? (?)_

 _Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Aún no puedo creer que tenga lectoras/es tan maravillosas/os. Cuídense mucho._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	37. Corazón de león

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. Tengo malas y buenas noticias. Empiezo con las malas: mi computadora se averió. Lo que tenía escrito de perdió, y además no puedo escribir ni editar de la forma correcta. Tampoco podré responder sus reviews, ni dar los agradecimientos necesarios. Los capítulos probablemente sean más cortos también. Lo siento. Lo bueno es que escribiré desde mi celular y continuaré actualizando mientras pueda. No sé cuándo se solucionará la situación... gracias por su comprensión. Ahora, al capítulo.

* * *

La vida es un vals

Corazón de león

* * *

No se arrepintió de la decisión que había tomado.

Debía admitir que, una parte de ella, aún extrañaba la presencia de su profesor en su vida. Visitar su despacho, leer los libros en su biblioteca, compartir su cama... básicamente, vivir con él.

Pero sabía que eso era lo mejor. Alejarse de ese hombre por un tiempo para así lograr aclarar sus pensamientos. Y tal vez, superar sus sentimientos.

Sus amigos y compañeros notaron el cambio, obviamente. Podía sentir las miradas de Lavender y Parvati sobre ella cada vez que ingresaba a la habitación por la noche, pero intentaba ignorarlo.

A pesar de hacer lo posible para evitarlo, no podía dejar de echar miradas disimuladas a la mesa de profesores. De algún modo, esperaba que su profesor estuviese mirándola también. Pero nunca lo hacía.

Durante las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, actuaba con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Seguía siendo el profesor exigente y nada piadoso de siempre. Como si nada entre ellos hubiera ocurrido jamás.

Aquello le dolía. Sentía que esos besos que habían compartido no habían significado nada. Que esas charlas tan honestas entre ellos no tenían valor alguno.

Que, tal cómo había sospechado la noche en que se alejó de ese hombre, ella había sido la única poniendo algo de su parte en la relación.

—No quiero ser "ese tipo"... pero te lo dije.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Ron, revolviendo la avena de su desayuno con desánimo. Soltó un bufido.

—No es cierto. Tú no dijiste nada—masculló escuetamente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Pero supongo que debí verlo venir desde un principio.

Sintió un par de palmadas en su hombro un momento después, y se volvió hacia Harry, quien la observaba con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro.

—Yo creo que ambos necesitan tiempo para pensar con claridad—farfulló, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente—. Mientras tanto... relájate. No dejes que te afecte tanto, ¿está bien?

Hermione arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, pero se contuvo de hacer algún tipo de comentario. Sabía que su amigo solamente estaba intentando animarla, aunque se notara que claramente no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Aún así, había empezado a intentar seguir su consejo. Trataba de no prestarle mucha atención, a pesar de sentir unas ganas inexplicables de hacerlo.

Una semana entera pasó, y su esposo no hizo ningún tipo de acercamiento hacia ella. A pesar de que le causaba una punzada en el estómago cada vez que lo pensaba, empezó a convencerse de que ese era el final.

Pudo sentir el estrés caer sobre sus hombros con una fuerza aplastante. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Obviamente no iban a "consumar" su matrimonio en ningún momento cercano. ¿Acaso el Ministerio de Magia intervendría?

¿Serían enviados a Azkabán...?

La presión de todos esos pensamientos era una constante a partir del momento en que su mente se vio invadida por ellos. Y comenzaron a afectar su vida diaria de forma inevitable.

Sus manos temblaban ligeramente todo el tiempo, y le costaba mucho conciliar el sueño. La consecuencia más notable, fue la casi imperceptible baja en sus calificaciones.

Esa tarde se encontraba sudando frío durante la clase de Transformaciones. Generalmente destacaba sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, pero en ese momento, estaba teniendo dificultades.

Tan concentrada estaba en no fallar otra vez, que no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la voz del profesor indicando que la clase había terminado.

Con total desánimo, empezó a guardar sus cosas, observando de reojo a sus compañeros comenzar a alejarse rápidamente.

—Hermione—le llamó entonces la voz del profesor Lippert, justo cuando ella estaba poniéndose en pie—. ¿Puedes quedarte un momento?

La muchacha se permitió soltar un largo suspiro, pero aún así asintió, acercándose al escritorio de su profesor con paso cansado. Él tenía una expresión ciertamente preocupada en su rostro.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó luego de un momento, viéndola con completo interés.

—Me siento bien—farfulló ella casi enseguida, de forma prácticamente automática. Ya se había acostumbrado a decir aquella mentira—. ¿Por qué lo pregunta, señor?

El profesor Lippert arqueó una ceja, y por la forma en que entrecerró sus ojos azules, Hermione supo que no se creía su cuento como los demás.

—Oh, no lo sé. Tal vez la forma en que te tiemblan las manos en este momento me dio la sospecha—soltó él, con cierto tono sarcástico, antes de suspirar pesadamente—. ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione?

Hermione apartó la vista por un momento, una pequeña mueca apareciendo en su joven rostro. De repente se sentía incómoda, y también, un poco molesta.

—Con todo respeto, señor, no creo que sea de su incumbencia.

La muchacha pensó que el hombre se ofendería ante su tono distante, pero con sorpresa notó que él formaba una diminuta sonrisa, poniéndose en pie y rodeando su escritorio.

—Es cierto. No es de mi incumbencia—señaló con calma, permitiendo que uno de sus rizos rubios invadiera su rostro—. Pero si aquellos que deberían hacer algo al respecto no actúan, no tengo otra alternativa que hacerlo yo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro. Sabía muy bien a qué y a 'quién' se refería su profesor con sus palabras. Y la peor parte, era que no podía contradecirlo.

Se tomó unos momentos antes de decir o hacer nada más, y luego de unos minutos, el profesor volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Entiendo que puedes sentirte incómoda en este ambiente. A fin de cuentas, soy tu profesor y tú mi alumna—señaló, reclinándose un poco en su escritorio y ladeando su cabeza al mirarla—. Tal vez deberíamos cambiar de entorno. Podemos ir a Las Tres Escobas. Una cerveza de mantequilla podría relajarte.

Hermione arqueó una ceja. Ni siquiera en sus sueños más extraños y bizarros se hubiera imaginado que un profesor, especialmente Lippert, la invitaría a beber algo junto a él. Hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Como amigos, obviamente—agregó el hombre, al notar que su silencio comenzaba a extenderse por un par de minutos—. Eres una mujer casada, después de todo.

—¿Y qué hay de usted, profesor?—comentó ella, observándolo atentamente mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas sobre el escritorio—. Es un hombre casado también, ¿no es así?

Lippert soltó una pequeñísima risita entredientes ante su pregunta, y sorprendiéndola una vez más, negó con su cabeza, guardando algunos pergaminos.

—No, no es así—señaló él entonces, enderezándose y colgando su bolso sobre su hombro—. Soy un hombre estéril, Hermione. No puedo cumplir con el cometido de la Ley de Matrimonio Requerido, y no pueden encarcelarme por algo que está fuera de mi alcance solucionar.

Hermione parecía impresionada ante aquella revelación. No era algo que hubiera esperado o querido saber en primer lugar, pero tampoco se sentía necesariamente incómoda hablando del tema.

—Según he leído, hay una poción especial que permite a los hombres y mujeres infértiles procrear—farfulló luego de un momento, saliendo del aula junto a su profesor

—Probablemente no leíste la parte dónde se indica su elevado precio y extremadamente difícil preparación—indicó el hombre, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Sólo una verdadera eminencia lograría crear una poción perfecta, y aún así hay un riesgo enorme de que falle.

La muchacha se sorprendió a sí misma al sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda para charlar con su profesor de esa manera tan distendida.

Con una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su joven rostro, decidió que tal vez una salida a las Tres Escobas sí la ayudaría a relajarse.

* * *

—¿Hoy tampoco le ofrecerás disculpas a la señorita Granger?

Severus no pudo hacer mucho más que soltar un bufido lleno de irritación. Era su turno de patrullar los pasillos del castillo. No se sentía cansado, pero sí bastante harto.

—¿Siquiera es una pregunta legítima?—masculló entonces, rodando los ojos mientras continuaba caminando en la oscuridad—. Es tarde en la noche. Probablemente está durmiendo ya.

El hombre no se molestó en dirigirle siquiera una mirada, pero pudo imaginar la forma en que la persona en el retrato negaba levemente con su cabeza.

—Además, prometiste que no volverías a seguirme por el castillo—continuó, por fin viéndolo de reojo, observándolo pasar sin dificultad alguna de retrato en retrato—. ¿Debería quitar el marco que dejaste en mi despacho?

—Pero Severus, yo no estoy siguiéndote—aseguró Albus Dumbledore, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una tranquila sonrisa—. Sólo te estoy haciendo compañía. Además, tengo la sensación de que la señorita Granger no está durmiendo aún.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras pudo disimular a la perfección la curiosidad que había sentido ante esas palabras. Decidió esperar un par de minutos, en silencio, antes de intentar averiguar algo más.

—¿Por qué no estaría en su cama, como la niña buena que es?—murmuró, con un timbre lleno de sarcasmo mientras doblaba en una esquina.

Pero Dumbledore no respondió, sino que comenzó a avanzar de retrato en retrato aún más rápidamente, como si buscara alejarse de él.

Severus estuvo a punto de sentirse aliviado, pero no pudo hacerlo. No tuvo tiempo para tal cosa al notar que las luces de la enfermería estaban encendidas. Eso sólo podía significar que alguna emergencia había ocurrido.

Se dijo que no era importante, al menos no para él, y que debía seguir con su camino para poder descansar de una buena vez. Sin embargo, no pudo detener sus pasos cuando lo dirigieron hacia allá.

Efectivamente, varios profesores se encontraban allí, junto a otras enfermeras, rodeando una de las camillas. Suspirando pesadamente, se adentró en el lugar con largas zancadas.

—Horace—murmuró al detenerse a una distancia prudente, junto a quién fue su profesor de Pociones en el pasado—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre esta vez?

El hombre se sobresaltó ligeramente ante su abrupta aparición, pero un momento después soltó un suspiro, masajeando su bigote de morsa nerviosamente.

—Es Leónidas. Está herido, y se ve bastante feo—informó Slughorn, y Severus se permitió rodar los ojos, restándole importancia y dispuesto a retirarse de allí rápidamente—. Tiene mucha suerte de que la señorita Granger estuviese allí junto a él...

Sólo entonces se detuvo sobre sus pasos. Se acercó nuevamente, con una expresión de confusión en su rostro, dándole la apariencia de estar perdido en su lugar.

Sin dudarlo avanzó, pidiendo permiso con murmullos y haciéndose un espacio en la pequeña multitud, hasta acercarse a la camilla. Efectivamente, allí estaba Granger.

Justo al lado de Lippert, mientras este sostenía su mano con fuerza, pues Madam Pomfrey se encontraba limpiando una herida en su hombro derecho.

—... como estaba diciendo, nos atacaron de repente. Llevaban máscaras, pero estoy segura de que eran mortífagos.

La directora McGonagall restregó una de sus arrugadas manos en su rostro, soltando un prolongado suspiro se cansancio ante la voz de su alumna.

—Señorita Granger, ¿podría decirme exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo fuera del castillo a estas horas de la noche?—dijo con tono firme, cruzándose de brazos al volver a mirarla.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de responder, pero lo sólo entonces se percató de la presencia de su esposo en el lugar. Él estaba observándola fijamente, con una expresión seria en su rostro.

—Minerva, me temo que yo soy quién debe tomar esa responsabilidad—interrumpió Lippert, soltando un pequeño jadeo cuando Pomfrey comenzó a vendar su herida—. Yo convencí a Hermione de acompañarme a las Tres Escobas... ella ha estado muy tensa y angustiada últimamente. Creí que la ayudaría a relajarse un poco.

Hermione aún estaba completamente callada, evitando de forma obvia la mirada fija de su profesor sobre su rostro de expresión nerviosa.

La directora McGonagall soltó otro suspiro, uno en el que denotaba el gran cansancio que sentía.

—Es muy tarde. Será mejor que vaya a la cama, señorita Granger—ordenó entonces, apretando el puente de su nariz con frustración—. Mañana a primera hora quiero verla en mi oficina. Salvar a un profesor de un ataque no la exonera de una amonestación.

La joven Gryffindor soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación, pero asintió levemente, volviéndose hacia su profesor convaleciente con una mueca en su rostro. Este palmeó su mano con delicadeza.

—Fuiste muy valiente, Hermione. Gracias.

Ella sólo dio un leve asentimiento ante eso, y se liberó de su agarre, antes de proceder a alejarse, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Se apresuró tanto como pudo, con las mejillas sonrosadas de forma tenue. Era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente con Severus, y era en la enfermería, tomando la mano del profesor Lippert.

No era el mejor escenario imaginable, honestamente.

No tenía intenciones de hablar con él en ese momento, y por eso intentaba que sus piernas se movieran tan rápido como le era posible sin tener que comenzar a correr. Soltó un gritito ahogado cuando su brazo se vio atrapado en un firme agarre.

Pronto su espalda chocó contra una de las paredes del castillo de forma brusca, y cuando quiso quejarse, una mano fría y delgada cubrió su boca enseguida.

Cuando alzó la vista, deseó no haberlo hecho. Los ojos oscuros del profesor Snape parecían hundirse en los suyos sin dificultad alguna.

—Necesito que me aclares una pequeña, pequeñísima duda—siseó el hombre frente a ella, en un tono bajo y apenas audible—. Si sabes perfectamente que tienes un grupo de magos oscuros tras tus pasos, ¿es coherente abandonar el único lugar seguro con el que cuentas?

Hermione no había dejado de removerse durante su pequeño y corto discurso, frunciendo el ceño e intentando liberarse de su agarre. Con esfuerzo, logró quitar su mano de su boca.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?—espetó de forma totalmente impulsiva, como si estuviera escupiendo esas palabras—. Ahora que sabes que me atacaron, ¿vienes a jugar al 'esposo responsable'?

—¿De qué diablos estás...?

—¡Tú lo sabes muy bien! Por una semana entera me viste caer cada vez más bajo en un pozo de estrés... pero claro, era necesario que otra persona hiciera algo al respecto para que reaccionaras de una maldita vez, ¿no?

Severus frunció un poco el ceño, pero no se apresuró a responder, como su instinto se lo indicaba. Nunca la había visto actuar así, ni hubiera esperado hacerlo alguna vez.

Estaba impresionado.

—Suéltame—continuó ella, removiéndose de forma violenta para liberarse—. ¡Suéltame de una vez!

Con un gruñido, terminó por cumplir con las demandas de la joven mujer. Ella masajeó su muñeca con su mano libre, alzando la vista con el ceño fruncido.

—No te importa lo que me pase, Severus, y lo sabes. Deja de mentirte a ti mismo—masculló con tono exhausto, negando con su cabeza levemente—. Si me proteges, es solamente porque temes que yo termine como... ellas.

Apenas un par de palabras fueron suficientes para remover los cimientos en ese muro impenetrable que había formado para proteger su expresión. Por un momento, no supo qué decir.

La mención indirecta de Lily y Charity le había dolido casi tanto como un maleficio Cruciatus sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te atreves...? ¿Cómo te atreves a compararte con ellas?—masculló entonces, entrecerrando sus ojos negros al mirarla, su expresión endureciéndose al instante.

—Tú me comparaste con ellas cuando creíste que necesitaba de tu protección—correspondió ella, alzando su dedo índice para picar su pecho brevemente de forma acusadora—. Pero yo nunca, nunca seré cómo ellas.

—Por supuesto que no. Especialmente porque yo nunca voy a amarte como a ellas.

La expresión en el rostro de la muchacha frente a él se distorsionó en el mismo instante en que esas palabras escaparon de sus delgados labios. Estaba herida, y no podía ni quería disimularlo.

Severus se obligó a sí mismo a enderezarse y alejarse de ella, de la forma más rápida e indiferente que pudo concebir. Ella lo había herido primero, merecía lo mismo... ¿cierto?

Se negó a poner en duda ese pensamiento, y sin darle tiempo a formular una respuesta decente, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de ella a largas zancadas.

Mientras se perdía en la oscuridad del castillo, maldecía el silencio de la noche por permitirle escuchar claramente un sollozo ahogado a sus espaldas.

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Al fin lo terminé! Ah, sí, ¡Y NO ME ODIEN! (?)

Lo siento. A mí también me rompió el cora mientras lo escribía. Pero es necesario, créanme que lo es.

Y tendrá su recompensa, confíen en mí 7u7 (?)

En fin, creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer, y comprender mi situación. Cuídense mucho.

¡Nos leemos (cuando podamos)!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	38. Plan B

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. He leído sus reviews y tomo en cuenta cada uno de ellos. Les voy a pedir, sin embargo, que lean las notas finales de hoy, pues son muy importantes. Gracias, y ahora, a leer.

* * *

La vida es un vals

Plan B

* * *

No iba a negarlo, le había dolido muchísimo escuchar esas palabras.

Fue la misma sensación de aquella garra filosa estrujando su corazón, sólo que multiplicada por cien.

Esa noche se permitió llorar en su habitación, cuando estuvo segura de que Lavander y Parvati estaban durmiendo. Se dijo que necesitaba sacarlo todo afuera, al menos una vez.

Porque no iba a permitir que nadie la viera en ese estado deplorable.

A la mañana siguiente, sus ojos castaños ardían ligeramente, pero intentó no demostrarlo. Su expresión se mantuvo tranquila desde que despertó.

Se dirigió a la oficina de la directora McGonagall luego de desayunar, sintiéndose bastante orgullosa de sí misma. Había logrado exitosamente no dedicar ni una sola mirada a la mesa de profesores.

No sabía si su esposo había estado allí o no, e intentaba que no le importara en lo más mínimo.

Allí, había tenido que soportar un pequeño sermón por parte de la directora. Esta parecía, de algún modo, comprender que las intenciones eran buenas. Aún así, tenía que cumplir un castigo.

Y por esa misma razón se encontraba ahora en los baños de prefectos, limpiando sin poder usar magia.

Probablemente se hubiera sentido humillada y hastiada en otra ocasión, pero en esa sólo podía sentirse aliviada. Al menos tenía algo en lo que ocuparse para no pensar demasiado en nada.

Estaba muy absorta en el silencio del lugar, cuando alguien ingresó, logrando así sobresaltarla.

—¿Profesor Lippert?—farfulló al levantar la vista, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

El hombre llevaba una pequeña sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, quitándose su saco mientras se adentraba en el lugar. Se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Creo que es un poco injusto que sólo tú debas cumplir un castigo, cuando yo soy tan o más responsable—aseguró entonces con tono calmado, sacando su varita.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el profesor se encargó de duplicar el trapeador que tenía en su mano, tomando la copia para sí.

Hermione permaneció en silencio por un momento, impresionada, antes de sonreír levemente.

—Gracias, profesor—murmuró entonces, continuando con su tarea, aunque no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando—. Aunque en verdad no es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí lo es—refutó él, formando una pequeña mueca al mirarla—. Eso, y además creo que sería conveniente que hablemos. O más bien, continuemos la conversación que dejamos a medias.

Hermione se tensó un poco en su lugar. Tenía la esperanza de no retomar esa charla, al menos no tan pronto.

Básicamente se había desahogado con su profesor esa noche en las Tres Escobas. Le había contado, luego de un largo rato bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla, que efectivamente estaba enamorada del profesor Snape.

Y él obviamente no sentía nada parecido por ella.

—No creo que haya mucho para agregar—murmuró luego de unos momentos, inclinándose para poder retorcer su trapeador una vez más—. Está muy claro que el profesor Snape no siente lo mismo que yo. Y está bien.

—Bueno, sí. Técnicamente está bien—coincidió él, con una pequeña mueca en su rostro—. Pero no es muy conveniente, la verdad. Especialmente con el 'propósito' de su matrimonio...

Hermione soltó un largo suspiro, enderezándose para continuar con su trabajo. Realmente no necesitaba que le recordaran sus problemas. Era suficiente con su mente trayéndolo a la superficie a cada rato.

Pudo escuchar a su profesor suspirar también, antes de acercarse un poco a ella.

—Hermione, realmente no quiero que seas encarcelada por esto—dijo entonces, lo suficientemente cerca para poder colocar una de sus manos sobre su hombro—. Y tal vez puedo ayudarte.

La muchacha se volvió hacia él con una expresión cansada, pero también ligeramente curiosa. Ciertamente ella tampoco deseaba ser encarcelada, pero no veía cómo podría ayudarla su profesor.

—Sé que será tumultuoso y complicado, pero si pidieras el divorcio al Ministerio de Magia, yo podría casarme contigo—continuó el hombre, y ante la expresión de su alumna, se apresuró a agregar—. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero lo podemos solucionar.

—Señor, no quisiera ser irrespetuosa, pero no necesito más complicaciones en mi vida.

El profesor Lippert dejó escapar otro suspiro, pero aún así no removió su mano de su hombro.

—Escucha, Hermione, voy a ser honesto contigo—murmuró entonces, atrayendo su atención una vez más—. No quería casarme, y la esterilidad fue una excusa fantástica. No quería solucionarlo. Pero ahora, es distinto.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una mueca diminuta apareciera en su rostro. No estaba segura de que ese plan fuese factible.

Pero sí estaba segura de que su matrimonio con el profesor Snape no iba a tener mucho éxito en realidad.

—Yo... necesito pensarlo. Pensarlo muy bien—farfulló tras un momento de silencio, apartando la mirada con cierto hastío.

El profesor Lippert dio un ligero asentimiento, y sin más volvió a alejarse de ella, dándole el espacio que necesitaba. Literal y figuradamente.

* * *

Hermione había, efectivamente, pensado muy bien en la propuesta del profesor Lippert.

Tenía sus dudas, como era de esperarse, pero luego de un par de días, se vio obligada a tomar una decisión. Había quedado ya muy claro que el profesor Snape no tenía intenciones de siquiera hablar con ella.

Así que ya no tenía tiempo que perder.

Decidió que tal vez necesitaba poner algo de presión sobre él para conseguir algún tipo de reacción. Quizá todo lo que necesitaban era charlar.

O quizá sólo necesitaba convencerse a sí misma de que ya no quedaba nada por salvar.

Cualquiera fuese el caso, debía quitarse la duda. Y por eso esa noche después de cenar, tomó la decisión de dirigirse a su oficina.

Iba caminando, pero no estaba viendo por donde iba en realidad. Conocía de memoria el camino hacia su oficina, y sabía que no se perdería en el camino.

Aún así, se sobresaltó cuando chocó con una puerta de madera justo frente a ella.

Soltó una maldición por lo bajo, sobándose un poco la adolorida nariz al lograr recuperar el equilibrio. Frunció un poco el ceño.

¿Por qué diablos no se había abierto aquella puerta? ¿Acaso su profesor ya no quería recibir visitas suyas? Soltó un bufido, resignándose a golpear la madera con sus nudillos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio luego de eso, y ella esperó impacientemente. Estuvo a punto de golpear la puerta otra vez, cuando esta por fin se abrió.

Con un suspiro cansado, ingresó a la oficina.

Su profesor se encontraba allí, sentado detrás de su escritorio, aparentemente demasiado ocupado con algunos ensayos para poder prestarle atención.

—Señorita Granger—murmuró luego de un momento, aunque no alzó la vista para mirarla—. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

Hermione tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para no soltar un par de improperios que le cosquilleaban en la garganta. Suspiró hondo, para calmarse.

—Así es. Creo que necesitamos hablar—musitó, y formó otra mueca cuando su profesor ni siquiera alzó la vista—. Y sería de muy buena educación al menos prestarme un poco de atención.

El profesor Snape soltó un suspiro también, uno cargado de impaciencia y frustración. Aún así alzó la vista para mirarla, con una expresión ligeramente tensa en su rostro.

—Adelante, Granger. Diga lo que tenga que decir. Pero que sea rápido.

Hermione pudo sentir su propia sangre comenzar a hervir. Estaba cansada de soportar ese trato. Y estaba más convencida que nunca de que ya no tenía caso continuar insistiendo.

Había tomado por fin una decisión.

—Quiero el divorcio.

Severus arqueó una ceja ante esas palabras. Aún se sentía muy tenso, pero se permitió formar una diminuta sonrisa torcida, cruzándose de brazos.

—Fantástica idea. Así podremos pudrirnos en la cárcel por un par de años.

—Corrección: te pudrirás en la cárcel—señaló la joven Gryffindor, alzando su dedo índice con gesto de cierta superioridad—. Yo, por mi parte, tengo un plan B.

—No me digas, ¿casarte con esa patética excusa de mago, Lippert?—masculló él, permitiendo que una risita entredientes escapara de sus labios—. Según escuché, su 'varita' no le funciona correctamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos, apartándose furiosamente un par de mechones castaños de su rostro. Soltó un bufido.

—Sólo una simple poción alcanzará para solucionarlo—aseguró entonces, encogiéndose de hombros con rígida indiferencia y tono burlón—. Su 'varita' joven y firme estará como nueva.

—Necesitan una eminencia en Pociones para eso...

—... y no veo ninguna por aquí, pero no te preocupes, ya la encontraremos.

El profesor apretó sus delgados labios en una clara muestra de su frustración. Finalmente, regresó a su mueca burlona.

—No voy a darte el divorcio, Hermione—declaró con voz calmada, regresando su atención a los ensayos sobre su escritorio.

—No será necesario—señaló la muchacha, con una expresión fiera que él no pudo verlo—. Yo misma me contactaré con el Ministerio, y pondré fin a todo esto.

La muchacha ni siquiera le había dado el tiempo necesario para formular una buena respuesta, sino que se había dado la vuelta y había salido por la puerta rápidamente, sin mirar atrás.

Severus permaneció completamente quieto en su lugar, sin tener más remedio que tragarse su frustración.

Y la peor parte, era que no tenía la certeza de que la joven estuviese hablando en serio o no.

* * *

Notas finales: Chan, chan, CHAAAAN (?)

¿Qué les pareció? Me siento bastante cansada, estuve editando y cambiando cosas, espero que haya valido la pena.

Y sí, lo sé, está muy corto. Pero prefiero que sea así a que tenga relleno sin sentido.

No puedo responder sus reviews, pero puedo asegurarles que leí todos y cada uno de ellos, así que: ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Sin embargo, hay un tema muy serio del que quisiera hablar. Como ya lo habrán notado, no pude publicar el sábado. Ya les he explicado que tengo bastantes dificultades para hacerlo, y además, no estaba conforme con el capítulo y decidí reescribir algunas partes.

Eso no detuvo a un par de personas, cuyos nombres quedarán en el anonimato, a enviarme mensajes privados bastante desagradables sobre cómo "los estaba decepcionando", y que "debía cumplirles".

Vamos a aclararlo ahora mismo: yo no tengo que cumplirle nada a nadie. Este fic no es mi trabajo, nadie me paga por escribirlo (y tampoco pido/quiero que así sea).

Escribo porque me gusta, y lo publico porque quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Intento dar lo mejor cada día para que ustedes lo disfruten y yo también.

Así que, a estas dos personitas, la próxima vez que piensen que es conveniente enviarle mensajes llenos de presión y agresividad a una joven con desórdenes de ansiedad, piénsenlo dos veces.

Y aclaro que no estoy enojada con todos ustedes, porque sé que la gran mayoría me apoya y tiene paciencia. Es para estas dos personas, y todos aquellos que hayan pensado alguna vez en hacer algo parecido.

No voy a decir sus nombres de usuario porque no quiero generar polémica, incluso borraré los mensajes porque no quiero volver a verlos, si digo todo esto es porque ya no quiero que se repita. Y si ustedes dos están leyendo esto, saben quiénes son.

En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	39. Terminó, ¿no es así?

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por el apoyo, lo aprecio muchísimo. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

* * *

La vida es un vals

Terminó, ¿no es así?

* * *

No había tenido noticias de la muchacha por un par de días.

Ella ni siquiera se tomaba un momento para dirigir una simple mirada en su dirección. Y no le parecía extraño, en realidad.

Luego de que la muchacha abandonara su oficina hecha una furia, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para pensar y replantearse toda la situación con más claridad.

Pensándolo en frío, quizá lo más conveniente ambos era un divorcio.

Por lo que Lucius le había estado informando durante las últimas semanas, los mortífagos estaban interesados en ella más que nada porque sabían que era importante para él.

Aún estaba en su mira a causa de Potter, pero era mucho peor a causa suya.

Tal vez si ella se alejaba por completo de él, y además se casaba con otro hombre, la dejarían de lado al menos por un tiempo para concentrarse en él exclusivamente.

Estaba listo para buscar a la muchacha e informarle, de la manera más indiferente posible, que iba a darle el divorcio después de todo.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, había recibido una carta por parte de su madre. Era corta y concisa, simplemente le pedía que fuera a visitarla en la noche.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Mientras se quitaba algo de hollín de encima al salir de la chimenea, tuvo que contener un bufido al ver el retrato de Dumbledore en casa de su madre.

—¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces aquí?—espetó entonces, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, buenas noches, Severus—saludó el hombre en el retrato con amabilidad, sonriéndole ligeramente—. He pasado tiempo de calidad con Eileen, pero me temo que debo irme ahora.

Severus formó una pequeña mueca, pero decidió no hacer más comentarios al respecto. Simplemente observó al hombre en el retrato desaparecer, aún sonriendo ligeramente.

—Severus—le llamó la voz de su madre, y cuando se volvió hacia ella, pudo ver que llevaba una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro—. Gracias por venir. ¿Puedes acercarte un poco?

Severus dio un asentimiento distraído, sin siquiera fijarse en la cuchara de madera que su madre llevaba en la mano. Se acercó un par de pasos, y ella ladeó ligeramente su cabeza.

—Un poquito más... inclínate para que puedas escucharme mejor.

El hombre arqueó ambas cejas ante eso, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y obedeció. No estaba preparado para el repentino dolor que sintió en su cabeza al momento siguiente.

—¡Mamá, ¿qué demonios...?!—espetó enseguida lo primero que se le vino a la mente, alejándose un par de pasos y sobándose la cabeza.

—¡¿Acaso eres un idiota, Severus?! ¡Porque yo no crié un idiota!—soltó ella entonces, blandiendo la cuchara de madera como si fuese la más peligrosa arma—. ¡Ya me ha contado el señor Dumbledore lo que has estado haciendo! ¡Será mejor que me expliques en qué estabas pensando!

—Viejo chismoso...

La mujer alzó su cuchara una vez más a modo de advertencia, y Severus se apartó un par de pasos con cautela.

—Ven, acompáñame a la cocina.

—¿Me vas a volver a pegar?

Eileen soltó un pequeño bufido ante eso, pero negó levemente con su cabeza, señalando en silencio la cocina antes de ingresar allí.

El hombre aún parecía estar algo ofuscado, pero aún así la siguió, y tomó asiento cerca de la mesa. Formó una pequeña mueca de aburrimiento.

—No deberías preocuparte tanto por lo que hago o lo que dejo de hacer—murmuró luego de un momento, observando a su madre comenzar a servir un poco de té—. Puedo encargarme de mis propios asuntos.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, como si no creyera ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo. Comenzó a revolver su té, viéndolo con atención.

—Pues no parece que así sea, Severus—dijo luego de un momento, formando una mueca de ligera molestia—. No puedo decirte qué hacer, pero me preocupa que termines haciendo algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte.

Severus soltó un suspiro cansado, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose un poco en su silla. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—No quise decir lo que dije—aclaró entonces, apartando la vista. Negó levemente—. Pero pienso que tal vez fue lo mejor. Quizá alejándome de ella, pueda sacarla del peligro por un tiempo.

—¿Acaso te estás escuchando a ti mismo? ¡Hablas como si no fueras capaz de protegerla! ¡Como si ella no pudiese hacerlo sola!

Él soltó un suspiro de cansancio, restregándose una de sus manos en su rostro. Su madre ladeó un poco su cabeza al mirarlo.

—Severus, no digo que deberías obligarte a ti mismo a enamorarte de esa muchacha—aclaró ella entonces, luego de darle a su té un pequeño sorbo—. Pero sé que le tienes... "aprecio", por llamarlo de algún modo. Y en el fondo de tu corazón, no quieres perderla.

Severus prefirió mantenerse en silencio una vez más. No tenía intenciones de admitir en voz alta que su madre tenía razón. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—¿Qué caso tiene? Ya es muy tarde—masculló entonces, reclinándose un poco sobre la mesa—. Ella quiere el divorcio, e incluso ya tiene con quién casarse. Se terminó.

Su madre palmeó la mesa de madera de forma repentina, y casi le causó un sobresalto. Tenía una expresión endurecida en su rostro.

—¿Acaso eso es lo que diría un Slytherin?—dijo entonces, y el collar en forma de "S" en su cuello relució para afirmar sus palabras—. Dándote por vencido sólo deshonras la noble casa de la serpiente.

Severus no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido esta vez, aunque más bien estaba impresionado.

Su madre nunca había sido del tipo cariñoso, pero definitivamente se preocupaba por él. Y sabía exactamente qué decir en casos como ese.

—Yo nunca deshonré, o deshonraré a Salazar Slytherin.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

Y eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer.

* * *

—¡Profesor Snape, debe salir ahora mismo! ¡Deténgase ahora...!

Severus rodó los ojos, ignorando la voz histérica de la Dama Gorda a sus espaldas. Sin dudarlo comenzó a subir las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de chicas en la Torre de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación indicada, golpeó la puerta de madera con sus nudillos, y esperó.

La puerta se abrió unos minutos después.

—¡¿Profesor...?!

—Señorita Brown, apreciaría mucho que bajara la voz—dijo él entonces, con tono calmado—. ¿Está la señorita Granger presente? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Lavender parecía aún perpleja ante su presencia frente a la puerta, y luego de balbucear algo, volvió a cerrar la puerta. Pudo escuchar murmullos en la habitación.

—Es el profesor Snape.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quiere verte, ¿qué hago...?

—Dile que se vaya.

—Pero Hermione...

Severus suspiró pesadamente, apretando el puente de su prominente nariz. Se sintió tentado a abrir la puerta él mismo, cuando Lavender volvió a asomarse.

—Ella dice que no está aquí... es decir...

—Tiene usted dos opciones, puede eligir la que mejor le plazca. La primera es que amablemente se retire de la habitación junto a la señorita Patil por unos momentos—dijo él entonces, comenzando a perder la paciencia poco a poco—. La segunda...

—Déjalo pasar, Lavender.

La muchacha se sobresaltó, pero finalmente dio un leve asentimiento, apartándose del camino. El profesor ingresó a la habitación, y tanto Lavander como Parvati salieron, casi corriendo.

En cuanto estuvieron solos, Severus se encargó de cerrar la puerta, murmurando un pequeño encantamiento, antes de volverse hacia ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—cuestionó ella entonces, cruzándose de brazos firmemente.

Él soltó un pequeño suspiro, restregando una de sus manos en su rostro. Finalmente alzó la vista otra vez para mirarla, con una mueca.

—Lo lamento—murmuró entonces, a pesar de desear muy poco acostumbrado a usar esas palabras—. No quise decir eso...

—Pero lo dijiste.

Él formó una pequeña mueca. Era muy obvio que la muchacha no estaba de humor para escucharlo, pero no tenía pensado darse por vencido.

—No estaba pensando en lo que decía. Realmente lo siento.

Hermione aún parecía completamente inamovible, pero podía notar que su expresión comenzaba a suavizarse ligeramente contra su voluntad. Se acercó un par de pasos.

—Escucha, Hermione, yo no te amo. No todavía—declaró él entonces, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente—. Pero estoy dispuesto a intentarlo, si tú estás dispuesta a permitírmelo.

Hermione formó una pequeña mueca. Parecía estar pensando muy profundamente, porque se sobresaltó al escuchar golpes en la puerta de madera.

—¡Snape! ¡Abre la puerta en este mismísimo instante!

—Es el profesor Lippert—murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Deberías irte...

—Primero, dime si al menos lo pensarás—dijo el hombre, luciendo lo suficientemente decidido.

La muchacha no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita ante sus palabras. Se acercó un poco, y luego de ponerse en puntitas de pie, tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo pensaré—aseguró entonces, posando sus labios sobre los suyos con suma delicadeza y de forma fugaz—. Ahora lárgate de aquí.

Severus no pudo evitar que una diminuta sonrisa de lado apareciera en su rostro, y se inclinó para poder besar sus labios una vez más, ignorando el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de forma abrupta.

Sólo entonces se apartó de ella, ante las atónitas miradas del profesor Lippert y ambas muchachas que habían ido a buscarlo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger—dijo con calma, colocando un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja antes de alejarse para salir de la habitación.

Ni siquiera le prestó atención a los jóvenes que salían de sus habitaciones para enterarse del chisme, y lo observaban extrañado.

Había conseguido lo que quería, y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento.

* * *

Notas finales: No te confíes mucho, Princeso Mestizo (?)

¡Gracias a todos por su interminable apoyo y comprensión! :')

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, trabajé duro en él. El que encuentre la referencia en el título, se lleva una galletita 7u7 (?)

Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero no puedo prometer nada. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_- * -_- * -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- * -_- * -_


	40. Epifanía

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. Parece que nuestro Princeso Mestizo obtuvo lo que quería, ¿no es así? Pues eso ya lo veremos (?) ¡A leer!

* * *

La vida es un vals

Epifanía

* * *

—Entonces... ¿cómo te fue?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso? ¿Para correr a contárselo a mi madre?

El retrato de Albus Dumbledore dejó escapar una risita divertida ante esas palabras, básicamente confirmando su pregunta.

Severus soltó un suspiro cansado, pero no se sentía enfadado o molesto en realidad. Había tenido una buena noche de sueño, y eso ayudaba a que su humor fuese 'ligeramente' más soportable.

Finalmente se había librado de ese peso que había llevado sobre sus hombros de forma prácticamente inconsciente. Había conseguido arreglar las cosas con Hermione.

Se sentía más aliviado aunque sólo fuese admitirlo para sí mismo.

Fácilmente pudo soportar a los alcornoques a quiénes tuvo que enseñar en la mañana, a pesar de su obvia incompetencia.

A la hora del almuerzo, no pudo simplemente evitar dedicarle una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor. Allí estaba ella, junto a los idiotas que solía llamar amigos.

Una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Eres sólo un pasatiempo. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Severus soltó un pequeño bufido, rodando los ojos. Realmente no sentía ganas de volverse hacia la persona a su lado, por lo que simplemente no lo hizo.

—No, Leonidas, no lo sabía—murmuró entonces, fijando su atención en su almuerzo de forma indiferente—. Gracias por iluminarme con tu interminable sabiduría.

El hombre a su lado soltó una pequeña risita entredientes, y aunque sintió ganas de volverse para darle un puñetazo en la nariz, se contuvo de hacer cualquier movimiento.

—Confío en el buen juicio de la señorita Granger—continuó entonces, con tono ciertamente petulante—. Dudo mucho que se crea el cuento de que lamentas lo que dijiste.

Severus aún no se había vuelto para poder mirarlo, pero en silencio se preguntó por qué diablos Hermione hablaría con Lippert sobre esos asuntos. ¿Acaso se lo contaba a todo el mundo?

¿O confiaba tanto en él como para decirlo?

—No sé qué pretendes, pero no lo vas a conseguir—aseguró él con tono extrañamente calmado, de alguna forma más peligroso cualquier grito—. Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—Sé que aún estás asociado con los mortífagos, Snape.

No pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente en su lugar ante esas palabras. Tal vez no estaba asociado con ellos del mismo modo que en el pasado, pero definitivamente aún estaba, de algún modo, "en contacto".

¿Acaso Lippert sabía de su alianza con Lucius Malfoy? Hasta ese momento, ni siquiera se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar un poco.

Sin embargo, decidió jugar a lo seguro y fingir que simplemente no tenía idea de qué diablos estaba hablando, al menos hasta que averiguara mejor qué tanto sabía.

—Oh, por supuesto. Tiene mucho sentido aliarse con quiénes buscan matar a uno—soltó con tono condescendiente, apartando su plato vacío con una mueca burlona en su rostro—. Honestamente, Lippert, cada día que pasa me alegro más de que nunca llegaras a ser auror. Lo considero uno de mis logros personales.

Se regocijó al ver la expresión de su interlocutor deformarse hasta convertirse en la mera imagen de la frustración y la rabia.

Con una pequeña sonrisa de lado se puso en pie y abandonó la mesa de profesores sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba averiguar qué tanto sabía ese tipo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

—En serio, Severus, pudiste simplemente venir aquí, y no hacerme pasar por semejante humillación...

El hombre tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener una risita entredientes, observando el rostro de Lucius Malfoy en su chimenea.

—Oh, vamos. Como si a tu esposa le fuese a parecer extraño ver tu trasero—soltó luego de un momento, con una pequeña mueca torcida, antes de negar levemente con su cabeza—. Además, tenemos asuntos más importantes qué discutir.

Pudo notar que Lucius aún tenía una expresión ligeramente molesta en su rostro, aunque se había endurecido un poco apenas un momento después.

—Muy bien. ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

—Leonidas Lippert, aunque probablemente no vaya por ahí diciendo su nombre si se encuentra con mortífagos—murmuró el profesor, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro—. Me imagino que ya sabes de quién hablo.

—Sí, sí. Ese tipo que inventó el hechizo dorado, ¿no es así?—cuestionó el hombre en la chimenea, antes de soltar un pequeño bufido—. No creo haberlo visto en ninguna reunión. Aunque tal vez podría no asistir cómo él mismo.

—Mhm. No creo que su intelecto sea tan brillante.

Notó que Lucius se encogía de hombros al otro lado de la chimenea, antes de soltar otro bufido, esta vez un poco más exasperado.

—Bueno, ¿eso era todo?—preguntó de repente con cierto tono de impaciencia—. Comienzan a dolerme un poco las rodillas, honestamente...

—Necesito que estés el doble de atento ahora, Lucius—interrumpió Snape luego de un momento, aún con la misma expresión de pensamiento profundo—. Tenemos que saber si sólo está hablando por hablar o en realidad tiene algún tipo de información valiosa.

—Si en verdad sabe algo, dudo mucho que se muestre frente a mí tan fácilmente. Intentaré haciendo un par de preguntas, tanteando el terreno...

Ambos pudieron escuchar entonces pasos apresurados, y Severus supo enseguida de quien se trataba. Su puerta no se abría de forma automática ante nadie más que ella.

—Averigua todo lo que puedas sin levantar sospechas—murmuró él con tono ligeramente apurado, sacando su varita de su túnica—. No me contactes hasta que yo lo haga.

Sin darle tiempo alguno para responder, apuntó con su varita y de la misma escapó un chorro de agua fría y cristalina, que apagó el fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Con quién estabas hablando?

Severus no pudo evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, enderezándose y guardando su varita disimuladamente, antes de darse la vuelta para poder mirarla.

—Me temo que esa es información que no puedo compartir contigo todavía—aclaró entonces, antes de formar una pequeña mueca—. ¿Puedo saber por qué no traes ninguna de tus pertenencias contigo?

Hermione, que sólo traía encima su morral y un libro en la mano, parecía un poco confundida con aquella pregunta.

—¿Por qué traería mis pertenencias conmigo?—repitió entonces, ladeando un poco su cabeza, antes de alzar el libro que traía—. Por cierto, sólo venía a devolverte este libro. Me gustó mucho.

Severus permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, observando a la muchacha acercarse a uno de los estantes en el estudio para colocar el libro con los demás.

Se sentía honestamente confundido, pero no tenía planeado decirlo en voz alta. Al menos no con esas palabras exactamente.

—Debo admitir que estaba bajo la impresión de que regresarías esta noche a mis aposentos privados—murmuró al verla regresar a su lugar, dando un par de pasos cautelosos al frente—. Tal parece que estaba equivocado.

—Eso me temo—musitó la muchacha, acomodándose mejor el morral que colgaba en su hombro—. Pero al menos lo notaste a tiempo.

El hombre apretó los labios de forma prácticamente inconsciente, sintiéndose de repente bastante frustrado. Soltó un suspiro que pudo dejarlo a la vista.

—Honestamente creí que ya habíamos... "solucionado" nuestras diferencias—dijo, aunque su tono sonaba decididamente cansado—. Dijiste...

—... que lo pensaría. Y lo estoy pensando—aseguró ella con tranquilidad, dando un ligero asentimiento—. Tenía pensado pasar por aquí mañana y pasar la tarde contigo. Pero eso no significa que todo vaya a ser como antes de un día para el otro.

Severus sólo atinó a dar un ligero asentimiento antes de acercarse al sofá cubierto de terciopelo verde y tomar asiento, con un suspiro.

—De verdad me heriste, Severus—aclaró ella entonces, bajando la vista hacia sus manos de forma inconsciente—. Pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte, si me das tiempo y espacio.

—Gracias.

Hermione no dijo nada por unos momentos, tal vez demasiado sorprendida de haber escuchado esa palabra en ese instante. Incluso él se había sorprendido a sí mismo.

Restregó una mano en su rostro cetrino, sin poder evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa apagada, negando levemente con su cabeza.

—No me hagas caso. Simplemente... simplemente pienso en lo diferente que eres—murmuró en voz baja, como si inconsciente esperara que ella no pudiese escucharlo—. Lily... ella jamás me perdonó. Y no la culpo. Pero tú... tú eres distinta, y es como si apenas me diera cuenta.

No pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de la joven mujer, y tampoco quiso hacerlo. Una parte de él sólo esperaba que se diera la vuelta y se fuera, sin decir nada más.

Luego de un momento pudo escuchar sus pasos, aunque en lugar de alejarse, se estaban acercando. Finalmente un par de delicadas manos apartaron la suya de su rostro.

—Eres un hombre maravilloso, Severus, aunque no muchos lo vean. Ni siquiera tú mismo.

La honestidad de esas palabras fue más de lo que podía procesar. Jamás había escuchado eso, al menos, no dirigido a su persona.

Y tal vez ese fue el motivo de su ensimismamiento, viendo fijamente los ojos castaños y brillantes de la muchacha frente a él.

Hermione le sonrió levemente, y se acercó apenas para poder depositar un beso casto en su frente, antes de enderezarse una vez más.

Apenas pudo escucharla despedirse, y no estuvo seguro de haberle respondido como debía.

Estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, que eran variados y confusos. Pero había algo que tenía muy claro.

Hermione era una persona muy valiosa, era afortunado de tenerla en su vida. Y no iba a permitir que nadie la arrancara de su lado.

* * *

Notas finales: Tal parece que Hermione no perdona tan fácil, al parecer (?)

En fin, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Debo admitir que me siento bastante conforme con el resultado c:

Gracias por el apoyo constante, ¡hemos llegado a los 600(+1) reviews! *v* Gracias, y otra vez gracias.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejarme su opinión con un bonito comentario. ¡Cuídense!

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	41. Alerta roja

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. Me siento bastante emocionada con este capítulo... jejejejeje... en fin, al fic.

* * *

La vida es un vals

Alerta roja

* * *

—Muy bien, eso será todo por hoy. Lárguense de aquí antes de que se me ocurra dejarles más tarea.

Pudo escuchar el murmullo de sus alumnos recogiendo todas sus pertenencias de forma apresurada, intentando retirarse del aula tan rápido como les fuese posible.

Severus soltó un largo suspiro, aún concentrándose en los ensayos que había comenzado a corregir mientras oía a los últimos estudiantes salir del lugar velozmente.

Hubiera continuado en ello, si no hubiese escuchado un par de pasos acercarse a su escritorio. Contuvo un bufido de exasperación al alzar la vista.

—¿Señorita Lovegood?—cuestionó al ver a la joven rubia frente a él, arqueando una ceja con curiosidad—. ¿Se le antoja escribir otro ensayo para mañana?

La muchacha parecía no haberlo escuchado, o al menos no mostraba una reacción a sus palabras. Aún tenía una expresión de ligera preocupación en su rostro. Finalmente, negó con su cabeza.

—Señor, ya intenté hacer consciente a Hermione de mi preocupación, pero ella no quiso escucharme. Bueno, sí me escuchó, pero creo que en realidad no me hizo caso...—dijo luego de un momento, ladeando un poco su cabeza al mirarlo—. Usted es mi única opción.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué hay de esos dos alcornoques, Potter y Weasley?—cuestionó el profesor con tono desinteresado, descansando su rostro en su mano con aburrimiento—. Estoy seguro de que ellos tienen más tiempo para... sus preocupaciones.

La joven Ravenclaw negó levemente con su cabeza, y se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio, esta vez pareciendo honestamente preocupada.

—Yo estaba en clase de Adivinación, y durante la misma, pude ver algo en la borra del café, algo terrible...

—¿Podría, por favor, ahorrarse cualquier información que no sea relevante? Algunos apreciamos no perder nuestro tiempo.

La señorita Lovegood soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero no parecía exasperada u ofendida por su interrupción en lo absoluto.

—Señor, vi algo terrible. Y con la ayuda de la profesora Trelawney, logramos descubrir lo que significa—dijo nuevamente, inclinándose un poco más aún, sus ojos azules casi desorbitados—. Hermione está en peligro, peligro inmediato, y sé que puedo confiar en usted. Usted sí me escuchará.

El profesor Snape se mantuvo en silencio por lo que pareció ser una eternidad. Y es que en verdad no sabía muy bien lo que podía decir en aquel momento.

Se encontró a sí mismo teniendo sentimientos encontrados con respecto. Una de las predicciones de Trelawney le había salvado la vida, y por otro lado, no era ningún secreto que esa mujer también realizaba a veces predicciones falsas, intencionalmente o no.

Definitivamente no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando por fin salió de sus propias cavilaciones, notó que la joven Lovegood ya no estaba allí. Simplemente se había ido, aunque también pudo haberse desvanecido y no habría mucha diferencia.

* * *

Había estado pensando en las palabras de la señorita Lovegood durante largo rato. Finalmente, había decidido que no le haría daño a nadie prevenirse.

Esa tarde esperó pacientemente la visita de Hermione, por lo que no se sorprendió en lo absoluto cuando ella ingresó por la puerta de su estudio.

—Buenas tardes—saludó ella enseguida, acercándose sin perder el tiempo a su biblioteca, para devolver el libro que había tomado el día anterior.

Severus no respondió enseguida, ni alzó la vista en realidad. Aún estaba observando con total atención el collar con aquella rosa roja que le había regalado una vez.

—Severus, ¿ocurre algo?

Sólo entonces fue que levantó la mirada, y pudo descubrir una expresión ligeramente preocupada en el rostro de la joven mujer. Soltó un suspiro, antes de ponerse en pie.

—Quizá, sí. Esta mañana, la señorita Lovegood se acercó para comentarme sus... preocupaciones.

—Oh, por favor...—farfulló la muchacha, rápidamente cambiando su expresión a una más relajada, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia—. No me vas a decir que crees en esas "predicciones", ¿verdad?

—Bueno, una de esas predicciones salvó mi vida, por si no lo recuerdas—señaló él entonces, arqueando una ceja y ladeando un poco su cabeza al mirarla.

Hermione negó levemente con su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño movimiento con su mano, gesto que buscaba restarle importancia al asunto.

—Fue una simple casualidad—aseguró con tono relajado, acercándose nuevamente a sus estantes llenos de libros para buscar uno—. Y lo que salvó tu vida no fue una tonta e imprecisa predicción, fue tu talento y tu ingenio.

Severus no pudo evitar sentir una ligera caricia en su ego ante esas palabras, pero rápidamente negó con su cabeza, procediendo a acercarse a la muchacha una vez más.

—No voy a intentar cambiar tu opinión al respecto—aclaró entonces, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura como gesto de afecto, o al menos, así le parecía a él—. Pero al menos puedes volver a usar el collar que te regalé, sólo como precaución.

La joven Gryffindor se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo, aunque no se apartó a causa de su tacto, lo cual le dio una pequeñísima pizca de esperanza al respecto.

—Severus, en verdad no es necesario—insistió ella, formando una diminuta sonrisa tranquila que, probablemente, buscaba infundirle algo de su calma.

Él no dijo nada, pero le ofreció el collar de oro, del cual colgaba una pequeña joya con forma de rosa. Hermione soltó un suspiro, asintiendo con gesto resignado.

—Está bien, está bien—farfulló entonces, apartándose solamente para darle la espalda y recoger un poco su cabello castaño en su mano—. Si te hace sentir mejor...

Severus ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar la pequeña sonrisa de lado que apareció en su rostro cetrino. Sin perder tiempo se aseguró de colocar el collar delicadamente alrededor de su cuello.

Con cierto aire provocador, se inclinó para depositar un suave beso sobre su piel, y su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco al notar su bochorno como respuesta.

Sin embargo, y a pesar del fuerte sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas ligeramente regordetas, la muchacha no se había apartado, y en su lugar sólo había dejado descansar su cabello sobre su hombro derecho.

Severus no pudo evitar interpretar su lenguaje corporal, y era muy claro que era una especie de invitación silenciosa. Con un suspiro, se permitió rodear sus caderas con sus brazos y pegar su espalda a su pecho.

Sus delgados labios se posaron una vez más sobre la piel suave y cremosa de la muchacha, permitiéndole escuchar un delicado jadeo de su parte.

Severus no había estado tan cerca de una fémina durante los últimos casi dos años. Y si decía que no extrañaba el contacto y calidez humanos, estaría mintiendo.

Además, había algo especial con Hermione. Sus amantes anteriores tenían tanta o más experiencia que él mismo, por lo que sus reacciones a cualquier estímulo ya habían sido vistas por alguien más.

Sin embargo, con la muchacha entre sus brazos, era distinto. Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, y sus respuestas, eran las primeras y exclusivas para él.

Se sentía dichoso, y también bastante orgulloso de sí mismo. Jamás hubiera imaginado encontrarse en esa situación, ni mucho menos con ella.

Pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

—Severus...—murmuró ella entonces, devolviéndolo al mundo real en apenas un segundo—. Debo irme ya.

Esas palabras lo tomaron ligeramente por sorpresa. Una parte de él creyó que aquellos pequeños avances, significaban algo.

—¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?—cuestionó entonces, sin soltar su cintura aún—. No me molestaría ofrecerte asilo en mis aposentos privados, para mayor seguridad.

Hermione soltó entonces una risita divertida, al parecer relajándose nuevamente al darse la vuelta para poder mirarlo, aunque aún no se había soltado de su agarre.

Negó levemente con su cabeza, sonriéndole un poco.

—No. Estaré lo suficientemente segura en la Torre de Gryffindor—aseguró la muchacha, antes de mostrarle significativamente la pequeña rosa que colgaba en su cuello—. Pero llevo esto conmigo, así que todo estará bien.

Severus no estaba muy seguro de que fuera a ser así, pero decidió que debía confiar en ella.

No era una doncella en apuros, después de todo.

* * *

Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche corrigiendo ensayos. Se le habían acumulado un poco, y por eso se desveló más de lo usual en el trabajo.

Sin embargo, el cansancio le había ganado más temprano que tarde, y en ese momento se encontraba dormitando en su despacho, completamente agotado.

Hubiese continuado descansando en esa incómoda posición sobre su escritorio, si no lo hubiese despertado de repente un sonido estridente.

Se enderezó rápidamente, tanto que sus huesos se quejaron sonoramente por el esfuerzo. El sonido, similar al de una alarma muggle, era molesto en demasía.

Aunque al principio se sintió confundido y adormilado, momentos después pudo detectar el origen del mismo. Provenía de la pequeña esmeralda que adornaba un anillo plateado en su dedo.

—¡Hermione!

Era la alarma, la alarma que se activaba automáticamente gracias al hechizo que había colocado en el collar.

Básicamente, Hermione estaba en peligro. En ese mismísimo momento.

Salió de su despacho tan rápido como pudo, luego de quitarse bruscamente el anillo para deshacerse de ese molesto sonido. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, con su varita en alto iluminando su camino.

En ese momento, no tenía nada claro. Sentía adrenalina, y rabia, y frustración, y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en esquivar armaduras y demás en el camino. Sólo podía pensar en salvarla.

Su varita se volvió innecesaria apenas comenzó a acercarse a la Torre de Gryffindor. Allí estaban agrupados un montón de alumnos en sus pijamas, luciendo nerviosos y confundidos.

Aquello no era una buena señal. Aunque tuviese pocas esperanzas, Severus buscó a la muchacha con la mirada rápidamente, pero ella no estaba allí. Con un bufido, ingresó a la Torre de Gryffindor.

—¡Snape!—la voz de Potter lo llamó, pero no tenía intención alguna de detenerse para charlar con él—. ¡Díganos qué pasa, no podemos subir...!

Dejó de escucharlo mientras subía apresuradamente las escaleras en dirección a las habitaciones de chicas, y se dirigía sin perder más tiempo a la indicada.

—¡... no estaba, s-sólo desapareció...!

—Señorita Brown, por favor conserve la calma—la voz de la directora McGonagall intentaba sonar segura, pero temblaba ligeramente, intentando tranquilizar a la angustiada muchacha.

Severus revisó la habitación detenidamente con sus ojos oscuros, buscando allí a su esposa. Había algunos profesores, la directora, Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, quién estaba siendo atendida por Poppy Pomfrey, tendida en el suelo con heridas en todo su cuerpo.

Pero Hermione no estaba allí.

Iba a preguntar qué demonios había ocurrido, pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Al acercarse a la cama que ella solía ocupar, un pequeño destello llamó su atención.

Al inclinarse, pudo recoger la pequeña rosa que su collar llevaba, aunque estaba rota. Pero eso no era lo más importante, sino aquello que estaba bajo sus pies, grabado a fuego.

Era una Marca Tenebrosa.

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Al fin terminé de escribirlo! Me costó, pero finalmente me siento conforme con el resultado final.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, realmente me asombran! Son maravillosos lectores, no los merezco :')

En fin, es todo por ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Cuídense.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	42. Después de la tormenta

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. Sé que se han preocupado mí, y realmente lo aprecio. Lamento la demora, pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten c:

* * *

La vida es un vals

Después de la tormenta

* * *

Se había imaginado aquel escenario una y mil veces, tal como su espíritu precavido le dictaba.

Sin embargo, nada pudo haberlo preparado para enfrentarse a la situación como una realidad.

Apenas fue consciente de las camillas de hospital que ingresaron flotando a la habitación, ni del murmullo lúgubre en la habitación mientras trasladaban a la señorita Patil en las mismas, gravemente herida.

Tal vez si lo decía en voz alta, sonaría como un desalmado, pero le importaba muy poco lo que le había ocurrido. En su mente sólo había espacio para Hermione.

Hermione, y las innombrables torturas que a las que los mortífagos podrían someterla.

Él sabía de eso, porque él había presenciado la crueldad de esos monstruos disfrazados de hombres. Lo sabía, porque él mismo había participado en aquellos actos depravados, y aún en el presente se sentía sucio por esa causa.

—¿Severus? Severus, ¿estás escuchando...?

Sólo podía escuchar un molesto zumbido en sus oídos, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero tuvo que concentrarse en regresar a la realidad al darse la vuelta.

Allí estaba la directora McGonagall.

—Severus, necesitamos que te concentres. Sé que puede ser... difícil—murmuró ella entonces, con una pequeña mueca en su arrugado rostro—. Pero podremos solucionarlo más rápido si nos mantenemos enfocados.

Severus sintió ganas de gritarle en la cara que estaba equivocada, que los mortífagos obviamente querían que supieran que estaban involucrados y que también necesitarían más que "enfocarse" para solucionarlo.

Pero en su lugar se mantuvo en silencio, intentando no dejar que sus emociones tomaran control de su persona.

—Minerva, si me permites, necesito encargarme de algo muy...

—No, Severus, no te permito. Necesito toda la ayuda que pueda tener aquí.

Él se contuvo una vez más, sabiendo que una segunda vez soltaría un par de improperios nada apropiados para el momento y el lugar. Simplemente asintió levemente.

No valía la pena ponerse a discutir. Especialmente cuando podía escabullirse con facilidad y bajar las escaleras rápidamente. Claro que no contaba con que tendría más obstáculos en su camino.

—¡Profesor! ¡Tiene que decirnos qué es lo que ocurre...!

Severus no pudo evitar que un largo suspiro lleno de frustración escapara de sus labios. Necesitaba comunicarse con Lucius lo más pronto posible, pero no iba a sacarse de encima a Potter y Weasley tan fácilmente.

No le quedaba más opción.

—Caminen conmigo, y les contaré—masculló escuetamente, pasando de largo por su lado, y escuchando los pasos de ambos comenzar a seguirlo.

Al salir de la Torre de Gryffindor, sin aquel arranque de adrenalina cegándolo pudo notar que el retrato en la entrada estaba completamente rasgado.

—Snape, ¿va a contarnos lo que ocurrió o no?—soltó de repente la voz de Weasley, cargada de impaciencia.

—Si pudiera esperar al menos hasta alejarnos del tumulto—masculló entonces el aludido, sin siquiera volverse para mirarlos, demasiado ocupado en esquivar alumnos curiosos.

Pudo escuchar un bufido a sus espaldas, pero no le dio la más mínima importancia, apretando un poco el paso para llegar por fin a las mazmorras.

—Hermione ha sido secuestrada, fueron los Mortífagos—soltó entonces, nuevamente ignorando las exclamaciones de asombro y frustración de ambos—. No van a lograr encontrarla sin mi ayuda. Pero no pienso compartir mis fuentes con nadie más... nadie más que ustedes dos, lamentablemente.

—¿Acaso no confía en nosotros, profesor?

—No.

No pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Potter, pero adivinó que se trataba de una mezcla entre preocupación y frustración. No le dio importancia realmente, abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

—Si se llevaron a Hermione, en cualquier momento vendrán por mí—farfulló de repente Weasley, con una expresión ligeramente asustada en su rostro lleno de pecas—. Y luego por ti, Harry...

—Lo dudo mucho—masculló entonces el profesor, tomando una bolsa de polvos flu en su mano y encendiendo la chimenea con su varita—. Tienen una especie de vendetta personal en mi contra. Si la han capturado, ha sido...

—¡... por su culpa!

Severus tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo una vez más, sabiendo que de lo contrario terminaría sacándole un par de dientes al pelirrojo aquel.

—Afortunadamente para 'nosotros', tengo un informante—murmuró entonces, volviéndose hacia la chimenea y tomando un puñado de polvos flu—. Les advierto que su identidad debe permanecer entre nosotros solamente, y que no dudaré en borrar memorias de sus volubles mentes cuando todo esto termine.

—De verdad no confía en nosotros, ¿no es así?

Severus se volvió apenas hacia Potter con una ceja arqueada, dejando en claro que su respuesta era aún la misma, mas no estaba dispuesto a repetirla.

Con un bufido alzó un poco la manga de su túnica, colocando la punta de su varita sobre la marca tenebrosa apenas visible en su antebrazo.

Ante las miradas anonadadas de ambos muchachos, la marca se iluminó momentáneamente. Segundos después, el brillo se repitió.

—Él ya sabe que estamos en camino—farfulló entonces, acomodando su túnica apresuradamente, obviamente incómodo por las miradas indiscretas que estaba recibiendo.

Sin más lanzó los polvos flu en las fieras llamas, y mientras estas adquirirían un color verde esmeralda, vociferó su destino.

No pudo apreciar las expresiones de asombro y sorpresa en los rostros de sus acompañantes.

Los tres ingresaron a la chimenea en llamas, y apenas unos segundos después, abandonaron otra, en su nuevo destino. Tanto Weasley como Potter parecían visiblemente incómodos en el lugar.

—¿La Mansión Malfoy?—cuestionó entonces Harry en voz alta, con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Cuál de los dos?

—¿En serio necesitas preguntar eso, Potter?—correspondió entonces el profesor, volviéndose apenas hacia él con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Cree que le confiaría algo de tan grande importancia a Draco?

El muchacho no dijo nada más, sino que se volvió junto a su amigo hacia las escaleras principales. El dueño de la residencia bajaba apresuradamente, colocándose una elegante bata sobre su pijama.

Se detuvo por un momento cuando vio a los dos muchachos allí.

—Trajiste compañía, por lo que veo—murmuró entonces, enseguida apartando la vista para dirigirla a su interlocutor—. ¿Qué es tan importante para que me despiertes a estas horas...?

—Los mortífagos se llevaron a Hermione, no hace mucho en realidad—musitó Severus entonces, cruzándose de brazos firmemente y arqueando una ceja—. Me preguntaba si, por casualidad, sabes algo de ello.

Lucius parecía, sin embargo, genuinamente sorprendido. Le dedicó otra mirada a los incómodos muchachos y soltó un largo suspiro, restregándose una mano en el rostro con frustración.

—Si hubiera sabido algo, Severus, ten por seguro que te lo hubiera dicho—aseguró entonces el hombre con una expresión de extremo cansancio en su rostro—. Sin embargo... he averiguado un par de cosillas que podrían interesarte.

—Honestamente, Lucius, todo lo que me interesa en este momento es dónde diablos se la llevaron.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, e hizo un pequeño con su mano, para que lo siguieran mientras se dirigía tranquilamente a la siguiente habitación.

—Lo sé, lo sé. La sangre sucia te trae por el suelo...

—¡Oiga!—chilló entonces Weasley, deteniéndose con el ceño fruncido en la puerta de la cocina—. ¡No use esas palabras...!

Severus rodó los ojos, ignorando las miradas molestas de los dos jóvenes. A él también le molestaba bastante aquella expresión, pero había aprendido a no hacer una escena cada vez que la escuchaba.

—Pero si eso es todo lo que es, una sangre...

—¡Después de lo que hice por usted, de sacarlo de Azkabán...!

—Potter, Lucius—murmuró entonces el profesor con tono firme pero calmado, apretando el puente de su nariz con fuerza—. ¿Podrían, por favor, aplazar su discusión de colegialas para otro momento? Hay asuntos más importantes en este momento.

Pudo escuchar claramente que los dos jóvenes Gryffindor murmuraban entre ellos, pero decidió simplemente no darles ninguna importancia.

Lucius soltó un bufido, y tomó asiento en la mesa, indicándoles con otro gesto que hicieran lo propio, mientras un elfo doméstico aparecía enseguida a su lado.

—Trae café, y dos chocolates calientes para los niños—dijo entonces con tono ciertamente burlón, recibiendo esta vez sólo un par de miradas molestas—. Cómo te decía, Severus, averigüe un par de cosas, pero no sé si querrás compartir la información con estos dos.

—No tengo alternativa, y además no es nada que un hechizo no pueda arreglar—aseguró el profesor entonces, aceptando la taza de café humeante que apareció frente a él—. Dime lo que sea que hayas averiguado. Todo sirve en este momento.

Lucius asintió levemente, revolviendo un poco el café con apariencia tranquila. Y aunque Severus se sentía impaciente, sabía que debía tener paciencia con él.

—Estuve averiguando sobre ese tipo, el tal Lippert—comenzó luego de unos momentos, captando enseguida la atención de los tres visitantes—. No hay ningún 'Lippert', por lo que he averiguando, pero... pude notar que hace un par de días, hay un miembro menos en cada reunión. Tengo la firme teoría de que era él, y decidió no volver a mostrarse cuando comencé a investigar un poco...

—Esperen, esperen... ¿Lippert? ¿Sospecha de Lippert?—cuestionó entonces Potter, apartando su taza de chocolate caliente mientras su amigo le daba un sorbo a la suya—. Lippert es un buen tipo.

—Tengo mis propios motivos, Potter, y apreciaría mucho que no los cuestionara—correspondió Snape, intentando procesar la nueva información y lidiar con el muchacho—. ¿Sabes quién más era un buen tipo? El supuesto Moody, y todos sabemos cómo terminó eso.

—¿Está diciendo que Lippert no es Lippert, sino que es un mortífago disfrazado...?

—No, digo que muy probablemente Lippert es un mortífago.

—¿Y no se le ha ocurrido...?

—Muy bien, ya fue suficiente—intervino entonces Malfoy, dejando su taza sobre la mesa con un suspiro—. ¿Podrían, por favor, aplazar su discusión de colegialas para otro momento?

Severus no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño bufido ante aquellas palabras. Nunca le había gustado que usaran sus propias palabras en su contra.

Casi sintió ganas de sonreír burlonamente al notar que Lucius se doblaba sobre su estómago de repente, cubriendo su antebrazo con su mano, hasta que recordó el motivo.

—Ahí está—masculló el hombre, con un jadeo adolorido—. Me están llamando...

—Ten cuidado—farfulló entonces Severus, de repente sintiéndose ligeramente preocupado por la seguridad de su ex compañero—. Si no te contaron nada sobre el secuestro de Hermione, probablemente no confían en ti...

—... o simplemente no querían involucrar demasiadas personas para reducir las posibilidades de falla—replicó Lucius, poniéndose en pie y dándole un último sorbo a su café—. Ya lo averiguaremos, te mantendré al tanto. ¡Narcissa, ¿dónde está mi traje...?!

El hombre no recibió sorpresa, pero el mismo elfo doméstico se acercó a él cargando con dificultad una túnica oscura.

—Twinkly, a veces eres mejor esposa que esa mujer—bromeó Malfoy, sorprendentemente animado por apenas unos segundos, antes de volverse hacia los visitantes—. Ya conocen la salida, o bien la chimenea.

Severus no necesitó escuchar mucho más pues ya se estaba poniendo en pie, acomodándose la túnica antes de dirigirse nuevamente a la chimenea, oyendo los pasos de ambos muchachos tras él.

Un puñado más de polvos flu en el fuego de la chimenea alcanzó para activar la red, y luego de ingresar no tardaron más de unos segundos en regresar al castillo.

—No debería tener que recordarles esto, pero de todos modos lo haré: nada de lo que escucharon o vieron hoy, puede saberlo alguien más—murmuró entonces el profesor, volviéndose hacia ellos con una pequeña mueca

—De verdad que no confía en nosotros, profesor—farfulló entonces Potter, dirigiéndose entonces a la puerta del despacho—. Pero aún así espero que nos mantenga informados.

Severus no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni para negar ni confirmar absolutamente nada sino que se dirigió a la puerta también para abrirla, y salir del lugar.

Mientras los tres caminaban en silencio de regreso al gran tumulto general, algo les llamó poderosamente la atención.

El profesor Lippert acababa de llegar al castillo, o al menos, eso parecía en el modo en que se estaba acomodando su túnica rojo oscuro y en la expresión de confusión que llevaba en su rostro.

—¿Todavía creen que es un buen tipo?—espetó entonces Snape, volviendo apenas su vista hacia ambos muchachos, antes de continuar su camino.

No se quedó para escuchar ninguna respuesta, porque no la necesitaba.

Sus sospechas casi estaban confirmadas, e iba a tener que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomar justicia por mano propia.

* * *

Notas finales: ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Este capítulo se ha atrasado bastante.

Tenía un horrible bloqueo de escritor del que sólo conseguí librarme hoy. ¿Cómo? Terminando de escribir un fic viejo :v

En fin... sólo quiero agradecerles muchísimo por su constante apoyo, y además, por su preocupación. Sé que si no actualizo, se preocupan por mí, y eso es muy lindo de su parte.

¡Estoy bien! Sólo un poquito resfriada, pero ya mejoraré.

Espero poder actualizar pronto, pero honestamente, no puedo prometer nada. Gracias por su paciencia, en verdad.

Sin mucho más para decir, hasta pronto. Cuídense mucho.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	43. La tortura

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Segunda advertencia: Este capítulo contiene temas que pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunos lectores. Se recomienda discreción.

Notas iniciales: Hola. Como ya saben, es posible que los capítulos ya no tengan fechas fijas de publicación, pues he estado bastante ocupada. Además, estoy trabajando en otro proyecto (?) En fin, al capítulo.

* * *

La vida es un vals

La tortura

* * *

No había podido dormir la noche anterior, y parecía que esta iba a terminar del mismo modo.

Los últimos días se le habían hecho demasiado largos y tortuosos. Apenas comía lo necesario para sobrevivir, y su humor de por sí severo se había vuelto insoportable para cualquier persona que se le acercara. Como por ejemplo Potter y Weasley, a quiénes siempre ahuyentaba de malos modos.

Entendían que estaban angustiados y más, pero le alcanzaba con su propia preocupación como para soportarlos también.

El hecho de no recibir noticia alguna de Lucius sólo lograba desesperarlo aún más. Este le había dicho varias veces que no le habían revelado la localización de Hermione todavía. Al menos no hasta esa noche.

Lucius le había dicho que un contacto suyo, Columbus, por fin le revelaría el paradero de la muchacha. Y eso lo tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

Despidió a su espía con algunas inusuales palabras de aliento, rogando mentalmente que no fuera aquello una trampa para asesinar a su único aliado.

Se pasó mayor parte de la noche caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación, recostándose de vez en cuando en un inútil intento de dormir un poco.

Luego de prácticamente quince intentos, al fin consiguió conciliar el sueño por un rato.

En un principio tuvo la esperanza de que aquel sería un descanso sin sueños cuando se vio rodeado de una tranquila oscuridad, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Especialmente no cuando pudo ver la figura de una mujer pelirroja pararse justo frente a él, con una expresión estoica en su joven rostro.

—Debiste saber esto pasaría, ¿no lo crees, 'Sev'?—cuestionó entonces Lily, haciendo evidente el tono venenoso que llevaba aquel sobrenombre—. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que tocas, muere.

Severus se mantuvo en silencio, especialmente porque no podía hablar. No era la primera vez que se le presentaba una pesadilla como esa, era bastante común para él en tiempos de estrés.

Y definitivamente estaba bastante estresado.

Como siempre que aquello le ocurría, apenas podía moverse, y no podía hablar, lo cual le causaba una sensación de ahogo e impotencia insoportables.

—Obviamente. Nosotras deberíamos saberlo—coincidió otra voz femenina, e incluso antes de volverse supo que se trataba de Charity—. Conocerte fue la peor de nuestras desgracias, y una sentencia de muerte.

No podía decir que no se sentía angustiado al escuchar esa palabras, pero honestamente estaba ya bastante acostumbrado a escuchar ese tipo de acusaciones en sus pesadillas.

Muy lentamente, había aceptado que nunca se libraría de ese peso sobre su espalda, y había aprendido a vivir con el mismo hasta el día en que dejase de existir.

Sin embargo, ni toda una eternidad lo hubiera preparado para el momento en que pudo escuchar una tercera voz.

—No es tu culpa, Severus. No es tu culpa.

No quiso volverse hacia ella. No creía que pudiera soportarlo. Prefería observar los rostros decepcionados y furiosos de Lily y Charity por una eternidad si era necesario.

Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de verla, y se encontró a sí mismo frente a su joven esposa. La presencia de las otras dos mujeres se desvaneció al instante siguiente.

Sólo eran ellos dos.

Hermione llevaba una expresión ligeramente entristecida en su rostro, y además, se encontraba ataviada con un pulcro y ostentoso vestido de novia.

Tuvo ganas de decirle que se veía hermosa, y de acercarse para poder abrazarla contra su pecho, acariciar su cabello, besar su frente. Tal cómo pudo haberlo hecho antes.

Sintió un peso en el estómago cuando sus ojos castaños se humedecieron, aunque su llanto inminente era el menor de sus problemas.

Le parecía más preocupante la figura que se acercaba a ella.

—Oh, no, no llores...—dijo la cuarta y última voz, esta vez masculina—. Te ves más bonita cuando sonríes.

Severus pudo sentir bilis subir hasta su garganta cuando reconoció la voz, y más aún, vio a su propietario. Lippert se había colocado justo detrás de su esposa, con otra de sus sonrisas falsas en su rostro.

—No te preocupes, Severus, yo me encargo de ella—aseguró entonces con tono tranquilo, abrazándola cariñosamente por la espalda—. Al fin y al cabo, no podía ser de otra manera, ¿no es así?

Severus podía sentir el impulso de moverse, acercarse para apartarla de ese hombre, pero apenas pudo hacerlo porque enseguida dos pares de brazos se aferraron a él.

Exasperado, pudo ver a Lily y Charity aferrándose a él con fuerza, impidiendo que realizara cualquier tipo de movimiento.

Con horror e impotencia tuvo que ser testigo de aquel espantoso espectáculo: el vestido blanco de Hermione se tiñó de rojo intenso cuando un puñal atravesó su estómago.

Y él no podía hacer absolutamente nada ante la expresión adolorida y agonizante de Hermione, ni la forma sádica en que Lippert besaba su oído con falso cariño.

Despertó con la respiración agitada, jadeando en un intento de recuperar el aliento, cubierto de sudor. Desorientado, poco a poco regresó a la realidad.

Aunque eso no lo aliviaba mucho. Últimamente su realidad era tan macabra y retorcida como su imaginación.

Su vida se había vuelto una constante tortura, y le parecía incluso peor de lo que una vez fue.

* * *

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de aquella mansión ajena.

El nuevo cuartel de los mortífagos era tan o más elegante que el anterior, incluso si él mismo debía admitirlo con cierto rencor superficial.

—Avery dice que no podemos hacer nada con ella por ahora, pero... somos hombres, ¿no es así?

Lucius intentó con todas sus fuerzas contener una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Siempre se había sentido enfermo ante la perspectiva de algunas actividades que realizaban los mortífagos.

—¿La tienen aquí?—murmuró con tono precavido, evitando intencionalmente responder a la pregunta retórica de su acompañante—. Creí que la llevarían a otra parte.

El hombre que caminaba a su lado, conocido en aquel círculo simplemente como "Columbus", negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

—Yo también lo creí, pero me dijeron que sería mejor mantenerla aquí—aclaró, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros—. Nuestro informante nos dijo que efectivamente nadie en Hogwarts tiene la menor idea de lo que ocurrió, pero recibieron el mensaje.

Lucius dio un ligero asentimiento, aunque la mención de tan misterioso informante lo obligó a mantenerse más alerta aún.

—El hecho de que se nieguen a darme la identidad de este informante me es bastante... decepcionante—soltó luego de un momento, doblando en una esquina con un bufido—. Tengo la ligera sensación de que no confían del todo en mí.

Columbus soltó una breve risita divertida ante sus palabras, negando levemente con su cabeza antes de detenerse frente a una puerta, sacando su varita.

—Entre tú y yo, Avery no confía casi nada en ti—aseguró entonces con tono burlón, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, yo tampoco tengo idea de quién es.

Definitivamente aquello no lo hacía sentir mejor, pero al menos ahora tenía la certeza de que el nuevo líder de aquella orden no confiaba en él. Y se aseguraría de ir con más cuidado.

Como no dijo ni una sola palabra más, su acompañante utilizó su varita para quitar el hechizo que esta tenía, y finalmente la abrió.

Lucius pudo sentir un peso instalarse en su estómago al ingresar a la habitación. Estaba completamente a oscuras, aunque apenas sus pies pisaron el suelo de madera, un par de tenues luces se encendieron.

Había visto ya varios prisioneros de los mortífagos en su vida, aunque estos no duraban mucho más que un par de horas entre torturas y demás calamidades.

Granger, sin embargo, parecía estar recibiendo un trato distinto a aquellas otras almas en desgracia.

Era obvio que deseaban mantenerla con vida tanto tiempo cómo les fuese posible, y por eso se habían asegurado de no herirla demasiado a primera vista. Al menos no físicamente.

Columbus tuvo que dar una patada a la silla dónde la habían colocado para llamar su atención. Cuando alzó la vista, Lucius pudo apreciar que tenía un ojo morado y un corte sobre la mejilla izquierda.

Enseguida comenzó a removerse en su lugar, intentando liberarse de las ataduras que la mantenían en su lugar, soltando maldiciones que se ahogaban en una mordaza negra.

—Entonces... ¿qué me dices?—soltó de repente su acompañante, dedicándose a rodear a la prisionera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro—. Tienes que admitir que, a pesar de ser una asquerosa sangre sucia, no está nada mal.

Lucius tragó en seco, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no demostrar el asco que sentía ante esas palabras, y en su lugar mantener su expresión estoica.

Eso no parecía satisfacer al otro hombre.

—Vamos, Lucius... ¿tal vez quieres ver un poco más?—murmuró, realizando un ligero movimiento que su varita.

Granger soltó un grito ahogado cuando la tela de sus pijamas se rasgó de forma abrupta, exponiendo contra su voluntad gran parte de su escote.

Lucius apartó la vista enseguida, sintiendo bilis en su estómago ante la fugaz imagen. Se sentía enfermo, y en realidad, no entendía muy bien por qué.

Había visto a los mortífagos hacer cosas realmente horribles, incluso había participado en algunas de ellas, un hecho que lo perseguiría por el resto de sus días, como un peso sobre su espalda.

Pero en ese momento se sentía simplemente asqueado ante aquellas acciones simples e inofensivas en comparación con las anteriores.

—Déjame a solas con ella—murmuró luego de unos momentos, volviéndose nuevamente aunque intentaba no observar a la muchacha.

—¿Acaso no escuchaste? Avery dijo...

—Déjame a solas con ella. Ahora.

Columbus arqueó una ceja ante eso, y alzó las manos levemente, como gesto de rendición antes de salir de la habitación.

Sólo entonces Lucius se volvió hacia la joven amarrada a la silla. Soltando un largo suspiro, se acercó un par de pasos a ella, con una mueca en su rostro mientras colocaba un hechizo silenciador en la habitación.

—Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Voy a sacarte de aquí—masculló entonces, inclinándose para poder hablarle en un tono más bajo, para no arriesgarse—. No me agradas, ni yo a ti, pero se lo debo a Severus.

Pudo ver entonces que el odio y desprecio en los ojos de la muchacha cambiaban en un instante, de repente luciendo sorprendida y llena de confusión.

Lucius bufó, sabiendo que no tenía tiempo para andar dando demasiadas explicaciones.

—Necesito informar a Severus tanto como pueda, así que te haré unas preguntas. Tú sólo asiente o niega con tu cabeza, ¿entendido?

Tomó un momento de pura desconfianza, pero finalmente ella asintió de mala gana.

—Muy bien. ¿Tienes alguna otra herida que no pueda ver ahora?—cuestionó el hombre entonces, y la muchacha asintió levemente con su cabeza—. ¿Crees que es muy grave?

Mientras la joven negaba rápidamente, Lucius se mantuvo atento a los sonidos fuera de la habitación. Era obvio que su acompañante estaba intentando escuchar lo que ocurría adentro.

—¿Te torturaron con hechizos?—cuestionó él nuevamente, y ella asintió. Lucius formó una mueca, incómodo—. ¿Abusaron sexualmente de ti?

Granger negó una vez más, aunque por el miedo que pudo apreciar en sus ojos castaños, pudo adivinar que no era la primera vez que alguien al menos lo intentaba.

Y no iban a ser sólo intentos si no hacía algo pronto.

—Columbus, el tipo que salió de la habitación, ¿lo ha intentado? ¿Sólo él?

La muchacha asintió una vez más, asegurándose de hacer una pequeña pausa para dejar claro que respondía afirmativamente a las dos preguntas.

Lucius también dio un rápido asentimiento, y con un ágil movimiento sacó su varita, acercándose a la puerta y dándole un par de golpes.

—Ya puedes entrar—avisó entonces en voz alta, y apenas el hombre hizo lo propio, tuvo una varita apuntando a su espalda—. ¡Avada Kedavra!

Granger soltó un pequeño grito que se ahogó en la mordaza que llevaba en la boca, mientras el destello de luz verde se desvanecía un momento después.

El cadáver en el suelo empezó a desvanecerse también luego de que Lucius murmurara por lo bajo otro hechizo, sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro o prueba del. crimen recién cometido.

Lucius soltó un largo suspiro de cansancio al acercarse nuevamente a la asustada muchacha, inclinándose apenas una vez más.

—Tengo que irme ahora, pero estás a salvo por el momento. Definitivamente no podemos dejarte aquí mucho tiempo más—aseguró entonces, con una expresión cansada en su rostro—. Pero ahora es demasiado arriesgado.

Hermione sentía ganas de replicar ante esas palabras, pero además de que no podía hablar en ese momento, supo que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario.

Sólo le quedaba confiar en que Malfoy regresaría, y más importante, traería de algún modo a Severus con él.

* * *

Notas finales: Sé lo que están pensando... "¡Al fin Kovate se digna a actualizar el fic!". Lo sé, se atrasó un poco.

Yo culpo a la falta de inspiración y de computadora, a los bloqueos, a otros proyectos y a la vida real (?

En fin, me alegra haber actualizado por fin. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, más allá de los temas que tocó.

Espero sus comentarios ansiosamente. En verdad, leerlos me ayuda a continuar escribiendo, así que muchas gracias :')

¡Nos leemos (cuando podamos)!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	44. Sale el sol

Disclaimer: El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría.

Resumen: La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste.

Advertencias: Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)

Notas iniciales: Hola. ¡Les traigo buenas noticias! Si todo sale bien, voy a tener una computadora a partir de fines de noviembre :D Eso significa que podré volver a las actualizaciones semanales. Eso sí, no es nada seguro. Sólo les cuento porque estoy emocionada, los mantendré al tanto. Ahora, al capítulo.

* * *

La vida es un vals

Sale el sol

* * *

Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto en su lugar, apretando los dientes.

No le hubiera parecido extraño que el vaso de whisky de fuego se rompiera en su mano por la fuerza de su agarre.

Lucius por fin tenía información valiosa y confiable, pero eso no le brindaba la calma que él estaba esperando. Vació el vaso de un solo trago.

—Deberíamos...

—No, Severus. Ya te dije que no, y ni todo el alcohol del mundo cambiará mi opinión—murmuró enseguida Lucius, rellenando el vaso de su acompañante con una mueca—. No es seguro ir por ella...

—¿Y si es seguro dejarla allí, dónde pueden...?—las palabras se ahogaron en la garganta de Severus, y optó por llevarse el vaso de nuevo a los labios en lugar de continuar.

Lucius se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, y Severus supo que tenía toda la razón. Tomó la botella de whisky de fuego.

—Yo no dije que allá fuera más seguro—respondió entonces el hombre rubio, restregándose una mano en su rostro con una pequeña mueca en su rostro—. Pero meternos allá, en la boca del lobo, definitivamente es mucho peor.

Severus prefirió no hablar esta vez, pues de su boca escaparían solamente palabras malsonantes. Bebió otro vaso de golpe y soltó un bufido, poniéndose en pie.

—Supongo que eso es todo entonces—masculló escuetamente, tomando su abrigo de forma brusca, volviéndose hacia la chimenea para retirarse.

No había llegado a tomar un puñado de polvos Flú, cuando una mano se posó sobre su hombro firmemente para detenerlo.

—Severus—murmuró Lucius, en un tono que pretendía sonar como una orden incuestionable—. No vayas a buscarla.

El aludido soltó un bufido por lo bajo, y se removió ligeramente para quitarse su mano de encima.

No respondió, sólo se adentró en las llamas color esmeralda y abandonó la Mansión Malfoy.

* * *

Ganas no le faltaron, pero finalmente su sentido común fue más fuerte, y decidió no salir en búsqueda de Hermione esa noche.

No pudo dormir en toda la noche, se mantuvo despierto bebiendo vino de elfo e imaginando las mil y un maneras en que torturaría a aquellos que le hicieran daño.

A la mañana siguiente, de más está decir que tenía una resaca terrible. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, y eso sólo empeoraba más y más su humor de por sí insostenible.

Probablemente lo que más le molestaba, era tener que dar clases cada día. Como si nada estuviese pasando.

Comprendía que, tal cómo le había dicho Minerva, los demás alumnos no tenían por qué enterarse de cualquier detalle al respecto de la desaparición de Hermione. Eso sólo sembraría el pánico, y no serviría para nada.

Pero realmente se le hacía insoportable tener que enseñar a esos zoquetes de la forma más decente posible, cuando en su cabeza se desataba un infierno.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente para otro día de tortura, aparentando normalidad para cualquiera a su alrededor, cuando pudo escuchar golpes en su puerta. Golpes fuertes e insistentes.

Con un bufido se acercó a la puerta con pasos apresurados, por el simple hecho de que aquellos sonoros golpes se sentían como un taladro muggle haciendo de las suyas en su cerebro.

—¿Podría saber qué...?

—¡Está aquí, regresó! ¡Ven, ven pronto!—exclamó la voz ligeramente chillona del profesor Flitwick, obligándolo a bajar la vista hacia él

—¿'Quién' regresó?—espetó Severus, demasiado irritado para jugar a las adivinanzas.

—¡La señorita Granger, gran idiota! ¡Apresúrate, en la enfermería!

Severus sintió que su amargado corazón daba un vuelco ante esas palabras. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Eso era sorpresa? Tal vez incredulidad, y una pizca inusual de esperanza.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que había salido corriendo del lugar, dirigiéndose apresuradamente al ala de enfermería del colegio, oyendo los pasos cortos y pesados de Flitwick a sus espaldas.

Estuvo a punto de resbalar al detenerse de repente frente a la puerta de su destino, y permaneció quieto por apenas un momento. Recuperando el aliento, antes de abrir la puerta de una buena vez.

Dentro de la enfermería, la conmoción era latente, y casi podía tocarse con las manos. Enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, profesores rodeaban una camilla en específico.

Se le encogió el estómago cuando sus pasos lo guiaron irremediablemente hacia allá. Los profesores pudieron escucharlo, y se apartaron, abriéndose como el Mar Rojo para permitirle pasar.

Y allí estaba ella, y allí mismo él sintió que sus defensas caían al suelo para no levantarse en un tiempo.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, pero claramente estaba despierta. Aún llevaba su pijama puesto, aunque estaba rasgado en varias zonas, y dejaba a la vista heridas sangrantes parecidas a las que había en su rostro.

Se vio a sí mismo corriendo hacia ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces rodearla con sus brazos para pegarla a su pecho, abrazándola cómo jamás lo había hecho antes.

Le importaron muy poco las miradas curiosas y los murmullos ininteligibles. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era que ella estaba allí. Ella estaba viva, y se repente, él también.

—S-Severus...

—Shhh...—siseó él como respuesta, a pesar de sentir una oleada de alivio invadirlo al escuchar nuevamente su voz—. No digas nada.

Hermione obedeció, y como respuesta sólo se aferró a su túnica oscura con sus magulladas manos, soltando un pequeño suspiro de anhelo.

Un silencio corto se instaló en el recinto, sólo interrumpido cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió una vez más, llamando la atención de todos.

Allí estaba el profesor Flitwick, recuperando el aliento luego de su carrera. Y justo detrás suyo, allí estaba el profesor Lippert.

Severus no supo qué se había apoderado de él en ese momento, pero agarre en Hermione se intensificó ligeramente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Lárgate de aquí!—espetó entonces con tono de advertencia, entrecerrando sus ojos negros hasta que parecieron un par de rendijas.

—¿Yo...?

—¡No, tú no, Filius!

La mayoría de profesores murmuraban por lo bajo, algunos con actitud jocosa y también culpable por eso. Lippert, por su parte, permanecía calmado.

—Veo que la señorita Granger está a salvo por fin—comentó entonces al ingresar, como si no hubiera escuchado la advertencia de Snape hace un momento.

La directora McGonagall pareció comprender que Severus no iba a estar en calma hasta que el recién llegado se hubiese retirado, por lo que se acercó a él para hablarle.

—Severus—farfulló entonces Hermione, intentando llamar su atención por un momento, tirando de su túnica un poco—. Déjalo.

El hombre se volvió hacia ella con tal rapidez que algunos de sus mechones oscuros azotaron su pálido rostro.

Estuvo a punto de hacerle saber todas sus sospechas, incluso si la mayor parte de las mismas se basaran más que nada en sus propias estipulaciones y sueños fatídicos.

Pero al ver su expresión, cansada y débil, decidió mantenerse en silencio, solamente abrazándola contra su cuerpo aún más.

—Creo que lo mejor será dejarlos a solas por un momento—anunció entonces la directora McGonagall con tono firme, soltando un suspiro fatigado—. Todo el mundo fuera.

La señora Pomfrey estuvo a punto de quejarse, probablemente alegando que debía curar las heridas superficiales en la piel de la alumna, pero esta le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y un asentimiento, porque se sentía bien.

Pronto los profesores y enfermeras comenzaron a abandonar el recinto, incluyendo al profesor Lippert, quién no parecía muy contento al respecto.

La puerta se cerró finalmente, y estuvieron completamente solos por primera vez en lo que parecía una eternidad.

Sólo entonces Severus se separó apenas de ella, liberándola de la prisión que le suponían sus brazos para poder mirarla. Ella le devolvió la mirada con una diminuta sonrisa.

—Debo admitir, que nunca creí que me abrazarías en público—comentó de repente, en un intento de romper un poco la tensión.

Severus debía admitir que de alguna manera lo había conseguido. Sintió ganas de reír, pero se contuvo, solamente regalándole una disimulada sonrisa.

—Disculpa mi exabrupto, pero honestamente no estaba pensando con claridad—admitió entonces con tono más calmado—. Yo... creí que no iba a volver a verte.

Hermione le dio una sonrisa ligeramente más brillante, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, sólo se acomodó mejor en su lugar con un suspiro.

Entonces Severus pudo apreciar mejor su estado. Sus ojos negros se pasearon sobre las heridas frescas sobre su piel, que decididamente se veían poco graves.

—Puedo llamar a Madame Pomfrey, si la necesitas—sugirió entonces, su mirada regresando al joven rostro de la muchacha una vez más.

Ella negó levemente con su cabeza, abriendo sus ojos castaños para mirarlo.

—No. Estoy bien—aseguró entonces con tono relajado, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros—. Las heridas más graves ya están curadas, éstas son sólo rasguños en comparación. Sólo necesito un baño, y otra muda de ropa, pero eso puede esperar. Sólo... quiero descansar.

El hombre asintió levemente, y sacó su varita. Un momento después, Hermione pudo notar que la cama en la que reposaba se ensanchaba, y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

Pronto Severus se había acomodado a su lado, y como si una fuerza magnética la llamara, ella se hizo un espacio en su pecho para reposar allí su cabeza.

—Sé que estás muy cansada, exhausta incluso—comentó de repente el profesor, atreviéndose a acariciar apenas el enmarañado cabello de la muchacha—. Pero me gustaría saber... ¿cómo demonios saliste de allí con vida?

Hermione se removió un poco en su lugar, solamente para poder alzar la vista más cómodamente y mirarlo. Su pequeña sonrisa se transformó en mueca.

—No fue fácil, eso es seguro. Tuve algo de ayuda, Lucius Malfoy... fue muy inteligente de tu parte infiltrarlo allí—relató entonces, bajando la vista para fijarla en uno de los botones en su túnica oscura, comenzando a juguetear con el mismo distraídamente—. Desató mis ataduras, me dio una poción para revitalizarme un poco, y me entregó una varita. Lamentablemente la perdí en el camino hacia aquí.

Sólo unos momentos después, cuando alzó la vista, pudo ver la expresión de Severus. Era bastante difícil de leer, aunque creyó distinguir sorpresa e incredulidad. Formó nuevamente una pequeña sonrisa.

—Apuesto que no creías que pudiese defenderme sola. Creíste que debías ir a rescatarme como una doncella en apuros.

Severus se removió un poco en su lugar, en apariencia ligeramente incómodo. Negó con su cabeza, aunque no parecía muy convencido de su propio gesto.

—No, no es eso... es decir, sí, no habría tenido problemas en ir a salvarte si no supiera lo arriesgado que era, especialmente para ti—aclaró entonces, con una pequeña mueca torcida en su rostro cetrino—. Simplemente estoy impresionado. A pesar de contar con esa ayuda externa, escapar de un nido de serpientes no es fácil. Pero tú lo lograste.

Hermione tenía una ceja arqueada ante sus palabras, y se permitió soltar una breve risita, enderezándose ligeramente para poder acercarse un poco más.

—¿Esa es tu peculiar forma de decir que estás orgulloso de mí?—preguntó entonces, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza con una expresión curiosa

Su esposo negó levemente con su cabeza, con una diminuta sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

—No. Pero sí estoy orgulloso de ti, Hermione. Mucho.

Se inclinó para poder besar a su joven esposa pero ella lo detuvo enseguida, colocando su dedo índice sobre sus finos labios, negando con su cabeza.

—No me he cepillado los dientes en días—admitió entonces, con una expresión avergonzada en su rostro—. Cómo ya debes saber, los mortífagos no son conocidos por su hospitalidad. Realmente necesito un baño.

—Tal vez yo podría ayudarte un poco con eso—comentó Severus, en un intento de disipar la corta tensión ante la mención de los captores

Pareció funcionar, pues Hermione soltó una pequeña risita ante sus palabras.

—Suena tentador—admitió con tono divertido, dándole una inofensiva y pequeña palmada en su brazo—. Pero creo que pronto...

—Lamento interrumpir, pero realmente debo terminar de limpiar esas heridas.

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta, sólo para poder ver a Madame Pomfrey asomándose con una expresión preocupada en su rostro.

—Hablando de Roma...—farfulló Hermione por lo bajo, sonriendo un poco—. Creo que tienes que irte.

—Regresaré.

—Lo sé.

Severus negó levemente con su cabeza, y se inclinó para depositar un pequeño y fugaz beso en la frente de la muchacha, que sonrió emocionada ante el gesto.

Cuando se retiró de la enfermería, luego de pedirle a Pomfrey que no permitiera a Lippert visitar a su esposa, se sentía aliviado, tranquilo.

Y aunque sabía que probablemente se encontraría con Potter y Weasley cuando regresara, pero ni siquiera eso arruinaría su recién descubierto buen humor.

Por el momento, se tomaría el día y se dirigiría a la Mansión Malfoy. Le debía a Lucius un agradecimiento, y una botella de whisky de fuego.

* * *

Notas finales: LO SÉ, LO SÉ, ME TOMÓ CASI UN MES ACTUALIZAR.

Lo lamento, en verdad. Pero la vida real es bastante cruel, me quita la inspiración y el tiempo a veces :'(

Lo importante es que el capítulo ya está aquí... ¿qué les ha parecido? Espero que haya valido la pena la espera.

Y, como dije por allá arriba, probablemente tenga una computadora pronto. En una semana, tal vez dos ;)

Así que... ¡eso! Creo que es todo por ahora. Cuídense mucho, y espero poder actualizar pronto.

¡Nos leemos!

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


	45. Sin aliento

**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría._

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! Ha pasado ya un tiempo, lo sé. Y lamento hacerlas esperar. Pero es que a pesar de tener una computadora ya, lo que falta a veces es inspiración. Además, he estado trabajando en proyectos originales que espero algún día publicar en papel. En fin, espero me comprendan. Ahora, al capítulo._

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Sin aliento**

* * *

Había tenido tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida, que se sintió como la gloria, sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima.

Luego de eso, pudo salir del colegio para comprar una botella de whisky de fuego, antes de dirigirse a la Mansión Malfoy con una actitud renovada.

Pudo apreciar que a Lucius le sorprendía su presencia allí nuevamente, aunque no dijo nada al verlo acercarse. Severus lo agradeció en silencio.

—Debí saber que aún tenías una carta bajo la manga—dijo entonces, formando una casi imperceptible sonrisa de lado—. Te debo una, ¡es más! Te debo muchas.

El hombre de rubia melena arqueó una ceja ante aquella palabras, pero aún en su incredulidad, fue capaz de aceptar la botella de alcohol que su visitante le estaba entregando.

—Gracias, gracias...—murmuró, atreviéndose a formar una pequeña sonrisa petulante—. Pero dime, mi querido amigo, ¿a qué se deben esas palabras tan conmovedoras?

Esta vez Severus se sintió genuinamente confundido, y parpadeó repetidas veces en señal de eso. Sin embargo, pensó que tal vez su amigo estaba bromeando.

—Muy gracioso, Lucius—dijo entonces, negando levemente con su cabeza y suspirando—. Te perdonaré el mal chiste sólo por lo que has hecho por nosotros.

Sin embargo, esta vez la diminuta sonrisa autosuficiente de Malfoy se borró por completo para dar paso a su creciente confusión.

—Honestamente, Severus, no tengo ni la menor idea se lo que estás hablando.

Sólo entonces, el profesor se detuvo un momento para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su único aliado negaba cualquier conocimiento de su supuesta hazaña, y un simple vistazo a su mente, confirmó que en realidad no estaba mintiendo.

Lucius no había ayudado a Hermione a escapar, porque Hermione nunca había escapado.

La realización lo golpeó en la cara como una fuerte bofetada con la intensidad suficiente para romperle el cuello. Por la expresión que Lucius tenía en el rostro, había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—No... ¡no, no, no!—soltó en un momento, sus manos enterrándose en su cabello platinado, tirando apenas de sus mechones—. ¡Estoy muerto, muerto...!

Severus observó al hombre frente a él de forma ausente. Como si no estuviera allí en realidad, sino que a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan tonto, tan ciego. Cómo es que en realidad había creído que Hermione escaparía con tanta facilidad. Tal vez no había estado pensando en realidad, y de forma inusual, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones. Fuera cual fuera la razón, ya era muy tarde.

—Vendrán por mí, me matarán, y a mi familia...

—Lucius—interrumpió entonces, colocando una mano sobre su hombro para detener sus nerviosos movimientos—. Cálmate...

—¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Es muy fácil para ti decirlo!—rugió el hombre, su rostro distorsionado con frustración—. ¡Tengo una esposa, y un hijo! ¡Tu esposa probablemente ya está muerta, no tienes nada!

Silencio. Severus prefirió mantenerse en silencio, tal como su buen juicio le sugería. Esperó pacientemente, al menos hasta que Lucius parecía menos agresivo, pero igual de nervioso.

—Ve por tu esposa y lárgate de aquí. Estoy seguro de que tienes algún recoveco dónde esconderte—dijo entonces con tono neutral, falto de vida, más aún que siempre—. Avísale a tu hijo y a tu mujer, escóndelos contigo. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Se dio la vuelta, sin esperar respuesta alguna porque sabía que no la recibiría. Utilizando un puñado de polvos Flu que siempre guardaba en su bolsillo, desapareció del lugar.

Cuando salió de la chimenea en su despacho, no pudo evitar tomar su cabeza entre sus manos, conteniendo un grito ensordecedor de frustración que le ardía en la garganta. Se quedó quieto y en silencio por unos momentos que le parecieron años, antes de enderezarse despacio, como si temiese romperse la columna de hacerlo demasiado rápido.

Con una mueca estoica y decidida, ya había resuelto lo que iba a hacer. Debía actuar cuanto antes. Así que abandonó su despacho enseguida, y recorrió las mazmorras con largas zancadas, dirigiéndose a la enfermería. No le sorprendió para nada encontrar allí a Potter y Weasley.

—¡Profesor Snape!—exclamó el primero, con una sonrisa tan inusual que por un segundo sospechó que también era un farsante—. Sabíamos que vendría pronto.

Severus no respondió enseguida, sino que ingresó silenciosamente al lugar. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por formar una diminuta sonrisa de lado.

—Podría decirse que estaban esperándome, ¿acaso?—cuestionó entonces, arqueando una ceja.

Concentrándose en no demostrar su disgusto al notar la sonrisa adorable que forman la falsa Hermione. Ahora más que nunca, podía notar con claridad que obviamente no se trataba de ella.

—Hermione nos contó... lo que hizo—murmuró entonces Weasley, con una mueca incómoda en su rostro lleno de pecas—. Con Lucius Malfoy...

Severus dio apenas un asentimiento por el simple hecho de no quedarse quieto. Necesitaba que esos dos mentecatos se fueran para encargarse de la situación.

Aunque la idea de dejar a la impostora deshacerse de Potter y Weasley sonaba particularmente atractiva en su cabeza.

—Si fueran tan amables, me gustaría tener un momento a solas con la señorita Granger—declaró entonces, antes de echarle una significativa mirada al reloj de pared—. Y si no son tan amables, no importa realmente, porque llegarán tarde a clases.

Ambos muchachos observaron con cierto resentimiento al reloj, y luego, a Snape, pero no pusieron ninguna objeción.

—No importa. Podemos regresar luego—aseguró Potter con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro, encogiéndose de hombros—. Vamos, Ron. Hasta luego, Hermione.

La "muchacha" se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de su mano, y aunque su amigo el pelirrojo no parecía muy convencido, finalmente ambos se retiraron.

Cuando estuvieron solos por completo, Severus tuvo que luchar con el impulso de lanzarle una maldición. Una parte de él, quería asegurarse por completo de que la persona frente a él no era quién decía ser.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?—preguntó entonces, fijando su mirada oscura en sus ojos castaños.

Tal como esperaba, no pudo ver absolutamente nada. La Hermione en la camilla de hospital tenía un manejo muy bueno de la oclumancia, al parecer.

—Mucho mejor—respondió la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro—. ¿Dónde estabas?

Severus se encogió de hombros de forma lánguida, gesto que buscaba restarle importancia a su pregunta, mientras revisaba uno de los bolsillos de su túnica distraídamente.

—En ningún lugar importante, en realidad—murmuró entonces, rodeando la camilla con pasos lentos y silenciosos—. En verdad eres una joven impresionante, Hermione. Escapaste de ese lugar tan terrible, tú sola.

La joven soltó una breve risita ante eso, y Severus lo tomó cómo otra confirmación de que era, en efecto, un fraude. No se reía como Hermione, ni hablaba como ella. Cada vez estaba más claro.

—Bueno, soy de las mejores alumnas aquí, ¿no es así?

Severus se permitió soltar una breve risa entredientes ante sus palabras, y dio un ligero asentimiento, sacando por fin su mano de su bolsillo.

—¿Lo recuerdas?—dijo entonces, alzando en alto la cadena de plata con una rosa rota colgando de la misma—. Deberías, la llevabas puesta la noche que te secuestraron.

—Oh... ¡sí!—chilló la muchacha, asintiendo rápidamente con falso entendimiento en su expresión—. Sí, claro... qué bueno que la recuperaste.

El hombre observó la rosa roja con una pequeña mueca. Tenía una pequeña abolladura, y el broche de la cadena estaba quebrado.

—Está un poco averiada, pero aún puedes usarla—mintió entonces, acercándose aún más, hasta colocarse justo detrás suyo—. ¿Quisieras que te la coloque?

La joven sentada en la cama asintió levemente, probablemente sin pensarlo mucho en realidad, sólo porque creía que eso era lo que él estaba esperando.

Así que él se encargó de colocar delicadamente la cadena alrededor de su cuello, y luego de un diminuto segundo de incertidumbre, decidió que no había vuelta atrás ya.

Sus manos tiraron de la cadena y la apretaron, robándole a la impostora un jadeo horrorizado mientras la circulación del aire hacia sus pulmones se veía repentinamente interrumpida.

—Te felicito. Conseguiste embaucarme a primera vista—masculló en su oído, ignorando los movimientos inútiles de la farsante por alcanzar la varita sobre la mesita de noche—. Engáñame una vez, y es mi culpa. Engáñame dos veces... y considérate muerto.

La muchacha intentaba en vano hablar, pues de su boca sólo escapaban jadeos ahogados, mientras su rostro se volvía progresivamente azul.

—Ahora, voy a darte una oportunidad. Vas a decirme exactamente dónde se encuentra la 'verdadera' Hermione—continuó el hombre, aún con el mismo tono calmado y sombrío—. Si intentas gritar o algo parecido, sólo lo harás peor para ti.

Poco a poco, aflojó ligeramente su agarre sobre las cadenas, habilitando de nuevo las vías respiratorias de su víctima.

La muchacha tosió de forma escandalosa, recuperando la respiración con dificultad. No intentó moverse más de lo que podía.

—Y-Yo... sólo d-debía distraerte lo suficiente...—farfulló entonces, su voz sonando completamente diferente esta vez, como si la presión en su garganta hubiera roto algún hechizo que la hacía sonar como Hermione.

—Eso no es lo que quiero saber—le recordó el hombre, estirando la cadena de forma amenazante—. Tienes quince segundos.

—¡Están en Glasgow, en la mansión de Avery, cambiaron de cuartel cuando descubrieron a Malfoy!—escupió la farsante, luciendo genuinamente aterrada, especialmente cuando la varita sobre la mesita de noche flotó lejos suyo—. ¡Es todo lo que sé, lo juro...!

Severus soltó un largo suspiro, y de un sólo movimiento tuvo su varita en mano, practicando hechizos sobre el cuerpo de la joven.

En un santiamén, esta se encontraba recostada en la camilla, completamente quieta y con una expresión aterrada en su rostro.

—Esto es lo que va a pasar ahora. Iré al lugar que me has indicado, y sacaré a mi esposa de allí, o al menos lo que queda de ella—masculló el hombre, sabiendo que la impostora podía escucharlo y verlo, más no moverse o responder—. Si me has engañado, regresaré, y te mataré. Lo juro.

Enseguida se enderezó, y luego de dedicarle una última mirada de extremo desprecio, de alejó rápidamente con grandes zancadas.

Saliendo de la enfermería, se imaginó que cuando descubrieran el cuerpo de "Hermione" asumirían que la habían atacado, más no podrían ayudarla, pues había utilizado un hechizo de su propia invención.

Guardando los restos de la cadena de plata y su rosa rota en un bolsillo de su túnica, se dirigió rápidamente a las afueras del castillo.

Regresaría con Hermione, o moriría en el intento.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Como les dije por allá arriba, lamento la gran demora._

 _Sé que quieren el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible, y que la espera puede ponerlas un poco... "impacientes". Pero les pido por favor que me tengan paciencia._

 _Últimamente siento que le estoy perdiendo la mano a la historia, además de tener muchísima inspiración para otros fics de otros fandoms, y también novelas de mi autoría._

 _Por ahora, continuaré esta historia cuando me sea posible (sin fechas fijas de actualización). Si veo que esto no funciona para mí y/o ustedes, quizá coloque el fic en hiatus por un tiempo._

 _Ya veremos qué pasa. El futuro es incierto. Por ahora, muchísimas gracias por leer, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones en sus bonitos reviews._

 _Nos leemos (cuando podamos)._

* * *

_- * -_-* -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- *-_-* -_


	46. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

**Disclaimer** **:** _El_ _Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría._

 **Resumen:** _La guerra había terminado, y aunque muchas vidas se habían perdido, una de ellas estaba tomando una siesta. Literalmente. Sin embargo, las incontables bajas sufridas por el mundo mágico amenazan seriamente con la extinción. Pero el Ministerio de Magia va a encargarse de que jamás suceda algo así. Cueste lo que cueste._

 **Advertencias:** _Snamione (Severus Snape/Hermione Granger); Universo Alterno. Posible Out of Character. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, por favor sean gentiles (?)_

 **Notas iniciales:** _¡Hola! Les agradezco mucho su paciencia. No quiero abandonar este_ _fic, pero soy consciente de que no podré actualizar regularmente. Gracias por su comprensión.  
_

* * *

 **La vida es un vals**

 **Sangre, sudor y lágrimas**

* * *

Ahora que sabía dónde diablos tenían a Hermione, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder.

Eso si no se encontraba con un par de alcornoques en el camino, y conociendo su suerte tan cruel, no le pareció nada extraño cuando eso ocurrió.

Allá iban, Potter y Weasley, caminando en sentido contrario al suyo, dirigiéndose a la enfermería otra vez. Al verlo también, se detuvieron en seco.

—Ah, hola—soltó el de la cicatriz, con una mueca que pretendía verse amistosa—. Ya vamos a clase, señor, sólo he olvidado mi libro de Transformaciones en la enfermería.

—No es un buen momento—masculló el profesor, negando levemente—. Será mejor que regresen más tarde, no me va a decir que de repente le importan tanto sus libros, Potter...

—Ya sé lo que está haciendo, no crea que soy un idiota, ¿eh?

Severus arqueó una ceja, volviéndose hacia Weasley con una mueca molesta en su rostro. No tenía tiempo para esas idioteces.

—Señor Weasley, no sé...

—Está intentando alejarnos de Hermione, ¿no es así? Trata de que ella ya no quiera vernos—acusó entonces el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño. Se volvió hacia su amigo, como buscando apoyo—. Estuvo muy distante hace un rato, como si no nos conociera. Harry también lo notó, ¿no es así?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Severus nunca iba a enterarse de qué se trataba, pues alzó una mano rígida que los mandó a callar a ambos.

Les dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio, casi tangible, y pudo jurar que ellos pudieron sentirlo a juzgar por sus expresiones.

—Escúchenme bien, Tonto y Retonto. Nada me gustaría más que alejarlos de Hermione. Ella es brillante y demasiado buena para ustedes, que no le llegan ni a la suela de sus zapatos.

Todo aquello le había salido del fondo del alma, y no se arrepentía.

—Sin embargo... sé muy bien que ella los aprecia mucho. Y no estaría feliz si hago algo contra ustedes—aclaró, con tono cansado, antes de señalar con su cabeza la enfermería a sus espaldas—. Esa persona, allá, no es Hermione. Es una impostora.

Pudo ver a los dos jóvenes intercambiar miradas en ese momento, como si quisieran corroborar que habían escuchado correctamente.

Severus soltó un largo suspiro, apretando el puente de su ganchuda nariz con fuerza.

—No tengo tiempo para esto. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí—masculló escuetamente, con el ceño fruncido—. Fuera de mi camino, ineptos.

Se abrió paso de forma brusca, para continuar caminando a largas zancadas. Enseguida pudo escuchar pasos tras él.

—¡Espere, profesor!—lo llamó la voz de Potter, aunque obviamente no le hizo caso—. ¡Queremos ayudarlo...!

Se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, haciendo ondear su capa oscura. Si no se sintiera tan tenso, probablemente hubiera reído cruelmente al verlos casi caerse al intentar no chocar contra él.

—¿Ustedes dos, ayudándome? Si intentan contarme un chiste, felicidades, lo lograron—siseó, viéndolos con desdén.

—¡Oiga!—soltó Weasley entonces, con expresión ofendida—. ¡Nosotros luchamos en la guerra, derrotamos a Voldemort...!

—Sin Hermione, hubieran muerto en dos días. No, no. Un día.

Los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas otra vez, como si no supieran qué responder a eso, y él rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

—Sólo serían un peso más en mi espalda. No, gracias.

Se volvió otra vez para poder alejarse de una vez, estaba perdiendo el tiempo con ese par de idiotas. Tiempo que podía costarle muy caro.

Claro que no iba a serle tan fácil como deseaba, y ya lo sabía.

—¡Vamos con usted, de todos modos!

—No, Potter, no vendrán.

—¡Claro que sí!

Que el muchacho era insistente, no lo podía negar. Que lo fastidiaba como nadie, tampoco.

Seguía caminando tras él, junto a Weasley, hasta que ambos se adelantaron y se plantaron en su camino. Cuando sacó su varita, amenazante, alzaron las manos como signo de redención.

—Escuche, profesor—pidió el joven de la cicatriz, apresuradamente—. Hermione puede ser su esposa, pero también es nuestra amiga. Por ocho años ya. Déjenos ayudarle.

Tuvo que contener un grito de frustración. Esos dos zoquetes estaban allí de sentimentales, mientras él intentaba salvar la vida de la muchacha.

Gruñó, lleno de resignación.

—Bien... pero si se mueren, no voy a recoger sus cadáveres—advirtió entonces, haciéndolos a un lado una vez más para continuar caminando—. Caminen de una vez.

No se volteó para ver si le hacían caso o no, pero pronto pudo escuchar los pasos apresurados de ambos jóvenes detrás suyo, robándole un suspiro de resignación.

Cuando los tres salieron de los terrenos del colegio, se preguntó si habrían puesto algún hechizo que no permitía aparecerse en su nuevo cuartel. Decidió que al menos debía intentarlo.

Bruscamente tomó del brazo a ambos muchachos, y en un santiamén se habían aparecido en Glasgow. O bueno, al menos él lo había hecho.

Le fue fácil deducir que sí habían colocado un hechizo en el nuevo cuartel, uno que sólo permitía aparecerse a aquellos que portaban la Marca Tenebrosa.

Se preguntó, por apenas una milésima de segundo, dónde diablos habían quedado Potter y Weasley. ¿Se habían despartido por completo, sus pedazos flotando en la nada eterna?

Se encogió de hombros. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde. Por el momento, estaba muy ocupado observando la enorme edificación frente a él. Ya había estado en la mansión de Avery, aunque ahora se veía más oscura de lo que recordaba.

De repente, escuchó pasos acercándose, así que se ocultó lo mejor que pudo.

Un mortífago venía llegando, aunque no por mucho. Un Desmaius lo aturdió, y rápidamente el profesor se acercó para arrastrarlo hasta el escondite.

Allí, le quitó la máscara que llevaba en el rostro, y apenas lo hizo, no supo cómo reaccionar. En el suelo, inconsciente y ataviado en una tunica negra, se encontraba Leónidas Lippert.

No sabía cómo sentirse, si debía ser honesto. Una parte de él se sentía terriblemente satisfecha al confirmar todas sus sospechas: Lippert era un maldito mortífago, probablemente había ayudado en el secuestro de Hermione.

Y ahí entraba la otra parte de él, la parte que ardía en furia asesina y rogaba por quebrar el cuello de esa sabandija y librarse de su existencia al fin.

Se contuvo. Si lo mataba, sería tan despreciable cómo él. Y, la verdad, a él no le gustaba matar. Sólo lo había hecho contadas veces, cuando era extremadamente necesario. Y ahora, no lo era.

Soltó un largo suspiro de resignación, y con una mueca de absoluto disgusto, le quitó la holgada túnica oscura, dejándolo con la túnica color borgoña que solía usar en el colegio. Aunque odiaba la idea, no le quedaba otra opción, se puso esa túnica apestosa, y también la máscara.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que estaba vestido como un mortífago, con máscara y todo. Se sentía enfermo, a punto de devolver lo poco que había comido, mas pudo resistir. Debía resistir.

Con la varita en mano, se dispuso a ingresar a la mansión que se erguía frente a él, rogando a Merlín, Morgana y Circe que lo acompañaran. Antes de ingresar, sin embargo, le dio una fuerte patada al hombre inconsciente. Probablemente le había roto la nariz.

Mientras se mantuviera en silencio y no llamara mucho la atención, todo estaría bien. Eso se repetía mentalmente mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la oscurecida residencia, dando asentimientos de reconocimiento cuando le eran ofrecidos.

Obviamente no podía preguntar dónde diablos se encontraba Hermione exactamente. De hecho, aún existía la posibilidad de que la impostora lo hubiera engañado. Y si ese era el caso, ya estaba maquinando posibles modos de escape.

Llegó a un pasillo que parecía no tener salida, pero cuando miró mejor, vio que se trataba de una puerta muy bien camuflada. Puerta que, por cierto, estaba siendo abierta en ese mismo momento.

Se dio la vuelta, intentando disimular las ganas que tenía de ver exactamente quienes salían de la habitación. Aún así, pudo escuchar sus murmullos.

—La próxima vez te va a morder.

—Que lo haga. Le arrancaré los dientes uno por uno.

Una oleada de furia lo invadió, y aprovechando que el pasillo estaba vacío, se dio la vuelta para poder lanzarles a ambos otro maleficio aturdidor. Le hubiera gustado herirlos de gravedad, pero no tenía más tiempo qué perder.

Se apresuró a dirigirse a la puerta camuflada, y al abrirla, allí estaba ella. Atada a una silla en una posición bastante incómoda.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para apreciar su presencia, cuando ella se puso en pie casi de un salto, como si sus ataduras hubiesen desaparecido de la nada. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro maltratado, y aquello lo desconcertó.

—¡Al fin...!—soltó ella entonces, quizá con demasiada emoción—. ¡Ya te estabas tardando...!

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa aún más, completamente desprevenido. Un torbellino de emociones lo invadió, confusión, incredulidad... todo para que en un arrebato, casi se arrancara la máscara del rostro, dedicándole una mirada recelosa.

—¡Severus!—exclamó Hermione, y parecía tan confundida y desorientada como lo estaba él—. ¿Qué... cómo...?

—¿A quién estabas esperando...?

Con suerte había terminado de mascullar esas palabras, cuando ambos pudieron escuchar gritos fuera de la habitación. Maleficios de todo tipo, insultos, y pasos corriendo apresuradamente.

—Aquí están—farfulló la muchacha entonces, dedicándole una mirada indescifrable

—¡¿Quiénes?!—espetó él, sintiéndose cada vez más confundido

—¡Los aurores!

Aurores... ¡¿aurores?!

Ni siquiera se cuestionó cómo diablos Hermione sabía de su presencia, sólo podía pensar en su propia situación.

Iban a encontrarlo en el cuartel de los mortífagos, vestido como mortífago, siendo un mortífago.

Palideció aún más si era posible.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí, Hermione. Rápido, vamos...

Un sonido sordo fuera de la habitación los detuvo a mitad de camino, con la mano estirada y casi puesta sobre el pestillo de la puerta.

Se preguntó si eso de que sólo aquellos con una Marca Tenebrosa podían aparecerse allí también aplicaba a desaparecerse.

La puerta se abrió de repente, y Severus retrocedió enseguida, manteniéndose justo frente a Hermione, con la varita en alto.

Por la puerta ingresó un hombre rubio a quién obviamente le costaba caminar, y además, se cubría la nariz con una mano ensangrentada.

—¡Leónidas!

Hermione se sobresaltó enseguida, y se acercó al hombre rápidamente, intentando ayudarlo a incorporarse ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo.

—¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Qué te pasó...?!

—¡Aléjate de él!—espetó Severus, tomándola del brazo con poca delicadeza para tirar de ella—. Y tú, más te vale que...

Apenas había podido alzar su varita contra el hombre frente a ellos, cuando la muchacha se colocó justo en frente, cubriéndolo.

—¡Severus, él es de los nuestros...!

—¡No hay tiempo para esto!—soltó Lippert entonces, sin darle mucha importancia al intercambio—. ¡Síganme si quieren vivir!

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, aún caminando con dificultad, pero aún así aturdiendo mortífagos alrededor.

Hermione tomó la mano de su esposo y tiró de él para que la siguiera, y aunque aún se sentía completamente escéptico, él así lo hizo.

—¡Por aquí!—volvió a comandar Lippert, doblando en la esquina de un pasillo

Severus fue a quejarse, a indicar que él mismo había entrado por otra parte, cuando un intenso dolor se extendió por su espalda y lo hizo rugir.

— _¡_ _Severus...!_

No tenía idea de qué maldición lo había golpeado, pero sabía que no se comparaba con la desazón que le causaba ver el rostro angustiado de Hermione al mirarlo.

Quiso decirle que estaría bien, que si fuera algo realmente serio ya estaría más que muerto, pero no le salía la voz en ese instante.

—¡No es uno de ellos, no lo ataquen, no es...!

La voz de Lippert se escuchaba distante, pero aún presente, aunque poco a poco se iba alejando. Pudo sentir las manos de Hermione acariciando su rostro con delicadeza.

¿Cuándo había terminado tendido en el suelo...? No tenía idea, pero allí estaba.

Y mientras los sonidos se volvían un zumbido, la imagen de Hermione se desdibujaba poco a poco para darle espacio a la infinita oscuridad.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _¡LO SÉ! (?_

 _Sé que he tardado bastante en actualizar, sí, lo sé. Verán, he estado enfocándome bastante en ficción original (de autoría propia) más que en mis fics últimamente._

 _Amo los fics, y amo escribirlos, mas son para mí más que nada cómo una práctica para mejorar mis escritos propios._

 _En fin, lo importante aquí es que_ **NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC** _. Puede que tarde, puede que actualice cada milenio, pero no lo voy a abandonar._

 _Ni es el último fic que voy a escribir, tampoco. Ya tengo un par de ideas, pero eso será para cuando termine este alv (?_

 _Creo que eso sería todo... para el próximo capítulo voy a liberar mi noche para poder responder CADA UNO de sus comentarios (saben que me encanta interactuar con ustedes, pero en este momento estoy corta de tiempo). ¡Los leo entonces!_

 _Cuídense, lean mucho y nos vemos el siglo que viene (nah, sólo bromeo XD)._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

* * *

_- *-_-* -_ KovatePrivalski97 ._- *-_-* -_


End file.
